VISIONKING's: Time Kid, An Animated Time Machine
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: Parody Adaption to H.G. Well's T.M. After finding his father is stuck in the future, Tom Spender uses the Time Machine to find him. Even where only 2 tribes remain on Earth's future 10,000 years later? Guest Stars: Sonic the Hedgehog cast crew.
1. Prologue: Time Starts Here

Author Note: Greetings to all my loyal followers and viewers to another NEW story that's about to make my SECOND mark in Fanfiction History to this day. The cast, for those of you who have seen this animated film will see they are the same, since I'm honoring them because a story like this hasn't been put on a Fanfiction Site until now? So I, the "King of VISIONS", responded to see that an animated version of 'The Time Machine' be seen, and inspire for others to find and see the movie (which can be found online, trust me). However, in this **ENVISIONED** version, there is a new change, or addition to make it interesting, yes, the famous Sega cast of 'Sonic the Hedgehog' will have a connection to this time travel stuff, from both TV. series to their comic counterparts, and yes the game series too. Why especially those that saw **Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)** Game will recall the whole 'Time-Travel' adventure no problem. You can only imagine the CROSS-OVER images that will happen during this story's development, so **VISUALIZE** many thoughts, cause when they appear, it'll be an 'interesting' experience. But enough with the chats, time to start ourselves off here, but don't threat, 'time' shall be our guide on this action and most interesting adventure?

VISION-KING's Time Kid (A Time Machine Related Film-Base Fanmake Mix)

Cast: (There the same, no changes)

-Tom Spender

-Henry Spender (Tom's father)

-Harney (Tom's best friend)

Fortune-Natty Members: The same

-Potts & his older brother (Who the latter remains nameless, I'm afraid to say?)

Luman: The same

-Lira

Sub-Men: The same

-Zorog

-Brall - the same

-Driver (Submen leader)

-Thugs from 2000 - the same

-Tom Spender III (Tom's grandson)

-Brittany (Tom's grand-granddaughter)

Extras during the time travel adventure from Sonic the Hedgehog's World:

-Miles "Tails" Prower

-Cream The Rabbit & Cheese The Chao

-Ray The Flying Squirrel

-Charmy Bee

-Saffron Bee

-Marine The Raccoon

~Plus The 'others' afterwards~

**Prologue: Time Starts Here**

_**The Incredible World Of DIC & VISION-KING PRODUCTION Feature Presentation**_

At the moment, we see scene's far ahead? For starters, a young man in some area where a weird machine is placed before him?

Soon a flashing ball covers the screen, and presents it's title of the story!

**VISION-KING'S: TIME KID**

"The Future?" The mysterious young man asks puzzled before pulling a lever? "Crummh…Prroohmmm…." Suddenly, the back of the engines' gets activated, starting to do something! "Trushhtrusuhomm…" The machine gets covered in a strange surge of energy before vanishing in a bright light?

_Written By_

Mark Edward Edens

Michael Edens

The scene changes to a dessert area where we see the young man looking at some stone letters in the ground?

"He's here!" After the young man calls out, the scene changes to meeting some strange locals falling by parachute gliders after seeing a strange dome? They all look thin and very peaceful beings that could not harm anyone.

"I'm going to find my father!" The young man states during a night scene towards one of the locals, as he climbs down a manhole.

_Executive Producers_

Andy Heyward

Michael Maliani

The scene changes to the young man being grabbed by the shoulders behind some primitive neanderthal. Just then, the scene changes to the young man riding down a skateboard in a tunnel? Then he jumps to spin the board off to climb a moving train.

Then the scene changes to the young man in the day light, wearing some sports armor offering a hand shake to the primitive local that attack him? He looks confused while his eyes are covered by some sunglasses before he brings his hand up to shake the young man's hand.

_Director_

Will Meugniot

The scene changes again to where the young man in his sports armor looks shock and surprise while his surroundings show the local peaceful folks strapped to machines, causing surges of energy? He finds one of them and tries to help, then the scene changes to where the strange machine device was placed on some underground railroads blocked off. But then from out of nowhere, nets drop and catch them by surprise.

The scene changes to the young man being throw in a cell block room by the neanderthals, just as they shut the door to lock up what they caught.

"PRuushhuophmm…." Soon the scene changes to the young man with an older adult in the machine, as it glows with energy covering it all around before disappearing.

~What we all saw were flash scenes of what's to come, from the past to the present, to the future? And this is where the story shall begin!~

Soon we see what are some trees, but the scene zooms to the right where a gate is seen leading towards some inner scholar's building? As we zoom in to take a closer look, the gates open during the birds singing, and we see the building within the shinning sun light.

Then we see an older grey haired man with a mustache and grey-blue eyes rising his right hand to say something. "Play! Gentlemen!" It was clear he was refereeing a game to begin of some manor of speaking?

"Wahhhhaahhhh!" There was some cheers while two folks were clapping at this, one was a older gentleman with a derby hat and grey hair and mustache while the other was a young man with blonde hair and emerald eyes. Both worn brown suits as if on business, but where enjoying a game before them.

From where the referee man is, a male in an catchers baseball outfit was lifting a ball in his hand from standing on a field plate. It was clear the game was baseball, as he throws the ball back, gets into a knee position to prepare another catch from the ball while the referee man was calling the shots. As the referee man waves for the next player to step forth, one did wearing a white outfit with red stripped ankle bottoms to his brown shoes and a red/white stripped shirt over another with the same colors on his hat.

"Come on, hit one now!" Called out a woman's voice from watching this game get played out while the next batter up was taking the stand.

"Yeah, he's got it!" Called out some man's voice in seeing the new player pat his bat to the ground and raised it up into a batting position.

"He's good!" A woman complimented the new batter, as we see he was a young man (the same one from the opening credits) with red hair and blue eyes that were right now, focus on the game!

"Two outs, Tom!" A young man in a business suit with a stripped green/yellow tie with messy orange hair and light-blue eyes put his hands together to call out to the bater player by the name of Tom. "We need a home run!" The boy raised his fist up to tell his friend on what the team needs to win the game. This was Harney, a good friend to the boy named Tom who was up to bat.

The person by the name of Tom looked back from where he was, heard that request, smiled before getting his focus on the game.

"Yeah, yeah!" A man's voice called out in cheering for the batter's team.

"Come on!" Another man's voice was calling for the game to get on and wanting to see some action.

"Win one!" A woman's voice called out for the team to win the game.

Soon the scene changes to some picnic blanket, as we see a red jello out on a plate, just as a spoon comes down to take a sample.

"Yeah, he's got it!" Another cheery fan-boy shouts out for Tom's batting work while we see two well dress gentlemen in suits sitting in chairs about to have jello with glass tea cups.

"Isn't that Tim Spender at bat?" One old gentleman with a top hat spoke with his left hand holding his cane and the other holding his tiny looking binocular specks over to see the batter was up next?

The other gentleman was a reddish coat and derby hat, as he held his served plate of jello while looking to who his friend was stating to. "Tom I think?" The man replied with a deep voice in recalling the batter was not 'Tim', but 'Tom', as he soon starts to explain who the boy is. "One of the scholarship boys?" He pointed his spoon in stating who Tom Spender was, as he was a scholar for a university it would seem. "His father is some kinda crackpot inventor?" As the man stated something about the boy's father, we see Tom eagerly awaiting the chance to hit the ball that will come to him.

"Um, yes?" Soon the other man with the top hat watching this dryly replied with a bored manner in now recalling who Tom is by his 'family' ties? "Works with his hands." The gentleman looked down at the ground in stating a part about Tom working well with his hands, and the same could be said with his father.

"Gelatin?" The gentleman in the reddish coat and derby hat offered the slice piece of gelatin to his friend, as the game was still going on with the other team of blue shirt and hats' opponents were serving as out fielders.

"Oh, bravo!" The gentleman with the top hat spoke his replied in thanks, in he would indeed be liking a piece of gelatin being offered to him.

Soon we return to the baseball game still at hand, as one player on the opposing team gets his hand in the glove, as he's the pitcher to throw the ball towards….Tom Spender, the batter upper who was lying in wait at his spot.

Soon the pitcher brings himself up, gets ready and then throws the ball! "Urrghmmm…." As he let off a groan, the ball was seen throwing towards Tom's direction.

Tom gets himself ready before he soon takes a swing with his bat. "Uuuhmm…." But even from his swing, he ends up missing the ball which gets caught by the catcher behind him.

"Strike One, Gentlemen!" The old referrer man exclaimed with one finger in the air to state how many outs that is.

"Awwww?" Most of the crowd moans at seeing the first out, and only two more pitches are left?

"Come on, Tom!" The young man Harney cheering his friend shouted out before gripping his fist to encourage Tom. "Knock the cover off it!" He believes his friend will still get a shot, he just needs to concentrate.

"Just what you expect from 'his' kind?" Spoke a fancy tone of voice behind Harney trying to cheer his friend Tom.

"Hmph?" The young man with orange hair huffs a bit while looking behind him to see two young men scholars, only in nicer suits with white shirts inside them, that from first glance, they almost look like twins with their blonde and nicely groomed hair? The youngest worn a light-violet suit with a red tie and had emerald eyes while the older and taller brother worn a dark-blue suit with a tan-brown tie and had brown eyes. They each have a fancy blue sash around their upper right shoulder's to their left waist line with an 'F' label letter to stand for something?

"It would be nice if Spender hit one for Green Fold?" The younger fancy man spoke to his brother with a positive thought of Tom Spender making a winning game for their university known as Green Fold. He even to usher his arms to wave his hands that if the 'bater' makes the hit, their university will have won the game against their opposing competition!

"Study, Potts!" The older fancy gentleman exclaimed from his shut eyes to look steadily at his brother named Potts. "Remember!" He spoke in stating to remind something to his brother about recalling who Potts is. "You, are a Gentleman." In short, they both are known as gentlemen and will stand their pass to show it.

The young man with the messy orange hair looked to the fancy gentlemen duo with a slight irritation before turning around to speak out towards his friend. "Come on, Tom!" Tom was at the moment, patting his bat against his heel when he heard Harney's voice. "Get a Hit!" As Tom had set himself up to be ready, with the crowds chattering and the pitcher about to pitch a ball…..

"Wruuushhmmm…." A strange event happens from around Tom's position, as the scene goes blurry until something else appears? We suddenly see Tom Spender, but everything is in a more darker shade of color then what it was before, and he's some how….younger now while holding a bat? This was clearly the events of the past, as we see a younger Tom was playing baseball at an earlier time.

"URrguhmm…." Soon a boy that was the pitcher throws the ball with all he's got towards Tom's direction! "Fruushhmmm…." The ball was coming fast, it look like it would be a strike out until?

"BReakrushmm…." At the right moment, Tom swings his bat and hits the ball with all his might. "Uhmm….!" The boy let off a little cry out from his swing from what he hit.

"Fruuoophmmm….." The ball was sent flying up over the city street field from the hit.

"AruughhURmhmmm-hmmm-hmmm…" Soon Tom was seen passing over one opposite team player's first base which made him groan at seeing this happen.

"Cluff-cluff, Crusuhhurphmm…." We soon see the baseball hit the tunnel entrance zigzag before bouncing off a trashcan to go to another direction. But soon some boy on the opposing team catches the ball on the ground, gets himself to position before throwing it out. "UUghhh!" He throws the ball towards where the younger Tom is about to head towards.

We see the last base from where younger Tom started, as the catcher there raised his arms up to catch the ball. "Fruuoosshmm…." The ball was coming up fast from where it was thrown, and if caught, it would be an out.

"Truushhmm….." Suddenly, as the younger Tom was running, he slides on the ground to make it just before the ball was caught!

"Got It!" The boy on the last field base spoke from catching the ball, but by then, Tom was already safe from being out.

Soon some of the other players on Tom's team looked and smiled at his victory.

"Way to go Tom, Home Run!" One local boy spoke to raise his arm to cheer for his friend's success there. The group were soon chattering and running up to their friend.

"Arrugh, Nuts!" The pitcher complains that he and his team lost, as he tossed the ball down while a younger Tom was panting from his lack of air.

Soon Tom looked up to see his friends gathering around him, all were so happy for their friend's win, the boy himself smiled at his success.

"That was a tremendous hit, Tom!" Spoke an older man's voice while younger Tom was getting a congrats pad on the shoulder before looking to see who was complimenting him. "Almost to the next block?" An old adult man with white hair, an attached to that hair was his mustache and goatee, grey eyes and worn a grey suit with a red vest outside a white shirt and blue tie stated to point out the hit while standing on the other side of the road.

"Thanks dad." Younger Tom replied back while getting pats and rubs from his cheery friends that made him smile while returning a compliment from his father that watched his game it would seem.

The scene changes to a different part of the past in the neighborhood, as we see the Spender father and son walking down the walk path while a coachman road his two horses carrying barrels and sacks off somewhere.

"I did just as you always say…" Younger Tom exclaimed off to state something to his father on their conversation. "I kept my eye on the ball!" Younger Tom stated while pointing to his eye to his happy father about how he watched the ball to make a hit that won the game he played with his friends.

"It's time to get home to dinner?" Mr. Spender exclaimed to point his left hand's finger up to his son who was pretending to swing another bat in what he did. "Rose will have it on the table. And your mother will be waiting?" Tom's father exclaimed out that someone will have their dinner prepared, as it's not just these two, but two others that are living with them.

But of course, that last part of what younger Tom heard sorta made him become sad suddenly to lower his head with a sorrow face, after closing his eyes which his father notice quickly?

"I wish mother coulda seen me play?" Younger Tom raised his head to open his eyes, wishing that his mother would have been there to see him play baseball and win one for his team, but she wasn't there?

"She has to rest, Tom?" Mr. Spender looked away to exclaim out with a heavy sign in understanding his son's sorrow before explaining something of the 'Mrs' problem? "You know she hasn't been feeling well?" Tom's father lowers his head with a heavy sadden look, expelling that his wife and Tom's mother has been feeling very sick as of lately. "Eh, you can tell her and Rose all about how you've kept your eye on the ball!" Suddenly, Mr. Spender perked up a bit before continuing to walk off with his son down near an entrance tunnel doorway.

"And hit a Home Run!" Younger Tom exclaimed off with a resounding voice with a wave up of his arms to stating what he was able to do to win the game and wanted to tell it all to his mother. Of course, the part of the 'Run' was repeating while we were zooming upwards from where the building was?

"WRruushhuophmm…." Suddenly, the scene was getting blurry again, as was before just as things return to better color? Soon we see the much older Tom Spender in the baseball suit, looking ready to deliver his swing with his bat.

"Keep my eye on the ball." Tom mutters out from the chattering crowds, from recalling brief moments of his past from remembering what he's done from an old baseball game to what is the present.

"Fruoohmm…." Soon the blue team's pitcher threw the ball right at Tom when….. "BRuufroohmm…." Suddenly, as the ball was coming at Tom, he suddenly hit it off with a mighty swing of his bat!

"Yaaahhh…wooohhhh!" There were crowds cheering from seeing the young scholar boy make a hit and he was running off. The other professors and standbyers watched the ball flew over there heads, as Tom was running around the baseball field court in cheering of his run off while the opposing team was trying to have the outfielders get the ball. Of course, one outside fielder ran so fast to turn to rush backwards to catch the ball, he soon trip behind a tiny pebble rock. "Wooh-Wwooh?" He yelps before suddenly going to fall directly behind…the two gentlemen having there picnic. "Wooh…WAaaugh? Gulphm?" Soon the opposing player fell backwards, but just as the two gentlemen stood up, one holding the red gelatin and the other holding his tea cup, both surprise and stumped at what has happened here?

"Good show!" The gentleman in the top hat while carrying his tea cup smiled before stating who he was congratulating. "You've saved the gelatin!" He stated his good friend for saving their gelatin dessert from being ruin.

"PLurgghummm…." Suddenly, as the gentleman in the derby hat smiled at his work, the 'hit' baseball that Tom hit soon landed in the gelatin, splattering it off across and over the two gentlemen's cloths which made them stare at their ruin suits. Then looked back at each other in seeing that was a puzzled and unexpected outcome?

"Throw the ball!" One opposing team player waved his glove up in the air, signaling for someone to throw the landed ball back towards him. "Come on!" He was ushering for anybody, even his teammates to get the ball and throw it towards him before it's too late!

"Hugh-Hugh-Hugh, Hugh!" Tom was at the moment, running with all he's got to make it to last base and win the game for his team.

"Urrgah!" Soon one opposing blue team member throws the ball he took, over to where Tom was running towards next.

"Weeee/Waruughh…WEeeehhh!" The crowds were cheering, as Tom was almost reaching the last base and then….

"Huurragh!" Tom jumped across to skid on his flat chest to land on the last base.

"Got it!" The catcher spoke from catching the ball, but the referee soon waved his arms out from noticing the end result of the game.

"Huuagh?" Most of the other gentlemen and lady that were watching gasped from seeing that Tom Spender…was safe!

"Waooh-Woooh!" Most of the other crowds were cheering for the young boy's victory!

"Two Routs for Green Fold!" The referee man lifted his left hand to show the number two, stating that the university has the number of the lead. "Green Fold wins!" The referee man waved his right hand to state that Green Fold has won the game!

"Awww, nuts!" The catcher for the other team let off his steam of seeing that he and his team lost, even to throw the ball down on the ground from frustration.

"Hooray!" Then orange haired young man named Harney came over to the lying Tom to cheer for his friend's victory!

"Weehhh-weee!" A lot of cheers were happening, but to Tom's puzzlement, his teammates soon came over to him.

"Wooh-Woooh/Tom!" As the gathered members cheered, they lift Tom up over their shoulders to cheer for their friend's win. "AhhhYaahhhh…Wooooh!" Tom smiled in seeing his friends were happy that he won the game for their university.

"Hmmm?" The older fancy gentleman lad holds his hand under his chin, from seeing this act was curious to his attention of Tom's victory.

"Yahhhh…Waaahhhh/ Way to go Tom/ Wooh-Wooh!" Tom was carried away by his team and accompany by his pal Harney, as he waves around to everyone. They were heading on over to the university place, passing the other people while two certain scholars watched this.

"Well done, Spender." Potts clapped his hands slowly while his eyes were closed, giving a tiny compliment to Tom's victory while his older brother seem to stare at what his younger brother said.

"Yes?" The elder brother looked over to reply what Potts said with a fancy tone before saying something else in the matter. "The little scholarship boy has become something of a school hero?" As the brothers watched from afar, the elder one said this in a shroud of mystery. "Could be of use to us?" As he spoke this, he had his hands behind his back, as he was walking off in the left general direction. Potts saw where his brother was going, shrug off his shoulders before running off after him.

Whatever these two maybe up to, something is bound to cause a change for 'someone's' life, and it might be from the most unexpected thing to happen?

**VISION NOTE: **This story's appearance is from Nickelodeon's Movie animated in 2002, loosely adapted from story of H.G. Wells' The Time Machine, with some later changes ahead I assure you.

Now I know, this may seem short, but hey, some things start off with a short introduction? Plus, since a story like this hasn't been done before, I'm new with trying to 'Page-Mark' the chapters of where each adventure shall take place before introducing the next part?

But in any case, this was not to shabby of a first beginning, the **VISION** of a story to truly catch many eyes in the future (heh, another time pun?) someday. For the most, the VISION-KING has started on another NEW story not many will have expected to see, but will see it as a rare event to hit the Fanfiction sites to this very day! Now what happens next, is a certain group to appear, a club organization that has their 'eye' out for a young Mr. Spender? What will happen, why do they want him, and how can this effect him? All of these **IN-VISIONING** questions can be answered, but that will be for another, "ga-hum", time? For now, enjoy this first chapter, cause there's still more and more chapters to come that you won't wanna miss?


	2. Chap 01: Joining A Club?

Author Note: Hello to all my loyal followers and viewers, to another on this special story I'm presenting. I got an **ENVISIONED** spot here in which it maybe different from the actual 'Time Machine' novel & film, but you'll still have fun enjoying it? No questions asked about it at all, the "King of VISIONS" is trying to have a new spot on this fanfiction site, with this story that has never been, in a way, posted before? So, **VISUALIZE** all you like, and if you are interested, see the actual animted film to know how it all works out from beginning to end? Otherwise, if you wanna see how this story works, 'then' be interested to see the actual film, then that's fine too? So without further ado, it's time we get started on the second chapter, there's no 'Time' like the present, or is it the past? Heh, 'time humor', you can never get tired of that for any time-travel related story.

**Chapter 01) Joining A Club?**

The scene changes to Green Fold's university, at night time, just as something is about to be seen.

"I still can't believe it, Tom!" Spoke the voice of the orange haired scholar boy named Harney, as we zoom in in the middle of the university to see something. "That was the greatest hit I've ever seen!" The Harney complimented, as we see him and Tom Spender, who was wearing a grey suit with a red vest outside his white shirt from changing from his baseball outfit earlier during the game, just as he and his friend stopped with the latter pretending to swing a bat. "You're a regular Slammin' Sammy Crover!" The orange haired boy exclaimed, as he put his left shoulder over his friend's left shoulder to lean and give a fake right fist pound in complimenting Tom's work at the baseball game.

"Thanks Harney." Tom replies back to his close friend; Harney with a smile, he was always a good friend to encourage the boy.

"Durghnnn…." Suddenly, the university's bell is heard ringing off which makes the boy named Harney hear the first sound off of the time of hour.

"Look!" Harney replied while bringing his arms down in trying to tell his friend something. "I've…I've gotta get to the library before it closes!" Harney explains while the second bell tone noise was heard. "See ya tomorrow, slugger!" Harney waves goodbye before rushing off after the third bell's rung tone was heard.

"Good night, Harney!" Tom waved happily to seeing his friend heading off before he put his hand down when Harney was long gone.

"Durrghhnn…." During the fourth ring, as Tom was turning to leave the scene, something or someone's shadow was creeping up behind him? "Durghnnn…." Then another bell tone was heard, signaling the fifth ring while Tom was continuing his path.

"Hoot…Hoot!" An owl was heard while a happy Tom continued to walk on off with his blue book in hand. "Durgghhnnn…." Suddenly, after some owl hoots, the same shadow that was sneaking behind Tom was coming closer after the bell made it's sixth ring.

"Durrghhhnnn!" Soon as the bell tone made it's seventh ring, Tom was turning around a corner when suddenly….?

"Now….!" Two fancy and familiar scholar boys jumped from left and right, catching Tom off guard!

"Guuagh?" Tom gasped in surprise shock when one scholar boy cease his escape on his left before from out of nowhere…Pott's bagged him over the head, darkening his sight?

"Cluphm…." Soon the bag was over Tom's head and chest while one boy held his half waist, Potts bends down to lift up Tom's legs, as they carry their captive off? Soon the scene zooms over towards the left where we see a tall tower in the distance, whatever it was, it's clear that's where Tom is heading, against his will?

"Frouphm…frouphm…." Soon the scene changes from a dark site to where the bag over Tom's head is removed. "Huagh?" Tom gasps from being out of the sack, but to look around at where he's at all of a sudden?

It was a dark green room, filled with a portrait, but it was only lit by some candle light? Soon, someone was approaching from the candle's light flashing his appearance. It was Pott's elder brother, only he worn a black robe and had on a furry pointed hat with two moose antlers on it, and he looked serious.

"Let the music of fortunate begin!" As the elder fancy brother spoke when he came near the puzzled Tom, he turns around to wave out his arms to start some ritual music while Pott's also worn an outfit similar behind Tom being tied up behind a chair?

"Chinchinchinchinchinchin….." Soon we see bags with the money '$' logo on them, sounding like cash of change coins jiggling around inside one bag. As the scene changes to seeing three more members in the same outfits, but worn turbine indian hats with feathers on the front and had on sashes with the 'F' on them like the fancy brothers did while jiggling the sacks of money for some ritual music theme?

Tom looked around puzzled in not having a clue to what was going on around him, until someone spoke to him?

"You were once an unfortunate creature….known as Tomas Spender!" The elder fancy brother pointed to Tom who broke his train of thought when he was being strictly spoken about himself for reasons unknown?

"Well…." Tom tried to make a reply in saying that he is, but….

"Silence! Unfortunate Creature!" The elder fancy brother held his left hand up to cease Tom's chatting before waving it off like some high council leader of a secret civilization, or society?

Then while the high elder leader looked to Tom with a stern face, Tom didn't notice someone walking behind him until…. Tom looked back around him to see Pott's throw something? "Breakbreekbreek…." Soon, some golden powder was thrown from the hands of the other member at Tom's face.

"Cough!" Tom coughs a bit, as he looked away while trying to keep his balance before he was facing the high council elder brother himself.

"Hence forth!" The elder brother spoke with his arms cross and looking down at Tom to proclaim something! "You will be known as Tomas Spender!" He holds his arms up to make an announcement of who Tom shall be, which was… "ForchunKnottas! (**Note:** It's like saying Fortune (In short, they are speaking about cash), then Knot, and Tas. Example of how it could be said 'Fortune-Knot-Tas', but the other word is closer to the actual movie)" He spoke out in stating who or what Tom shall now be known as from now on!

"Gurphum…Gurphumm…" Tom coughs out the last bit of golden dust that got caught in his mouth before looking up puzzled by what this person was even saying while another cough escaped him?

"Chinchinchinchin!" Soon the ringing of fortune music was heard from jiggling coins in their sacks again, as the members where chanting this together. "Hail Tomas Spender!" The group of three spoke while wiggling their coin change before stating who Tom has now become. "ForchunKnottas!"

"The Society of the ForchunKnotty will assure your success in life!" The elder brother declared out while pointing to Tom who was puzzled while Potts stood near from listening to this speech. "In School! In College!" The leader of this society club waved off to state all the things to aid Tom's success in life. "In Business! And….Politics!" He even raised his left hand to point his finger up in stating that once the school was done, Tom's life for business and politics career that this group would aid the boy to be very successful no matter what life he wants to struggle for success!

"To win their favor!" Potts spoke with a smile behind the confused Tom, as he holds up a knife before reaching down behind the tied up boy. "BruuuCrupshm…." He soon cut Tom's tied rope hands free, as the red haired boy felt his free hands, Potts was making this exclaim point. "Just kiss there sash!" He pointed his finger towards his elder brother in stating how to win favor of the others.

"Do WHAT?" Tom replied out loud and surprise of being asked to do such a thing?

Soon the other members gathered around the elder brother leader who held his hand proudly to his chest. "Pokcah!" Soon the elder brother lifts to kiss the sash around his neck and waist in stating the whole 'kiss sash thing' in briefing on the term at hand

"Ohhh?" Tom looked up to see this before shrugging off with his left hand in now getting the idea, just as the leader of this group holds his sash towards Tom. "Pokhh…" Tom soon kissed the sash that they worn around their necks to sides, for-filling the requirements of gaining entry.

"Chinchinchinchin!" Soon the ringing of fortune music was heard again from shifting coins. "Hail Tomas Spender!" The group of three chanted while wiggling their coin change before stating what Tom Spender has now become. "ForchunKnottas!" With this right of passage, Tom has become a member of the ForchunKnotty!

Soon the elder brother and leader of the society group gives the confused Tom a sash of his own with the 'F' label on it, stating the ForchunKnotty's logo for it's meaning of a joined member. The high council leader raised his arms up to have Tom stand up before them, as a new member. "Chinchinchinchin!" Soon the fortune music was jiggling of change coins again, celebrating the newest member of the ForchunKnotty society!

Tom was fixing himself of his new acquired sash while the elder fancy brother that lead this group crossed his arms before undoing them to state something! "But do not forgot, Spender!" He points to Tom who yelped a tiny bit in confusion, as this guy was making one last statement of warning. "You must SHUN, the UN-fortunate!" He strictly stated the 'shun' part close to Tom's face, stating that as a member, he must ignore those that are NOT one of fortunate few.

"Don't even speak to them!" Potts came from behind Tom who turns around to hear this younger brother scold him in not even speaking to those that are not of the fortunate kind to win favors.

"Even if they were once your Friends!" The elder brother points to Tom again to strictly state that even if those Tom knew as his friends, he cannot even speak to them, for they are not of the fortunate folks!

Tom seemed a little distracted and disturbed to hear this, as he looked away puzzled in what to do? To truly be a member of this secret society and have a great future in life, he must not be seen hanging or even speaking to those that are less fortunate then he, talk about a hard career path?

"The Future Belongs To You!" The entire group of ForchunKnottys chant out in stating that only the future belongs to Tom, if he denies their rules, then he'll have no future at all!

Soon the scene changes to outside of the tower building, as it almost appears morning from the clouds almost clearing up. Meanwhile, down below where a door was opening up, we see Tom was existing the place after his joining into the ForchunKnotty!

"I can't believe it?" Tom exclaimed out in surprise while looking at his new sash that he got from joining the ForchunKnottys. "I'm in the ForchunKnotty!" Tom exclaimed out with a wave of his arms to cheer for his great accomplishment, with this new joining, he'll have a great future.

"Tom!" Spoke the voice of Harney which broke Tom out of his cheer to lower his arms, to see his friend running up towards him. "Hugh-Hugh…." Harney had stop to rest his arms on his knees from running before pointing to say something. "I meant to ask you if you were going home to see your father for the holiday?" The orange haired boy asked with a smile if his best pal was going home to visit his father at the moment. "I'm staying at school." Harney held an open palm in stating that he however during the holiday, will be at the school for the time being. "Hechn, can't afford a train ticket?" He laughs and shrugs off in stating he can't at the moment, afford to buy a train ticket to go home for the holidays, which he didn't seem to mind.

Tom looked to his friend with a blank expression, unsure what to do or say when he recalls the event of what he went through? "_You must SHUN the unfortunate!_" The elder brother and leader of the ForchunKnottys voice spoke within Tom's mind, reminding him who looked to his friend blankly in recalling what he must do. "_Even if they were once your Friends!_" Tom had his eyes rolled to not look at his friends eyes with a sad expression before looking away with them shut, being a member of this society club may turn up to have it's…disadvantages?

"What is it, Tom?" Harney's smile vanished from becoming concern from noticing his friend wasn't acting like his happy self, like something has happened that he doesn't know about?

"Dingiiihnnn!" A tiny sparkle was flashed off from Tom's new sash of the 'F' label from when he joined the certain society club which also didn't go…unnoticed!

"That's a ForchunKnotty sash!" Harney exclaimed to point at Tom's sash in recognizing it which made the red haired boy hold his shoulders to stop his friend from noticing it.

"Cluphm…." Tom quickly pulled it away from view when Harney wanted to see it, still have a worried blank look about blowing his membership should he speak to Harney?

Suddenly, it didn't take long for Tom's friend to realize what he saw, how his friend was acting, all of what this meant before his smile turn to frown! "Oh…." Harney replied in understanding that why his friend can't speak to him, he's a member of a know society club that chooses the fortunate members and leaves the others out of their classy group. "Congratulations?" He sadly waved off to Tom, as he turns away to leave with a sad tone, knowing that his old friend Tom is now a big shot for success now.

Tom wanted to raise his hand to stop his best friend from leaving, but was stopped by a voice!

"Well done, Spender!" Spoke the voice of the elder brother which made Tom look around in surprise to see the guy from the ForchunKnotty walk out from behind a pillar, hands in his pocket with a smile in knowing what he saw was the right act. "Clumpclumpclump!" He claps for Tom's work in not speaking to his old friend Harney, rather Shun him off as the less fortunate without a slight change of his expression.

Tom had his face like a blank expression of sorrow, as he looked over to where his friend was going? A sadden Harney had his hands in his pocket, head looking down, all from seeing that he had lost his friend to a high society where they would aid in giving him a successful future. Tom could only stare for so long before rolling his eyes down, away from watching this in sorrow, he's starting to think that maybe….being in the ForchunKnotty wasn't such a great deal after all?

But the high council man, the fancy elder brother had a different subject in that mind. "Huuuh-Hachachachach…." He looks away to laugh off on the poor unfortunate Harney on his situation. "Huagh-hachachachach….." He soon gets off from lying on the pillar, to laugh off while Tom watches his member ally leave in taking pleasure of the scene of the newest member performing well for himself?

"Froouphm….." Soon the scene changes to a flag man in a railroad blue uniform, waving a flag to signal some folks to go on while in the background, was a train whistle. "Wruuushhoomm….." As that whistle was heard when the flagman looked back, the scene changes to a train coming up near a railroad station. "Chuuchuuchuu, Breakiiisshhhmmm…." As the black train was coming up, the conductor put it's breaks on to stop itself just as it got to the station on time. "Trusuhhummm….." Soon the train blows out steam from it's rails, just after it stops before the scene changes? We now see folks of the 19 Century clothing walking around, some got ready to depart from the train while others planned to ride it.

Just then, while the sounding bell was ringing and an old lady was helped off from one cart by a gentleman, someone else comes out. It was Tom, exiting the train's cart in returning home for the holidays. Tom looks around puzzled, as if looking for someone to be here, waiting for his arrival?

Just then, he spots someone off near a bench, waving to Tom like she was signaling him to know she was here! It was an elder lady with puff grey hair fix and worn glasses to see, and she worn on a violet coat and yellow-tan scarf for the nippy cold air. Tom see's her, but sorta frowns before going over to see the old woman waiting for him.

"There you are ,Master Tom!" The old woman spoke while coming to meet Tom after he walks off the train carrying his suitcase, as she gentle held the young man properly over his shoulders with her hands, even addressing him so formally.

"Hello Rose." Tom replied out with a smile in knowing who this woman is, as she was mention in the flash back of her being a nanny taker for his family. "I thought my father was coming to meet me?" Tom asked out from thinking his father was going to meet his return home which Rose made a frown face from knowing this was coming?

"And so he was?" Rose exclaimed with her hands held in a grip pray while Tom looked down from his closed eyes before lifting his spirits up from what the old woman had to say. "But he must have forgotten?" When Tom heard this, he yelped in surprise shock, his father forgot he was coming home? "He's been shut away in his work shop these past 'Three days' and more?" The old woman explained while showing the number 'three' from her left hand's fingers before shrugging off her shoulders in not knowing what else has happened? "You know how he's been since 'we' lost your poor mother?" She put her arms down, knowing that her statement was clear of why the boy's father wasn't around?

"I know?" Tom sadly nods his head downwards with his eyes shut, knowing that he and his father have felt terrible when his mother passed away from her sickness it would seem. Soon Tom begins to walk a bit, as he continues to say something. "I just wanted to tell him about a club I've joined at school?" He said with a sad expression which Rose held her hands in concern worry from knowing the boy was clearly sad in knowing his father wasn't here to personally greet him.

"Oh dear?" Rose replied in seeing her young master was feeling a bit sad, so she tried to cheer him up, somehow? "Well don't you be bothering him in his workshop!" She held her right hand's finger up to state what Tom shouldn't do in the meantime? The old woman soon begins to run off after the boy who was walking down and about to exiting the train station to probably head on home….where his father is not located it would seem?

The scene changes to the night time, as we spot from an abandon building area?

"Arff, Arff-Arff!" There was a dog barking sound in the distance, as we zoom downwards from where we see this building on a lower floor? "Cruhmm..crumb…." There was a low thunder noise, signaling that it might soon rain anytime now? But, someone came to walk just a few feet away from the abandon building, it was non other then Tom Spender with a serious face!

As Tom looked to his other side, he looked back to the building with a determine face to approach it. As we look at the building's doors, we notice how they seem shut, almost to prevent entry this way? "Creph-creph…." Tom tried to pull the door open when he came up to it, but no luck, as it was sealed shut!

"Locked?" Tom exclaimed from seeing that he wasn't gonna get inside this way, so he backs away from the door with another plan in mind while looking up at the building! "Dad! It's me, Tom!" Tom cried out over to the building, calling out his father for who maybe inside the place, working? "I need to talk to you!" The boy stated out his reason of why he is here, and waits for an answer?

"Arff, Arff-Arff!" More dog barks were heard in the distance, as we zoom to an open window where light is coming from? It would make sense to almost say that nobody seem to even be home with the lights still on?

Tom stared puzzled in seeing that while the lights were on, he got no response if his father was in or not which made the boy sign to look at the ground with a frown? "There's more then one way for a boy to see his father!" Tom exclaimed with a tight right fist and determined face, as he now rushes over to the building with a plan to see his father. Tom stops near a drain pipe attach to the building, leading up towards the next floor which Tom believed he could use. "Huuagh…Huagh?" He took a deep breath in knowing what he had to do next, as he grabbed the pipe to…begin his climb! "Ugh…ARrrugh!" Tom struggled while making a groan up the wall, just as the scene changes to an open window spot. "UrrArgh!…Ruuuargh!" Tom reached his head up, then struggled to bring his whole body up to get inside the window while looking inside the place? "Dad! Dad?" Tom called his father again, even to look around puzzle to where his father could even be at in his workshop?

Inside the place, there was lots of lab equipment and machines all light up, even the lights above were still on. A few things seemed wrecked and most of it had books and smaller devices, even chalkboards to write down problems, a place that anybody would use to study in a workshop place. But from everything still around and undisturbed, there was still no sign of Tom's father, even while the ceiling lights were still on?

Soon Tom walks over to a chalk board set up where there was a picture of a machine with some calculations written on it? On the chalkboard, Tom noticed that there were year date charts starting with '1901' of this year? But then it went over towards '1972', then that one goes over towards '2002', then it goes over at '2902', towards lastly one that's read '11, 902' on it, like they were planned year dated charts? But the weirdest part of this was finding over next to that last year number, was a word label 'CURE?', as if puzzling something to wanting to figure out some year date for a cure, whatever it might be was zoomed in closer for being the most mysterious?

"He really is a crackpot?" Tom exclaimed with a frown expression to grabbing his forehead by his right hand, not believing that his father has gone a bit nutty like people have said to him? "He probably wouldn't understand how important it is to be a ForchunKnotty?" Tom put his hand down to remark in thinking that his dear father would never understand how important it was for him to be so lucky to be in a club society to aid in his future. "He never would have been asked to join?" Tom shrug off from the scene showing him shrugging his arms in knowing his father might never have been asked to join his club, just as he was about to turn and leave when….

"BRiisuuhmmm….." Suddenly, there was a blue spark of electric current running through the lab machinery which spoke and surprise Tom to notice this was going on? "GRusuhmmm…briziziztrizihmm….." Suddenly, more noises were heard while papers were flying all over the room, like something was really happening here? "Poopphh…Truushuummm…." After a gun shot noise, something incredibly bright had appeared in the room which made Tom try to shield his arms over his head!

"Ahhhhh?" Tom yelps out from the bright lights appearance, unsure of what's happening here while his eyes were closed.

"Grugruhmm…Wuushhuphm….." Suddenly, in the center of the room, the faded light grew brighter until it was the size of a sphere ball while red-violet smoke mist escaped on the ground. "Brusuhhm…Brushhmm…Brushhhmm….." Soon multiple flashes were flashing so bright, it was almost blinding for Tom to keep himself covered and protective from watching this. "WRuushophm….." Soon, after the whole flashing waves were ceasing, so did the extra bright light show?

"What the?" Tom asked puzzled, as he unshelled himself to see what has happened here?

"PRushoomm….bisisitrizzihmm…." While the noises were going off, Tom begins to investigate this strange phenomena?

"BRrisistrizizzihum….." From looking at it, there was some lever in a chair spot, some turbine engines attach to it, even a year chart date, all were sparking from the blue light's electric circuit current from appearing out of nowhere? Soon the machine's year chart showed it was 1901, the year of where Tom is living in? Once we zoom outwards, we see Tom coming over to see a strange built land travel device with three comfy cushions?

As Tom looks to see this, he finds a note in the seat of the strange device vehicle, with a message written on it, as Tom picks it up to read it.

"If you find this note, know that something has happened to prevent my return from the future?" Tom read out with his serious face, eyes following the lines until they go wide eye from catching that last part on 'the future' that was something to not be ignored! "Signed, Henry Spender?" Soon Tom noticed the signature that were 'HS' which were short for Henry Spender, who was also the name of his father! "The Future?" Tom replied out with deep puzzled and surprise while letting the message be dropped from his hands.

"Crushmm…Crughmmm…." There was some thunder boom noises in the background, just as the note from Tom's father landed beside his feet! Soon the scene goes dark after that, stating that whatever happens next, one thing's certain….Tom Spender's life, will change before his eyes.

**VISION NOTE:** Now for many of you are very puzzled by knew and unrecognized words like 'ForchunKnottas' & 'ForchunKnotty', are the basic label terms for describing a member of a secret club and the name of the club itself. And believe me, trying to find the right spellings to make it close to having words like those be said by computer alone is tricky, so be pleased to know that what they are written, is how they are pronounced from the actual animated film.

Also, the whole 'how to join' is suppose to be a performance by clubs to how new members can join by going through a ritual standards to a performance that this group requires one to for-fill! And as stated by what was seen in the 'kiss the sash' might be lead to a wrong conclusion if not explained further, so really, everything, is as how it's explained and shown.

Now this was a story to **VISION** the best from it, and Bellevue me, it's about to get better from here out? For in the next chapter, Tom must find his father, but he'll have his first experience time traveling, and will see where his future and 'relative descendants' shall be like? Not to mention, a 'SPECIAL' appearance of the BONUS cast I promised you all shall be seen! What **IN-VISIONED** work shall take place where someone of an animated 'Time Machine' meets those from the 'Sonic The Hedgehog' series, all to be later discovered the next time? So for now, the VISION-KING is pleased by this little work in how he's made this story, and as stated, shall get better as it'll go on. So please enjoy this, the work is still small, but it will grow on you in due time, that will be no lie, til next time, "ha", time joke?


	3. Chap 02: Time Travel: 21st Century?

Author Note: Hi again to all my loyal followers and viewers out there, seeing this story up. And I know I added something outside my title, but it's a way to help make it easier to find this story? For reasons unknown, I'm not findin g it located under the 'Time Machine' search lane, it's weird, even the name 'Time Kid' is having a hard time? CAn't tell if the system is doing some checking on how to handle this new work or not, oh well? In any case, the "King of VISIONS" has got a surprise, a new addition will be added that you've long to see? That's right, if you saw the last 'This is the MASK, TALK SHOW', then **ENVISION** the arrival of some cast from the Sonic the Hedgehog series! Cause once they appear, you can just **VISUALIZE** all the next best stuff to happen to the now gone from solo character, toa group character act? Shall we see where this takes us?

**Chapter 02) Time Travel: 21st Century?**

Meanwhile outside the building, thunder and lightning clouds were covering the skies, swirling over the building. However, back inside the building of his father's workshop, Tom was staring deeply at his father's latest work that appeared out of nowhere before him…some Time Traveling Machine! Tom soon takes a sit inside the strange Time Travel Vehicle, trying to get a feel for it while being puzzled by this whole thing?

"There must be something I can do?" Tom spoke out in puzzling concern, unsure what to do? How can he help his father if he's trapped in time of some distant future? Tom raises his left hand up, sees the lever before him before uttering these words out in curiosity? "The Future?" Tom slowly brings his left hand up to the lever, and then grips it. "Crigrighn…" Then with a deep breath, he pulled the thing backwards. "HuuAgh!" Then he push the lever forward which did something? "Crugh…Grusuhhmm…Brzizizisuihmm…!" Soon electric sparks of electricity were escaping from the machine. "Gaugh?" Tom yelped his hand back, as he watched what he just did take effect now!

"Bruzuzuzughmm…Bruuzzzuhhmm….." More noises were heard, by the engines, light was appearing before something sent out a wavelength! "BRuushhoophmm…" It was releasing some strong energy force unlike anything ever seen?

"Cricircirh..CReakihmm…." Some beakers were rattling from the force of what's happening, just before breaking apart from a pasting bolt!

Soon Tom sat back in the machine, as it was getting covered in electric energy flow? "TRRuussphmm….BRUSSsuohppmmm…." It soon was in a sphere orb of light, like before, as it expended from it's force within the center of the lab! "WRuusoohm…Broosuhpm…BRuusophmm…." It sent out more burst of energy that went out in the room, as a cautious Tom held on for some rough ride. "Trusuhmm…Trushtrusuh-TRruushmm…." Then from more electric pulse waves bursting from the machine, something happened?

The scene of the laboratory was seen almost empty of it's stuff while the Time Machine was doing it's function? "DRusushurophmurophm….." From all the force imputes, Tom had to cover his eyes with his right hand over the top from the pulse waves and energy burst of what's happening before him? "Wruusggh…WRRuusoghmm….." The waves of the pulses were getting stronger, as the entire scene was still showing the empty lab's building?

"Truushmmm-Truushhmmmm…." Soon from more flashing 'boom' sound lights, Tom lets down his fingers covering his eyes enough to see what's going on? "TRusuhophmm…." From before him in near clear blur imagines, the lab was making cars of the 17 Century go down like a fast lane production? "Trusuhohpmm…." Just then, before the burly imagines, another flash happened that changed the cars into custom made vehicles fitting between the 18th & 19th Century being produced in a line up? "Truusphmm…Trruusophmm…." Then more 'booming' noises are heard, as Tom was seen looking nervous and sweat dropping at what's going on in his father's old lab?

"TRuuoosphmmm….." Then from another big flash 'boom' pulse wave, we see blur imagines of the next set line up were military tanks, being prepared for war no less? "TRuushoouphmm….." From more booming pulse sounds, Tom's face still never let off his shocked and scared expression from sweating at what he's seeing!

"Truuosopphum…Truoosssphumm…" Then from another big flashy 'booming' pulse wave flash, we see that the next line up was now the newest models of 19th Century vehicles. "TRoousphmm….." Then all of a sudden, those cars vanished into thin air while looking empty. "Thruusphoomm..truoosphm…." The images stayed blurry, but Tom was still looking around from his ride of what's happening before him?

"Ruuuaahhmmm…" As Tom was looking around puzzled to what was happening, something was happening to the place again? "Cruumbhh…CRuuhmmm…." The entire building's ceiling seem to be coming down, from the tiny bits of wood, Tom wondered what was happening? "BRooogruhmm….." Suddenly, a wrecking ball was seen bashing it's way from the walls towards…Tom Spender's direction! "GRuusophmm…." Tom saw the wrecking ball, duck his head down with his hands over his head, trying to avoid it while in his time traveling ride.

"CRuushoouphmm…." Then as the wrecking ball was at the scene, we see from outside the building was very old, and out of place from other building set ups to cleared out areas from some construction workers on the job?

"TRruoospphmm…TRruuoosphmmmm….." Suddenly back inside, the Time Machine created another sphere of energy to cover itself and it's passing from what's happening around them! "TRusuvuhmm…Wruusuhmmm….." As it seem to be powering up on it's travels, the wrecking ball was seemingly and slowly coming back to finish the spot where the time vehicle and Tom were standing? "BAmmmgruhmm….." Soon the wrecking ball had made it's hit against the building while time was still passing by!

"Wrususushuophmmm…" Tom held on while the machine was traveling, as he looks up to see what is happening now around him? "WRrususuooophm…." Outside the destroyed building, Tom saw the day turn to night, and night to day from the sun's movement at such a fast rate while the buildings seemed different from before? "Wruwruwruhopuph….BRisisitrissuphm…." Then more spark flashes were happening, as Tom watched closely at the time of day moving faster before him? "Rugrugrugaahumm….." Everything was going so fast, that even before Tom's surroundings, a new building was being made?

"TRruusophmm…." Just then, a sudden flash burst happened out that nearly blinded the boy? "Auugh?" Tom yelped with his arms over his forehead from something that almost blinded him? "Wrusopwrusophwrusohpm…." Suddenly, outside the time machine, everything around was still moving from the day turn to hours, and hours to minutes, to minutes to seconds at an alarming rate. "BRususopphmmm…." Suddenly, during more bricks being made around the time machine's area, it suddenly vanished in a bright light flash?

"Truusoophmmm….gruuaphmm…." Suddenly, from a new area inside a building, spark volts were seen flashing out in a general direction? "Truusophmm…Truushmmm…." From zooming to the right, we see that from that center, was the Time Machine entering from it's electric volts and bright sphere barrier in a new area! "Brsisitrizizhum…PRrusuhhh…Qruhmm….." Suddenly, after a few moments of energy flowing out all over the place, the machine was suddenly starting to power down? "TRsusuhmm…Trushh-Trrizizhumm…." Only a few sparks were seen from the vehicle before vanishing out, as we look from it's engines while staring at it's rider, Tom, lying on the front?

"Beeeeeeph!" Just then., there was a beeping machine sound noise that woke Tom up from his little nap to look up a bit, only to see a light flashing in his eyes. "Vruvhmm…Gruuuvhmmm…." Soon a red sports vehicle drove pass from around a corner, as it was driving on down the opposite side where Tom's Time Machine was parked? "Gruuvhhmm….." As it left, we see Tom was on the other side by some brick support beams, not recognizing such structure?

"Hugh?" Tom yelped from getting out of his Time Machine to try to rush a bit at the fleeing car? "Bruuughnnn…." The red car made another honking noise before driving down some path, which seems to tell us that where Tom Spender is, was in a parking lot? "A horseless carriage?" Tom exclaimed out in seeing the red car as a first time for him, as it was not something seen very often where he's from, or when? Tom begins to run off after the strange vehicle that was leaving him in the dust.

"Vruuhmm…Gruvhhmm…." The red car was making a circle turn around the corners of the inside parking lot with it's headlights still on! We see Tom was still running off after the strange vehicle, puzzled by it's mysterious when it made that circle turn?

"Wait a moment!" Tom pleaded out to the red car driving ahead of him. "Pleeeeease!" Tom asked out with his left hand outward in having whoever was driving the vehicle to stop. "Huagh-Aaugh, Haugh-Aaugh, Haugh?" He pants before coming to a stop at some spiral shaped drive-through with red/white striped lines, wondering where the thing he ran for went? "Vruuvvhhmmm…bruuvhmm-gruuvhmm…." Soon Tom hears the noise below, as he looks down to see the red car going around another turn to go down somewhere? "A Very 'Fast' Horseless Carriage!" Tom exclaimed out from being out of breath and surprised from looking down? That was the strangest carriage he's ever seen, one with no horses, and even yet, was very fast?

"Left behind, hugh?" Spoke some new voice that was coming from behind the red-haired boy.

"Hugh?" Tom replied with a yelp, as he turn his head to his left to see who's voice was that?

"They're gonna feel real bad when they come back for you!" Spoke the same voice with some gangster talk, as we see the owner was a street thug in white shirt, green pants, wrist bands, shaved top head and dark-green eyes. And with him was his chubby partner, who worn a white shirt, dark-green pants, a red-orange jacket, head was bald while he had a low shaved beard, light-blue eyes, and he was carrying a bat. "But not as 'BAD' as you!" The skinny guy stated out, as he poked his right finger in stating that the red-haired boy, Tom, is in trouble of being left alone with thugs around.

"I believe you men are Ruffians?" Tom dryly quoted in how these thugs were behaving with a stern face in not being scared.

The leader seem offended while his chubby friend was puzzled? "What did he call us?" Asked the chubby tug with the bat, unknowing of such a word in this day an age? Just then, during both thug's confusion, Tom was making a running get away! "HAY! He's running away!" The chubby thug snaps off with an upset and ticked off face, stating that Tom was running away from them during their moment of confusion?

Soon we see a green door near a wall, as Tom comes around it, he see's the sign above label 'EXIT' which was a way out, but he had no time for that. The two thugs were chasing after Tom, not wanting him to get away.

We see Tom had gotten through the exit door, just in time to see a two way split of different stairs leading somewhere? "Huah-Huahg, pant-pant, pant?" Tom pants to catch his breath from seeing the stairs going up and down, but decided to best to take the path going up!

At this moment, the two thugs came out of the door from the exit, and started to run down the stairs in thinking their prey was gonna leave by heading down.

However, as they were running down, something seemed off to one of them! "Wait!" The leader thug raised his right arm up to stopped them from going, as something wasn't right? "Clunk-clunk, clunk-clunk-clunkclunk, clunk!" From listening in with his ears, we see the image of Tom's feet making noises, as he runs up the stairs! "Take the Ramp!" The skinny leader patted his chubby pal's shoulder in ordering for him to take a different direction. Soon both turns around to plan a cut off to catch Tom by another direction.

The scene changes to the skies at night, were there is a quarter moon out above the city buildings.

"Creaknnn…" Below the skies and on another building, we see Tom getting out from a door leading to the roof tops. "Breeghnn…cluophmm…" Tom turns to shuts the door behind him, hoping he's lost his pursuers.

"Groovuhpmmm…" Suddenly, Tom shuts his eyes from a shadow that passed over him, but opens them to take notice in puzzlement of something else? "Cruuvhmm…cruuvhhmm…." Outside on the rooftop, there was a structure of some skating field area, as someone was out skating at this time of night?

"This isn't 1902?" Tom stated out from seeing everything before him, the buildings, the environment, the people, all were different from how he remembers it?

"CRuuvhmm…." Suddenly, the skater made another leap in the air while on the skateboard. The skater was wearing blue jeans and a green shirt, wearing knee & elbow pads along with a helmet on the head were some red hair was seen underneath it?

"I AM in the Future?" Tom exclaimed from knowing he's in some distant future, as the skateboarder figure landed on the pad to continue to skate more.

"Tuurffhmmm…." However, as Tom was staring puzzled and lost at all of this, the door behind him was getting bashed!

"Guuarrgh?" Tom yelped from the force, as the door was open with one familiar thug leader coming out of it. Tom took this moment to split the scene as fast as he could while the thug person looked around for his prey target. The thug saw Tom running over towards one of the rail poles, as he leaps over it after grabbing it to get the angle . "Urrghm…" He managed to land on his feet before looking up and going to take another direction, down some road tunnel leading down?

As we see Tom was running down the tunnel of the parking lot, his head was looking back while not noticing…WHO…he was about to run into!

"Guagh?" Tom ended up bumping into the chubby thug who was waiting for him by the ram entrance to the top. "Uuaghn?" Just as Tom was about to flea, the chubby thug placed his bat to bind the red-haired boy's struggles from escaping him.

"Gotcha!" The chubby thug exclaimed with a smirk against Tom's upset face, as the enemy caught the boy.

"Uagh…Uuhm?" Tom struggled and groaned to get free, but the thug person was forcing him to walk forward. "Uughm?" Tom still struggled to get himself free, as the scene changes to just above and outside the top part of the parking lot is? "Ugh-Uhmm?" Tom was seen coming out from the tunnel, with his capturer, just as they were outside. "Uhm?" Tom struggled out still after they stop, and the skinny thug leader was approaching them with a smirk on his face and put his hands on his waist in feeling satisfied. "Is everyone in this century like you?" Tom turns to face and even make a remark with a smile at the leader thug's face, even while in danger, he's kept a clam expression.

"What do you mean!" The leader thug asked insulted, as he grabbed Tom's collar in not taking that remark well!

Tom had a slightly nervous grin on his face to seeing he's in trouble now. "I mean…" Tom tried to come up with a better way to say what he means without agitating the thugs? "Bald?"

Of course, that wasn't a good move, which made the thug look to Tom oddly before making a frown. "Why You….!" He snaps with an angry face, as he grits his teeth and raised his right fist to give this guy a beating!

Tom turns his head away with his eyes shut and teeth gritted for expecting a hit when…. "WHACKaaahhh…." Of course, the whack sound came, but not on Tom? "Auugh?" Suddenly, Tom opens his left eye to peek from hearing the thug leader making a moan? Then both his eyes went open from seeing wide eye in surprise and shock at seeing the thug make a weird face? Then the thug guy wobbled a bit before he falls down on the ground, as it's shown that the one that saved Tom was…the skater with the skateboard?

The chubby thug frowned at seeing his pal got attacked, and was about to do something when…. "Urgh…Gurgh-gurhpmm?" Of course, he struggled with Tom now taking the moment of distraction to help get himself free of the thug's bat hold! "Guragh-Gurghgrugh, Guurghmmm?" Tom struggled by grabbing the bottom of the bat the chubby thug was using, as they were wiggling to who would have the more force of their struggle. "Guurhmmm…." The chubby thug thought he had Tom when he stopped, but that was before Tom used all his might to…throw the guy over his shoulders by his own weight! "GAaauuuAch?" The chubby thug yelped from Tom's throw, as he was through over the red-haired boy?

"Uaagh?" The skinny leader thug was trying to get himself up from being hit in the back when….

"Gulphmm?" His larger, chubbier friend ended up landing on his back which made him yelp after the big guy was knock out!

"Aauughm?" The leader thug groans out more from the extra weight, now he was stuck under his friend.

Tom claps his hands with a smile for a well done work on his part, as he soon decided to take his leave down the tunnel in the parking lot. Also behind him was his mysterious rescuer following him down on the skateboard.

"Get on!" The mysterious skateboarder responded with a low feminine voice, as Tom saw the person pass him while offering a ride. "Crusuhmm….." Seeing that as an escape chance, Tom jumped onto the skateboard, and rode it with his hands on the skater's shoulders while the rider steered. "Qruushmm….." The skateboard was skating the two around a turn circle area, just before coming out near an exit tunnel?

"AhhhhAAahnn?" Tom yelps out loud from when they got out of the tunnel, but from more of where the skater was steering the board.

"Better get low!" The mysterious skater stated out to Tom with a calm face while the time travel young man was still a bit cautious.

"Why?" Tom asked out puzzled when his savior asked him to do something like that until… he saw the skater get low to the ground.

Up ahead of them, as Tom saw it, was the exit of the parking lot, outside to the streets, but ahead were vehicle boards blocking for traffic entry!

"Jeepers!" Tom yelps in concern and panic, as they were getting very close to the things. Then Tom ducks his head, just in time when the two went under the boards, and into the road.

"Cruushhn…Gruuuhnn….." Of course, some cars had to stop when the two were skating out from the parking lot over to the side. "GRuuhnn…BEeeepphh….." Then just as they skated down, another car stops and honks at their entrance before the skater stopped the ride which sent Tom…?

"Gulphm…?" Crashing into some trash bags that took his fall? "Crusuhouphm…." While some trash got scattered about, at least the boy wasn't hurt to badly from his landing?

"Gehumm…, nice disk-mount?" The skater chuckled a bit from seeing Tom's funny landing from riding a skateboard. Soon the skater takes off the helmet on the head….to reveal that the skater was actually, a FEMALE? She had long red hair, and from her eye color, it was light-blue from closer speck, it even explains the voice that sounded so feminine.

"Your a girl?" Tom exclaimed in shock and surprise from where he lied on the trash bags, it was a girl that saved his life back there?

"Havn't you ever seen a girl riding on a skateboard?" The reveal skateboard girl asked out from the scene showing where looking at Tom, like he's never seen a girl ride a skateboard before?

During the confusion, Tom was slowly getting himself off the ground from the trash, still a bit shock at his discovery? "I've never seen anyone ride on ah…?" Tom was about to repeat, but stopped short on the subject at hand while seeing a banana peel on his left shoulder before tossing it away? "Skateboard?" Tom finished off to say after throwing the banana pile away, was puzzled when looking back at the girl that saved him? To him and from his time period to his knowledge, a thing like a 'skateboard' is a strange new idea?

The girl steps on her skateboard to bring it up to her right hand while her left hand holds her helmet. "What Century are you from?" The girl asked the boy she saved in not getting how someone doesn't or hasn't seen anybody ride skateboards to this day?

Just as the red-haired girl puts her skateboard in a skateboard pouch bag, she started to turn to walk away on the right direction which Tom saw where she was going.

Tom was still lost in this new era year, so he went over to speak with the first person that seems friendly to him.

"Do people travel in time now?" Tom walked behind the girl leaving while the time traveling boy was asking her a question he so desperately needed to know?

"What are you?" The red-haired skater girl replied out from hearing Tom's silly question, like he wasn't really serious? "Some kinda Science-Fiction-Geek?" To the girl, it seem like Tom was one of those fiction guys that loved science make-believe?

While they were walking and Tom seem still confused by the girl's response, someone passed by then, a black Asian man, talking on his cell phone! Tom turned to look back at the man, seemingly puzzled while he heard what the guy was saying? "You can fax me on the mobile!" The Asian man spoke in his phone to tell his friend what to do, as Tom watched puzzled in seeing that action taking place? "24/7!" The Asian man stated out his short codes for being up and his phone staying up to take his calls all the time which to Tom, didn't know what that means?

Then Tom notice he was getting farther from his new friend, as he turns around to run after the skater girl that saved him.

"I wonder if you might help me?" Tom spoke out with a wave of his right hand, asking the red-haired skater girl walking off to help the young man with something?

"I just did!" The skater girl replied off with a dry statement of helping Tom already, which meant for the save from the two thugs.

"Yes, I do thank you for that." Tom replied off with a mutual understanding that the skater girl did help save his life which he's grateful for the act.

"I hate those guys anyway?" The skater girl remarked off her own point while still discussing this after passing a TV window stand where a rocker was seen playing on it. "That whole skin head thing, is so, ten minutes ago!" She briefly stopped in front of the TV store's window from stating the thugs skin head stuff before turning around to make some statement about it. "The only thing worst, is the stuff up Preppy-type!" The girl exclaimed with a frown that the only other thing that's worst for her, is people that are stuck up types, meaning snobs.

As the skater girl was turning to walk off again, Tom came to the spot she was near, only to hear some noise like music behind him? He turns to the window where the TV's were, and watched puzzled and interest in watching folks play their electric guitars on the television sets?

"Amazing?" Tom spoke off amazed from what he see's which makes the skater girl stop to look back at the guy she rescued in what's gotten his fascination? "Moving pictures in a box?" Tom exclaimed in 'awe' from watching the pictures of rockers playing on them in different TV sets. "What do you call these?" Tom turns to the girl that saved him, pointed to the T.V.s while asking with a smile on what they were? To him, he's never seen anything like them, they were by far years beyond his time!

"Televisions?" The skater girl looked oddly at Tom before shrugging her right hand up in stating what the TVs were when the young man she helped came up to her with a bizarre question? "Everybody knows that?" The girl stated off to Tom, not believing that this guy has never even seen a television, much less heard of one? "Whe-Where have you been hiding all your life?" The skater girl asked out in utter amazement in meeting this guy, never thinking there was someone like Tom that really didn't know much of today's world?

"Nowhere!" Tom exclaimed out with a tiny truth while lifting his right hand and put his left hand to his chest to make a statement on that assumption, especially since he did come out of nowhere. "Actually, I'm here now looking for my father?" Tom motioned off like a gentleman would do in stating he was looking for his missing father, Henry Spender.

"You can have mine!" Suddenly, the skater girl stared at Tom to make a dry remark statement while holding her right hand up in not caring about the mention of her 'father' it seems? "I don't have any use for him!" She looked away with a frowny expression when sounding not to happy about speaking of her father, like she didn't care for him for some reason?

"I felt that way, once?" Tom held his right hand up in stating with calm expression in stating to his new friend about understanding that feeling of a father that doesn't care for the child? Tom looked down at the ground while rethinking, he remembers why he was so upset of his own father when stating this? "About my father?" Tom finished to say while putting his hand down in feeling kinda sad about now from knowing his father is missing, and only he can find him? "We had such fun when I was little." Tom tried to put on a happy face to tell the skater girl of the good times he and his father had long ago. "But then…when my mother passed away…." Tom looked down in sadness from recalling the sad tale of what happened to him and his father, just before looking up to finish his story to the skater girl. "It was if he no longer cared about me?" Tom held his hands to point to himself in stating when his mother left, he felt his father no longer was caring for him? "It's as if all he had time for was his work?" Tom exclaimed off with a shrug of his shoulders, feeling that now his father only has time to be doing his work now instead of being with his son?

The skater girl had a blank face from hearing Tom's sad tale, just before replying to it. "My dad doesn't work?" She spoke out with a frown, as she closed her eyes to lower her head down to state something of her father now. "He…like…?" She slowly spoke, held up her right hand to say something of what her father does before saying something odd of the work her dad does? "Plays Golf?" She looked away when exclaiming out what her dad does, like remarking that it's not work, but more of a play sport?

"Even so?" Tom spoke with his right hand held up in wanting to state out something important on hearing his friend's father? "If you were to lose him?" Tom stopped himself short there, almost afraid to think he may have lost his own father. "As I may have lost mine?" He lowered his right hand down in feeling that he made a clear point of he might not have an easy time finding his lost father?

"Look!" The skater girl soon spoke with a tick-off attitude while pointing to Tom in stating her clear point of her relationship with her father. "I just don't like him, okay!" It was clear she didn't like her father, but that wasn't the end of it there? "I don't like any of my family?" She lowered her pointing hand down to look away with a sorrow face, stating she's not so pleased with being with her family, not just her father? "They're all just a bunch of 'useless' parasites!" She looked away from the calm Tom with her eyes shut in seeing and hearing from the girl's upset closed eye face that was turn away, that she didn't like her family for some reason? "Living off the money my Great-Grandfather made of some invention?" The girl looked back towards Tom to wave her hand off in what her family has become, living the fine life without work from her ancestor's invention of some kind?

This news surprised Tom to hear this, wondering just who this girl, or even her family are that they live such a life of such financial success earnings while becoming so spoiled to never do any work?

"Gruuuvhhmmm…." Suddenly from off on the road, there was some headlights from a car which…. "Gruuhmmurphmm….." Pull to a stop near the two chatting youngsters that didn't pay it mind at first? "Grugrugruvuhvuhvuhm….." Soon the limousine pulled up towards the two, their reflections seen in the window while putting on it's breaks to come to a complete stop! "BriiiIIIgnnhhh!"

"Uh-Oh!" The skater girl remarked off from seeing who this vehicle belongs to while Tom just stared at her with his puzzled face of a serious expression while noticing the limo itself! "Busted!" The skater girl stated off that she knew very well who owns the ride, as they saw the window coming down?

"Gruuvhhmmm…..brougham….." Once the window came down, there was someone in the car waiting for the two outside. It looks like an adult man wearing a dark grey-brown suit with a blue shirt inside along with a red tie, has white hair well groomed and worn square glasses over his dark-green eyes. This man appeared to be the skate girl's father, as he seemed very serious and strict of his appearance.

"Get in the car, Brittany!" The man in the car issued the skateboard girl named Brittany to get in the car with him from his stern voice.

Tom saw the man and was puzzled by his appearance while the girl that saved him, known as Brittany had a dry face when looking at the man to be her father? "I got my own wheels!" Brittany exclaimed with a remark to turn her back to show her backpack carrying her skateboard, stating she's got her own ride to get around.

"How many times have I told you to get rid of that skateboard!" The man spoke, as he opens the door to get out to scold the girl for not listening. "It's so…." As he raised a tight fist to make a point, he had a hard time finishing it. "So…?" He blinked to think on how to describe the skateboard, but was soon cut off.

"So much Fun?" Brittany exclaimed off to state with an angry attitude towards the man before taking her helmet in both hands and…. "Urrhm!" The girl was so furious, that she tossed her helmet to the ground.

"Cruffhmm…cruffvruuphm…." The helmet hit the sidewalk to go bumping up and down before settling on it's top while we hear a car's alarm go off.

"And we wouldn't wanna have any fun, would we?" Brittany dryly remarked off to the man while taking her skateboard carrying backpack off of her while looking pretty ticked. "Here Tom!" Suddenly, to a puzzled Tom's surprise, Brittany was hanging over her skateboard and bag carrying to him. "You take this!" The girl stated in wanting the person she saved to take something of her's for him to keep.

"Cruhhmm?" Tom took the bag puzzled without questioning the reason?

"You did okay for your first time?" Brittany replied with a little chuckle in her voice, smiling in commenting that Tom did pretty well for himself in handling the whole thug event mess.

"Very touching." The adult man replied with a dry and stern focus tone from seeing this little touching act. "Now will you just get in the car, Brittany!" The man turns to motion the girl to get in the car that's waiting for them, but Brittany didn't seem to listen again?

Instead, Brittany reached into her pocket to take out and put on some green shade sunglasses to block out some light while looking a bit glum towards the stern man. "Creakmm..creakm…." Suddenly without warning, her shades were taken off by the man's hand reaching to remove them. "Haaay!" Brittany snapped that her shade glasses were taken and that annoyed her a bit.

"You know your mother told you not to come down here in the first place!" The strict man was scolding the girl about not coming down to this part of town.

"Creak-creakkah…." The shades were thrown by the strict man which hit the ground in stating his point to Brittany.

"Dad! Get a Grip!" Brittany spoke to her father with tight fist held below in wanting her dad to not be so strict with her, it was upsetting!

"Just get in the Car!" Brittany's father snapped off to basically shout for his daughter to get in the car, as we see the shades reflect light from their lens?

Brittany seeing that she was gonna lose the argument, obeyed her father with a frown while getting into the limo car at the moment.

"Excuse me, sir?" Tom soon came up to Brittany's father to speak with him while seemingly puzzled while the man himself didn't seem bother by Brittany's new friend?

"It's alright, she's 'my' daughter." Brittany's father exclaimed to tell Tom that it's his daughter and that it shouldn't bother the red-haired boy a bit of the situation he just saw.

Soon the man was getting into his car as well, as the door shut, but Tom soon was stopping him. "You look like someone I….?" Tom was starting to state, as he seemed puzzled before leaning down to the open window to speak with the man. "Do you know…Henry Spender?" Tom went ahead to ask the man by the window if he knew of his father, from seemingly almost looking familiar to the boy?

"My….?" From the window's open view from Tom's angle, he saw the upset Brittany with her arms crossed, but her father seem puzzled when he heard the question? "Great….Grandfather was named, Henry Spender?" The man slowly explained in stating that he had an ancestor by that name long ago.

"Then Your!" Tom suddenly yelp out in knowing precisely now of who this person before him was, and it was shocking to even believe it, but it's true, it's….!

"Tomas Spender III." The man revealed himself to be from his window, as he seemed done answering the question. "Driver!" The man turned his head to speak with his driver now after that business was done. "Gruvhmm…." The window closed itself up, showing a stun Tom in the reflected view of it. "Druuvuhmm….…..Rvvuuhmm…." Soon the limo took itself off to drive onwards, leaving a stumped Tom from seeing what he saw!

"My Grandson?" Tom slowly whispered out to exclaim in not believing this, that was his own grandson under his same name which was also under the possibly his son's name too? Tom looked down on the street's walkway path to pick up something that was dropped to see…. the shades that belong to Brittany! "And my Great-Granddaughter?" Tom stated off from looking into the reflection of the shades, that these belong to his great-granddaughter, Brittany. He stared at the shades puzzled, he's seen two of his descendants in the future, both that he felt seem familiar to him? "Cliphm…" He puts the shades in the bag while planning to head off somewhere, namely to only one spot he needed to get to…the parking lot?

"Come through!" Shouted some young female voice that was behind Tom at the time!

"Hugh…Gulph?" Tom yelped to look what was behind him that made that noise, but it was too late, as he got tripped on the turn, and by something or someone? "Hugh?" Tom was fixing himself up while still confused to what hit him in the first place?

"Ow-weey? That hurt?" Spoke a little girl's voice, like from her recent run in with Tom kinda hurt her, as from an off-scene, she was rubbing her sore head?

Tom soon was able to get a good look at who or what he bumped into and it was a real shocker to believe when it wasn't a person, but….an anthropomorphic ANIMAL? She has orange and brown fur, blue eyes, and wears a green and white tube top, black skin-tight shorts, and green and orange shoes. She seems about only seven years old, yet seems full of adventurer's spirit!

"What…what are you?" Tom asked completely speechless to seeing something like this, it was an animal, yet it could walk and dress like a person, even seem to speak with a higher intelligent mind then most animals?

"What's wrong mate, ain't never seen a Sheila before?" The raccoon girl recovered enough to look back at the started Tom in seeing he's never once meant someone like her, which in this case, was true.

"I….don't think so…or known of such a thing?" Tom slowly replied completely puzzled on both accounts while watching this raccoon girl stand up to dust herself off from the ground?

"Marine! Where are you?" Spoke another voice off in a distance, but the raccoon girl revealed to be Marine turned to the direction.

"Over here mates, I bumped into someone!" Marine replied back to the voice calling her while Tom soon stood up to dust himself clean from his fall.

Soon Tom's day got a whole lot better, as from around the corner came not one, not two, but FIVE MORE creatures, just like the raccoon girl? They came from either flying, gliding, or just walked and they all had one thing in common, they were all anthropomorphic beings the likes Tom has never encounter before?

A six year old, light brown rabbit (surrounding eye areas, head top, and ear tips) and cream with her eye color being brown. She wears white gloves with golden buckle, a vermilion dress, a cobalt duel-flap tie, vermilion and yellow shoes with white socks. Also with her was an unusual creature that was 15 cm (1/2 ft) average in height and weight of 7 kg (15 lbs), and appears like a neutral child-like? It is light blue and has tallow markings at the tip of it's head, hands, feet and tail, bulb-shaped head, dark blue eyes, a floating, yellow pom-pom ball hovering above the tip-top of it's head, two pink butterfly-like wings and a small circular tail. It's seen as a male, and it also wears a red bow tie.

A male bee that looks to be six years old and wore a black pilot's helmet with trims with a black and yellow flight goggles, white gloves with black cuffs, an orange vest with a bee patch on it and orange sneakers.

Also with the bee boy was a yellow girl close to his age with blond hair (the front lifted into a high, curled bang) and blue eyes. She wears a brown bomber jacket with pale yellow cuffs, a short pink dress (with flowers on the hem), pink shoes (with yellow cuffs and pompoms) and gloves similar to those worn by her male bee friend.

A young squirrel with yellow fur and bright blue eyes. He wears white gloves, blue shoes and a blue jacket.

The last person was an eight year old fox child with yellow-orange/white fur, his hair is yellow-orange/white (for his chest), his skin is yellow-orange/white, and his eyes are sky blue. He wears white gloves and socks with small black belts securing them, red and white sneakers.

"We're so-so-sorry, we were trying to ca-ca-catch up with her?" The squirrel stutter a bit in apologizing for what happen to Tom being knocked down.

"I'm fine, um….?" Tom was smiling to reply, but suddenly stopped himself from not even knowing who or what these creatures were, especially their names?

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves, my mama told me it's the most politic thing to do when meeting a gentleman!" The girl rabbit exclaimed out in a politic tone in being very well behave.

"Um, sure?" Tom slightly shrug off in going along with that suggestion, seeing someone knows about manners here like from his time?

"In that case, my name is Cream the Rabbit, sir." The girl rabbit soon flapped her ears up to the surprise Tom, as he shook the one called Cream gently. "And this is my dear friend, Chess the Chao!" She held up her hand to her little friend in introducing him too.

"Chao! Chao!" The little blue creature flew in front of Cream to reveal he was Cheese, and for that fact, what creature he was, a Chao!

"Amazing! I've never seen something like him?" Tom exclaimed in finding Cheese' kind of species to be very unusual?

"Cheese is an in-in-interesting creature. Oh, my na-na-name is Ray the Flying Squirrel. Si-si-sir?" The yellow squirrel came up to say who he was, even to shake Tom's hand while being a bit off with his words.

"You seem nervous, why the stutters?" Tom spoke puzzled in the way Ray was speaking for some reason?

Soon the female girl bee flew up to Tom by surprise before making herself well known. "Ray just does that sometimes, it doesn't let it stop him from asking questions. Oh, my name is Saffron Bee, please to meet you, and this here is…." Just when she introduced herself and was going to present her other accompanied friend, she was cut off?

"I'm Charmy Bee! Junior member of the Chaotix Detectives Agency, you got a problem or a case needing to crack, we're their to help!" The young boy bee exclaimed with an eager attidute from revealing he was Charmy to Tom's expense.

"So….you help people out with problems?" Tom asked a bit off from seeing Charmy be so up to boost of himself and of what he can do…for such a small bee still.

"Perfecto-mondo!" Charmy replied with a cheery smile while giving an 'A-OK' sign by his left hand.

"What?" Tom asked a bit unsure and not well knowing of the modern day's time period way of language?

"That means yes, anyway, my name is Tails." The fox boy exclaimed off by what Charmy meant to say while answering who he was after shaking Tom's hand next.

"Tails?" Tom repeated surprised from shaking hands while looking at Tails funny, thinking that was a strange name to give someone?

"His real name is Miles Prower, but he rather be called Tails, cause of the two extra tails?" Charmy flew over to point to Tom's unnoticed gaze, that Tails indeed have two tails!

"Amazing? A creature with two tails?" Tom replied in surprise in seeing two tails on a fox, but was more surprise when Tails used them to make a copter out of them. "And it can fly with them?" The red-haired boy was very surprise indeed from seeing this mysterious feet?

"Right, and I'm Marine the Raccoon, I'm a captain, and this be my crew?" Marine suddenly steps up to Tom and pats her chest to boost off her status of being a captain and pointing to the others too?

"Aren't you…young to be a captain?" Tom asked puzzled in seeing that from even his time travel, that someone like Marine seem awfully young for such a thing or psosition?

"She just likes to say she is?" Saffron shrug off her shoulders in stating that Marine likes to say that about herself.

"So wh-wh-wh-ho-who are you?" Ray asked Tom in not getting his name from their conversation yet from their introduction?

"Well, my name is Tom Spender?" Tom spoke in feeling there could be no harm telling the new creatures of his name, even though there's one catch to it when time traveling?

"Wait a second! You can't be Tom Spender the third?" Charmy flew around Tom to exclaim a fact while puzzling and questioning this guy's identity? "That guy had about grey hair, and you look way to young?" To the young bee's point, he tried to point out the features of Tom's Grandson.

"You know of them?" Tom asked the young animal creatures if they knew of his Grandson in this time period?

"Only there daughter Brittany, she's the only one we see must often?" Cream stated off that it's the red-haired girl on the skateboard they know, the other members of that family, not much.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese nods in agreement there, as they only knew the girl from Tom's future family?

"Plus, her family acts like such fancy snobs, and Vector's been trying to get a job from them since they don't work with all the money they make from an invention?" Charmy buzzes around to state off something that's been going on with the Spender family while making some pointed statements. "Espio once told me that a family that suited must have some secret to their success? Like getting support funds from a secret society?" The young bee exclaimed off that someone, from afar, must be pulling the strings in aiding such a family's position and standards, etc. for the world to see.

"But you can't be another Spender, even a distant relative isn't around for miles?" Saffron pointed out that they knew of the Spender family, even by a bit, there isn't anyone else that would be in the area?

"But I am!" Tom proclaimed that he was a Spender, as it's his family name, even in this future time line he's visiting.

"Maybe my holo-map could explain things about you having a connection with the family tree." Tails stated out from showing his wrist watch before activating it to show some holo-map view screen?

"What's a…holo-map?" Tom asked puzzled in never even hearing or seeing something as strange as that device Tails is using?

"Crickey, what's with you mate, you act like you've never seen blokes like us or know much of technology?" Marine asked out from thinking that Tom was acting like he doesn't know of creature beings like them or even about technology while other folks already know?

"What's that?" Tom asked puzzled on the technology part, which made some of the young animal members look to him strangely?

"Huuagh?" Tail spoke out from noticing something, which showed an old photo of Tom before finding out the date on it! "No way….this photo of the Spender family….shows this guy…from 1902?" The young fox exclaimed with wide eyed surprise, that Tom's a relative of the Spender family alright, but…from long ago…in the distant past?

"Whah?" This made the other animals replied out in surprise shock from hearing this piece of information.

"But how can someone that's decease be around?" Saffron questioned out in not understanding how someone who existed long ago is around today?

"That's what I was about to tell you? I came here by a time machine looking for my father!" Tom stated out to the animal group that he traveled through time in order to find and locate his father.

"Strewth! You're looking for your pops?" Marine replied amazed while she was asking if Tom was doing business around here to find his lost father, and from a time machine no less?

"Yes? He's somewhere lost in the future from when I found his Time Machine appear in his lab in my time?" Tom nods for the response while stating out the last information he got of where his father might be?

"Oh boy, a case! And my first one to crack all by myself, won't Vector and Espio be jealous!" Charmy exclaimed in gleaming joy, seeing this was the chance for him to take on a case all by himself…and solve it too!

"Charmy, now's not the time for that, our friend here needs help." Saffron exclaimed to her bee friend with a stern tone that they shouldn't be doing this as some way to do business, but to help aid a friend.

"If you'll let us, we can help you, my best friend Sonic has always said to never turn down to help someone in trouble." Tails spoke with a shrug off his shoulders to state that he and his friends could be more then willing to aid Tom in his search for his father. Especially since he knowns his best firmed would never turn down help when someone is in need.

"You really wanna help me find my father?" Tom asked out surprised that the very few creatures he's meant in this time period wanna help him out?

"Of course, your our friend, after all." Cream nods in stating that Tom has become there friend, so why not help a friend with other friends around.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese nods in agreement to that suggestion very much that Cream exclaimed.

"And maybe you ca-ca-can tell us what you've done in the pa-pa-past from your invention!" Ray replies out in stating that while they can help Tom with his search, the time-traveling boy could fill them in with some information.

"I doubt he has, since we don't know when or what invention was that lead to his family's success?" Tails shrug off in not sure what Tom or another of his family made yet, or even if the former has even gotten to it yet at all?

"Then what are we waiting for mates, lets find that Time Machine while Tom tells us what happened!" Marine exclaimed off with a prideful confidence in wanting to get this show on the road, as she begins to take the lead.

"Well, I suppose I could brief you on what's happen to me so far?" Tom replies in accepting the aid, as he begins to take his walk in the general direction of his Time Machine. The boy may not know it, but he'll soon end up with more of a pickle while he won't be alone either, as before he goes, he'll have some 'additions' to his Time Travel plans to see the rest of the unseen future?

**VISION NOTE:** Now for many of you knowing the time travel stuff, I'll explain? Since the cast from Sega's popular game 'Sonic the Hedgehog' has had a time travel scene, especially with Silver the Hedgehog, it makes sense that those in this period of time, are just time travelers themselves that are checking the scenes. We may know that the original Sonic game came out around in 1991, but hey, I decided to star the cast here to make things a little more interesting, trust me.

Also, some extra stuff that was never seen in the original animated film will be present here! So when you do get to see the real 'Time Kid' film, you'll know the differences.

Now this was a **VISION** worth a bit of wait, right? Now that Tom has made it to one future and seen his descendants living, he must begin searching for clues about his father, and he won't be alone on this adventure? Wink-wink! Truly, the VISION-KING has some special plans to help make this story become a star stroke spot on the fanfiction site, but like all good things, they take time? In the next adventure, traveling further into the future will have different results in what happens later on, such things even involve the weather going from cold, to hot? What **IN-VISIONED** challenges will Tom and his new 'friends' deal with when they go time traveling further to the unknown future? That...will have to be some other 'time' for a later day? Til next 'time', enjoy this story & it's tales?


	4. Chap 03: Ice Age? To Dessert Wastelands!

Author Note: Greetings once again, to my loyal followers and viewers to may next updating work. As you know it, the story from the original film of this animated work, has some bonus cast from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Truly, the "King of VISIONS" is pleased to have this as a new exciting touch to spice things up. You can only **ENVISION** some extra stops I'll put in for this chapter and more ahead to make it something else. The **VISUALIZING** mind is just full of surprises, you just never know it until it comes up? So, let us save the chatters for another, "time", and see where Tom and his friends shall be going off to this "Time" and place?

**Chapter 03) Ice Age? To Dessert Wastelands!**

At this moment, we see Tom was heading over to the parking lot's opening, along with his new animal friends! "BReeeiihmm…" However, Tom and the others had to run pass the stopped car to get into the parking lot before it could move along. "Druuvhhmm…." Soon after the car was gone, Tom and his new animal friends went inside the parking lot while the scene shows the full moon.

"Boy, that guy was rude!" Charmy remarked off with a 'huff' at seeing that driver not notice them once they were inside?

"So you ended up joining this club called the…..?" Cream was speaking to Tom from hearing enough of what happened to him before he went on this time traveling trip?

"ForchunKnotty!" Tom stated off in telling his new friends of the group he's joined from his time line.

"Right, and so that might solve how your family got so much unexpected funds to make you so successful that your…..?" Tails was exclaiming that from Tom's attachment to this 'ForchunKnotty' society, he got lots of backup support, but just one thing was a problem?

"Descends became upshot snobs that use your wealth fortune to goof off!" Charmy finished for Tails explanation of Tom's family becoming so filled with the money, that they don't do much of anything but spend it off to their own satisfaction.

"Though I would ask Charmy to be a little more laid-back on the subject, it is mostly true, save for Brittany." Saffron nods in knowing her friend was right on that case, all but Brittany of the Spender family seem to be to up-tight to care?

"How did you end up jo-jo-joi-joining that club anyhow?" Ray asked Tom how he first ended up becoming a member of this secret society in the first place?

"Well they took me by surprise, sprinkled some dust of gold powder on me, and then to win their favor….?" Tom was explaining the 'conditions' to being initialized by the members up from start to beginning?

"To win their favor, how?" Marine asked that part in not getting how Tom needed to win favor to join until….

"I had to kiss their sash?" Tom stated off in what he had to do while not knowing the weird expressions he got from the others?

"WAaahh?" The animal group yelps in surprise from imagining what Tom said and even hard to picture it!

"Gross man?" Charmy replied off in disgust from even thinking that's what you had to do to join a club like that with a fancy snob group?

"Yick?" Saffron and Cream replied in thinking that was something to be gross about?

"Blimmey, you actually did that to win the favor of blokes in robs?" Marine yelped out in complete shock that Tom really had to do something as bad as that to….

"No, I meant the sash around their necks to their waist lines." Tom explained to his young friends that he meant something entirely different from the subject.

"Oh, never-mind then?" Marine yelped in slight embarrassment in seeing she and the others misjudged there thought on Tom's words? "So you did that, and now them society guys help make your future, bet you were popular with your mates?" The raccoon girl stated off that from the popular vote, Tom must now be pretty popular with his friends, however...

"I wish I could say but…..? I'm not suppose to speak with the unfortunate, they have to be 'SHUN', even those that were my friends?" Tom sadly exclaimed off that from his joining in the ForchunKnotty, he must not get involve with those that are not as fortunate as him.

"So wait! Anybody that's like the 'NOT' important or those to have a great future are outcast when you joined?" Charmy asked off in surprise shock that this club was starting to sound pretty bad.

"Criminy mate, that club don't sound right if you can't even hang with your mates anymore?" Marine stated off in thinking that Tom must feel pretty miserable to no longer hang with his old friends?

"But those in the ForchunKnotty are those that are destiny for great things, from my school to college, to even politics, so I'm told?" Tom explained that the ForchunKnotty would help him in whatever plans of his future may need.

"They so-so-sou-sound very sure of themselves?" Ray spoke in thinking this society club was really very sure of themselves to deny the impossible?

"Either way, it's not right for them to keep others from being with those they were friends with." Saffron exclaimed in finding this club to not be so great anymore with a frown.

"I agree, you should do what you think is right for your future, not the one planned ahead for you." Cream politely stated to Tom that he should do things his own way, not let someone else do it for him.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese replied with a cheery nod in that agreement there.

"I guess…?" Tom slowly reply in still being unsure of himself, as he's not sure what course he needs to take?

"So your time machine's here, right?" Tails asked from their walk distance, that they must be close to where the time travel boy left it?

"Yes, it should be over…." Tom was about to say where until a thought came to him? "I wonder if father stayed in this time?" Tom asked off in puzzlement, as he continued to walk down some walls of the parking lot? "If only he left some message?"

"Don't know, but someone left a message here, graffiti artist!" Charmy spoke off while pointing to the walls that had many different stuff spray or painted on them?

Tom took an interest in the walls, where many had strange label words and symbols? But above some, right in the center, was one that was hidden in plain site, it was label 'HS -2902' in yellow background and red print? From zooming up to it, the others were puzzled by this strange design, all but one!

"HS!" Tom spoke off from seeing the labels of the letters that were clear to him. "Henry Spender!" Tom stated off in identifying the identity of the person that left this message!

"I get it, it's a coded message for Tom to de-code!" Tails stated from understanding what was left here, Tom's father made sure if his son ever went to look for him, he leave this message?

"Wait, so that's your dad's handwriting?" Saffron asked from seeing the handwriting mix with the graffiti, pretty clever to hid the message in plain site.

"But if it st-st-stands for his name, th-th-then the other part is…." Ray was about to ask in thinking that the 'HB' stands for Henry Spender, then that last part pointing towards it was….

"The year date!" Cream finished for Ray in knowing that was a year date, telling the gang where the man must have gone?

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese nods in thinking that's probably right, and they know it now.

"He's gone into the future!" Tom stated off in knowing what this means, knowing that his father isn't in this time period, but further in the future?

As Tom and his animal friends were being astounded by this discovery, they failed to look at something behind them!

"Hey!" A familiar voice shouts out from behind Tom and his friends? "It's that creep again!" The person's voice stated in recognizing Tom from before!

"Huuagh?" Tom gasped when he turned around, as he had a shock expression from who was addressing him!

It was the two thugs Tom and Brittany got away from, as they seem to be high-jacking a car's hood engine, radio, etc.

"And he brought along them animal freaks with him!" The skinny leader stated from the hold spot in seeing that Tom even brought some new friends with him.

"Who you calling a freak, ya dingo!" Marine snapped in being insulted while waving her fist to look tough!

"I got a stinger here, so back off or else!" Charmy throated with his stinger on his behind, as he tried to intimidate the two thugs, but….that wasn't seeming to effect them?

"Get him!" The skinny leader thug issued an order to his chubby friend doing some work by the front of the car. "And those annoying pest too!" Soon his friend looked behind him to see both Tom and the little size young animals that were with him.

"I think it's the 'or else' part, guys! Run!" Tails exclaimed with a worried expression just before shouting for his friends that they need to make a run for it.

Seeing they were spotted, Tom decided to turn around and run the opposite way while his new friends followed before by either running or flying? However, as they ran, so did the two thugs that abandon their car work to catch up towards Tom and his new friends.

"Truufhhmm…." The scene changes to where Tom opens a door leading up towards some stairs, as he, Tails' group ran up it while the two thugs were catching up from going through the door to see where they prey were heading!

"Mates, why are we running, we out number them?" Marine asked her friends from looking back, thinking they could take on the thugs easily?

"But they got more muscle then we do, we're using our brains!" Tails stated that the enemy is still too strong for them, so they need to be smart instead.

The thugs continued their chase, with mean looks that mean business, as they were rushing to catch up to their target.

"Hey gu-gu-guys, lo-lo-looky up ahead!" Ray spoke from gliding ahead to point something ahead which all but one of the running members recognized it.

From up ahead, there it was, Tom's Time Machine where he left it, as the gang was heading towards it.

"It looks like some station wagon?" Cream stated from thinking the Time Machine seem like a 19th Century wagon, and a weird one at that.

"That's my time machine, come on!" Tom issued his friends to hurry it along, as they have no time to lose. "Truophm…cluphm…" Tom throws the skateboard bag over his head right over and into his Time Machine, just before he got into it! "Everyone, get in!" Tom issued out to the six creatures to get in his machine that could save them!

"Bonza!" Marine shouted when she jumped right inside to land on the comfy seat of the ride.

"Wooh!" Ray, Charmy, and Saffron yelped to dive down to land in some seat room of Tom's machine?

"Come on, Tails!" Cream waved her hand after she and Cheese got in next while wanting their two-tailed friend to get in quickly.

"I'm in!" Tails spoke out while landing in the machine with the others before seeing their pursuers! "Quick, try and start it for the coordinates?" The two-tailed fox asked Tom to punch in the numbers to set this thing on where to go?

"Hang on, I'm still new at this!" Tom issued to his friends, as he was still knew to the whole Time Travel thing?

Soon after being secured in, Tom's left hand reached up to the lever to grab it and push it forward. "Gruuvhmmuophm…." Once that was done, the next thing to happen was the machine's engine's were powering up! "Trususvhhmmm….BRruusugruhhhmmm….." From behind it, it was creating an electric surge of energy that was surging all over. "GRRusuusvhhmmm….."

The two thugs were rushing over to their targets while watching what was going on in puzzlement, even from an electric spark almost touching them? "GRuuushhhGruhgruhgruhmm…." As the machine was powering up, the chubby thug stops to ask something puzzled in what the two jerks in the lot were seeing? "What kinda ride is that?" To him, he's never even seen something as weird or as freaky as what Tom was piloting?

"Qrruushhomm….." From another scene spot, the skinny thug leader saw the Time Machine get covered in a giant electric surge sphere while mist was surrounding it's bottom floor?

"It's ours, now!" The leader thug turn to his scared chubby pal to point at the time machine, stating it's going to be theres once they take it off Tom's hands, and his friends too!

Tom looked to the two thugs with surprisingly, a clam expression, as he waved his right hand up in the sign of an 'L' when mentioning this. "Some other time!"

"Nah-Nah! Your times up, thugs!" Charmy was teasing while making faces while Saffron was pulling him down to not do that.

"GRuuushhcrooosuhmm…." The Time Machine was glowing brighter, and the electric energy was reaching it's max while surging around the machine. "QRrusuhoophmm…." As the machine was about done, the two thugs tried to rush up towards Tom and his friends before the ride the time traveler was in could escape them, however…. "PRRusuohopmmuhhmm…." The moment the two thugs got there, the Time Machine vanished with nothing but smoke blowing up from where it last was.

"Augh?" The two thugs yelped from the sudden shock feed, but not as much when they saw Tom, Tails' group, and the Time Machine were gone, like they just disappeared!

"Grugrughugruhammm…QRruushoomm…." There were white flashes with black figure scenes of Tom, his friends and the Time Machine, as they were traveling further in time! "FRusuhhoomm…" Suddenly, it sounded like the machine was about to make it's next stop, just as the weird scene had disappear to show us….what happened further in time?

The scene changes to show us that it was….SNOWING? Yes, and from below, there was a hill top that was covered in snow while it seemed like a blizzard was hitting the place? "TRusuophmm…." Suddenly, another energy sphere bursted from the hill top out of nowhere. "Qruusoohmm…..Trusuhoomm…." Soon it was vanishing to show us the Time Machine, and once it was gone, the ride landed on the snow. "Cuffhmm….." However, as it did, the scene zooms out for us to see that for miles around, there was nothing but rocks, snow and ice all over the place while the wind was picking up. "THroouhmm…" The breeze was very strong, as it made some of the animals stand up high from noticing the major change in weather.

"Blimmey! Isn't this a bit nippy out tonight?" Marine yelped while hugging herself from the cool about to freeze her fur!

"Something tells me we should have brought our winter coats?" Cream stated out from the rushing wind blowing her ears that coats would have been a good idea to have on chilly travels.

"Chao-Chao, Chao….!" Cheese was trying to respond, but the harsh cold winds made him too hard to hear.

"What happened?" Tom asked from seeing the place he has ended up in this time while blocking some snow that was hitting his face. "Even New Jersey doesn't have weather like this?" Tom stated out from covering his body from catching a chill while snow was covering his head and shoulders, the same could be said for his extra riders.

"My….my…my watch says it's…fi-fif-fif-fifty degrees below Ze-Ze-Zero!" Tails tried to speak, but his words had a hard time coming out while stating how cold it was?

"That's..ba-ba-bad!" Charmy asked while he was going to fly up, but yelped from unable to lift himself? "Ugh! Hey, our wings are frozen solid?" Charmy spoke from noticing his and Saffron's insect wings were frozen from the cold?

"Gauhoowaaugh?" Tom shivered out from really freezing in this cold weather's breeze, as neither he or Tails' group were dressed warmly for this! "Guaoh-Gauh-Gaugh-Gaugh?"

"Tails…mat-mat-mat-mate! Is this how….two-two-two hundred years looks like?" Marine asked from her shivers if this was what the future was gonna look like 200 years from now?

"I'm not-not-not sure?" Tails spoke while trying to rub his shoulders, he was too busy feeling numb from the cold.

"You all seem to have the ji-ji-jitters and stutters like, me-me-me?" Ray was stating from seeing how everyone was was reacting, almost like him, but different?

"Chao-Chao-ch-ch-chao?" Cheese was shivering extra hard in Cream's arms, the girl rabbit became worried?

"Oh, we better hurry, Cheese is freezing out here?" Cream stated to her friends, if they don't leave, they'll all freeze out here?

"Father…." Tom tried to speak, but he was having the cold jitters, but he tried to speak as much as he cold. "Wouldn't have stopped…here?"

"Wha-wha-wha, why's that?" Charmy asked from being so distracted by the cold, he couldn't think straight?

"Too Cold!" Tom stated out the reason his father couldn't remain here, as the temperature was too low for humans to handle. "Got-Got-Got to go…." Tom was only a few inches from the lever, but even his fingers were showing icicles from the decease temperature. "Forward! Into….Future!" Tom stated out, as he grabs the lever to the time machine to get them out of here. "Waugh-Waugh….While I still can!" Tom was stating out with his eyes shut, almost unable to keep it together?

"Hurry…to-to-to, Tom…we're almost pas-pas-passing out…ugh?" Saffron asked, as she, Tails, Charmy, Ray, Marine, Cream and Cheese were starting to almost fall into the cold's effect to fall asleep?

"Gruuvhmm…grurahmm…." Tom pushed downward with all he had while still conscious at the moment of his mumbles.

"TRuushmmophm….." Suddenly, the Time Machine's engines were heard, starting to power up at this moment!

"Huagh-Haugh-Haugh?" Tom was suffering to much from the coldness, as he was just nearly holding on? "Ughhhh?" Soon, the poor boy was stiff, he seem to have gone into a frozen stasis, even his animal friends were in the same boat?

"Fruushhmm…click-click-click-click-click!" Soon the number dial on the front of the freezing machine were slowly coming to a stop on numbers. They flashed to reveal the next distention, they showed '11,902' on the chart course.

"Trusuhophm…..GRusuoohpmm….." The Time Machine was glowing within the energy sphere and electric volts shooting off everywhere. "BRrusuoohmm…GRruuSSOuphm….." Soon the machine vanished into thin air while leaving the frozen frost time area behind, just as the scene fades out.

The scene changes to where there's no snow blizzard, but some clear skies and….a SAND TORNADO? "WruusooVRRuoopphmm…..grugrugruahomm…" From below the sand storm of the tornado, we see it was coming from yellow sand that was all over the ground. "Gruvgruvgurvhumm….." The storm continues on, just as we move the scene to the right where there were rock formations position around. "Trusuhhmm….." Suddenly, a mist and electric sphere bubble were coming out of that nowhere spot? "QRusuhhmm-GRrusuohmm….." Soon the sphere covered the area, electric volts shot out while the mist covered the ground, as something was coming. "PRushh-TRuushumm…." Soon at that moment, the sphere was vanishing, and so was the electric volts and mist to reveal, the Time Machine, with it's out cold traveler and friends?

Tom and his friends were lying in their positions, still covered in snow until…something was heard like….dripping? From below Tom's hand, we see that the ice and snow that covered the group was starting to melt off from the heat?

"NruuuAAAugh?" Tom's voice was heard, moaning out from the experience? Soon we see his eyes are opening up, puzzled to what's happened while hearing a strange wind noise? "Huuagh?" Tom yelps back in the Time Machine, just as some sand dust was blown in the wind towards his spot. "You guys, wake up!" The boy asked to check on his six friends that were just getting up themselves?

"Ah-Coo! Sniff….I think I'm okay?" Charmy sneezed when waking up along with Saffron, seem to have a problem with a runny nose?

"Oh Charmy, you caught a cold?" Saffron stated to her poor friend while getting up, both bees wings were melted of their ice to fly again.

"Crickey mates, why's it feeling so blistering warm suddenly?" Marine wiped off her brow from noticing the warming weather today?

"Fir-fir-first to co-co-cold, and now to-to-to hot?" Ray stated out from waking up himself in thinking of how they gone through two different weather problems?

"Chao…?" Cheese yawned a bit, as he felt a little warmer from the sun heating his chilliness.

"At least we're alright?" Cream spoke from noticing that they are together and not out cold, pardon the phrase.

"For now, it seems?" Tails stated out while stretching enough to join Tom's gaze of their surroundings? "Wonder what the scene looks like, hugh?" As Tails asked this, he and the others soon got their answer?

From looking around, there was nothing but sand, duns, and scorching sunlight shining down on everything, it was a dessert wasteland out here?

"I'll never complain about winter in New Jersey again?" Tom stated off from blocking his head with his right arm from the sun rays on him? "Where?" Tom was about to say from looking around, but corrected his sentence. "When am I?" Tom asked in knowing that it's not where that matters, but when in the future he is in? "Huuagh?" Tom gasped from looking at the time machine, and saw something that surprised him!

"What's the matter Tom, uh-oh?" Tails was about to ask what was wrong when he saw what Tom was looking at! "Guys, you might wanna look at this!" The two-tailed fox stated for the rest of his friends to see what he's looking at.

"Wooh!" Tom exclaimed out in surprise, as he and everyone with him saw the date chart of '11,902' was labeled on the machine. "Eleven-thousand, nine-hundred and two!"

"Blimmey, that's a mouthful!" Marine yelped in seeing that they have gone very far indeed into the future?

"Ten-thousand years into my future?" Tom exclaimed out from knowing how far ahead in the future he is in now, as he was slowly taking his coat off from the increase heat. "Well, at least it's not snowing?" Tom exclaimed off from seeing that the situation was better then freezing cold, blizzard winds from the cold?

"True, and this way, we can handle a bit better." Cream agreed with Tom's statement that this was better then the cold, sorta?

"But what ab-abo-about any wind?" Ray asked out a puzzling question that they might not have counted on?

"Fruusohm….." As Tom was getting out of his Time Machine, the winds were picking up from the sound of them.

"Huuagh?" Tom turns to gasp from hearing the wind storm coming, as he reached into the Time Machine to get the skateboard bag he got from Brittany before strapping it on himself. "Dad would have to find a place to get out of the sun?" Tom spoke with his left hand over his eyes to give him better focus in stating what his father would do if he was here? "And….food and water?" As Tom stated this, he was walking off away from the Time Machine, knowing what work he would need to do.

"Wait mate, don't forget us!" Marine shouted to Tom, as she was jumping outta the time machine to go after Tom!

"We wanna come to!" Charmy shouted out, as he and Saffron flew up in the air to catch the time.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese was speaking something out from noticing the others following Tom.

"You're right Cheese, we best stick close." Cream nods in understanding her small Chao friend before getting out to catch up to the rest.

"Something tells me this time travel stuff might be out of our hands, come on Ray?" Tails stated out from noticing that with everyone going along to explore this area, they best stick together?

"Ri-Ri-Right behind you, Tails!" Ray nods out before he and Tails flew off to catch up with the rest.

"Maybe I can see something from up there?" Tom spoke while he and his travel companions walked from the Time Machine over to some hill where the red-haired boy stopped at to look. As Tom and the others looked up, it was a tall sand dun hill, it might not be very well stable?

"The rest of us can fly up there for you?" Saffron offered that those with wings could fly Tom up to the top no problem?

"Thanks, but I must try to myself." Tom kindly thank for the offer before stating had to try this himself.

"Hay mates, if that rides open, I'll take it!" Marine spoke in waving her hands to take the flight course, which Saffron and Charmy shrug off before giving the raccoon girl a ride.

But Tom choose to go up, as he was pressing his feet into the sand to climb up the dun sand hill while his friends did what they could do by flying or gliding up over Tom with their flight capabilities. We see the sun above, as the heat waves were raining down on this poor group.

"Huagh-pant-pant….Huagh-Haugh-Haugh?" Tom was seen still walking up while sweating like crazy, the heat was starting to get to him.

"Ugh, this place is sooooo hot?" Charmy complained from sweating like crazy, even Saffron and Marine were sweating and panting like crazy?

"Oh, now I'm thinking we should have brought sunscreen?" Cream spoke from wiping her forehead while Cheese tried to rest on the girl rabbit's head?

"Im-I'm almost feeling too hot to glide?" Ray spoke in having a little hard time gliding with looking somewhat dehydrated?

"Just a bit more everyone, we're almost to the top!" Tails assured his friends that they were almost close to the top of the hill, just a few more feet.

"Haugh-Haugh-HaughHaguh?" Tom still struggled to walk up the hill as best he could do without slowing down.

Soon Tom reached the top of the sand hill, followed by his friends who landed on the ground from being tired out themselves to look around from a new angle? But for more miles to come, it was just nothing but more sand from every corner the group looked at with no signs of anyway to find shelter, food, water, or even Tom's father?

"Nothing?" Tom spoke from above the hill top with a sadden expression, as the scene moves to the left of more sands before…. "FAAATHEEEERRrrrrr!" Tom shouted out his father to the winds, hoping that he would hear his voice, but that wasn't going to help?

Tom looked on with a blank face in not knowing what else to do until something unexpected came?

"FRrouushphmm…." Suddenly, another sandstorm was blowing near against Tom's face, but that made no difference when Tom started to pout? "He must have gone further into the future?" The red-haired boy looked down with eyes close to state before opening them to turn around to go back down where he came.

"Come on mate, we've seen that it's gone from cold to hot, what else you be expecting?" Marine asked Tom in thinking that if they go further, what else would they end up finding?

"And judging from how the planet's been effective, it's gone through several changes and haven't found life anywhere?" Tails explained that from what they've witnessed, it's hard to find any life, or past civilization around like it once was?

Tom was seen walking down the hill top with his friends since the wind's strong gust could blow them down. "Fruusoohmm….." We see them trying to walk down slowly within the wind storm, until it was becoming extra tricky? "Woooh?" Tom yelps from skidding down to fast before he begins to fall. "Wooooahhh?"

"Tom!" Tails' grouped shouts out, as they grab his legs, but end up falling down along with the red-haired boy.

"OOooaaawwwhhh?" Tom was screaming out from his and his friends descend until he came to the ground and…. "Gulphm….?" He landed on the sand with the front of his body while the wind blows. "Peeh-Puwh?" Tom gets up to spit some of the sand out of his mouth. "Yuck?" The boy replied in not liking the taste of sand in his mouth very much.

"That was not a good landing?" Cream exclaimed from rubbing her head while her friends were spitting any sand in their mouths out like Tom did?

"Chao?" Cheese pops up from the ground while wiggling himself from the sand in agreement.

"I think we got sand in our hairs?" Saffron exclaimed from feeling her long hair may have some sand in it from their brief fall?

"Fruushoom…." The sand storm's winds continue to blow, as Tom was getting up. "Huuuagh?" Tom suddenly let out a gasp, as he hold his right hand over his eyesight to see something!

"Fruushhmmoogrummm…." From in front of Tom's group, something under the sand was being uncovered, it was rocks by the looks of it?

"H…S?" Tom spoke from standing up, as he saw before him, was the letter pattern 'H' & 'S' in rock formation under the sand, that meant one thing to the boy! "Henry Spender!" Tom shouted the name of his father's letters, and knew what it could mean of his clue. "He's here!" Tom stated to himself and his friends in knowing where his father is. "He's Here!" With that in mind, Tom puts his hands to his voice to shout this off in the dessert winds. "Father!"

"Tom wait!" Tails tried to stop his friend, but the boy was too distracted by his search!

"He co-cou-could be anywhere around here, ma-may-maybe miles away?" Ray tried to state of Tom's father being anywhere if not close by?

"Father!" Tom shouts his father with his voice, as he was trying to push his way from one direction over another sand dun to search for his missing family member.

"What now mates?" Marine turned to look at the others with a puzzled look in wintering what they gotta do now? "Maybe we should follow?" The raccoon pointed to Tom's direction in thinking they best go after their new friend in the storm?

"Tom will wanna look for his father in this sandstorm? We can't let him be by himself if he needs help?" Cream exclaimed to state that from the situation, their friend would need some help while out looking for his father in this nasty storm coming in?

"Chao-Chao! Chao, Chao!" Cheese nods while wave motioning over to wanting to go after Tom like the others want too.

"Aw, let it come, I'm not afraid of a little sand!" Charmy waved off his hand to brag that he's not afraid of a little sandstorm. "Fruushmmm…." Suddenly, the sandstorm was making extra effect to blow Charmy and the gang off their feet, the storm was getting a bit more hectic! "Okay, maybe if it was a lot?" Charmy corrected himself with a little sheepish smile in seeing the problem here now?

"Wh-wh-what should we do now, Ta-ta-Tails?" Ray turned to the two-tailed fox, as he was the smartest one here that could help them out make a choose?

"Hugh….We best stick with Tom, he might get lost?" Tails signed in seeing that they're choice is clear, they have to go after Tom or their friend may get lost in this storm?

"But what about the Time Machine? Should we leave it here?" Saffron pointed out a good question, if they all go, who can watch over the Time Machine so they have a way to return home?

"It's in the least spot where Sandstorms would hit it enough to hid it, so it won't be going anywhere." Tails told his friends that with no signs of any life and with just the storm blowing in, their time machine vehicle is safe and won''t go anywhere. "Come on, Tom's getting out of site!" Tails motion to the others to follow him, as he was pushing the sand blown against him while he was walking to catch up to Tom. Charmy, Saffron, Marine, Cream and Cheese soon followed their two-tailed friend in the same direction, as they follow after Tom in a bad sandstorm, where to find his father, remains to be found out?

**VISION NOTE:** From many that have study about the planet's temperature, it's gone from things like the extreme heat weather to that of the ice age, or even the opposite in trying to see those future prediction programs. And if you've seen the 'Future Is Wild' series, you can tell that these changes in the weather may also be as science-fiction of the possibilities?

Well, this was a **VISION** of quite the changing events, wasn't it? But fear not, the VISION-KING still has many more surprises for this group, and it involves finding some "locals" in this time period? And boy, are these descendants of man-kinds future going to be a surprise that even Tom and Tails' group find their way of life...unusual? So if you're interested to see what kind of an **IN-VISIONED** entertainment that's coming up next, just stay tune? Until then, enjoy the work in progress, and I'll chat with you all...another time?


	5. Chap 04: Meeting The Luman?

Author Note: Well let me say hello & greetings to all my loyal viewers and followers. This will be another **ENVISIONED** moment in, time, if you will? The 'King of VISIONS' is about to present his next work, and not to mention, it will be a bit longer then the others. If you're a fan of the Time Machine series, you'll like the first meeting of our more 'friendly' natives? But until then, just watch and observe it all, the **VISUALIZING** of your minds can help you along. But til then, let us just get to why we're hear, to see a story in motion, so let it all begin here!

**Chapter 04) Meeting the Luman?**

"Fruushhmmoughmmm…." We see from the scene changed to Tom and his friends struggling to climb up a sand hill while a storm was blowing in their direction. "Uagh?" Tom yelps from falling on his hands, as the storm was effecting him to drop on his knees.

"Hang in there Tom!" Cream called to her friend from the windy storm blowing against her face.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese also tried to make a loud reply, but from a small voice, it was easier said then done?

"Wait, wh-wh-what's that ov-ov-over there!" Ray suddenly spoke to point out something that ended up catching everyones attention.

"Fruushhmmm….." Suddenly, off in the corner of the side, there heading directly in the groups path was….a sand tornado!

"Huuagh?" Tom looks up to gasp from noticing the tornado was approaching him and his friends, how could they avoid this?

"Fruussgruhmm…Groouhmm…." The tornado was blowing and swirling quickly, even coming down the hill of sand towards Tom's spot where he and his animal friends are.

"Crickey! That whopper is coming right at us!" Marine yelped out in surprise that a tornado of sand was approaching them, and fast!

"Everyone, we have to get away!" Tails issued out to the group, as the six animals had to turn to go the other way.

Soon Tom was running down the hill with Tails group, all with shock expressions in wanting to get far away from the approaching tornado. "Frusuohmm….." The tornado was approaching from behind the fleeing group, it was going to be a miracle to get away from this.

"Frusuohmm…" Just as Tom and his friends were getting close to reaching the Time Machine, the tornado ended up catching up to them!

"AHhhhhh-AUuuuggh?" Tom screams out before he was suddenly being lifted off the ground from reaching his vehicle, but couldn't make it!

"WAaahhhAAAAhhhh?" Even Tails group were screaming in fear from being lifted off the ground and joining Tom in the tornado storm?

"Frusuuohmm….." Inside the eye of the storm, lots of wind mix with sand was blowing all around the place, even it's new catch or catches!

"Woooohhh?" Tom yelps out loud, as he was soaring high into the tornado from having gravity taking him up.

At the time, we see from another angle from the swirling up motion, Tom and his friends were still being suck upwards.

"Mates! Can't any of you fly us out?" Marine screamed out while trying to paddle her way through the storm with little success?

"You don't think we've been TRYING that!" Charmy shouts out from stating that he and those that can fly with wings, ears or tails haven't been doing that this whole time?

"The wind's being used against our wings, we can't fly out of this?" Saffron explained from her and Charmy's difficulty in flying, their insect wings can't handle the wind pressure.

"Cheese and I can't handle flapping our way out either?" Cream spoke out in trying to use her rabbit ears, but all she could do was do flips from unable to control herself.

"Chaooowh?" Cheese yelps out from his smallest body being blow before Cream caught the little chao in her hands.

"I'm having a ha-ha-hard time trying to glide in he-he-here?" Ray spoke from trying to keep himself in a gliding position, but the wind was too much against him, and he didn't have experience with this aerial flight pattern?

"Ugh…I can't even get my tails to twirl right, were stuck?" Tails struggled to use his tail copter, but every time he did, he end up flipping and lose control of himself?

Tom tried to look around in fear for something that could help get him and his friends out of this mess, but what could help them now?

"Hahahahaahh? Gahahahaah?" Suddenly from near one spot of the tornado of sand, were two shades showing up in the middle of this tornado sandstorm, and were laughing?

"Huuagh?" Tom yelps from looking over to where the shades were, wondering in blank puzzlement, if that was someone's voice, and they were having….fun?

"Is that laughing I hear, blokes?" Marine asked puzzled from actually hearing someone was laughing, and in this terrible situation?

"Th-th-then were not alone?" Ray asked a bit puzzled if this meant there were others in this time period?

"Who would be having fun in a tornado?" Saffron asked confused to anyone that could have fun at a time like this?

"Maybe the locals?" Charmy shrug off to mention that maybe it's some native folks that live around here?

Just then, from out of nowhere, came two beings that looked identical to modern humans, but appear to look like young people? They looked to appear with a hunter-gather lifestyle, and appear to be ethnic beings of brown skin indigenous race, some darker while others lighter? They were wearing brown cloth of clothing for bottom waist legs and tops for the female while having marking paints on their skin? (They appear the same types from the opening of the story?) One was a boy with dark skin and blonde hair while the other was a girl with light skin with blonde hair to her shoulders, and were both using…..sheets to ride the tornado!

"Fruusohmm….." The wind caught them, and push them forward within the storm's center. They were smiling with their eyes shut, as if they were enjoying this like some thrill ride while passing Tom and his friends who were having difficulty still!

"They do appear to be having fun?" Cream spoke surprise from trying to handle the wind with Cheese in her hand.

"Yeah, but we're not!" Tails spoke out from passing the rabbit girl, still unable to handle the control of the force wind pressure.

Tom looked over to the strange locals, as he soon made the decisive thing to do in the troubling situation…call for their help! "HEeeeeeelp!" Tom screams out in wanting someone, namely those that were seen to come help him and his six animal friends!

"Fruusuhhmm….." At this moment, the two young storm riders exit the tornado, still having fun? "Bruahahah/Hachachachachach?" Both were laughing from enjoying the fun they were having, as if this was no danger to them?

Tom and Tails group were flying without a way to steer in this storm, thinking nothing could stop their flight? "SPLAthmm….?" Or so it was seemed before they smack right into something in midair! "Gulphm?" Tom and the group yelped out from hitting something all of a sudden?

"Ugh, what we hit?" Saffron asked completely puzzled while rubbing her aching head?

"The ground?" Charmy replied puzzled while getting himself and Saffron up a bit?

"But we're too high up for that?" Tails stated from not believing they manage to get to the ground so quickly yet?

"Then we-we-we-where did we come in con-con-contact with?" Ray asked his friends from trying to look around for anything, but seemed to not find the sand ground?

"Hey mates, look!" Marine spoke out from noticing something below her gaze.

"You won't believe it!" Cream spoke in agreement, as the six animals looked down to get a big surprise!

As Tom had his eyes shut during the storm, he soon saw what the others saw right under them was…a dome? From above the group, they saw below them a community of some modern built temple structures of a dome civilization with more of the kind they saw having fun in the tornado? The strange beings below were waving up to them, some puzzled, even some females had long red hair, but they were all fascinated by the new arrivals above their heads? Tom and Tails group were shocked from seeing this, as they tried to stand up a bit. "Fruusohmm…." The wind was starting to die down a bit, as Tom's group wipe the worried sweat off their faces to see below, a lot more of these strange beings waved to them still?

Tom saw how friendly the locals were, so he decided to lift his right hand to happily wave back, but… "Uh-Oh?" Tom yelps out from feeling his hold on the dome was making his balance slip before his kneeling tripped him backwards. "AAahhhh?" Tom screamed out while falling off.

"Tom!" Tails groups shouts, as the flyers took to the air with Marine riding Charmy and Saffron.

"Ahhh-AAaahhhh?" Tom screamed out more, as he fell from on top of the dome to were the scene changes to the rest of the dome structure with a forest growing inside it! "Noooo…AAAaahhhhh?" Tom cried out before screaming with panic fear that he was going to hit the ground! "AHhhh…Gulphmmm…?" Suddenly, the scene changes to the floor which was of course, sand and Tom ended up landing right on it.

"Crickey mate, you alright?" Marine asked if their friend was hurt anywhere and if he was okay?

"He's not hurt, is he?" Cream asked in concern from when she and the others soon landed on the ground from their slow descend by flight.

As Tom was regaining himself and from his friends aiding him, he soon open his eyes before standing a bit up, as he looked to the dome. Soon even Tails group looked back at the dome, as they and Tom were stepping a bit backwards to get a better view? From a zoom out focus, the dome was structured made to house quote a population from the dessert heat and grow plant life?

"Wow, it's like a dome city?" Saffron exclaimed in seeing how the structure of this place looks, it's amazing?

"Tails d-d-do you think some one m-m-made this before ev-ev-everything else?" Ray asked his smart friend if he might know the answer to this puzzling mystery to figure out here?

"I'm not sure if this was made before that ice age time period we saw or if it was a couple thousand years or more?" Tails explained a theory that something like this could have been built between anytime, the question of when was far out of their reach?

Suddenly, as the gang was so caught up with the dome before them, they didn't notice that some of the natives that were riding the tornado storm were landing behind them. "Cluphm-cluphm-cluhpm-cluphm…." There were at least two male teen age boys, one teen female girl with long red hair and one girl with short blonde hair, as they all landed behind Tom and Tails' group from their slow parachute descend. The girl with the short hair folded the parachute, as the others looked to Tom's group. "Gerhumhum/Hahahaha/Hurmhruhurmhurm/Gahaha-Gahahaha!" From there laughter, it was enough to make Tom and Tails' group turn away from the dome to notice that they were in the presence of the natives of this time era!

"Huuuagh?" Tom gasped from turning to see that from his distraction, he completely was caught off guard.

"Do you think they're friendly?" Charmy asked from not knowing if the people around here are the non-friendly visitor types or not?

From looking down from the bare feet up, Tom and his group saw the natives seem non-threatening, rather peaceful and curious from the male on the right, to the red hair female on the left, and even the short blonde haired girl in the middle looked to the gang with peaceful eyes, even to smile.

"I think they are friendly?" Saffron whispered to her animal friends in seeing that from their appearance, these natives are not the violet types?

Tom turns around with a smile in seeing these strange local natives, as he tries to be friendly in their presence. "Oh, um….hello?" Tom raised his left hand to give a hello greetings to these strange people?

"Gahahahahaha/Gurhahaahha/Wahahahah!" All around were the young natives laughing in finding Tom's greeting to be humorist, much to the boy and his animal friends confusion? Though it seem that the girl with the short blonde hair held her mouth with her hand to stop most of the laughing.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping in like this?" Tom explained out in stating his sudden appearance which he was making it sound funny how he stated it. "My names Tom, Tom Spender!" Tom pointed to himself in telling the new group he's meant on who he is with a smile.

"My names Tails, these are Cream, Cheese, Charmy, Saffron, Ray, and Marine." Tails introduce himself next before pointing to each of his friends beside him to signal a wave of who he called.

Soon one of the native young people was approaching from the group, the same short blonde haired girl from before, as she stopped before Tom and his friends. "Lira!" The girl replied from the gang noticing her emerald eyes, two light blue paint rectangles on each side of the cheek and a center circle on her forehead. "I am called Lira!" The girl pointed to herself, in stating that her name was Lira to the group.

"T-t-t-that's a nice name." Ray replied in liking the name of this native girl of this time period.

"Please to meet you, Lira." Tom replied kindly in meeting the girl named Lira, as he and the others see she's the first new friend they meant in this time period. "I'm looking for my father?" Tom spoke in looking around while stating his business of why he's here. "Henry Spender?" He shrug off his right shoulder to state who his father's name is if these people natives know of the man?

The natives looked to one another with a curious interest from hearing the question before one boy spoke up on the name. "Henry?" He replied out with a smile in knowing of the name very well.

"The Henry?" Lira repeated the word in sounding like they knew who Tom spoke of very well!

"Crickey mate, they sure sound like they know who your pops is?" Marine replied out from guessing by the reaction of these people, they might know where Tom's father is.

"Judging by how they are addressing the name, is clear that your father may actually be here?" Tails stated from thinking how Lira and her people refer to Henry Spender, showing a sign of knowing who they seek?

"You've seen him!" Tom exclaimed out with his arms up in being so happy to know that his father is here in this time period after all. "Do you know where he is? Is he here?" Tom went off to ask a few questions to Lira and her people with concerns in wondering where his father's absents are?

"CruffCruuffhmm…Cruffcruffuhmm…." During the bunch of questions at Lira and her fellow people, there was a noise being hear when they shared…silence on the answer? As if that wasn't strange enough, the natives were moving over to the left side where the noise while Lira slump her expression from not answering the question, as they appear to be heading towards…an opening gate?

"Crickey, there leaving already, and without answering our question?" Marine stated from seeing Lira's group leaving our time traveling group in the dust?

Tom saw where the natives were going, but they haven't answered his question. "Hey Wait! Where are you going?" Tom asked out from seeing the native folks leaving him behind, as he was running off ahead after them.

"Yes, y-y-y-you need to answer our friend's question, he r-r-really is looking for his f-f-father?" Ray asked in not wanting Tom's search to be for nothing if someone alive has seen him?

Soon we see the natives entering the gate with Lira last, but that was when Tom and his animal friends arrived from around the corner. "You've seen my father, 'The' Henry?" Tom spoke to Lira who stopped to turn around to hear him speak more when he caught up to her. "Where is he?" Tom asked just where his father was, thinking that if these natives knew, they should tell him.

"He was here…but now he isn't?" Lira replied out to say her answer in the best of her knowledge to telling Tom his question before turning to leave, in heading back in?

"Uuugh? What?" Charmy replied with scratching his forehead, completely confused by that statement Lira used?

"I don't think that quite answers Mr. Tom's question?" Cream stated from seeing that wasn't the answer the group was hoping to hear about?

"Chao-Chao?" Cheese nodded in agreement, some how, they were hoping for a more directional response?

"Great?" Tom remarks off in a dry statement before exclaiming this next thing to say about his situation. "I had to wine up in a time where people like riddles?"

"He was here, but now he isn't? Hmmm, it could mean that he was here in this area, but at the moment, he's not?" Tails repeated the mention words by Lira and tried to figure out the meaning behind it, so far, he's gotten about half of it solve?

"S-s-s-so where would he b-b-b-e then?" Ray asked out from his friends in where Tom's father would be at?

"That's the question we still need to get the answer fully to find out?" Saffron stated in thinking that they may have to do some info digging to figure this mystery out?

Tom looked back at the natives going in with Lira behind them, but the boy wasn't giving up yet! "Wait! You have to help me!" Tom shouts while rushing in, just as the gate's doors were shutting which Tails group saw before rushing in quickly. "Cluofffhmm…" The gate was shut, now Tom and Tails group were now stuck inside the dome structure?

Soon Lira continues to walk while Tom's group looked back from seeing they won't go out that way, as they followed the girl they became friends too? Soon when Lira walked out of the tunnel trunk tree entrance, Tom and his friends saw all around the inside of the dome structure? It was structured made with brick structure homes of ancient indian temple architect. Lira was seen talking to two males of her people by the center spot where a rock pyramid stood with four corner tower triangles stuck up from it. Even from looking to the right past that from the sun's rays over the dome's shield to the greeny covering some of the buildings?

"Where am I?" Tom asked puzzled from seeing he's landed in some strange place somewhere in time?

"Wow! Would you look at this place?" Charmy spoke with excitement from seeing how the structures of this place are built.

"Tails, do you know how this came to be?" Cream asked her friend if he had some leads about this dome structure?

"I'm still not sure, judging from the locals, I'm thinking this might not have been built by them?" Tails stated with puzzlement, he's having a hard time figuring out how this place came to be?

With nothing else to do, Tom walks out from the entrance to take a look around the city?

"Hechehech/Hurghhurghurgh/Hachachach?" Some of the two males were laughing in what Lira was telling them with the girl joining in too, just as Tom and his six animal friends followed him on over to join in?

"What do you call this place?" Tom asked as he waved his right hand for Lira and her friends to see the red-haired boy was asking about their home, like does it have a name?

"Here?" Lira waved her right hand up in plainly saying their place is 'here' in their simply tongue description.

"O…kay? Does anyone think they seem kinda goofy?" Charmy replied confused while stating how the natives seem to act more silly then most people?

"Shush, Charmy, don't be rude!" Saffron hushed her friend to not be seen as a rude guest in someone's home?

"Yes?" Tom slightly replied with a puzzled look from gazing away with his hand on his chin, these natives seem to not have much thought, almost…child-like? "What do you call your people?" Tom went ahead to ask Lira on what she and the rest of her people are know to be? "Do you have a name for yourselves?" Tom raised his right hand's index finger to state if Lira and her people like to be called something, as they seem different from most people Tom or Tails' group have ever seen? Tom and his friends looked around puzzled, as the red haired boy then waved his left hand in stating what the natives are known to be? "All of you together?"

"We are…Luman!" Lira slowly stated off in a slow, but responding voice of who she and her gathered friends are known to be around Tom's group with a proud response.

"Luman, that's a nice name." Cream replied in thinking that was a nice name to describe these new folks the gang meant.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese nods in agreement while flapping his wings near Cream with a shared smile.

W-w-we know what p-p-p-people they are at l-l-l-least? Ray nods that for now, they are in the presence of a tribe of natives called Luman?

Suddenly, from behind Tom who was unaware, one Luman boy looked at something that was behind the time traveling boy…his skateboard? "Druuvhuummm….." Then with a flick of his finger, he ended up twirling the wheels of the board. "Geheheh/Wohohoho/Waughwaughwuagh!" He and some of the other Luman boys were giggling out with smiles in seeing this was a funny little thing?

"Hey, I think they like you little ride, Tom!" Charmy points out to fly above from noticing how the Luman laugh at the skateboard's whirling wheel rotation.

Tom soon looked back around him from noticing that some of the Lumans were laughing at something funny, this puzzled him, even Lira who watched what the boy was going to do? Interesting enough, Tom reached over his back with his left hand to pull out the skateboard to present it for the Luman to see. "It's called…A Skateboard!" Some of the Luman were a bit surprise to see something like a skateboard, like it's never something seen often?

"Gurhumhumhum/Gahahahahah/Urghurghurghurghaurgh" The three Luman behind Tom were laughing and clapping in excitement to hearing the name of the thing before them, the skateboard.

"Crickey, they seem pretty jolly in liking the skateboard?" Marine exclaimed from seeing the Luman were finding this very interesting, very much.

"Who w-w-wouldn't be?" Ray asked out in knowing a lot of young people or teens like doing some skateboard tricks and using them in sports.

"But this must be there first time, from what we seen to this moment, skateboards might not be around anymore?" Tails stated out in thinking that the Luman are seeing a skateboard for there first time?

Tom could tell that these Luman have never seen something like a skateboard, so he decided to explain about it. "You see….in the future?" Tom was explaining out, as Lira was interested in hearing the boy explain something to them of this latest find? "No, I mean the past?" Tom corrected himself to state that since this is the new future while where he found a skateboard was future to him, but the past for the Luman?

Pretty much, the Luman looked to the other, even two boys looked confused with one shrugging off his shoulders in not getting this explanation?

"Tom, I don't think they even know what your talking about?" Cream spoke from being lost in the time travel boy's discussion.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese nodded in agreement there, the boy is from the farthest past, yet doesn't know much of even middle parts of the future they've seen today?

Tom looked around puzzled at seeing he wasn't helping in having the Luman staring at him to understand what he's getting at? "Here, let me show you?" Tom happily exclaimed in wanting to show the Luman how the skateboard works by demonstrating, as he was walking pass them and his friend. "Of course, I've only done this once before?" Tom admitted to the confused and curious Luman, as they and Lira looked at what the red-haired boy was up too?

"Blimmey mate, that musta been with Brittany, but are you sure you know how that thing works?" Marine exclaimed in knowing that from when Tom meant his descendant, he spoke about his first time on a skateboard?

"I'm sure I can repeat it?" Tom assured his friends that he could redo the stunt.

"Oh boy, and I thought Vector was blind with pride?" Charmy signed in grief in knowing this might turn out badly?

We soon see a scene of a ramp where above it, we see Tom was station to begin his descend with the skateboard on the ground. "Cruffhmm…" As Tom gets his one foot on the skateboard, he looks down at seeing the Luman watching him from a height, even Tails group watched if their friend could pull this off?

"Don't you think someone from a 19th Century doing a skateboard stunt is a bit much?" Saffron asked her friends that maybe Tom shouldn't do a move like that since skateboards were not made in his time?

"Well we could hope that he breaks a leg for good luck?" Charmy spoke with a shrug off his shoulders of something to give the red-haired boy a cheer?

"Charmy, I'm not even hoping that is turns out that way?" Tails spoke with a sweat-drop in thinking the 'break a leg' phrase might come true instead?

Tom was trying to get himself into position, but seem to be trying to recall all of how he saw the moves were done? "Brittany did it, like this!" Tom exclaimed out from recalling what his great-granddaughter did while on a skateboard, as he smiled before leaning forward. "CRuuufhhh…." The skateboard's wheels in the front touch the ramps lowered floor, as we soon see Tom was…skating down the ramp! "Fruuhpm…FRruuhmm…" Soon as he went down the ramp, he made himself skate off of it over the edge, into the mid-air!

"Gaaugh!" Lira from her Luman group gasped in surprise at what Tom has gone and done!

Tom was seen flying through the air very well on his skateboard, looking to be in balance, but that was before his midair flight was starting to make him descend from gravity. "Woooooooh!" Tom yelps out loud from seeing that he was descending very fast, unsure about this part of the stunt? Luckily, he was heading directly towards the fountain water structure that was in his path.

The Luman looked up to follow Tom's flight until they saw where he was going before lowering their heads to see the boy land in the fountain? "ClasSPlashh…." Water was seen splashing up over to the Luman that yelp back from the water almost hitting them. From the zoom out scene, the Luman see Tom had landed in their little spring water fountain like a bathtub, soaked. "Hahahaahah/Gehehuhmuhum/Wahahachachach/Rahauahuahuagh!" The Luman ended up laughing at Tom's silly stunt, finding it very funny to them.

"W-W-Well at least your alright, m-m-mostly?" Ray spoke about Tom's situation, as he and the others were checking on him.

"Well…that's the idea, anyway?" Tom exclaimed off with a little wave to the Luman in letting them get what he's talking about?

Soon the Luman were clapping with praise, even Lira found Tom's skateboarding stunt a sight none have seen before? Just then, they all notice something on the ground, by Tom's feet were…the green shade sunglasses he also had. Lira was curious about them, as she walked over to inspect them before she stopped suddenly? "Grughgrughphm…" Suddenly after shutting her eyes, her head was glowing bright yellow, then suddenly, the shades on the ground floated up and towards her? "Froouphm….cliphm…" Soon Lira caught the shades in her hands, as her head stopped glowing to open her eyes to see the strange thing she holds?

At the moment, Tails group was helping Tom out of the water when they saw what happened with their mouths gaping open.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese spoke out from seeing that strange move that Lira used, just what was it?

"Yes Cheese, I saw that too?" Cream nods in knowing what she saw was real to her.

Tom at the moment manage to get himself out of the water to walk up to Lira from his landing without knowing what happened? "Those are tented lenses?" Tom explained a bit after rubbing his back head before he lowered his hand down to finish. "They protect your eyes from the sun." The time travel boy explained to Lira what they are used for.

Lira seem puzzled, and looked down at the shades in her hands, just before Tom decided to help show her what they were. Soon Tom brought the tented lens glasses up and placed them over Lira's eye where all light was blocked?

"You see?" Tom replied to Lira with a smile from being seen by Lira in a more tented light sight?

Lira, on the other hand, didn't smile, and showed a strange reaction? "Dark?" She yelped from seeing it was very dark, as she reached up to take the glasses off and handed them back to Tom.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked once the tented shade glasses were in his hands while looking at Lira puzzled from her scared reaction?

"Tails, she seems scared when she put those things on?" Cream spoke to her friends from wondering about Lira's reaction?

"Blimmey, why did they spook her, mates?" Marine questioned the thought of why some tented glasses ended up scaring a native in this time period?

Even the other Lumans seem puzzled and yet concern from seeing their friend act such a way.

"Why are you frighten?" Tom asked puzzled, not sure why someone would be scared from wearing something to block out the sunlight?

"I think it has something to do with the tented lenses Tom, they block out sunlight? They must have felt fear from how there wasn't any light from the sun around them?" Tails explained to Tom and the rest in what he believes might have affected the Lumans. As they are a race were they are always outside in the bright light from the sun, but they never had something as where darkness shadowed the light so quickly?

"But why would they be afraid of something with no sun?" Charmy asked from seeing that all of the Luman seem afraid of some darkness with no light, why?

"Duuriinnghhnnn…." Just then, a loud gong ring was heard that got Tom, the Luman and Tails group to look up the other direction where the sound came from. As the gong ringing continued, the other Luman except for Lira were walking away from a puzzled Tom and Tails group at the moment?

"Come!" Lira turns to tell Tom's group something from knowing what is happening. "It is eating time!" She lifted Tom's left hand up with a smile, inviting him and the others to know it's time for them all to feast of a meal.

"Wow, chow time!" Marine exclaimed in liking the sound of this, that ringing sound must signal to begin to have a daily meal?

"Great!" Tom exclaimed happily at the though of having food, as Lira was leading him down somewhere. "I could eat a horse!" We see the two entering some entrance building where they are going for the 'eating time' at this time.

"Well Tails, shall we join in too?" Saffron turn to ask Tails if they should go ahead to join Tom and Lira for the preparation of some food?

"Yeah, there's food being served, and it's been a long 'time' since we ate!" Charmy exclaimed with a cheer while rubbing his belly in not waiting to get his hands on something tasty to eat.

"A-A-About 100,000 years to be p-p-precise." Ray stated out how their time travel was to be use as a joke, which he and others found funny.

"Hehehe, yeah I guess so, come on then." Tails sheepishly rub the back of his head, thinking they do deserve to get a meal after all this adventure has made them hungry?

"We best be good guest when eating in someone else's home, everyone." Cream reminded everyone that while they are visiting, they must be very polite when joining as guest.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese nods in agreement to that statement, as the group of animals were walking up to the same entrance where Tom and Lira went into to join them for the 'eating time' moment.

Soon the scene changes to were we see all of the Luman people sitting around tables, eating fresh meals of breads and drinks. And from one spot, we see Lira with her people along with Tom and Tails group sitting together with them? Many of the Lumans eating were very pleased in eating there meals.

Tom looked a bit puzzled from how the Luman were having a normal meal, which even Lira noticed his expression of being confused. Tom looked down at what he had while wondering what to do, as the scene shows it's kinda…a glum of some mix batch of food without knowing what's in it?""

"Looks to me like horse would taste better?" Tom exclaimed to point at the glop before him in stating that what is served to him may not seem edible?

"No kidding, what is this stuff?" Charmy replied a bit shock and near lost of appetite in not even knowing if what the rest had was even counting to be called food?

"It looks like mix puddle, but I can't be sure?" Saffron spoke in what she thinks the stuff looked to be, but that's just her guessing?

Tom yelps away in unsure if he should try the thing, then suddenly, Lira moves in to bring her finger over to Tom's meal. Then to Tom and Tails group's surprise, Lira took a sample of the glop on her finger, and the surprised group watched the cheery girl…eat it? "Mhmmm? Tuhpm-tuphm…." Lira spoke in tasting the meal, as she found it delightful before taking her finger out of it to look back at Tom and friends with her look expression of stating the food was good. "Eat?" She pointed to Tom's group in insisting that her new friends join in eating the meal prepared for them.

"Ugh, you wouldn't happen to have a spoon, would you?" Tom slightly asked off in wondering if Lira and her people might have a spoon for him to use to eat this stuff?

"Eat?" Lira leaned over to insist Tom to eat the meal with her puzzled and curious face that was innocent, much to the boy's confusion.

"Something tells me that they eat with their hands for everything?" Tails stated out from noticing how some Lumans lifted the bowls to gulp or scoop some of the mushy meal in their fingers?

"I guess no one ever taught them how to use silverware before?" Cream exclaimed from seeing the Luman were those that ate all their meals with their hands and fingers?

With nothing else to go with, Tom lifts his right hand to bring his finger up. He slowly dives it into the glop meal with his left hand covering his face while Lira and Tails' group watches him. "Gluphm…." Once Tom had scoop some of the mix-puddle meal in his finger, he brings it up to his face, before looking a bit determine rather then cautious. As a smiling Lira and Tails' stunning group watches Tom put the stuff he scooped into his mouth. "Cluphm….clump-cluphm…" Tom was tasting the stuff with his eyes closed while his finger he used to scoop the meal was away from his face for a moment. "Mhmmm?" Suddenly, Tom makes a sound of satisfaction, as this meant one thing to Tails' group on what the boy will say. "Say, this isn't bad?" Tom opened his eyes to look at this cleaned finger he used, as he misjudged the meal as something gross, but instead, it was actually tasty!

"Gehahuhuhungh?" Lira soon closed her eyes and covered her mouth when she laughed a little at Tom's surprise expression.

"T-T-T-This is pretty tasty?" Ray spoke from when he and Tails were having a taste, and found out the stuff was pretty good.

"Mhmm, despite it's looks, it's very good." Cream spoke out from when she and Cheese were eating some of the stuff too.

"Wow, you really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover after all?" Saffron exclaimed as she and even a gulping Charmy were enjoying the meal, especially the latter.

"What do you call this stuff?" Tom turns to Lira with a smile when she was done laughing, wanting to know what the Luman called the stuff they were eating.

"Food!" Lira turns to Tom to reply a simple answer of what the Luman call the glop mix stuff they were eating. As the girl looked down to her bowl for where her meal awaited her.

"Gaaaugh….that's good stuff, but isn't it already known as food mate?" Marine spoke from finishing her bowl with a puzzled statement?

"Your answers aren't very helpful?" Tom shrug off his left hand on the table a bit sorrow that Lira hasn't been giving straight answers while the girl was digging her hand into her mix food meal in her bowl.

Lira looked back to Tom and her friends about that question, but looked back to her food in not being bothered by the question much.

"Tom, I'm thinking that the Luman don't seem to bother with much details or how to answer them?" Tails spoke to Tom in what he believes to be the answer to that question?

"Maybe if I spoke to your leader?" Tom asked out to point in asking Lira of wanting to meant the leader of these Luman? "Someone in charge?" Tom stated when looking to Lira who scoop up her glop share before eating in to her delight. "Maybe they may know where my father is?" Tom exclaimed out his question of thought, someone in charge of the Luman could be a bit more helpful in answering his questions of his missing father?

"Leader?" Lira turns to look at Tom curious, but not bothered by the question that caught her attention?

"You know, someone that's kinda like the boss, I know I have one with Vector back home?" Charmy exclaimed in stating about the leader comment, but that still left the Luman girl lost?

Tom soon slap his face with his left hand in not believing what he's hearing Lira just said, the Lumans don't have a leader? "Alright?" Tom spoke when removing his hand from his face before going to ask something else at Lira. "Let's try something simple?"

"Best start small, something that won't be too confusing?" Tails stated on what they should try, a question that anybody can answer.

After thinking for a moment, Tom came up with a question he wanted to try. "Who Makes the Food?" Tom asked off in wondering just who in the Luman group civilization makes their meals everyday?

"Uhm?" Lira shrug her arms up with a puzzled face, as she tried to speak an answer, but? "Um…Ugh?" She looked to her bowl in not really knowing how to answer back which made Tom and Tails group looked to her completely lost and baffled in what's going on here?

"You mean you don't make them yourselves?" Saffron asked completely shocked that the Luman have all this food, yet they don't prepare it themselves?

"Come to think of it, we didn't see any plant life for any harvesting meals like for making bread?" Cream spoke out from recalling something else not seen around this dome structure?

"Look, Lira?" Tom spoke off with his hands up in trying to state something important that Tom would like the Luman girl to understand. "Food can't just appear out of nowhere?" Tom put his hands down while explaining to the confused girl that food can't just appear to anyone, it has to be grown and prepared?

"Unless by magic mate, that could do the trick." Marine stated out an idea of how these Luman get their food, by magical abilities.

"Chao….?" Cheese replied to that theory in confusion, not getting the raccoon girls idea?

"Marine, I don't that's how they get there…" Tails signed while trying to state the impossible idea on that subject until….

"Hey g-g-g-guys, I think you m-m-m-might wanna s-s-s-see this!" Ray interrupted to point out something that left the animals speechless!

"Fruusophm…." Suddenly without warning, something cut in between Tom's discussion with Lira which was….a FLOATING PIECE OF BREAD?

"Is that….bread?" Saffron slowly begins to say while almost doubting the possibility of it being true, but….

"Flying without wings?" Charmy finished up to say while being so spell-shock at what the group of six animals were seeing?

Tom, Lira and Tails group looked over to where the bread was hovering to, but more were hovering in the air as well? Then from near one Luman male boy, he reached up to catch the floating bread in his left hand. Then he looked over on his left to see a drinking cup lying on the table? "Druwurghumph-wurphmm…." Suddenly, the Luman boy closes his eyes, his head glows like Lira's did, which then….made the cup by other Luman eating their meals levitate off the table? "Clurphclurphm…" Which afterwards, landed near him, as he picks it up to drink from it.

"It…it happened again?" Charmy yelped in not believing it, the Lumans are doing the same trick that Lira did with the tented shades?

Suddenly, three more Luman saw that act and closed their eyes while their heads glowed, as their hands held up to concentrate on something? "Wurghruhmm-FRuugruhpm…." Soon three more bread stacks levitated off the table near them, and each one went to the respected Luman that wanted it before grabbing hold and dropping the glowing effect stuff before chowing down happily on their meal.

"I don't believe!" Tom exclaimed out in surprise from seeing this for the first time while Tails group notice this before. "They can move things with their minds?" Tom looked around from his eyeballs turning before looking over with a blank face in seeing the Luman have a special talent gift?

"Of course, now I see, they must have develop the power of telekinesis, that's how they manage to lift things up so easily?" Tails exclaimed in surprise to now understanding what is happening here? The Luman have develop a strong psychic power to levitate things with their mind power.

"Crickey, don't we know a bloke that can also do that?" Marine spoke in surprise to seeing this happening while also asking about recalling someone they know who can do the same thing?

"Mr. Silver can, but instead of his head glowing, it's just his hands?" Cream explained about their friend that can do a similar ability, only his is different from the others.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese nodded in agreement about that discussion.

"I'm sorry about everything I've said, Lira?" Tom quickly apologized to the Luman girl near him after slapping his right hand on his forehead from witnessing this feat act? "This is fantastic!" Tom waved his hands out to what he sees before him which made Lira look to him from her people being complimented by their ability? "Where I come from, we've invented machines to do everything we can't do?" Tom put his left hand on his forehead while he explained out a little history of what people in the 19th Century have been doing? "But to add the powers of the mind itself?" Tom looked over at Lira with such a smile in not believing how amazing she and her Luman people really are with their powers of the mind. "That's real human progress!" Tom exclaimed out to the Luman girl who smiled from listening to Tom's kind compliments.

Suddenly, Lira looked up while smiling, soon the other Luman did so, even Tails' group along with Tom saw that above the latter boy was….a bowl of this mix food dangling above his head, much to his surprise!

"Huuuagh?" Tom replied surprised and puzzled in this confusion, just what was this about?

"Um, should that be floating over his head?" Saffron asked her friends in thinking that's not getting pass to anybody?

"I-I-I-It might top over a-a-a-and then…." Ray was trying to warn the others and Tom of what might happen, but…to late?

Just then, the bowl hovering over Tom's head tilts which spills the mix goop stuff downward. "Plrugruhmm…." Tom had no time to act on that before the stuff…landed on him. "PLSaaughm…" He yelps from something hitting on his head, just as he recovers enough to make this reaction? "Hugh? Haugh?" Tom didn't know what happened, why did that bowl of mush food fall on him?

"Hughhughhugh/hachachach/Wahahahaha!" Pretty much from Tom's side, he saw Lira and her female Luman friend were laughing, even pointing at the boy's messy situation.

"Hmph-Hmphm, Hmmm?" Charmy was trying to not laugh at Tom's expense, but he was having a hard time keeping it in.

"Charmy, I don't think we should laugh at what happen to whoever did that to Tom?" Saffron told her bee friend that it wasn't a nice thing to laugh at others misfortunate?

Suddenly to the others surprise, two more bowls appeared over Lira and her friend's heads while looking over at two males with smiles before…. "Carsuphm…." Those two bowls dropped more mush food mix on the girls heads? "Wahahahah/Gahahahah/Waruhahahaha!" Then not just the other Luman, but even those that got 'pranked' were laughing at this, like it was funny to them?

"But it is when everyone else is partaking in on the joke?" Tails exclaimed off from seeing this happen before he yelped? "Carsulph…." Yep, Tails got some stuff poured on him too from above his head as well.

"Okay mates, I'm lost in the joke?" Marine asked puzzled that the Luman are even doing this in the first place?

"Apparently, they don't mind making a mess of themselves?" Cream stated from noticing how the Luman were even laughing at the other and weren't bothered one bit?

Tom smiles at seeing how the Luman reacted to this, as he looked around that everyone seem to be having a good time? During the laugh, Tom was trying to clean the stuff off his eyes when suddenly to his and Tails' group surprise, a tray of bread was being levitated off in front of them?

"W-W-W-What's about to happen now?" Ray asked surprise that now it's loafs of bread that are levitating off the table now?

As the tray full of bread hovered above everyone's heads, it was spinning itself around, tossing loafs of bread all around the place?

"They're throwing bread now? Wooh?" Tails exclaimed puzzled before ducking down from one almost hitting the two-tailed fox?

Even Tom was ducking from a few missed thrown bread shots while smiling?

"Such incredible powers? And what do they use them for?" Tom was stating from looking over at the display of telekinetic powers of the Luman were using while ducking more bread being thrown? "A food fight?" Tom exclaimed off from seeing that this group of people were more interested in wanting to have fun, as he was actually going to take part in it?

"Now we're talking! Everyone join in or get face full of food!" Charmy cheered with an excited grin, liking to partake in the game the Luman are having.

"Gwahahahah/Wahahahaha/" Pretty much, as Tom was scooping up some of the mush food from his bowl, all of the Luman were partaking in this food fighting activity and laughing at this, even Lira. Soon Tom throws a piece of his mush meal off to hit someone, and it did! "Plushhmm…" It hit an unexpected Luman male in the middle while chuckling under his breath to his friends before noticing what hit him?

"Wahha/Uahahahahah!" Soon the boy next to the one that got creme used his mind powers after closing his eyes to lift a bowl up, take some of the mush food before flinging it off at a target!

"Incoming!" Saffron warned her friends of some food being thrown towards them!

Tom saw this and immediately duck down for that shot to miss while hitting a Luman blonde haired girl with a one tied pony tail, but she, like Lira, just laugh it off!

"Wauhauhauhau!" As the girl with the long hair and ponytail laughed, she grabs some mush food to toss to Tom who sat down to grab more stuff when he felt that hit from behind, but just laugh it off?""

"Gurhurhurgahahahah?" Tom laughs a lot off while getting up with the next food match of mush in his right hand, even when more stuff got him. "CursphmClrusphm…" Even when they hit the boy, it was clear that Tom was just having too much fun! "Gurhahahaha!" Tom laughs off while getting ready to make another comeback attack with his shared food.

"Gurahahah/Wahahaahh!" In short from zooming out above, we can see all of the Luman were having fun like children in a cafeteria having a food-fight, and enjoying it. "Clrusphmm! CRushupm…CLUspuhm…." A lot of splats and mushy sounds were heard mixed with the laughters, all of the Luman were having fun without a care or worry? "Clrusphmm…." Even one ended up splatting against our viewing scene by surprise, these people really act very wild?

We see Tails' group a bit messy themselves, they pretty much are disguising about the Lumans strange behavior and acts that seem….very odd?

"Man, these Luman folks know how to have fun here?" Charmy exclaimed from tasting some food on his face, smiling in liking this while the others just dealt with this odd event?

"But it's strange that there are only those that look like young adult teens with no grownups?" Cream stated from what she manage to notice something odd about the Luman?

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese nods in full agreement, from looking in both directions, and saw nothing?

"That's true, if everyone is gathered here, then this is all of them?" Saffron spoke in thinking that statement carefully, if all the Luman are here, then it's almost like they have no one to guild them?

"And there behavior is almost like they were nothing but kids, mates? Ain't that just a wanko on our part?" Marine exclaimed off on how the Luman act, they were like wild school children running wild and having fun without any supervision.

"B-B-But what are we going t-t-t-to do afterwards?" Ray spoke up in asking what they should probably do a bit after this whole thing is settled with the food fight?

"I think first we'll need to clean up and figure out more about the Luman's evolution, they seem to be very free-spirited, almost like how Sonic would be?" Tails explained to his friends what they do before trying to solve the Luman's course development in their evolution? But he smiled in feeling that the Lumans were very high-spirit and just like to have a good time, they reminded the two-tailed fox very much of his best friend.

The scene changes to just outside the dome structure, were we see the running fountain water pouring out? At the zooming moment, we see that a lot of the Luman were there, seemingly washing up their arms and anything that got messy from the food fight, along with Tom and his six animal friends jointing them.

"I wonder what they woulda done at Green Fold if we had a food fight like that in our dinning hall?" Tom asked off in seeing that from that experience, it was something not very much to have happen, but could imagine what it may have been like? "Claspphh…." Tom splashes some water on his head's hair, as he rose up while making a statement he was stating before. "I can just hear the headmaster?" Tom exclaimed off, as he was going to perform what one of his headmaster's would have done if such a food fight had accord?

"H-H-How would your headmaster respond, T-T-Tom?" Ray asked curious after he and the other animals were done cleaning themselves up from the food mess.

Tom holds his shirt's vest while acting just like a headmaster from his school, as the Luman watch this in curiosity along with Tails' group from being curious too? "A gentlemen does NOT…Fline….His Food!" He pointed his left arm up to make a point of what a head master would save of a food fight manner?

"Hahaha, crickey mate, I bet he flip out from the mess we made!" Marine laughed off while admitting that Tom's headmaster wouldn't believe the mess they made.

"Even though it got messy, it was kinda fun? Right Cheese?" Cream spoke out that while the food fight was messy, she smiled off it from having a good time still.

"Chaooo….!" Chaos waved his arms up in a cheery way to reply in agreement on what Cream said.

Lira soon stood up from hearing Tom's impersonation of a head master which got her attention? "What's a Gentleman?" Lira asked confused and puzzled, as that's not a word heard around hear, like so many other things?

"Y-Y-You mean you don't know what a gentleman is?" Ray spoke a bit surprise that the Lumans have never heard about gentleman before?

"I sure don't?" Charmy admitted with a shrug of his arms, that he doesn't get what a gentleman is either.

"It's what they turn you into at school?" Tom briefed out to explain while holding his vest, stating in recalling what he's been taught from going to a school. "You know…?" Tom spoke while rubbing his elbows, as something has gotten his attention just now? "I didn't really wanna go to Green Fold?" Tom turned to explain to Lira that even with a little smile, he actually didn't wish to go to the university place he attends too?

"Say what, Mate! You didn't?" Marine asked surprised and confused to hear this?

"Tails, was it ever mention of Tom's history in our time of not wanting to go?" Saffron whispered her voice to ask her fox friend about Tom's history about his school attendance?

"I don't think so, they never add those things in the history books?" Tails shrug off his shoulders in not knowing that answer himself?

"Then why did you?" Lira asked with a curious cheery expression in wondering why Tom would go to a place he doesn't actually want to go to?

"My dad sent me?" Tom briefly muttered out in mentioning that it was his father that sent him to the school he attends to now. That's when Tom had a realized thought from rolling his eyes, as he rubbed the back of his head in stating something. "I guess he wanted me outta the way so he can concentrate on his work?" Tom stated out with a little disappointment in his tone, thinking that was his father's reason for sending him to such a school?

"Ah Tom, don't feel discourage?" Charmy spoke in feeling a bit sad in hearing the boy say something like that?

"I'm not sure that's how it happened at all?" Cream insisted that Tom not think his father didn't care much for him?

"That's all dad seem to do after mom was gone?" Tom stated out, as he looks into the water reflecting his image, as he rubbed his head in recalling how things happened with his father, after the passing of his mother? "Work?" Tom muttered out in thinking that now, all his father cares for is his work instead of him? Tom looked into the water, looking a bit glum, feeling like his father has gone up and left him while asking to be found?

"We-we-we're sorry?" Ray apologized while looking down in sorrow, thinking he and the others ended up hearing this from finding out the reason?

"It's not you fault for not knowing, that's just how it is?" Tom exclaimed with a half smile at his animal friends, just as he looks back at the water with a gloom expression.

Just then, as the other Luman saw Tom was distracted, they had smiles while Lira raised her arms behind Tom before…giving him a shove push!

"WoooHHhoooh?" Tom yelps from the unexpected thing to come at him, as he was about to lose his balance near the water fountain….. "Spllassshhh….." Correction, he ended up falling into the water once more from a push.

"Oh boy, here we go again?" Tails signed at seeing this familiar scene happening all over again.

"Gehuhuhuhm/Gahahahaha/Wahahahaah!" Lira and then joined by the rest of the Luman laughed to gather at seeing Tom's little funny situation. Who could blame them, Tom sat in their like it was a tub while water was pouring on his head? A lot of the gathered Luman were laughing at seeing such a funny situation, even Tails group couldn't resist to the urge to join in on finding this so funny?

"Oh man Tails, I guess these Luman do act like children, hahahaha?" Charmy exclaimed while laughing off a bit at Tom's position.

"Maybe not, I think they are actually doing something from Tom's sadness?" Saffron stated from probably guessing what the Luman are actually doing?

"Really, I thought she just wanted to get him wet, mates?" Marine replied puzzled in not getting that idea, but it would be explained soon.

"GahahahplugAh-Peuuh?" Tom blabbed off from the taste of the water that got in his mouth after shaking his head while looking up at being the center of the laugh riot? "Gehen, Haaugh?" Tom ended up breaking a smile, even a chuckle that the Luman were trying to little his mood by this act? "Think it's funny to get soak?" Tom asked asked while he was trying to stand up, as Lira was giving him a hand.

"Uh-Oh! I know what happens next?" Charmy exclaimed with a smirk in seeing what Tom's got in mind.

But just then, Tom used both hands to grab Lira's left hand that helped him up before….

"Woooh-Haaah?" Lira yelps from a grinning Tom pulled her over to lose her balance and fall into the water fountain like he did. "ClaSplassshh…." Soon Lira got splashed into the water, as many would tell that was Tom's payback for what the girl did from pushing him in. "Curpuuwhh…." She popped out with her head up to spit some water out of her mouth while looking a bit wet herself. "Gehahahahaha?" She was actually laughing at this, not bothered at all while looking up to Tom in getting the joke.

"Blimmey, she's all soak and she's only laughing it off?" Marine exclaimed in surprise that Lira wasn't upset, but having fun instead?

"I guess they're very understanding people?" Cream spoke out a thought from her state on the Luman people's well-kept temper control.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese nods out to say that from this view, no one seems to mind or feels hurt?

"Well, at least everyone seems happy about something?" Saffron replies in seeing that all the girls are in agreement, that the Luman are like children, even pranking themselves won't make them get upset?

"No hard feelings?" Tom asked Lira after he helped her up, the other Luman were walking off while the girl was getting some water off of her cloths.

"Guahuhunhuaghn?" Lira chuckles off from Tom's little reply statement, like it was a joke and she was enjoying it. "You are a funny Tom?" Lira stated while looking up at Tom in seeing he's an interesting person. "And you all are funny animals?" Then she looked to Tails group to state about the six as well for being something interesting too!

"Hahahah, you should see us at parties!" Charmy laughed out a bit while stating something that once happen to him before.

"C-C-Charmy here always likes to b-b-b-bee getting attention." Ray nods in recalling what his bee friend did once at some party they were at?

"He's second to Sonic at doing that." Tails replied out in knowing that Charmy's only second to getting folks attention, next to Sonic, his best friend.

Soon Lira and Tom reached out to hold the other's hand, as they along with Tails group watched before the two were turning to look at the sun setting over the horizon? They got out of the fountains water before letting the other's hand go to look at the other with something to say?

"I haven't laugh so much in years?" Tom exclaimed off with a smile on his face towards Lira, feeling that from this time traveling trip, it's helped him so much.

"R-R-Really, that's a very long time?" Ray spoke off in never guessing it's been that long since Tom had laugh or had such a good time?

Lira was seen smiling at Tom for knowing that she's helped before looking over to where the sun over the edge and outside the dome was…setting down past some hills of sands? Tom and Tails group also turn around to notice that the sun was setting, and knowing it would be dark soon.

But from Lira's view of this, her cheery and happy expression was replaced with concern and worry which got the others attention?

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" Marine asked puzzled in why Lira was suddenly giving a silent treatment?

"What is it, Lira? What's wrong?" Tom asked from not hearing anything, like something was distracting Lira, his new friend from saying anything at all?

Lira looked to Tom, but then looked away from his and the others happy, but puzzled faces with a concerning face?

"Tonight, I am chosen to be among the Luman that most go get food?" Lira lowered her head down to explain something, as she seem to have some sorrow face, like from being pick to get food was suppose to frighten any that get pick to do so?

"Is that all?" Tom asked out with a raise of his right hand, like hearing that was no big deal to make for going to get food over the still face-hidden girl who turn a bit to see what the boy would say? "A little work never hurt anybody?" Tom assured Lira with a wave down of his hand, but suspiciously, Lira turn head head away in not being so sure about that before looking to Tom with a smile? "I'll go with you and help." Tom spoke off in saying he come which made Lira turn around to him.

"And what about us? You forget us, mate?" Marine asked a bit upset that Tom went and forgot that he brought her and the other animals along on this adventure of his.

"Oh yes, we'll all go and help." Tom corrected himself on what he meant to say, but when he saw Lira's face, his smile vanish for a reason?

"No!" Lira protest with concern and fear of what Tom was asking to do. "You mustn't!" Lira spoke while Tom was going to say something, but she turns away to walk from him before stopping a few feet off.

This left Tom and Tails group puzzled, what was so bad of them not coming to help gather food?

"Strange, this is the first sign that these Lumans show some hostility?" Tails questioned out from not seeing Lira act so scared and cautious before?

"What does that mean, Tails?" Cream asked her two-tailed friend if this was suppose to tell them something?

"It means that something must be awfully bad to probably frighten the Luman when chosen to go seek food?" Tails stated out a serious theory that whenever the Luman have to go get food, something always makes them feel nervous?

Tom approached Lira in being curious, as the Luman girl seem distressful of the idea which made everyone think something was up? "I wish you tell me why you're upset?" Tom spoke gently while putting his hands on Lira's shoulders with a smile in trying to calm the girl down and to explain why she is upset about this?

"I…?" Lira was almost going to say, but she just couldn't bring the words out at all? "Guah…I can't?" She shut her eyes before stating that she just can't tell Tom or his friends of what the reason is to being chosen to go hunt for food?

"Then it's settle!" Tom stated off while turning Lira around to face him for what he had to say. "It's only polite to accept help when it's offered!" Tom stated with a assuring and kind expression to the puzzled Luman girl, she looked to Tom in confusion in wondering if the red-haired boy would really be okay with this?

Tails group noticed that Lira wasn't too convince, which left them suspicion of something being hidden from them?

"Tails, what do you think about this?" Saffron asked Tails for being the brainiac one if he could tell what was making Lira be so concern to not tell the group anything?

"Do you think it has something to do with them not liking the dark, and that's the only time they go looking for food?" Charmy asked out in recalling how the Luman don't seem to like it when it's dark out and that they can't see much of light?

"I can't say, really?" Tails pondered out to say, as he was still thinking about that subject without having a clear answer?

"Crickey mates, you think something might be out there that we blokes don't know about?" Marine asked out puzzled if there was something outside this society of the Luman that they may not know about?

"L-L-L-Like some creatures o-o-o-or maybe m-m-m-monsters?" Ray asked a bit jumpy and nervous if something that was out in the dessert was a creature that would be a terrifying sight?

"Chaaooowwhhh?" Cheese yelped all nervous if there was something out there that might be scary if they ran into it?

"There, there Cheese, I don't think it's like that." Cream tried to hold and calm her Chao pet friend to not worry about that thought.

"Whatever is causing the Luman to go from being so happy and joyful to being scared and cautious, we best look into this to find out?" Tails stated out with a determine face to his friends to see, if they wanna find out the truth, they will have to journey out with the Luman on their hunt for food. The others looked at each other, and each slowly nod in agreement, if they wish to help find out the truth of what's frightening their new Luman friends, then they'll aid Tom on the journey when night falls?

**VISION NOTE:** There's only a few things expalined to help those understand what is going on in the story.

One can never get enough **VISION** & beauty from what we've witnessed. And soon, the VISION-KING shall present the next work of how the hunt for food shall go? But the question remains, is food gathering really that simple, or is there 'another' force behind it all? That's always the suspense that gets us going to really want more? So **IN-VISION** this all as much as you like, for it won't be long til we see a bit of action? So until next 'time', keep checking to see where our time travelers shall meet on this adventure?


	6. Chap 05: Truth Of The Hunt?

Author Note: Greetings to all once more, my fellow followers and viewers. Now I know, this work may seem not as long as the last, but as stated, I'm following how each chapter goes into a moment matching the animated film of it being a commercial moment of suspense of what hasn't come yet so far? Truly, the **ENVISIONED** mark of such a tricky step is something we all have dealt with in where to create and end a chapter somewhere? Even the "King of VISIONS" must know where to end something once made to fit perfectly in this work. But for now, let us get ourselves ready for the next step, to **VISUALIZING** how the group shall handle the 'hunting' section of this work? We'll just have to read it, to imagine it, all to find out, now won't we?

**Chapter 05) Truth Of The Hunt?**

The scene changes to the dome structure outside, as at this time, it was nighttime with the sun long since went down? We zoom down to where the entrance is for the dome structure, just as the gate's doors were sliding open by an electronic function? "Gruufhhmm….Cluphmm…" Once the gate was fully open, out from it were the Luman and among the chosen group was Lira, along with Tom and Tails group insisting in coming along. Each Luman was walking out with a blank face in where they need to go while Tom had a serious face when walking next to Lira, even Tails' group walked in front of the two with each one having a different expression for this go-gather food journey?

"You still haven't told me or my friends in where we're going?" Tom turned to Lira who looked back in hearing the boy ask on where everyone here is going to? "How far is this food?" Tom looked back ahead, and so did Lira while questioning how far they must travel to find the food?

"Tom's right, you know?" Saffron spoke in siding with Tom's subject of how far and where the food is located?

"Yeah, how far away is this place to get your food?" Charmy nods while also joining to ask again where the food can be found?

But from what is seen, Lira had just a blank face, not answering the questions she was asked from the determined Tom or his friends?

Tom looked back at Lira, but his serious face changed to concern from seeing Lira wasn't answering at all?

"Okay, don't tell me?" Tom raised his hands up in stating that Lira doesn't have to tell him anything of where he or Tails' group is heading? "I guess I'll find out when we get there?" Tom exclaimed off from looking away from Lira, as they all continued to walk away from the dome place.

"Crickey mates, why is it they rather not talk about where they get there chow from?" Marine asked out completely puzzled of the Lumans still not wanting to disguise the food whereabout subject?

"I don't know neither, it's very strange?" Cream shrug off her shoulder in not figuring out the Luman's act?

"Chao-Chao, Chao?" Cheese shrug off his shoulders in not knowing the question as much as anyone else.

Back at the entrance to the dome, something was happening when the group was leaving? "Cruufhhmm….CLUrphmm…." The gate's doors were closing before it became completely shut, sealing those inside while keeping those that weren't in, outside it's breach?

"I g-g-g-guise we just k-k-k-keep going?" Ray spoke from noticing that the gates were closed, so they can't go back there until they've gotten the food first?

"Right, and hope for the best?" Tails nods from noticing this too, hopefully with luck, they can get by this.

The scene changes to where the Luman along with Tom and Tails group were walking on the dessert sands at night with a full moon out! Suddenly from the right scene zooming in that direction, we see a strange triangle shape spike poles from the ground with something in the center?

Tom, Lira, Tails' group and the rest of the pick Lumans were coming up to the strange structure place.

"Hugh?" Tom stops from spotting the odd structure before him while the Luman went on ahead of him.

"Wow-wee mates, would yah looky there?" Marine replied out from noticing the strange structure before them.

"It's a-a-a-amazing?" Ray exclaimed from being surprised by what he and the rest saw.

Soon Tom and Tails group looked up over the strange poles, they appear to be somewhat metallic made while joint at the top to make a shape form? But that was forgotten when down below it, we see the Luman have gather around a table stone center, with something presented? From looking closer, the Luman were smiling, for on the table was…..food? Breads in baskets, all well prepared for them to take with them back to their dome structure home? But that wasn't all, the Lumans grab to join each of their hands to hold for some reason? "Hmmmm…..HUummm, Huummmm!" Suddenly, the Luman had their eyes shut, and were making a 'humming' sound, as if making a pray to this blessing? "Hmmmm….HUUummm, Huummm! Hmmm….HUuummm….Huummm!" Then it was getting stranger when the Luman were now rotating around in a circle pattern around the offering table for some ritual dance?

"Hummm…Huumm, Huummm!" Tom and Tails' group watch from the side lines, seeing the Lumans were doing this around the gathered food before them? "Hmmmm…Huummmm, Huummm!" The Luman still continued to do their 'humming' motion step circle pattern without breaking their hold?

Tom was pretty much had a blank shock face in not quite getting what this was all about? "Must be some kinda Luman ceremony?" Tom exclaimed off his thought on the matter of what the Luman were doing, but the question is, why?

"Must be, but something's still bugging me?" Tails spoke from guessing that's what these Lumans are doing, but he felt something odd about this whole situation?

"What's that, Tails?" Cream asked her friend in what seems to be bugging him?

"It's that food set up, we just got here, and there it is?" Tails stated to his animal friends in not getting why they came to find food, but it's well prepared on their arrival, why?

"Gee, who would do that if not to help these Luman?" Charmy replied while scratching his back head puzzled, not sure if whoever was behind this wasn't just helping the Lumans?

"Maybe this dance is to show their gratitude?" Saffron spoke in stating what or whoever does this wants the Lumans to do some ceremonial ritual?

"Chao!" Cheese spoke with a wave of it's arms, thinking maybe that was the idea?

"I hope so, otherwise, I'm getting a bad feeling over nothing?" Tails turns away for a moment with a confused face still, hoping his friends are right and that he might be wrong of his suspicions?

"Hmmmm-Hmmmm, Hmmmm….?" At this moment, the Luman were still circling around the food offerings, not stopping their pattern? "Hmmmm-Hmmmm, Hmmm!" They continue to hum there words from their sealed mouths while we see their bare feet walking across the ground. "Hmmm-Hmmmm, Hmmm!" They still continue to do the same routine, walking their feet across the ground in their circle formation. "Hmmm-Hmmmm, Hmmm…." So far, it does not seem odd or out of place to many's eyes, and wonder if something would happen….which ended up coming true?

"TRuucruffhmm…." Suddenly, from one Luman's foot step in the ground, a part of the sand ground was sinking it like an ant-lion trap and even the young male boy Luman that was attach to it! "Uh-Ugh?" He yelps from the sudden feeling with a fearing look expression? "Guurhmm…Guurphmmm?" He lets off moans, as he looked around fearful, which at this moment while he was sinking, the others stopped their circle movement, but….kept their eyes shut and did nothing? "Guruhupm…Hum…Urraghm?" The Luman boy lets out a moan while looking over to his friends, who at this moment, were doing nothing to stop this or save him? "Gurh-Hurhm, Urrghm-Urrhm?" He moans some more in wanting someone, anyone to notice what's happening to him? "Gurgh…Hurmm…URRrughm-Uarhm?" He lets out louder moan cries while we see his grip on one of the other Luman hands was slipping out until he lost grip? "Gurphmm, Hurgh-Urraghm?" He still let off moans, even when his other hand soon slipped out of Lira's hand from still sinking more?

"Ahhhh, Augh?" Suddenly, the Luman boy lets out a panic expression, as halve his body got suck in, but he tried to escape it? "Urgh-Arugh, AAaahhhh, Uuuhmmm?" He lets out more cries, as he tries to hold onto the sand surface while those he was close by….were just leaving him?

Lira still had her eyes shut, as she only took a step back from knowing what was happening, but behind her was Tom and Tails group who noticed this!

"Crickey Mate! What's that?" Marine yelped from seeing something odd was happening at the ritual event?

"QuickSand!" Tails yelped in realizing what was the cause before turning to the others. "We got to rescue him!" Tails issued to the others that were just getting over their shock.

"Nooohhh!" Tom screams out, as he hurries over with a fearful expression in seeing what's happening to one of the Luman while the others…did nothing? "Crushhuphm…." Soon we see the ant-lion pit where only the Luman boy's arm with his hand reaching up for someone to grab it. "Claphmm…." Suddenly, Tom's hand reached over and grabbed the hand, as he lies down to help pull the poor Luman stuck in that trap. "Urragh-Nrruughh!" Tom tries to hold on, even to pull himself up, but to no fortunate was the struggle working. "Urragh?"

Tails group comes around to offer each other's hand to help out.

"Hurry, pull!" Tails issued out, as he flew over to grab the Luman boy's wrist while being pulled by Charmy and Saffron by his feet. Then from behind them, Ray and Cream were pulling their hands while Marine was trying to struggle by pulling the rest out since she couldn't fly while Cheese was giving a little help to pull her elbow to lent a hand.

"Urrragh….this quicksand's pretty tough?" Charmy groans while trying to pull his share with his insect strength.

"It's n-n-n-not giving up it's c-c-c-catch?" Ray stated from his pulling spot, as he tries to aid in rescuing the Luman.

But all the groups struggles weren't enough, as the Luman boy's hand slipped out of Tom's grasp and even Tails' too before sinking deep into the lion-ant trap pit?

The scene shows the area zoom out before zooming in from what has happened!

"Oh-No!" Tom yelled to exclaim what has just gone and happen, one of the Luman was taken! "He's gone?" Next, we see Tom was struggling to dig through the sand with his hands to help find the trace of the Luman that was taken? "Help me! We got to find him before he runs out of air!" Tom asked out with worry that he needs help to dig through the piles of sand, with some extra help, they can still save whoever got taken?

"Wait a second, what are they doing?" Saffron spoke when the animals were digging, but yelped when she looked over to the Luman?

"I don't believe this?" Cream also yelped in seeing what Saffron saw that was very surprising!

"Chao…?" Cheese yelped in surprise to at where the others were looking at?

Tom looked over to see if the Luman would help, but was left shock at what he saw instead? "What are you doing?" Tom asked out in shock and confused expression of what the Luman were doing?

From what Tom and Tails' group saw, the Luman group that came out to find food were….just grabbing the food on the table and taking it?

"You have to help me, help us!" Tom begged the Luman that were taking the food in their hands, planning to actually leave? "Lira!" Tom calls to the girl he knows who stood by the stone table which made Lira look back at Tom with a blank look on her face from not showing any signs of what has taken place?

Lira only looked at Tom with her blank face expression, and then just turn around to take the next basket of bread that was left on the alter table?

Tom and Tails' group stared shock in not believing this, the Luman would rather just take the food that was there instead of rescuing one of their own from being taken to death? "What kind of people are you?" Tom asked out shocked while looking down at the ant-lion trap, trying to see if their was still someway to save the poor Luman boy?

"W-w-w-why would they just abandon their friend like this?" Ray spoke in surprise shock expression that nobody was going to offer them help, why?

"Even I'm not selfish enough to just get distracted by goodies when my friends are in trouble?" Charmy spoke while digging with the rest, not believing that someone would be selfish to just get free food, but forget their friends?

Suddenly, as Tom was scratching his right hand on the sand surface, it ended up revealing to him and his six animal friends…a wooden board under the sand? "Huuagh?" Tom gasped out in surprise, as he and Tails' group stared at their latest find! It was a grey manhole cover that was some how under the sand and where the poor Luman boy was suppose to get swallowed to his death? "A manhole cover?" Tom exclaimed in his find, as he was going to pull it open.

"Strewth! What's it doing in the dessert?" Marine asked puzzled in not getting how a manhole would be in the middle of the dessert?

"That must be where the Luman boy went, down that manhole?" Saffron stated in getting what happened, the boy fell into a manhole cover….but was there more to that?

"Urrragh!" Tom struggled to pull the manhole out while making a statement to the Luman of what happened! "It wasn't quicksand that swallowed your friend!" Tom explained out in what seems to have happened while trying to bring the manhole lid open. "UrraAAAgh!" But even from Tom's struggles and Tails' friends trying to work together, the thing was clearly stuck tight? "He was grabbed!" Tom stated off in what happened to one of the Luman, someone ended up taking the poor Luman boy from an un-expected stunt to make it look like quicksand! "Urragghh…From Below!" Tom struggled out more to lift the manhole, as he stated off in what really happened here.

"Come on! Pull!" Charmy stated out while groaning to struggle to remove the manhole cover?

"Chaoooh!" Chaos struggled to pull with his little might, but his small body wasn't enough?

"URAAAauuughhh!" Tom was struggling with all his worth, combined with all his animal friends giving him the extra boost. "Uaagh…Uagh!" But a last, Tom stops to look down in seeing that neither he or his friends were getting anywhere on their own?

"It's no us, it's stuck tight?" Cream spoke from seeing that they were not getting anywhere while they took a breather.

"B-B-But how else can we get in?" Ray asked out puzzled in how they can get in if they don't remove this thing first?

"Tom, we need more help, try and see why the Luman aren't willing to help?" Tails told Tom what he should try to do while the six animals see if there is anyway to get this manhole unstuck?

With a series face, Tom gets up and sternly approaches Lira carrying her bread basket with the other Luman when she was stopped by an angry Tom. "You have to help me!" Tom lets his left hand rest on the girl's right shoulder, as he points over to the spot where the manhole was while Tails group were still trying to lift it open, the red-haired boy tried to speak reason to Lira. "We have to get your friend back?" But even with a concerning feeling for one of Lira's kind, the girl only looked to him with a blank face?

"There's nothing we can do?" Lira exclaimed out with a blank reaction, as if this whole thing wasn't effecting her emotions at all?

"Did she actually say that?" Charmy asked puzzled from where he and his friends are at, listening while working.

"Ouch, what kinda blokes just forget there mates like that?" Marine asked confused once more, why would people just give up without a fight?

"Maybe it's also a reason why Lira may have not wanted to be one of the chosen Luman to go get food?" Cream stated a possible thought which made the animals looked surprised, maybe they were afraid, but just chose not to express it?

Tom was shock at this, as he removed his hand from Lira's shoulder before snapping off at what he's actually hearing! "You can't just Walk Away?" He shrug his shoulders up in stating with a concerning face that Lira and her people shouldn't just pickup and go while ignoring what has happened here?

"They always take someone whenever we come to get food." Lira briefly explained to Tom of the situation that took palce while the other Luman were just finishing up taking the last batch of food from the alter table.

"But who took him?" Tom asked blankly and puzzled, wondering in confusion in who would have taken one of the Luman? Even Tails group stop what they were doing to hear this explanation be told?

"Submen!" Lira exclaimed off with a half cheeky statement in addressing the kidnappers that have taken one of the Luman just now.

"Who are they?" Tom asked off in concern at Lira with his arms raised up from not knowing what or who Submen really are?

"I don't know?" Lira shrug off her shoulders in not really knowing what Submen are either? "They never come out during the day?" Lira explained the situation, as she begins to walk on off pass Tom without showing any expression changes from her blank one?

As Lira passed him, Tom had a stern and serious upset face from seeing this action happen? "Are the Submen the ones that bring the food?" Tom raised his right hand's index finger to ask off if the Submen were the ones that gave the Luman there food?

"I don't know?" Lira replied unsure while her head face Tom, but was walking directly behind her other Luman heading back to their home.

"Why did they take your friend?" Tom shouts off to ask Lira of why the Submen would want to take the Luman if they bring them food?

"I don't know?" Lira turns around to stop and respond back to Tom's question with the same blank face while getting a bit left behind by the other Luman?

"Weird, they know what happens, but they aren't sure of why?" Tails question that logic, as it was somewhat odd?

"Wait, what if someone else was taken?" Saffron whispered to her friends in imagining something that could have not been spoken?

"Y-Y-You don't m-m-m-mean?" Ray was about to nervously ask, but stop to look back at how Tom would respond to this theoretical truth?

Tom had a sad face expression in not believing that even the Luman don't see the picture of what they are doing? As Tom has a stern face, as he looks over to the manhole that Tails group still tried to budge open with still no luck of it opening? As Tom saw the thing, something else also came to his mind that might answer another question while looking away from seconding guessing it?

As Lira was turning to go and catch up to the others, Tom put his hands together to shout out another question to the Luman girl. "Did my Father come out here with the Luman to gather food?" Tom lowered his hands in wanting to know if what he believes to be the truth will be right or not of where his father is?

Lira looked back at Tom from hearing his question, as she makes a reply. "The Henry?" Lira recalled of who Tom was speaking of before making a blank reply to the question."Yes? He came with us." Lira stated in what Tom's father did, but then she turns her head around before stating what happened afterwards. "He was taken." Once she said this, she was just walking away again without looking back or bothered by what she said.

"And no one tried to help him either?" Tom replied off with an angry tone and he marches away from his spot from not believing that the Luman also didn't bother to help his father when he got taken?

Tom approaches the manhole that Tails group was still at, still getting over the shock in not believing what they all heard too!

"Mr. Tom, we're sorry that you had to hear that, but….?" Cream was trying to apologize to Tom that he had to hear such a sad and awful truth of his father's disappearance, but was cut off by the red-haired boy?

"It's okay, you didn't know, now please help, on three….THREE!" Tom spoke while he kneels on the sand, reaches for the manhole, and on his signal, he and Tails' group of friends worked together to give a really big pull! "Ugh-Uhhmm!" Tom lets out more moans, as he was struggling to pull more on the manhole's grip locks! "URraughmm…." Tom gives a mighty pull with every last bit of his strength up, as did Tails group!

"Breh…CRrafuuhmm…." Suddenly, the lid of the manhole pops out, letting out mist from inside it escape.

"Hooray mates, we got it!" Marine cheered in seeing they finally gotten the manhole unstuck!

"Truh-Cluffhmm…." Soon after the manhole's lid was set aside, we see Lira about to walk off when she looked back at Tom and his animal friends? "Huuaaagh?" She gasped from seeing that they manage to get the manhole off, as she turns around completely to rush over to the spot.

"Well I'm not going down!" Tom stated off his statement from what he was speaking to Lira before, as he was climbing in to go down the manhole. From what he said, was meaning that he won't go down without a fight to save his father that was taken.

"No…Tom!" Suddenly, Tom and Tails group cease their plan of going down the manhole when they looked up to see Lira before them, trying to warn them. "You won't come back!" Lira stated out with her still blank face, yet it showed and sounded a little of concern of Tom's groups safety. "No one comes back?" Lira shook her head in stating that no one has ever come back from being taken by the Submen.

"I'm going to find my father!" Tom stated off this reminder to Lira with a serious face, that he wasn't going to quit now. "And with luck, your friend as well!" Tom stated off that last part, as he was climbing down further into the manhole.

"And with luck, we might even find more of any Luman that might have been taken from before if this was how it's always gone?" Tails stated out that if with luck, they can rescue more Luman that were taken before.

"Don't worry Lira, we'll be with Tom the whole moment!" Saffron spoke to the Luman girl who hid her worries, assuring that they would keep Tom company.

"Right, if we run into any Submen, they won't know what hit them when I pop in!" Charmy bragged out with a cocky smile, even showing his stinger to make his….point!

"It's important to know that it isn't right to just leave a friend behind, you know." Cream kindly spoke in telling that anyone should know that when you have friends, you can't just abandon them, just because something is scary.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese waved up his arms to agree with Cream and the rest, even if the Luman are peaceful, they must learn to stand firm.

"S-S-S-Sometimes, you have to j-j-j-just face your fears and do the r-r-r-right thing!" Ray slowly exclaims that people have to be brave for times that call for it.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad I got some backup." Tom smiled in being happy to see that he's got some backup at least from his animal friends.

"Not a problem Tom, now lets hurry!" Tails stated off, as he was twirling his tails into a copter, to fly on over Tom while the others followed behind him.

Soon we see both Tom and Tails group climbing down or in the flier groups case, hovering down a bit while Lira watched this act. "Don't go, Tom!" Lira tried to warn Tom and his friends, but he chose not to listen to the warning and continue onward. "Tom!" Lira called out to her friend with her blank face, yet was still concern for her new friend? She soon turn her head over to her right side in seeing the dessert sand with tracks from footprints, as we zoom the screen to the left where the Lumans out that gather food were disappearing over a hill spot. Lira watched them go out of sight, as she looked down with the same blank puzzled expression to where Tom and Tails group went down, almost puzzled in what she should do? Soon from above the tunnel where Lira is seen, we see her turning around and going the other way, leaving Tom and his six animal friends behind? And with this, to face the troubles that are yet to come from the dangers ahead?

**VISION NOTE:** The info about Submen taking care of Luman are true in both universes from the novels, to movie films here.

Now I have to admit a little, this **VISION** may have been small, but the impact of suspense was truly overwhelming to strike the curious mind? So we'll have to be ready, the VISION-KING still has many more surprises left to bring out? Like how are Tom & Tails group going to handle their first meeting encounter with the Submen? The questions that resolve around them, where they live, what they are like, can all be found out soon enough? But now, the **IN-VISIONMENT** of those questions are on hold, for there will be time to answer them all...later? So until the next time, my 'Time Machine' fans, as well as 'Sonic The Hedgehog' fans, we'll have to be patient for what troubles are to come, soon...in the next chapter? Til that 'time', we just let 'time', take it's course? (Time puns, very useful!)


	7. Chap 06: EnCountering, The Submen!

Author Note: Greetings to many of my loyal viewers and followers out there checking this story out. The **ENVISIONED** properties here are endless, as they go from one event to another? Even the "King of VISIONS" is pleased by this work, since there are more fans coming to view it, both Time Machine & Sonic the Hedgehog fans alike. The **VISUALIZING** works are nearly endless in how one can make a story like this into creation. But enough with the little chats here, it is now 'time' for us to be focusing on the 'time' at hand here? So, let us now continue with the next adventure, especially since we're about nearly HALFWAY there for this work already!

**Chapter 06) EnCountering, The Submen!**

Soon the scene changes where it looks like an old run down tunnel with some drippy water? "Druphm-druphm…." Of course, the screen moves away from where we are seeing this action to notice from the left side going, how much time has pass with age and decay taking over. Pipes broken off, wires expose, stone structures looking like they break apart, even rubble was stack in some parts of the ground? But the main focus was near the ladder, where Tom was seen coming down from it? "Clughm-Clughm…." Once Tom saw he reached the bottom of the steps, he jumped off from it. "Uhmpm…." From there, he landed on the ground, just as he stood up to see the scenery?

"Crickey mate, slow down, you don't wanna leave your mates behind!" Marine spoke out, as she jumped off the ladder before being followed by the others that flew.

"L-L-L-Look at this p-p-p-place?" Ray spoke in seeing in surprise at how the old tunnel even looked from gazing around here?

"These tunnels are old?" Tom stated out from noticing with a focus face of how much time has pass for these old tunnels? "The Submen didn't build these?" Tom stated off from knowing a true fact, as he was turning to walk in a direction to look around a bit.

"Well we know that?" Charmy waved off with a cheeky smile, thinking anybody should know that while buzzing near Tom.

"But it looks near ruin, is it safe to travel?" Saffron buzz near Charmy in question, fearing if the structure wasn't strong enough, it would come down on their heads?

"Judging from the structure, it won't cave in, at least not for another deca or so?" Tails spoke from flying near on pole pillar, studying it's features before making a clear estimate on how strong the walls and ceiling were?

"Lets just hope we can find Mr. Tom and Lira's friend soon?" Cream spoke when she decided to walk on the ground with her friends while concern about there mission.

"Chao!" Cheese nods in agreement there, as Tails soon landed before Charmy and Saffron, even Ray decided it was best to walk with Tom and save their energy for flight if needed be?

"Siisisisisissiihh…." The scene soon changes to where we see Tom along with Tails' group walking with him through some leaky steam getting sprayed out from below the floor? Tom soon leaped over a bit of this before getting his balance straight and continuing his journey while looking around. Next up, he came to some tunnel fans rotating slowly off the side while still walking forward.

Suddenly, the scene changes to some railroad tunnel split and where Tom's group was coming from the left side before…some mumble voices are heard? "Murffh-MuurrfhMurrfh?"

"Strewth! What…HUmphm!" Marine was about to ask before Saffron and Cream covered the excited raccoon's mouth to not be so loud!

"Hush! Someone's over there?" Tails issued out, as he felt that they were close to something, or someone?

Being careful, Tom and Tails group quickly ran over to behind the side of the tunnel's walls to keep out of site? "Arrugh-Haaa/WRaaaugh!" From peeking out, over on the side was another walk-path tunnel, and we see some bulky neanderthals up to four walking off someone, each having a color of grey-white or dark light-grey skin color while their worn rag clothes around their waist and were wearing boots (Think of the Submen seen in the beginning on the opening credits!) "Bruugh/Wuargh-Wuragh/Hechech-haaa/Weehauagh!" They were all mumbling and chucking out with laughter, as we see from within a fishing net, was the missing Luman boy that was taken during the food ritual? The Luman boy looked wide eyed in puzzlement and fear in not knowing what was going on, only that he could figure was that he was caught….by these creatures known as Submen!

"Murfhpm…Muurrffphmm…" Soon one Submen in front of the captive Luman being carried turns around to speak his orders to his group. "Hurry!" He stated out in wanting the Submen to hurry it along, so they can be done with this. He has grey hair dangling in tie tail knocks along with his beard. He has green face paint on his checks from rectangle going up to circles under his yellow background eyes with red eye colors seen?

Tom and his friends watched this, but soon acted out by rushing away from their hiding spot over the empty railroad racks to climb up onto the walk-path. Once Tom climbed up, he and Tails group were going down that entry tunnel to follow the Submen from a good distance.

"As Vector would say, we trail the bad guy very sneaky like until they lead us straight towards the prize!" Charmy exclaimed in a silent whisper to his friends on how Vector told him on how to do things like sneaking.

"Or as Espio would state, keep yourself stealth to avoid detection when following an enemy!" Saffron stated out another note fact from one of their friends on trailing someone.

Soon we see the Submen, but they seem to be taking a right turn into another tunnel that was broken through a wall which left a hole big enough for them to fit through! "Murgh/Muurah/Muuffph?" Soon all of the Submen were just about through to pass the open hole in the wall, except for one? Who for some reason, stopped his actions for a moment in between the entrance and exit?

Meanwhile, pass the left side of the screen, we see a carefully cautious Tom approaching a bit behind, and hid himself behind a stone pillar close to his back. Soon join by Tails group, they all lean on the wall while looking over a bit to see if the Submen have left?

"I-I-Is it clear?" Ray asked from wondering if the coast was clear to go on?

"Shush! Not yet, wait!" Tails hushed his friend while seeing with a careful eye, that one Submen was still around.

The one Submen had a strange stern gaze at the spot where he felt Tom and company were hiding, almost thinking the Submen were being followed? He turned away while ignoring the feeling, as he went into the tunnel after the other Submen.

"Huuagh? I thought that guy almost saw us?" Charmy signs in relief, as the others were coming out of hiding.

"He almost did." Cream stated with worry that one of the Submen nearly found out they were being followed.

"Chao-chao!" Cheese nods to that statement, they mustn't be found out.

The scene changes at this moment, we see the Submen are heading for some train's front engine, though it's a bit broken down with some missing parts on the walls and ceiling. During which while five Submen were approaching it with their Luman captive, two were seen coming out from the tunnel they used.

Tom was the last to come out of hiding since he was taller then Tails group, as he walks slowly off to follow where the Submen were going.

Speaking of the Submen, we see them all entering the train cart and are sitting down in some passenger seats while one of them sets the Luman boy in the net down with some of them in the back. From behind the ruin engine train, by the tunnel entrance the Submen came from, Tom and Tails group carefully looked out to see what was happening at this time?

"These brutes aren't as primitive as they seem?" Tom stated off with a stern face from seeing what the Submen creatures were doing?

"Really, why's that, Tom?" Marine asked from not getting what Tom was getting at for the moment?

"I think I can answer that? While we saw the Luman seem like a basic society of peaceful people, these Submen, despite what they look like, seem to have enough intelligence to know how to work machinery?" Tails silently explained a theory base on the evidence seen on how one society works in a simple peaceful way while the other party does things with some extra knowledge.

Soon the one Submen with the green paint on his face got to the controls of the train cart? "Huuargh?" He suddenly turned his head around to see another Submen looking over with a stern face. He had white hair, long over his shoulders to his chest that were tied with knots with tail edges while having a tied hair ban on his head. His chest had arrow and inside triangles that were purple marks pointing in the center, had green circle marks by his cheek edges, and his eyes background were yellow with a green eye color? "To your place!" The Subman by the controls saw what this one was doing, and shoved him out of his way!

"Urrgh?" The other Subman yelped from being pushed while he bash on the ground on the train cart. "Cluhpm,…."

"Trusuhuphmm…." Soon the apparent leader Subman press the lever forward to start the train's engine. "BReeiighiinnn…BRizizizihhmmm…." The track wheel's on the rails were sparking off from running on the railroad track, as the train was starting to move out. "Gruvhhmm…Murvhhhmm…MRuuvhhmmm…." We see it heading off down the path towards the tunnel path, as the Submen were heading in that general direction with their Luman captive.

"I bet they'll take Lira's Luman friend to the same place they took my father?" Tom exclaimed out his solution to this situation while he came out of hiding to see where the Submen were going. He also took out the skateboard from his pack to stare at it from trying to figure a way to use this to catch up to the Submen!

"Cool, we'll get to follow these guys by tailing them, just like detectives!" Charmy exclaimed in being excited on what he and the gang will get to do.

"We were already doing that, Charmy." Saffron reminded her that they are tailing these Submen creatures anyway.

"So we gonna follow them on foot, mates?" Marine asked out to her group in wondering if it's by foot or flight to catch the Submen now?

"No, we'll go by air, Charmy and Saffron will carry you Marine. Okay everyone." Tails stated that there best chance to catch up to a speedy train cart, was to use their flight ability.

"Right!" The mentioned three heard Tails plans, as Marine was soon lifted up by Charmy and Saffron at the moment.

"A-A-And what of you Tom?" Ray questioned about Tom's quick transport if he needed an air lift, but from their small bodies and the boy's weight might slow them down just a bit?

"I have my own ride, thanks." Tom showed his skateboard to his friends, stating that he already has a way to travel a bit.

"Then we better follow before we lose them." Cream stated off quickly to have the group move out to catch the Submen with Cheese cheering in agreement for her.

"Gruugruhmm….Muruvhhmmm…" The scene changes to were the train cart was driving off with it's lights on, still heading on it's course. Just as it passes over, we see from behind it was Tom riding on his skateboard on the sidewalk path with Tails group flying and gliding in the air beside him. Just then, we see that in front of the side-path was broken off into rocks rubble with Tom going right for it.

"Chao!" Cheese cried out in worry at seeing something ahead!

"Mr. Tom, watch out up ahead!" Cream warned Tom of where and what he's approaching at this very moment.

"Jeepers!" Tom yelped with wide eyes from seeing the danger he is heading towards.

"Try to jump over it mate, like you tried on that ramp stunt!" Marine suggested out that Tom try to jump over the rubble that was before him.

"B-B-But didn't that end b-b-badly?" Ray exclaimed with a worried reminder that from that stunt at the dome ended badly?

Without a moments delay, Tom leans down with a serious face in going towards the dangerous spot. "Cruuffh..WRruuophmm…." Suddenly, much to Tails' group flying in the air were surprise to see, Tom leaped like a skating pro would do over a stunt. "Cruuvhhmmm…." Soon Tom landed on the over side, and continued to skate on down the sidewalk path while keeping his balance.

"Well I'll be?" Saffron replied in surprise to see that Tom manage to make that jump move?

"He did that stunt jump with style! Ten Points!" Charmy smiled off to say before giving a little fist pound in the sky for Tom's work.

"Never mind that, we still gotta catch up to the Submen!" Tails reminded his friends that they got to catch up to the Submen on the train cart.

"Bruuunnhvvruuhmm…." Soon we see the train cart passing by another tunnel spot with the Submen still on board it. "Cruushhvvhumm…." Which during the moment, Tom was still skating on the side-path with good reflexes to catch up while Tails group were flying with him all the way. "Vrruuvvhmmmurphmm….." The Submen's train cart was still moving on while unaware of how close Tom and his animal friends were getting to behind the rail cart vehicle.

"Uagh!" Tom reached out his hand to grab the pole on the train cart, but missed his shot. "Cruuvhhmmm…." Tom tries to give more kick on the ground while riding his skateboard, just trying to get closer to the train cart. Just then, Tom does a jump spin move over to the train cart, but the skateboard lands on the ground. But that was just the thing he needed to jump press himself off to leap himself and the skateboard into the air direction of the moving train cart. As the animals watch, Tom flew in the air before he landed with grace on the metal bar part of the train. "Clughm…." Once he was done with that, he turns around to not forget something. "Fruuphmm..fruphmm…cluhm…" Soon Tom's skateboard flew in the air, just before the boy reached up to grab it in time. "Gruuvvuuhmm…Murrvhhmmm…." Soon Tom packs his skateboard away in his backpack carrier, and held onto the back of the train with his animal friends later getting on with him, as the ride goes through another tunnel spot where it would lead them to their destination.

"So how far this taking us, mates?" Marine asked her friends silently on where they are being taken?

"I-I-I'm not sure where, b-b-but it might be to m-m-more trouble?" Ray exclaimed from getting the feeling that while on this tailing thing, they may come across more troubles ahead.

"Shush, lets stay extra quiet so they can't hear us!" Tails hushed his friends, as they kept themselves low from being seen even in the back of the train cart.

Soon the scene changes to were we see another railroad place, by it seems to be a stop spot from where some working ceiling lights were on and near some tunnel entrances were stairs leading to another place? "Gruuvhmm…Muurvhmm…." But that was not important, as we see the train cart was coming to it's spot from it's lights showing up at the spot. "Breiighiinnn….." Suddenly, the Subman leader pulls the lever back a bit which was to make it stop. "Grvuuhmm-Gruvhhgruvhhmm…." From the railroad, we see the sparks of the train's tracks starting to cease it's descending movement. "Cruughnn..CRriighnn…." Soon the entire train cart came to a stop near the spot, but the other Submen yelped from the force.

"Cliphm…." Tom yelped before grabbing the pole on the back of the train, as he almost slipped if he wasn't quick enough?

"Careful Tom, you almost slip." Cream replied with caution, as she check to see if Tom was alright.

"Thanks, Cream?" Tom thanked the rabbit girl for the thoughtful concerns for him.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese was pointing at something to catch the other's attention.

"Guys, look what's happening now!" Saffron noted the group to pay attention to what's about to happen now.

Soon the Subman that was piloting the train gets up, heads to the back where the tied up Luman boy in the net was, who looked up at the Submen leader puzzled? Then his eyes widen when he was being picked up by that Subman, before being lead off the train with the other Submen! Tom and Tails' group lean a bit forward to see the Submen were walking off the train, and all of them were going down another tunnel entrance with their captive Luman in tow.

"They're still going, but to where?" Charmy asked puzzled to where those guys are even going after taking a train ride?

"That's where we need to find out?" Tails stated out to his friends, they need to solve that question?

When all the Submen left the train, Tom got off along with Tails' group, as they ran to hid behind a fallen large chuck of a flat rock on the left, before peeking a bit to see if it was safe. From noticing this, Tom walked quietly to follow the Submen while Tails' group did the same, so to not alert the ones being followed.

"Remember, stealthy and quietly!" Tails hush quietly to his friends that they must be very quiet.

"R-r-right!" Ray slowly nods back in response to the issue to be quiet now.

In another scene, we see the Submen walking from one entrance tunnel to an open hall leading to a few tunnels while the center one out shown some more liking? But all the Submen took the tunnel to the far left side close to the outside center, and from there, were gone? During which, Tom and Tails' group came out of the same spot, trying to follow the Submen without losing track of them?

"Which way they go, mates?" Marine asked puzzled while looking around to see which way the Submen could have taken?

"Maybe this way, or that way? I'm not really sure?" Charmy pointed to some tunnels, but shrug off his shoulders in not knowing where the Submen went?

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese soon floated over to one tunnel entrance, it being the one that the Submen took.

"Cheese says he hears voices down this tunnel!" Cream exclaimed to tell her friends what her Chao friend was saying.

"Driphm…" However, as Tom was walking on to follow, he and his six animal friends didn't see he step in some puddle of water which made a tiny noise?

This noise of course, did not go unnoticed to all of the Submen, as the one particular one with the triangle marks on his chest and white hair turn from hearing the noise to turn around in suspicious?

"Gurgh-Gurghmmm?" Of course, when he stopped, he bumped into another Subman who wasn't watching where he was going? This one was light-grey skin, had a blue circle loop-line mark on his shoulders, two green circle dots on his cheek sides, two blue dots above his eyebrows with a red rectangle coming down from his forehead. He has grey long hair that was knot tied at the bottom with an edge lock, yellow background eyes with red eyes.

"Quiet Brawl!" The Subman with the white hair stated to the one called Brawl who was yelping from when he bump his face to his Submen friend? "We are followed?" He stated from walking up front with a suspicious look while Brawl held his nose with one hand, as this Subman was scouting his eyes to see if someone was following them, like he suspects? He looks from where the Submen were walking, trying to figure things out before speaking to Brawl. "You go that way, Brawl!" He points his arm over to his right side near a hole after Brawl was done rubbing his nose to see what his friend wanted him to do. "I go this way!" He states while walking off down the path the Submen took before with a plan to cut off whoever is following them.

"Yes, Zorog!" Brawl replied to his friend who's name was revealed, as he goes down the hole path without questioning the issue plan.

"Uh-Oh!" Tom yelps with worry, and he wasn't the only one, so were Tails group!

"Quick, hid before were spotted!" Tails signal the group that they needed to hid before they would be found out!

With the situation becoming like this, Tom and his friends turn to go back a bit from the tunnel entrance they came from. They left the scene just as Brawl was seen walking into the open place where the heroes were before leaving? Brawl stops to look out the tunnel entrance, trying to see anyone there? However, as he looks down, he doesn't see Tom and Tails group squeezing down to hid behind a barrel in front of the Submen's view? Soon Brawl leaves the scene in thinking no one was around, which made Tom smirk that he left while his animal friends sign for relief.

"Few, that was close?" Marine signed in relief, they were almost found there?

"Too close, I thought we we're gonna be busted?" Charmy exclaimed off that they were almost busted, luckily they weren't?

"Ugh, g-g-guys!" Ray suddenly was pointing at seeing something in front of him while it was behind Tom, he tried to warn the others, but not fast enough.

"Urrghh!" Suddenly from out of nowhere, a hand grabs Tom's shirt with a growl, pulling Tom's attention and his friends to see who got them!

"Aaaah!" Tom yelps in shock surprise, it was Zorog, he found and caught him in his grasp, and he wasn't looking to happy?

"CHaaooo!" Cheese cried out in surprise shock before dashing away from the scene in fear.

"It's one of the Submen!" Cream yelped out in fear, as she and the other animals duck away when this Subman got a hold of Tom.

"UUuarrghh!" Tom tries to get up and run, but Zorog had a grip hold on his shoulders.

"I got him, Brawl!" Zorog signal his ally friend to come to his position while holding Tom.

Brawl turns around from his search to look in the direction he heard Zorog's voice, and went off to join him.

"UnHand Me!" Tom snaps to Zorog, as he manages to get free from the Subman's grip to try and run, but….get's caught in his grip hold on his shoulders again. "Arrrugh!" Tom groans from being caught again, yet still refuses to give up!

"Let him go!" Tails shouted, as he, Charmy, and Ray went up to start pulling Zorog's hair back.

"Urrgh!" Zorog yelped from the yelping pain, but ignore it with his grip not fading on Tom

"Muurragh!" Soon, Saffron, Cream, Cheese and Marine were struggling to wrestle Zorog's legs to give him more problems to handle if he doesn't let Tom go!

"Intruders! Heelp!" Zorog shouts his voice off from where we see the other Submen were walking off with their captive Luman until the leader stops to turn in the direction of the voice. That's when the Subman leading the others turns to rush back where he heard the call while the other Submen watched him. Then it wasn't long before two more Submen decided to join him to follow their leader.

"Gruubhmmm-Urhhmm…." Zorog struggled to keep his grip tight on Tom's wrist in the air.

"Uhmm…Nuuragh!" Tom moans out to struggle against this Subman's strength.

"URrghh…URrrghhh!" Zorog continues to struggle in outmatching Tom with his strength, but the boy wasn't giving in, even Tails group soon got behind the Subman to pull him out.

"ARrughh-UUuagh!" Tom lets out one more moaning cry, just before he steps his left foot forward of Zorog and then….

"Guruaghh…Gaaulgh?" Zorog was soon tripped down backwards and fell on the floor, just as Tom got free and Tails group got out of the way in time.

"That'll teach the big bloke!" Marine exclaimed with pride that they showed this Subman who''s boss.

"B-B-But what do we do against m-m-more of them?" Ray stuttered out to ask with a concern thought of more coming for them to deal with.

"We have to run!" Tom stated to his animal friend that they must flea with the feeling that Zorog's call was heard.

"What about the Luman?" Charmy asked puzzled that they just leave when the captive Luman isn't rescued?

"Tom's right, this calls for a technical retreat!" Tails stated out to his friends that they must fall back for now.

Soon Tom was running with Tails' group to get away after being discovered.

Zorog turns himself upright to watch as Tom was making his escape with his animal friends, jumping over some rubble while still going. Soon, as Zorog was getting up, Brawl and the other Submen arrived to where he points to where the intruders were going. "That Way!" Zorog points out to state the direction of Tom's group escaping path, just as he gets up to run after them.

Tom was soon seen running off to get away from the Submen with Tails group behind him. "Huagh-Haugh!" Of course, this act was making Tom pant a lot to get tired in escaping the chasers.

Soon, Tom's group runs up to a metal gate slide door that was blocking them from going anywhere?

"It's a dead end!" Saffron exclaimed in fear that they were cut off now.

"Bad choice of words!" Charmy yelped in fearing those were not the best words to describe their situation here?

"But wait, this is a sliding door, we can slide it open?" Cream stated out from noticing that the door can be push back to get open.

"Okay, pull! Ruuughhh!" Tails signaled the others, as he grabbed the door with the rest joining him to struggle it open.

"Urrrauughh…AAhhh!" Tom was trying hard to help get the door open by pulling it's bar all the way back by it's sliding route. "Cluffhhmmm…." Soon the door was open, shining out a bright light that nearly blinded the boy and his friends. "Ow, my eyes?" Tom yelps from the bright light escaping the room while shielding his left arm over his eyes, it was very bright indeed, too bright after being in a tunnel. "That light! It's too Bright!" Tom stated with his eyes shielded, same with Tails' group, they were blinded from the light.

"Blimmey, that's a little much light if you ask me?" Marine yelps from the strong light almost blinding her like the rest of the animals.

Soon the Submen were about to approach Tom's group, but then suddenly, they were caught within the light too. "Guurvhhmm/URAaaugh/Waarrughhhh!" From all the noise, Tom and his six animal friends lower their covered and shut eyes to take a curious interest in seeing the Submen's reaction of the light? "GuuARrrugh/WArrrugh/Wooorugh?" From seeing what was happening, the Submen hide behind the shadows of some pillars to be out of site of the light while still moaning? "WOOERAAugh/RuuuWooruugh/Buuraarrugh?"

"They don't seem to like the light?" Tom stated out from seeing the Submen's reaction to being so much in pain from the light? "Maybe we can lose them in here?" Tom suggested, as he turns to run into the room with the bright light where the Submen can't reach him or his friends.

"Wait for us!" Charmy stated, as he and the other animals ran off to follow Tom into the bright room.

Tom was trying to walk through the room followed by Tails' group, but they covered their eyes with their arms to protect themselves from the brightness.

"Blimmey, how can we get by if we can't see?" Marine asked puzzled in trying to walk around, but kept bumping into her animal friends from not seeing where to go?

"Wait! Tom, those shaded lens, you still have them!" Tails suddenly recalled something, as he asked Tom about a certain pair of shades he has on him.

"Yes, I do…wait, I get what your saying, they can shield the light." Tom replied before the idea suddenly came to him, understanding the message itself.

"But what about the rest of us?" Cream asked from her blind state of what the rest can do to see in the bright room?

"I got it covered!" Charmy exclaimed out, as he suddenly pulled from out of nowhere…some tainted sunglasses before putting one on himself to look cool. "Tada! I picked up some of Vector's spare shades from his office before we went off!" Charmy exclaimed before he was passing his spare shades to the rest of his animal pals to cover their eyes.

"D-D-Did you asked f-f-first?" Ray asked puzzled after putting his shades on to block the bright light.

"I think Charmy just let that slip his mind?" Saffron dryly exclaimed with a heavy sign and shrug the feeling off after she had her own shades on.

"Well, at least we have some shades." Tails replied with a tiny smile after putting his shades on to finally see better.

Soon, Tom took from his pocket, the tainted lens he brought with him, a put them over his eyes to see from the brightness of the room. Which was filled with many planets and vegetation growing even underground with no real sunlight, but artificial?

"Amazing, they are growing there own food down here with artificial light?" Tails exclaimed in surprise, the Submen are actually a bit more smarter then the group gave them credit for?

"Maybe we should admire this after we are safe, Tails?" Cream interrupted Tails' pause of admiring this scenery with a reminder of their still being chased.

"Chao!" Cheese flew up wearing the same shades as Cream, saying they best get moving now.

Soon Tom and Tails' group started to rush off down the hall after getting everybody their own shades to block out the bright light.

"Bluuuraaghh/BARrrruuugh!" Meanwhile, the Submen were still all moaning and groaning from the bright light effecting them in pain which during the moment, one Submen rush over to the door way of the brightness still shielding his eyes. "BLAaarrugh/HArruughh/Waaauughh-WAaruughhh!" As he reached to the spot, he was trying to feel around for something that was a switch on the wall, as it was facing upwards? "WRaauuughhh…./GauhHAarughh/Wooorruuugh?" Soon he found it, and without a moment to spare, he pressed it downwards.

"CLUhmm…CRuuffuuhmm…." Soon from the throwing of the switch on the wall, made a noise, which was heard even in the garden hall? "CRruuffrusshhmmm….." The lights there were shut down while Tom's group was running for their lives.

"CLAauughmmm…." Suddenly, Tom yelps from tripping over a wooden barrel cart that was in his path that he couldn't see with his shaded eyes blocking his site with more darkness! "AUuhhhh…GUualphm?" Tom yelped again from landing on his chest on the ground, as he slowly sets himself up, rubs his cheek from the landing?

"Tom, are you alright?" Saffron asked, as she and the others came around to make sure their friend wasn't hurt seriously?

"After Him!" Soon the leader Subman goes into the now less brighter room while turning to point his orders out to the rest of his Submen to go after Tom along with his small friends.

Soon Tom took off his shaded glasses along with Tails' group taking there's off with it being dark again, to notice on the path they took, heard footsteps approaching!

"Chao….!" Cheese yelped out from hearing those footsteps get louder with each step!

"C-c-company's coming this w-w-way!" Ray exclaimed from looking back to where the group just ran from?

From looking back, Tom's group saw the Submen running with Zorog in the lead, as they were coming after the intruders.

"Hurry Tom, we need to keep moving!" Tails stated out to his friend that they had to move.

Tom puts his shaded glasses away in his vest pocket, gets up on his feet to begin running again along with his six animal friends.

Zorog and his group of Submen were still chasing after the intruders in not going to let them escape.

Tom looks back to see that the Submen were still on his tail, as he tries to run faster.

Zorog was already ahead of the other two Submen behind him during the chase still.

"Truch…CRuushfuum.." Soon Tom unlocks a door's handle before entering it to find himself and Tails' group…..in another tunnel path underground?

As Tom looked around, he decided that he and his friends should run down the right hall path, passing up to the second entry tunnel spot of the right.

Soon, a familiar spot was seen, as Tom saw it before stopping to look back with a serious face if the Submen were following him and his friends still? When knowing the boy was ahead, he ran off to the exit spot before him while Tails' group followed. Soon, the scene changes to Tom's group entering out into a familiar railroad track spot where the train cart the Submen used was still in park?

"The cart!" Tom exclaimed out with a smile to seeing that the train cart was still here, as he rushes over to the vehicle.

"It looks like they haven't moved it since it was used?" Cream stated off that when the Submen used it last, they might not have had it put anywhere else if they never thought others would come down here?

"Perfect, our own getaway!" Charmy exclaimed with a smirk of good fortunate smiling on them.

Soon Tom carefully enters the cart train that the Submen used followed by Tails' group.

"Now if I could just make it run?" Tom stated off with a relief expression, as he was touching the lever switch on the ride.

"Y-Y-You mean you don't know h-h-how?" Ray asked a bit shocked to hear that Tom doesn't know how to drive a train cart?

"Tom, maybe you best let me drive this, I'm an expert at auto-engineering, and I can…." Tails was about to have Tom let him handle the controls since he's good with tinkering with machines, but was cut short.

As Tom pulled the lever switch all the way down, which soon started up the train cart's engine and wheels. "Gruvvhuumm-Gruuvhmm….BRrruuvghnn….." Sparks were seen on the bottom, as the train cart was starting to move itself and it's passengers…backwards?

"Uagh?" Tom yelps forward, as did his friends for this unexpected ration of piloting this thing?

"Drive this device model after it's 19th Century old train was improved?" Tails finished with a sweat-drop in seeing that he never finished, and now the group are driving backwards.

"Gruuuvhhmm…GRruvhhmm…." Soon the train cart was pulling itself out of the park spot it was in, as Tom and his friend looked back to see how they were doing. "Gruuvhmmm-VRruuhhmm…." Soon after it was cleaving, the Submen soon came out of the tunnel spot to look and spot Tom and his animal friends piloting the train cart to escape.

"He gets away! Him and those animals!" Zorog grips his fist tightly in watching Tom flea from the Submen, as the others just watched with frowns on their faces.

"This way!" The leader Submen with the green circle marks on his face moved behind the others to signal them to follow him. Soon the rest of the Submen were turning to follow were their leader was going to take them.

Soon we see the train cart with it's lights on even when driving backwards, as Tom's group see's their situation? "Uhm?" Tom spoke from seeing that from his situation, he spoke off something on his mind. "I didn't think we were gonna make it back there?" Tom spoke off looking backwards in sounding relief that he and his animal friends manage to get out of that dangerous spot?

"Ugh, I wasn't scare for a moment!" Charmy shrug off to act all brave and cocky in not showing to be the scare type.

"Me neither, it take a lot more to freak out Captain Marine!" Marine bragged out while pounding her chest to state out that it take more to make her feel scared.

"Um, guys, I-I-I think we still have a p-p-p-problem?" Ray suddenly spoke from looking in the front of the train cart, only to spot something before the rest of the gang.

Soon Tom looked in front of him, still holding his smile until….he gasped from something shining in his face. "Huuagh!"

"I don't think that appears to be a friendly light?" Saffron exclaimed with a worried face in fearing who is in back of that light!

"Uh-Oh!" Tom replied out, as his train cart was still driving him and his friends backwards, but as the vehicle drove on, something was seen in the tunnel tracks?

"GRruuvhhmm..Vrruuvhmm…." From the light shining in the tunnel, it was clear that the Submen were driving in another train cart, as it may have been a spare backup?

"Crickey, they had two of these dingos?" Marine yelped out in shock to see there was a second train cart around?

"I don't see how it could get any worst?" Charmy groans in thinking their situation can't possibly become anymore bad then it already is?

"Gaaugh?" Soon Tom looked back around his head, to gasp at what he saw behind him!

"I-I-I disagree, t-t-t-that's worst!" Ray slowly stuttered out to point in fear of what's behind the group

"Ruuvhhmm….." The train cart Tom's group was driving was heading directly towards some fallen rubble rocks from the ceiling that covered the track path. "Debris on the Tracks!" Tom noted off that from that stuff on the tracks, he and his friends won't be able to go that way? "That's bad!" Tom guessed off with a blank face, same with his friends, as he started to pull the switch when…. "BReakkihh…." He ended up breaking the thing off of the controls which made the six animals yelp in fear that this wasn't good! "It just gets better, and better?"

"Tails, can you fix it?" Cream asked her friend with worry from in front, the Submen were catching and in back was a dead end?

"No, we're short on time without any breaks, we'll have to jump train?" Tails stated from observing the situation he's got to deal with before stating the only opinion left for the group.

"But there's no other train to jump too?" Charmy asked out puzzled if they could do that when there is no other train coming around the corners of their sides?

"Chamry, he means to jump off the train!" Saffron explained better to her friend in getting what Tails had in mind.

"Driff-TruffTruffhmm…" After tossing the broken switch off the ride, Tom gets up to turn to look behind where the group are heading. "Gruuvhmmm-VRruuhhmmm…." From Tom's view, shortly join by his animal friends that were flying and carrying Marine, they were almost closing in on the rubble debris impact! Tom climbs up on the train cart, and then with his determination, he jumped off of the ride. "Cluffhm…clugghmcluffhmm…." Tom luckily landed on the sidewalk path, rolled a bit before sitting up to watch what happen! "VRuuvhhmm-Gruuvhmmmuum…." The Train cart was soon about to come close to the debris, when it soon ram into it. "CRushhhm…GRruuussfhumm…." It literally crashed itself into the debris, recking it further on damage.

Tom was soon join by his six animal friends that soar over his head from flying off in time and checking on him.

"You alright Tom, that was pretty risky?" Saffron asked in concern that what Tom pulled was pretty reckless, even if he was gonna be alright afterwards.

"Yeah, I figure you could just fly out of that mess? But I'm fine at the moment." Tom assured Saffron and the rest of his six friends that he has manage to deal with this.

"Well some of us got rides mate, but at least we ain't injured." Marine exclaimed from her lift from the two bees before jumping off to land on the ground near the boy.

"VRuuvhhmmmm….." Soon from afar, the Submen were driving down on their train cart, as they were almost getting close to catching Tom and his friends.

"T-T-The Submen are c-c-c-oming after us again!" Ray warned the group of the Submen's approach at them once again in worry.

"I think we should talk later, RUN NOW!" Charmy exclaimed with a panic face, that they should save the talking after running away from danger first.

Tom soon got up and was running for his life once more by the angry Submen while followed by Tails' group once again. "Nrruughh/WArruughhh/GAruughhh/Raauughhh!" Soon all the Submen got off; Zorog, Brawl, the leader Subman and more, as they were still chasing after Tom's group. "Waruugh/Uuuagh-Uagh-Uagh/Wrraughh!" As the Submen were roaring out their cries, Tom and his animal friends turn around a corner on the left to get away in that direction.

"Everyone, take to the air!" Tails issued out to his animal friends that could fly to do so.

"What about Tom?" Saffron asked in knowing that Tom can't fly and even working together to lift the boy won't give enough speed?

"I got just the thing!" Tom assured his friends, as he tap a familiar skateboard on his back.

"Best to pick up the speed, mate!" Marine yelped out to say before getting picked up by Charmy and Saffron into the air.

"Cruffhh…CRruuffhhumm…." Soon Tom drops his skateboard on the ground, as he was gonna try to lose the Submen on his own wheels! "Vrusughhmm…Gruuvhmmm…." Tom was skating on down the tunnel path while Tails' group took to the air to fly with the boy in escaping their chasers.

"ARrughh/Waaruughh/Buuraghh/Guuurraagh!" The Submen were still chasing after Tom and his group of animals, even on their feet, they would not be outrun by even skateboard?

"Fruusvhmm…." Tom rolls on down the path on his skateboard with a stern face, as he turns around to see how close the Submen were to him?

"Garrughh/Guuwwarghhh/Waruughhh/Ouurraghhh/Brruagghhhh!" The Submen were still just rushing about with their arms down, still trying to go and catch after Tom's group that were ahead.

"CRuufrruhmm…Frruuhpmmm…." Soon Tom skates out into another path, jumps up in the air before coming down to the ground. "CRuuvhhmm…CRruuaphmmm…" Which from doing so, ended up stopping his skateboard from going for the brief moment?

"W-w-w-why are we stopping?" Ray asked confused and puzzled in why Tom was suddenly wanting to stop here of all places?

"The Submen will be here any minute?" Cream stated in worry that the Submen will catch up to them very soon.

"I know, but look up! We're here!" Tom replied off in knowing, but wanted Tails' group to see where he was looking at.

"Hugh?" Tails replied confused, until he and everyone else looked up to find….something they smiled to! "The entrance point where we came in?" The two-tailed fox exclaimed that it's their way out from below?

"GAruughh/Guuurrgh/WArruughh/WRaauufhh-WAaugh/Rauughhh!" From afar, the Submen were slowly starting to be seen from down the tunnel hall, that they were now catching up to Tom's group while unaware of a tiny light escaping from a crack in the wall?

Tom was soon seen by his feet, as he was climbing up the leader poles to go where some light was seen at the top of the tunnel's ceiling? Soon, some of the Submen arrived there and were going up the same ladder to catch up to Tom's group going to the surface. Tom was still quickly climbing up the ladder while his flying animal buddies flew next to him while watching below how close the Submen were getting?

"GurughhVrughmmm?" One Submen let out a groan while chasing after Tom and his friends up the ladder.

"Ruuarghh!" Another let off a groan while following the one that was behind the other Subman.

"RAruughhh!" There were more Submen groan cries while Tom was still climbing up without stopping.

"That's it Tom, almost….!" Tails was telling Tom that he was just about to reach the surface, as the others were closer to seeing the light and Tom was just an inch or two away from it until….

"Watch out!" Cream suddenly screamed out from noticing something under Tom that freaked her out!

"Gruuhpum!" Suddenly, one Submen noise was heard from behind, as Tom's last foot was about to move up when…. "Cluphm…" That one Subman's hand grabbed Tom's foot, stopping him in the process!

"AAaahhh…Wooooh?" Tom yelps, and even yells out from looking down in shock surprise from knowing what was going on? "Augh-Augh…." Tom was trying to pull his foot free from the Subman that grabbed him, but he wasn't letting go?

"Kickhhh…." Then Tom delivered a kick to that Subman's face which really made him flinch. "Buurgahhh-Bruagh?" The Submen let out his moans, but did not let go of Tom's foot even from that.

"Hold him!" Soon Zorog came up to issue to his Submen brethren to hold onto Tom's foot until… "Kickhh…." He too was kicked by Tom's caught foot in the face without warning. "Gruuvghmmm?" Zorog let out a cry while he was knock off from his hold and was descending down. "GRruaugh?" Suddenly, Brawl heard a cry, looked up to see that from above, Zorog was coming down?

"Clufhhh-Clurphmm…." Soon Zorog collided with Brawl, as he too yelped from the un-expected impact. "GUuraughmmm?" Brawl let out his own moan from when Zorog hit him, as he was falling along side him. "HAruughmmm…." Down below, the other Submen were about to climb up the ladder when they looked up to see something, or someone else was coming down? "Clushpphmm…." They got out of the way, just as Brawl and Zorog bash themselves on the ground. "Gruughh/Gruuapghm?" They each let off a groan from hitting the ground which was a bit painful to them.

"Nrrugh…." Tom at this moment, was struggling with the last Submen that was on his leg, keeping him from reaching the top. "Urrhummm….URrruuhmm…." Tom struggled to reach one hand to grab the next bar of the ladder, determine to make it up and out of this mess.

"Bruughh…." Of course, the Subman that was holding Tom's right foot was still keeping a grip on it. "Brruuaghh…." And even more so, the Subman was pulling Tom back down with having more strength then the boy.

"Here I come!" Suddenly, Charmy broke off from his group to dive down to get the guy harming his friend. "Gotcha!" Charmy waved out, and then next, covered his body against the Subman's face to keep him from seeing.

"Muurrapphmm….!" The Subman was blind from Charmy covering his face, but would not let go of Tom.

"Everyone, help push Tom up!" Tails issued out what the rest had to do to help Tom escape.

"Urrghmm….." Soon everyone but Charmy were helping to push Tom's back side to go up more from the Subman pulling him down.

"Muruaarugh!" The Subman was still growling out, as he pulled Tom's leg down, even with the others giving him a boost, he outmatch them in brute force.

"Urrfghhmmmm…." Tom struggles to reach up, as he was almost to freedom. "Nrrughmmm…" His hand was just one step away from entering back outside where he started from. "Brruuagh…Urragh….Guurghhh?" However, Tom's grip was slowly beginning to loosen until, on his last fingers hold, he slipped. "Urraghmm?" Suddenly without warning, as his last hand slipped something unexpected happen? "Gluphmm…." Without warning, another hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Tom's hand in time to save the time travel guy from falling.

"Hey mates, looky up above our heads?" Marine pointed up from noticing something that needed everyone's attention.

Tom was puzzled by this, as he looked up to see who his saver was? "Tom!" From where the exit of the manhole was, he and Tails group saw Lira, as she was the one that grabbed Tom's hand in time from falling!

"Time to say, bye-bye!" Charmy mocked the Subman before he flew off his face, leaving him confused?

"Kickhh…." Soon Tom gave one last kick to the Subman holding his right foot which finally did the trick. "Gruuvhhupm?" The Subman let off a moan, as he soon let's go and was falling off the ladder down to where the other Submen were at. "Cluphmm-CLUrphmm…" Pretty much, there was a loud bang noise when he hit the ground, like the other two did!

Soon outside the structure of where the gather food for the Luman were, we see Lira pulling her arms up to help get Tom up and out of the manhole.

Then Tails' group of fliers came up and flew around with a sign of relief to be back above where there's air and even to see the wide sands again.

Soon Lira and Tom stood up, as the Luman girl still had her left hand holding Tom's right before something was going on between the two?

"You waited for me and my friends?" Tom spoke to Lira with a smile, actually happy that Lira didn't leave him or his friends after everything that happened from the little argument?

"Don't talk!" Lira stated with a concern face, as she looked down from seeing the manhole, getting worried about it and for good reasons why. "Ruun!" Lira stated out, as she turn to run with Tom also coming after her from looking back down at the spot, knowing the Submen would come after them.

"Hay, wait for us too!" Charmy exclaimed out for Lira and Tom to wait for the rest, as they were flying or running off after them!

Back at the manhole lid that was left open, the Submen were now coming up and about above the ground. "Bruuagh/BLaarugh/Waruugh/Yaarughhh/GAruugh!" They were coming out of the manhole, ready to chase after not only the intruders, but also who helped them out, another Luman!

"Haugh-Haugh!" Lira pants out from her running of short breath while looking back at the chasers behind her and her friends.

"Haugh-Haugh!" Tom was panting out too from his more busy running while Tails' group flew above the twos heads. "Pant-Pant-Pant!" Tom pants out more more tired breath, as he, Lira, and Tails' group were now walking over the hill spot of sand duns.

"Blaruughh/Waruuugh/Gauurrghhh!" The Submen were roaring out in their chase to capture the ones trying to escape from their wrath.

But just as they were still running after them, they were soon stopped by someone they knew. "STOOOOOOP!" Shouted the voice, as the Submen cease their chase to turn around, were they see from above the moon light of the full moon, was their leader, hands over his mouth to give his voice a louder call out! "Back to the Tunnels!" He gave out his order for the Submen to return to the tunnels were they came from, almost sounding like they quit their chase of the intruders?

"We can catch them?" Zorog turns to state with a serious face, as he points his left index finger up in stating they could still get Tom and his friends. Even Brawl, who was near him held his right hand in a grip with a gritted teeth expression in agreeing to that.

"To the Tunnels!" The Submen leader exclaimed once more while shaking his grip fist down from where we see him from the manhole's cover from below when he stated his order. "NOOOW!" He points to the manhole, and shouts in giving the order that the Submen return to their tunnels now without question.

"Hauch-Hauch!" Lira was still running off with Tom and his friends behind him.

"Wait Lira! Guys!" Tom spoke to have Lira and Tails group cease their running for a moment. As the group stopped, Tom put his hand on Lira's shoulder, as the concern girl looked to where Tom was looking at, even Tails' group did the same? From where they were looking at, from the food gather structure place, there were no Submen, all that was there were their footprints and the open manhole cover? "There gone?" Tom exclaimed to Lira and his friends, for some reason, the Submen just up and left them?

"Gone?" Saffron replied a bit puzzled from seeing it was true, the Submen weren't following them?

"Y-Y-You mean like, they v-v-vanish?" Ray slowly asked if the Submen had vanished soon after they thought they were being chased?

"I don't understand?" Tom spoke while looking to the site puzzled, not sure why the Submen are no longer after them? "Why did they stop, Lira?" Tom tuns to approach and ask Lira who had her blank look if she knew why the Submen stopped chasing after him and his friends? "They could have caught us before we reached the dome?" Tom stated out with a serious statement, from how the Submen run, he and Lira would have been easy targets?

"Yeah, they never catch us with our ability to fly, but to give up on you guys? That's strange?" Charmy pondered off that for creatures that could fly, those on land would stand little chance in the open and be caught, but why Tom and Lira that couldn't fly were given up in catching them?

"Come!" Lira kindly spoke with a smile to the puzzled Tom's face along with his friends, as she held the red-haired boy's right hand with her left. "Please!" Lira pleaded out for Tom and his friends to hear the Luman girl out. "We'll be safe in the dome." Lira offered Tom's group a safe place to be where the Submen can't get to them. "They never come to the dome." Lira stated out, as she was now pulling Tom's hand to turn and follow the girl where she wanted him and Tails' group to follow.

"Alright! Don't worry!" Tom spoke off in getting what Lira is trying to get him to see her point. "We'll go to the dome!" Tom replied in knowing that his new friend wished for them to go where it would be the most safe. Soon Tom was being lead by Lira back to where the dome was just in front of them, where they would be safe.

At this moment, Tails' group was slowly following the two behind, yet some were still more puzzled to what they saw and how it all happened with the Submen's weird behavior act?

"This really is puzzling, you guys?" Tails questioned off to his friends in finding this whole situation to be very puzzling to the two-tailed fox?

"What is, Tails?" Cream asked her friend on what seemed to be distracting the fox kid?

"Chao-Chao, Chao?" Cheese spoke from flapping his wings near Cream with a puzzled look on his face on that statement too?

"They gave up on the chase before even starting, almost like…..they gave up on wanting to get us?" Tails exclaimed out from recalling what the Submen were doing, they first wanted them, but they gave up so suddenly, it seem out of order?

"Well, maybe they just realize that we were just 'too' much for them, mate!" Marine proclaimed off with a smirky attitude in thinking that the gang were just a step ahead to beating the Submen.

"B-B-But it does s-s-seem odd, they couldn't g-g-get Tom or Lira before we r-r-reach the dome?" Ray slowly stated off in why the enemy gave up on the only targets that could have been caught?

"Perhaps one of them was the leader, and wanted the others to come back? But why he do that isn't making sense?" Saffron stated off a good suggestion about this being the leader of the Submen tribe? But even the bee girl was confused to why he even wanted to order his men to give up the chase?

"In any rate, we best get some rest." Tails slowly raised his arms to have his friends hear him out on what they should do now. "I think we'll need to get enough strength to handle what else we may end up expecting while staying in this time period?" The gang of animals nods to Tails suggestion, as they all turn to follow after Tom and Lira ahead of them back to the dome. Whatever the problems were before, they would best sleep on it before making any more plans on what to expect next?

**VISION NOTE:** Now we have brought out an appearance of the Submen of the Time Machine series.

This here, as you have seen it, was nicely done to **VISION** the scenes precisely in how if you've seen the animated film, you'll know of this. Now, the VISION-KING, still has many more to go through here, but this work's success is still coming out strong. For in the next chapter, the time travel group of Tom Spender and Tails' group need to figure out something in dealing with the Submen? Which would require the Time Machine, if there wasn't a problem about it...missing? They travel across deserts, go through deserted wastelands of what was once a fair city, to even...EXPLODING ROCKS? You can just **IN-VISION** the moments, the group will have to be quick on their feet, gather up some equipment for the next combat encounter, and still many more to come? Then it looks like we're basically set, and soon, 'time' shall once again, be our guild to another adventure...that shall come around when the 'time', is right?


	8. Chap 07: Time Machine Stolen?

Author Note: Greetings from the long 'time' no see, my fellow followers and viewers alike. Welcome to another **ENVISIONMENT** of a cross story that seems to be catching a few people's interest? Truly, the 'King of VISIONS' is pleased to see some interest be taken in a work you don't see often. So let what your **VISUAL** minds be set free to imagine the course this story takes place with a shocking surprise in what we'll find out? Then if that's not enough, just learning what else we'll discover in this unknown distant future is a moment 'time' never had us prepared for? But why try to describe it now, when you can take the 'time' to see for yourselves, shall we...?

**Chapter 07) Time Machine Stolen?**

Soon the scene shows a tired Tom lying in bed, getting some rest after his last night's visit on the Luman's hunt for food, then his first encounter with the Submen, to a near escape? Soon his eyes were open, meaning he was awake, as Tom sat himself up while stretching his arms out. "ARruuuagh?" A yawn escape his mouth, as he felt really tired after what happened before, and when he was done, he turns to look around? The entire bed-chamber was empty except for him and Tails' team snoozing on their own beds the Lumans lent to them.

"Ummm, I'll get the phone Vector? Hmm...next case, hugh?" Charmy replied off half-dozed off in his sleepy state, remembering his Chaotix friends no doubt?

Tom soon gets his feet out of bed, sets them on the ground, as he now begins to say something. "I've slept most of the day away?" Tom rubbed his head in puzzlement of how long he and even Tails' group must have slept from their busy night. "Guuarrrugh?" Tom stands up to stretch his arms out to wake himself more, as he begins to walk a bit.

"Waaauuugh, morning Tom?" Tails' voice spoke out, as he woke up next, saw the boy getting up before facing his sleeping friends. "Haaawugh, come on guys, time to wake up." The two-tailed fox replied in wanting everyone to rise and shine on this start of the day.

"Waaaugh? Is it morning yet, mate?" Marine asked still half-sleepy while rubbing her eyes to be more awake.

"Chaooo?" Cheese yawns a bit from waking up, as did Cream and everyone else that hasn't had the chance.

We soon see Tom was walking up to the stair way, leading up from the bed chambers to the outside part of the dome. He was also followed by his six animal friends who wish to join him for whatever is about to happen now?

"Lira?" We see Lira looking up to the sun above the dome, when she turns around to show her happy, yet blank expression of seeing Tom and his friends were awake. "You let me sleep?" Tom asked off with a little cheery grin in stating how Lira had let him sleep a bit instead of waking him during the start of the morning?

"N-N-Not just you, b-b-but for a-a-all of us?" Ray spoke from stretching himself, thinking that the animals were just as tired as Tom was to have slept in?

As Tom's group came up to greet Lira, she looked to them all with a friendly face before speaking. "You were tired." After she said this, she turned away to look up at where the skies were above the dome, or more outside the dome.

"I was thinking last night?" Tom spoke, as he, Lira, and Tails' group were just there, hearing what the red-haired boy had to say. "I can't find my father alone!" Tom shook his head in stating a true state that to find his father, he can't do this alone.

"But haven't we been enough to help?" Charmy asked Tom a bit sad to hear that he and the others that were with Tom were not actual help to the dear time traveling boy?

"You have, and that's great, but we may need more help?" Tom assured Charmy with a smile, saying that all of the six animals that came with him have been plenty of help for him, but it's best to have a few more in case of problems.

"Gee, when you put it that way mate, sounds like a real beat down?" Marine exclaimed a bit disappointed in thinking that while they've been good, Tom thinks a little more extra help will be a relief for him?

"I must go back to my own time!" Tom stated off with his smily face still there, stating his plan to rescue his father. "Once I've proven that the Time Machine works? I can return with help!" Tom stated off while looking up to the sky, as Lira also looked up to see something, even Tails group followed this.

"And if you need extra help, you can head back to our time line, and we can get Sonic, he'll be a great help to you!" Tails insisted to Tom that if they stop in the six animals time line, they can get some help that they know all too well.

"Don't forget about Mr. Knuckles and Miss. Amy, Tails!" Cream reminded her friend of the others that they are known to be extra helpful in times of need.

"Chao!" Cheese waved his arms up in a happy manner in recalling those names very well

"Hahahaah, I bet even Vector and Espio would get a real blast out of hearing this once in a life-time story and wanting to help a distant future." Charmy laughed off a bit in thinking how his two teammates would find his story to be a real show-stopper for them to believe.

"M-m-maybe we can get e-e-even Shadow and Silver to c-c-c-come too?" Ray slowly stated out of two more names to the board that could help the gang out.

"And there's also Blaze that helped Cream and Sonic before, she could be very helpful too!" Saffron added out of another friend that could be helpful to the group.

Lira soon brought her head down before stating something to Tom's group that she knew. "I will miss you! All of you!" The truth was, the Luman girl has grown fond of Tom and his friends, and hate to see them go.

"I thought the Luman never miss AnyOne?" Tom made a little sarcastic joke of the Luman not missing anyone, especially after the whole hunting event thing? Lira looked away, puzzled about what Tom may have meant, but her expression was not changed while looking a little sorrow. "I was here, then I was gone?" Tom exclaimed off in stating how he arrived here with the Luman, then he vanished when he went after the Submen.

"Sometimes now?" Lira soon closed her eyes to look down sadly while shaking her head to state something. "I do not feel Luman?" Lira exclaimed off, almost feeling that what she's doing at this point in time, was not of how the rest of her people would act or follow like how they've always done?

Just then, her left hand was soon gently taken in by Tom's hand, which Lira open her eyes to see and look up at Tom for what he was doing while being puzzled?

"Maybe not Luman?" Tom exclaimed off that what Lira is doing isn't Luman behavior before making this statement. "But it is Human!" Tom pointed out that like him, despite Lira being an evolve form of a human, she was showing acts that would make her just as well being human that were the stuff that counts. Lira continued to stare at Tom holding her hand, as he held it with both hands, which Lira soon did the same while they looked to one another. Then they soon turn to walk off from the top bridge site while Tails group watched them.

"What now, Tails?" Saffron asked Tails on what they should do from seeing Tom and Lira walk off on their own now.

"Well, we go with them back to the Time Machine." Tails shrug off to state that they go along to reach the Time Machine that brought them here.

"Already! Crickey, and this place was seeming fun too?" Marine moans to complain about them all having to leave this time period after so much adventure and such?

"Well there's no telling how long our friends and family have been waiting for our return?" Cream spoke in concern in thinking they were gone for an entire day, everyone must be worried?

"Chao!" Cheese nods sadly in thinking so, to bad he and Cream didn't know something important.

"Hey wait, if we can go anywhere in time, then instead of being late, we could arrive the day we left?" Charmy spoke to rethink about the whole time travel before he smirk in just realizing something the gang never came across?

"T-T-That's sounding like a g-g-good plan?" Ray replied off in thinking that what Charmy said wasn't too off from being the truth with time travel?

"Alright, then once we find Tom's Time Machine, we head to our time to get Sonic and the gang to help us, okay." Tails spoke in telling his friends on what they must do here and now, find the time machine, get home, get their friends to come with them to help out Tom and the Luman people's situation in this era.

"Okay" The rest replied to Tails in agreeing with the two-tailed fox kid on that suggestion.

Soon, the scene changes to where we see the sun was high in the sky, still raining down it's blistering heat rays on everything in site. At this moment, on the dessert floor, we see Tom, Lira, and even Tails' group walking across the dessert sands.

"I left the Time Machine just over the other side of this dune!" Tom spoke to Lira while the boy's group was going over a dune hill, stating where the Time Machine was last seen before the travelers took a tour of this period era?

"You'll love it, it's really great!" Marine boosted about the time machine to Lira on how greet the device was.

Soon, Tom, Lira, and Tails' group reached the top of the dune hill of sand, they stopped to look outwards. "Huuagh?" Suddenly, as Tom was looking from his Luman friend to a certain spot, he let off a gasp of shock from what he saw! Right before a shock Tom and even Tails' group, saw something in the dessert, 'NO' Time Machine in site? Worst, there was some trail on the sand of it being drag by something, or someone?

"Ugh, are we in the right place?" Charmy asked puzzled in thinking maybe this wasn't where they left the time machine, to bad that wasn't the case?

"It's Gone!" Tom exclaimed out in shock from standing on the hill of sand to wave his hands to motion that his Time Machine was gone before his group?

"B-B-But this was the same spot w-w-w-we left it at y-y-yesterday, isn't it?" Ray asked off a bit worried and confused, recalling this was the place they were at before?

"It is, there's the rock ruin formation, but it's not here?" Saffron states while pointing to some familiar rocks that the group that came with Tom park their ride there?

Soon Lira was coming up a bit to say something to Tom's group about their situation. "The Submen!" Lira exclaimed while looking up to Tom and his friends with a little sorrow expression on her face.

"Crickey, them blokes gone and took it while we were resting our eyes, mates?" Marine yelped out in shock, the Submen could have taken their only trip back home while they were resting in the dome?

Soon Tom was walking off away from Lira and Tails group, as they watched what he does next? "Crusuhupmm…." He skids down the sand hill with a serious face that was angry, but when he got to the bottom while Lira and Tails' group hear him from afar. "I'll never get out of the future?" Tom exclaimed with a disappointing expression, as he signs with a sadden feeling that without the time machine, he can never return home? The scene shows us zooming out from where Tom stands over the trail in the sand where the Time Machine was dragged from, taken by the Submen.

Soon the scene changes to where Lira and Tails group came down to see how the depress Tom was taking this shock of the Time Machine being taken.

"Chao….?" Cheese moans for this lost, seeing they can't go anywhere now?

"Tom, what should we do now that our plan to get help is gone?" Cream asked her friend if there was another plan since their old plan is gone?

"We have to get the Time Machine back!" Tom turns around from the others watching his back, seeing a serious and determine face in knowing what to do! "Could the Luman help?" Tom speaks to Lira with a tiny smile in wondering if the girl with her people, could give aid to Tom? Tom was thinking over about something on how the Luman could help, when he recalled something? "What about their mental powers?" Tom gently taps his forehead to state on the Luman able to use powers like telekinesis in thinking that could be helpful.

"Of course, our friend Silver could use his mental powers to levitate objects much heavier then bowls to rocks and people?" Tails exclaimed in recalling this now, telekinesis has a few good properties that could aid anyone when used for self-defense.

"Bonza! We got ourselves a solution!" Marine cheered with raised arms, they got a way to fight back now!

Soon from hearing the statements of the Luman's abilities, Lira had to respond to such a plan. "Our powers aren't strong enough to resist the Submen?" Lira pointed to herself and then waved her left hand out about the Submen while she had a blank smile expression?

"Wow, you sure don't seem down about it or effected by what you said?" Charmy replied a bit puzzled and confused that Lira wasn't feeling so negative with that blank smile if she wasn't bothered at all?

Tom was in deep thought from what Lira was telling him, if that was true, then the Luman may need a different plan of defense? "What if you combine them?" Tom suggested, brings his hands up in showing them being together while explaining. "Used them altogether! At the same time?" Tom explained out while opening his hands to signal a release while looking to Lira, stating if all the Luman used their powers together, they could create a new defense for themselves.

"Wow, t-t-that would make for a far s-s-stronger effect against a-a-a-anybody?" Ray spoke in amazement, such a joined attack could prove extra effective.

"We have never combined our powers?" Lira shook her head for 'no' while saying with a blank expression that the Luman have never done such a thing before. "I do not think it is possible?" Lira exclaimed with a doubtful voice, even to look down on the ground with a sadden face that the Luman might not be able to do what Tom was suggesting?

Tom heard Lira's doubtful excuse, as he looked away from her for a moment before speaking. "Then I'll just have to get the Time Machine back by myself!" Tom exclaimed with a frown expression in seeing that Lira and her people can't put more fate in themselves to open their minds to the possibility. With that said, he turns around to walk pass Lira who showed a sadden face that she upset Tom?

"Wait a second Tom, we're going with you!" Saffron spoke to call Tom out before leaving the six animals behind that wish to help the poor boy.

"Yeah, we're like, all for one and one for all kinda people!" Charmy exclaimed off while he and everyone but Lira were rushing off to catch up to Tom.

Soon we see Tom followed behind him were Tails' group, as they were following the trail tracks left in the sand of where the Time Machine was dragged. With luck, if they follow these tracks, it'll lead them to the Time Machine and to the Submen.

"Fruusoohpm….." Suddenly, the wind was picking up, as it was blowing Lira's hair while she seem down about being unable to help Tom and his friends with her people's aid? She looked up with her eyes open, the dust trail from the sand blow pass her for a brief moment while we see her looking at the trail of the dragged Time Machine? Then without warning, Lira rushed off a bit to follow behind Tom and Tails' group from afar. "FRuusoogruhmm…." More wind was seen to blow a bit while everyone was trailing the tracks in the sand, hoping to find where they lead too?

The scene changes to another part of the dessert were we see some rocks, then some evolved lizard creature pops up from it, looking around for anything in particular? Then from seeing nothing, it crawled down the rock to go down to do it's on thing? But the screen zooms away from the rocks to where we see the dessert, and on the sands were the drag trail marks from the Time Machine, being trailed by Tom, Lira, and Tails' group over a hill dune spot. We see Tom passing while looking a bit sweated from the heat while Lira seem fine, but the red-haired boy and Tails' group weren't use to the heat.

"Grufhh-gruufhhmm…." Suddenly, Tom kicks a little rock on the ground which was rolling up dust down a hill while paying no attention to it. "Cruffhmm-cruffhmm…" But of course, as the thing went down, Tom, Lira and Tails' group watched it come to view before it hit another rock which then…. "KarBOoommmhhhh!" Exploded right before them to pieces, and then more were triggered off! "KurBoom-Boom, Boommmhhh!" From the explosive force, neither side saw this coming, yet were very surprised!

"Jeepers?" Tom yelps in surprise while Lira closed her eyes from the force wind of the explosive while looking forward more.

"KaBoom! Bang-BangBang! Powh-Powh-Powh! Boom-Boom-Bamm-BAamm….Kurpuff-Kurpuff-Kurpuff!" All the rocks in the dessert sand were triggering and lighting up across a trail path of explosions!

"DUCK! INCOMING!" Charmy screamed from seeing that the path of the exploding rocks were coming straight at them!

"KAR-POOH-KURPooohmmm!" As the explosions were coming near the group, Tom, Lira, and Tails' group duck down to cover their heads just as the exploding force cease for the moment. "Cruchcruchmcrughm…." Soon the rocks that exploded were dropping their rubble pebbles down on the gang like rain?

"You should have been more careful about the rocks?" Lira stated with a sarcasm expression when she lifted her head up after the exploding event was done.

Tom was slowly lifting his head along with Tails' group to hear this Luman girl actually make a sarcastic statement of not being careful?

"You KNEW they would explode?" Tom points to Lira in asking with a serious frown that the Luman girl knew of this and didn't say anything until now?

"And you didn't tell us this first, mate?" Marine asked in surprise that this Luman girl didn't say nothing to warn them?

Lira soon stands up, waves her hair up to get a bit of it out of her face while making this statement. "That is why I did not kick one." She had her eyes shut with her hands to her sides while it seem her blank expression had a smile in being one to know not to kick one of the stones?

"Gee, t-t-that does make a l-l-little sense?" Ray spoke a bit from hearing Lira's point, even if they should have been inform earlier.

Tom soon gets to look at Lira, at first it was being mad, but he made a smile instead? "Gee, thanks for the warning?" Tom remark off while dusting his left shoulder while Lira opened her eyes to see and hear what the boy had to say to her.

"Gurhurphm-hurphmhurmph…hechechnnn?" Lira ended up laughing a bit while she shut her eyes and was leaving to walk ahead of Tom who was still dusting.

"It seems that despite that late-warning, they still sound like they are getting along?" Saffron spoke from cleaning the dust off herself, as the other animals did so when they stood up to watch what happened there?

"Well at least that's nice to know." Cream kindly stated that Tom and Lira were still on one's good terms.

"Chao!" Cheese nods in agreeing with Cream that Lira's late warning didn't make Tom stay mad at her.

"So these rocks, how they get to be so explosive?" Charmy asked puzzled, as he carefully took to the air so to not trigger these dangerous rocks by accident like Tom did?

"Perhaps a mix of the planet's natural resources that were used to make gun-powder created this new element?" Tails explained a deep theory on how these rocks came to be so explosive in the passing of time? "We should ask before doing anything else encase there's more." The two-tailed fox stated to his friends in asking Lira on anything else, just to be on the safer side of things.

"What can be more blooming then exploding rocks, right mates?" Marine exclaimed off with a cheery attitude, wondering what else could be just as exciting as this stuff?

"I shudder to even imagine that, Marine?" Tails dryly remark with a sign, hoping whatever else they do find, won't blow up in their faces?

The scene changes to where we see the sun above the skies raying down on all of the land. Soon we look below to find the group were entering a canyon of rock structures while Tom, Lira, and Tails group followed the tracks leading from where it was dragged?

"I do not like this place?" Lira spoke in feeling unsure of coming to this strange place while passing some more rock structured canyons.

"Me either?" Tom turns to a puzzled and cautious Lira with his serious face in not liking this place either.

"Join the club, neither do we!" Charmy fly up a bit to state that neither of the animals are liking the place too.

"Judging by the structures, these weren't Earth base, but almost like a city once stood here?" Tails stated from studying the structures and patterns on the rocks of the canyon, telling the gang what he theorized?

"Blimmey, then what happened to it?" Marine asked puzzled while not understanding that, but was still curious to know what happened?

"Something destroyed this civilization a long time ago?" Tom spoke out to Lira and his six animal friends that were paying attention to what the red-haired boy was saying. "Maybe the Luman and the Submen are the only survivors?" Tom questioned off a theory to Lira before looking away to walk on.

"From what we've seen and heard so far, they might very well be?" Saffron stated off from all they've seen and heard so far, only the Luman and Submen might be the only intelligent beings on the planet?

"T-T-The only evolution of human kind l-l-l-left on Earth?" Ray stated off that the last two different races are the only ones around now?

Soon, Tom, Lira, and Tails group stops near a high cliff of rocks standing before their path.

"The Luman believe that the Submen haunt these stones?" Lira points at the top of the rock structure where some odd features were seen above, as if telling the gang of what her people believe to be a true tale?

"Frusuhoohm…." There was wind being blow, as we look down to where the group is, as Lira turned her blank expression face from seeing a bit of the rocks from the front, to the right.

"You said it yourself!" Tom exclaimed out something with a smile in reminding what Lira once said before. "The Submen only come out at night!" What Tome spoke was no lie, for the creatures known as Submen have only done work out when it's dark. "It's still day light!" He waved up his left hand to state that at the moment, the day was not over with the sun up at this time.

"H-H-He does make a point?" Ray slowly spoke with a relief in his voice, with that in mind, the group are worrying over nothing?

Tom smiled at Lira's unmoved head from where she was looking before the boy was walking away from her. "We're perfectly safe." Tom insured Lira and his six animal friends that they were at this time, safe from danger from the Submen.

"I guess we were just too paranoid?" Charmy shrug off with a tiny chuckle while going up next to Tom.

"Cruffcruuffhh…GRRuuohpmm…." There was some weird noises from where Tom was walking along with Tails group which soon lead to…the boy's scream? "Ahhhhhh…Aaahhh!" As Tom was screaming, it made Lira turn around with a bit of fear on her face in wondering what just happened before? "Cluphmm…." There was a loud 'boom' like sound, as Lira looked around before seeing where Tom's group went, there was a hole in the ground where dust clouds were coming out of it?

Lira rushes over there to lean down to see if Tom and the others were alright? "Tom? Everyone?" The girl called out to those that are below her at this time.

Down below the hole that Lira saw, we see Tails' group were fine with flying before landing, as Tom was seen just standing up from his fall.

"I'm alright?" Tom replied back to Lira when he turns to tell the Luman girl that he was okay.

"So are we, we flew down to slow Tom's descend." Saffron called back to Lira in stating how they are doing.

Lira looks down with worry before she suddenly smiles in being happy that Tom and his friends were okay and not hurt before standing up a bit.

As Tom stood up, he soon saw something before him, as did Tails' group in where they were? Beneath the sands was some underground locker room area that was buried with sands all around? From seeing the spots equipment lying around, from football armor gears to soccer-balls and bats, this was a storage for sports equipment in the past?

"Wow! Look at what we discovered?" Charmy exclaimed in amazement in seeing the neat stuff all around them.

"This place must have been hidden under the sand during all this time in storage?" Tails stated off a theory of this place surviving this entire time, and was left undisturbed until they came around?

Tom looked around the place in amazement, as he smiles from seeing all the great stuff lying around? "I think I've fallen into some military store house?" Tom stated off from what he see's before him which considering the stuff was hidden in the dark, it's understandable?

"Ugh…Tom?" Saffron was slowly trying to tell the boy something he was clearly not seeing like they were.

Tom was walking a bit from noticing the football gear suit while mentioning it off. "It's full of armor and weapons!" To the boy from the past, he's confusing things that later have been known for sports?

"Tom, I think your jumping here a bit, mate?" Marine stated from guessing that Tom doesn't really know where he is.

Tom then finds a whole container full of tennis-balls that he soon approached to look over. "There's even a small cannon and ammunition?" Tom exclaimed with a smile for his find, as he reaches down to pick one up. "Fruusuophmmm…." Tom lifts the tennis ball up before blowing the dust off the ball before seeing that under the dust was…not a small cannon, but a ball toy? "Hugh?" Tom replied confused from seeing this out of the blue, he thought this was a cannonball before looking over to the other stuff in this storage? "Long Arm Tennis Rackets?" Tom spoke from noticing two tennis rackets were hanging over the wall? "Baseball Bats?" He stated off from noticing baseball bats were buried under some sand near a soccer-ball?

"Don't forget the soccer-ball!" Cream pointed out the soccer ball left unmentioned nearby.

"Chao!" Cheese cheered, as he floats over to wheel the soccer ball out with his legs kicking it, like a fun toy for the little Chao.

"This isn't armor and weapons?" Tom exclaimed off to state while holding the tennis ball in his left hand from noticing what he and his friends really stumble upon?

"That's what we were trying to tell you." Tails stated off to let the boy from the 19 Century past that this was all a storage for something else that wasn't weapons.

"I-i-i-it's a s-s-s-sports storage place!" Ray slowly stated out in what this place was, a place to store away sports equipment.

Soon, Tom's hand reached over to grab a nearby bat, as he holds it up to him. "It still might be useful though?" Tom exclaimed after patting the bat on his palm, smirking in seeing that perhaps the sports equipment here could provide some usage?

"Ohhh, yeah! I'm liking where this is going! Time to gear up!" Charmy rubbed his hands in excited joy in knowing what Tom was getting, as he buzzes over to dig for any stuff!

"Fruuuoophmm…." Meanwhile above, Lira was looking down the hole where Tom and his friends fell when the wind blew in. She looked away from the hole to look up in the sky behind her with a cautious and concern expression before turning back. "Hurry! Tom! Everyone! The day grows late!" Lira warned her friends while we see what the Luman girl saw behind her, the sun was starting to set, knowing when it gets dark, the Submen will come out.

Back underneath the sand of the abandon sports storage, we see somewhat a mess before standing there was Tom and Tails group. Charmy and Saffron had some tennis rackets, Ray picks up some golf balls in a bucket for him to carry, Marine had two jump-ropes, Cream and Cheese where aiding buckets of tennis balls for Tails after reengineering a tennis ball machine as a portable travel cannon for their equipment. Tom was suited up in football gear chest plate and a helmet while also holding a bat as his prime defense weapon against the Submen.

"We're just getting a few things!" Tom spoke back to Lira with a determine smirk in being just about ready. As he heads off into the storage place to find more stuff that he and his friends can use for defense.

"Crickey, how can we get this stuff up there?" Marine asked out puzzled in how they can bring all this up, it might be a bit extra heavy for a few flyers?

"Not to mention, help Tom get above?" Cream questioned that puzzled thought as well of Tom's weight being more with extra equipment for protection?

"It would take to long to do this one at a time, we need a faster solution?" Saffron stated off that they can't waste time doing it slowly, so what else can they do?

"There's something we can use!" Tails points in the back of where Tom was heading, as the other animals went to aid their friend with something the red-haired boy downed?

However, above wasn't looking to good, as the sun was suddenly about to get covered by some clouds by the wind? "Fruuoophmm…froouphmm…." Lira looked back a bit with worry in her eyes, as she looked down in the hole in hoping Tom and his friends will be done soon before night falls?

Soon, we see Tom and his six animal friends pushing a ladder on wheels over to the open hole were the light was coming from.

"Fruuoopphmmm…." Afterwards from the wind noise above, we see Lira was now helping Tom come out of the hole and up to his feet, just as Tails' group also came out with whatever equipment they got on them.

Lira backs away from being puzzled by Tom's new outfit along with the others suited up with stuff, as the red haired boy spoke this with a determine tone. "Thanks Lira!"

"T-T-Thanks for helping Tom up f-f-f-for us, Lira." Ray thanked Lira for the help there as well after the rest of the animals followed behind.

"Fruusophmm…." Suddenly, there was another wind blowing sound, as Lira looked up to see something, as it made her yelp a bit.

"We better get moving!" Tom stated out from knowing they best get moving now while they still can. From the scene changing, we see the trail tracks of the Time Machine that was dragged off down the further part of the sand where the canyon rocks were still stretching out towards it's end. "I don't like the looks of those clouds?" Tom stated out from looking above the clouds in the sky, from seeing they were getting darker then before?

"Cruushhmmurphmm…" From the silent rumble sound, it sounded like a bad storm was about to hit?

"Yes?" Lira nods with a blank expression of concern while Tom and Tails' group were a bit yelped in concern of the clouds ahead? "Let us hurry!" Lira waved her arm forward to signal that they must quickly get going before the worst should come? Tom wields up his bat and pats it in his palm before he goes rushing with Lira off during this bad weather sign.

"Fruuughh-FRruuooaghmmm….." The clouds above were looking very dark and unsettling, and it got worst when from above, came a sandstorm tornado popping out of nowhere? "Grugrufruuoophmmm….." It was spinning itself right along the front exit path where Tom, Lira, and Tails' group were about to exit out of. "Grugrugurgafruoohmmm….." Which during this moment, we can say that it looks like the tornado from the sandstorm, was….heading straight at them!

Lira, Tom, and Tails' group yelped their arms up and step back a bit from seeing what was coming.

"Tornado!" Tom exclaimed off from seeing the tornado before the group, and needed to act quickly. "Take Cover!" Tom issued out on what the group must do to handle this problem.

"Where?" Charmy asked from not seeing any spot to take a good cover from?

"I t-t-t-think we gotta go through the storm where it's s-s-safe?" Ray muttered out in worry that they have to go through the storm to get some cover?

"Brugrufruphmm…." Soon the sand storm was rushing it's winds against the group, as they held their arms over their eyes to rush on through the storm! "Frugrugrufuammmmm….." Tom, Lira, and Tails' group were hurrying through the windy sandstorm, just before taking down some cover near a rock formation spike to hid behind. "GruuFRRuauhmmmm….." Soon, the tornado was blowing on through the direction while missing the gang's hiding spot, as they covered their heads with their hands to duck down, eyes shut, for the incoming storm. "FruuFruuGruuahumm….." The tornado was blowing around fearsomely, just before we see it was going off in another direction pass the other rock structure formations.

As it leaves, we see that there was a lot of sand piled around, but no signs of Tom, Lira, or Tails' group? "Grusfruhm..gruphm…" Except where Tom pops out from under buried sand, and soon helps Lira to come out of it as well.

"Blaugh! Yuck?" Charmy coughs up a lot of sand dust in his mouth which disgusted him.

"Ugh, everyone okay from that storm?" Tails asked from when he and all the other animals got out from the sand that was covering them?

"Crickey mate, I think we got a bit of sand in our mouths?" Marine exclaimed off a bit disgust that the awful taste of sand was tasting it in her mouth.

Soon Lira throws her head back, as she and Tom were trying to push themselves out of the sand they were stuck in up to their feet again. They along with Tails group were walking out from where they were hiding out, just as they were coming out to continue their trail tracking. "Fruussohmm….." However, as they came out, Tom and Tails group saw something shocking on the ground…nothing?

"The Time Machine Tracks?" Tom exclaimed out in shock to seeing that the tracks they were following were gone now? Lira turns her head to see this before coming up to her friend while Tom looked at the ground from stating what happened? "The Tornado wipe them out?" Tom stated off what had happened, the storm from that tornado moved the sand to be buried?

"Chao?" Cheese glooms a bit from seeing this down situation, without the tracks, how can their follow any leads?

"But if they are gone, how can we follow where the Submen live?" Cream asked what to do now, without the tracks the Submen left, they are stuck.

"The real question would be, if there's time to recall where the tracks trail ended up going?" Saffron questioned in knowing that if they don't know the right directions, they just end up getting lost?

Tom begins to walk a bit off to one side while seemingly to appear lost?

Lira's eyes widen with a concern feeling from her blank expression from seeing what this would mean now? "Turn back, Tom? Everyone?" Lira pleaded to her friend Tom and Tails' group that they should turn back now from this situation.

"No….the tracks were heading in that direction!" Tom shook his head off saying 'no' which made a worried Lira clapped her hands in fear of what this could mean of the red-haired boy's serious statement.

Without another moment, Tom was walking forward with Tails group sticking by him, as Lira looked behind herself to see the one way home? Then afterwards, turned her head around before following Tom and his friends with a worried expression in getting a bad feeling about this?

The scene changes to another part of the dessert where there are some rocks seen, before the scene zooms up? What we see next, was Lira watching Tom and Tails group by what is seen to be water from an ocean's water?

We look closely at their faces to see what was going on within their discussion.

"I know this place?" Tom stated out from somehow recognizing what this place is, even after 10,000 years have passed? "At least I did ten-thousand years ago?" Tom gripped his right free hand while the other held his bat, seeing something he never thought he see? "That's the Hudson River!" Tom explains out the first part, as we see the river water in front of the group before the eyes see a ruined city ahead. "And that used to be New York!" Tom stated off what the city was, it was clear what this place was, they were in the ruined future area of New York City, the Big Apple, or the Ruin Apple as it were?

"Wooh, just look at this place?" Marine spoke from noticing where they are now of all places.

"It's a real m-m-mess out here?" Ray exclaimed from seeing how much is left of this area?

Tom and Tails' group was signing over this depressing sight, the city they knew, weather from the past to the present future, is no more?

"Something tells me that there may not be any records left from either G.U.N. or Eggman that could help us now?" Tails signs off to state there problem they are stuck in without having some secret places of the mention two to give them leads of what happened to this city, or even the planet?

"It's really sad?" Saffron exclaimed with a frown in seeing that everything was lost, time has done it's worst here, making all of the civilization that people build to turn to ruins?

"It will be dark soon!" Lira soon spoke from behind her mopping friends to remind them of something. "Let's go back?" Lira pleaded that they leave now while they have a chance before it gets dark soon when the Submen come out?

"Alright, we'll go back?" Tom turns around to reply in getting Lira's message that she wants them to go back to the dome where it's safe. "Don't worry?" Tom assured Lira, as he, the Luman girl and Tails' group were turning away from the river to go back where they came. "There's no way that the Submen even know we're here?" Tom assured Lira that the Submen couldn't possible know where they are if they are never seen during the day.

"Right, I mean, they couldn't have left a boat if the trail leads to the dead end of a river, right?" Charmy exclaimed in thinking this place shows that there were no evidence to where the Submen went to, so if they are not here, then it's kinda okay.

"They probably don't live in this part of the…." Tom was about to reply something with his smile to help cheer Lira's blank expression face about the matter when…. "Huuagh?" Tom let out a gasp with a shock face, as even Lira and Tails' group notice this which made them open their mouths to wonder what was wrong?

"Charmy, I think your statement is wrong?" Tails spoke slowly with a nervous face in seeing where Tom was looking at.

"Hugh, why's that?" Charmy asked a bit puzzled, just what did his friends mean by that?

"Because of that!" Cream points to something that gets the young bee's and the others attention afterwards.

Soon after Tails' group turn to see what Tom sees, Lira turns from seeing her gapping friend to notice something ahead of their path? It was a broken down sign label 'SUB' which was connected to a staircase leading down to an underground passing way to a train's tunnel for the subway? From seeing the sign now, anyone would guess what this one word means, it means this was the home of the Submen and were they got their name from?

"Gulp! Okay, I stand corrected?" Charmy gulps with fear in realizing that this place 'IS' the home ground of the Submen territory.

"T-T-This is bad, r-r-really bad?" Ray stuttered out in realizing they are in trouble here now?

"Maybe you're right, Lira?" Tom suddenly went off to say in starting to feel a little bit nervous in knowing he and his friends are in enemy territory. "Let's get outta here!" Tom stated to the Luman girl while taking her hand into his, as they looked to the other, with Lira seeming a bit concern while Tom tried to keep a serious face.

"Wait for us!" Saffron spoke, as she and her animal friends were following behind the two once again.

"Chaooo….!" Cheese yelped from the rush, and went to catch up to the rest of the gang leaving.

Soon Tom was leading Lira, with Tails' group following them close behind to be walking out and away from this place? The scene changes to have us see the group walking out from this place, just as we see the sun was slowly beginning to set.

"Hurry Tom!" Lira turns her head around to yelp out in fear to her friend and the six animals of noticing the sun's position. "The Sun goes down!" Lira stated, as Tom looked back to her before both were looking forward in knowing they need to get as far as they can before the sun sets to night?

"Tails! How long till it goes down completely?" Cream asked her friend in worry of how long till the sun finally sets?

"By my calculation, not very long now." Tails exclaimed from where they were rushing and looking back, and the situation wasn't looking good?

However, the sun was beginning to sun over near the sand ground and the ruin stone structures, it's moments away from going completely down?

Lira was seen pulling Tom's hand for them to go even faster while Tails group was behind them pass two rock structure points.

"Crickey, we sure are moving very fast!" Marine exclaimed from noticing that they are really trying to pick up some speed here.

"And the sun's going down faster, how far is it back to the dome this way?" Charmy stated from seeing the sun going down and asked his friend Tails for any helpful info on how long they got, but?

"Trust me, it's best not knowing!" Tails exclaimed with worry that just knowing what he knows would make the others be as nervous as he is!

"I-I-I-I'm getting a bad f-f-f-feeling about this?" Ray exclaimed to himself with a cautious feeling that this might not go so well for them?

But the sun was soon approaching the halfway mark of it's setting, soon it would go all the way down?

The scene shows Tom being pulled by Lira to quickly pick up the paste while Tails' group was tailing them as best they could. But from zooming in on a closer spot hidden behind some rubble, there was a strange floor shape circle with some rocks on it that seem to stick out, but was well camouflage. "Cruufffruhmm…." It was rising up, meaning that it was in actuality, a cover manhole that was getting open. No doubt about it, the Submen were starting to come out, as the sun was setting, they would get their chance, to begin their hunt in the night?

**VISION NOTE:** Some sports equipment that the extra cast from the Sonic the Hedgehog series are wielding was never seen in the actual film.

The lines 'Duck! Incoming' are somewhat famous military words to issue all soliders to watch out to take cover from something about to happen. Usually something hitting the ground or something blowing up from around the surrounding area.

A little reference about the 'Sonic The Hedgehog 2006' Game is mentioned here when Tails stated data on what happened in the future.

Now this was a **VISION** to getting one prepared for combat after a good trailing? So get ready now, The VISION-KING still has many other surprises that await this chapter. For what happens next, there is trouble with an ambush, but then comes a storm that may either cause calamity, or rescue? During which, Tom & Tails' group end up 'catching' a Subman while they each learn something from the other about the Submens knowledge...to the knowledge the heroes have that can bring a mutual understanding? So **IN-VISION** it while you can, cause what happens next is going to be another exciting action while giving us a lesson in history? Until that 'time', it's 'time' to say farewell for now, and we shall see what happens the next 'time' I post? Plus, the time puns are still funny to use them.


	9. Chap 08: Lira Taken & Zorog's Lesson?

Author's Note: Greetings to many of my loyal followers & viewers, terribly sorry for any lateness, been busy? Once again, the "King of VISIONS" has hands full weather it's with stories or helping fellow authors out? But my **ENVISIONMENT** for all must be shared, which we shall now see what work we have here? For many of you, you shall **VISUALIZE** the newest adventure twist in learning how one learns things from entiracting from one tribe to another, even becoming friends with one member each? Oops, why explain that here, when you can witness first hand in what shall happen in this story about to tell? So relax and let's enjoy ourselves, we have all the 'time' in the world, to follow where this adventure shall lead us, now won't it?

**Chapter 08) Lira Taken & Zorog's Lesson?**

We now see a new scene which was night time, as we see the full moon in the sky? At this moment, we see Tom, Lira and Tails' group just walking across the dessert sands, most were dragging their weapon equipment from being so tired out. As it shows, Tom, Lira, even the six animals were getting tired from their long travel from where the Submen's territory was to get back to the dome?

"BRaauughhh/Brrauuaghhh!" Suddenly without warning, there were moan cries, and out of the sands popped one of the Submen!

"Gaugh?" Tom yelped backwards from noticing this, and issued a wave hand for Lira to step back, which she did.

"BRuuuAArugh!" Then suddenly, popped another Submen that was a bit more chubby next to his buddy.

"Garuughh/GUUaarrrugh!" Then two more Submen were coming out of the ground sand, as if lying in wait.

"Stay right behind me and the others!" Tom issued to Lira to stay behind him and Tails' group, as he got himself into a defensive position while holding his bat under his arm.

"CHAAARGE!" Charmy roars out, as he and Saffron went off with their tennis rackets to start whacking some Submen in the air.

"Whakh…Whakh….." The two bees whacks were giving some of the Submen some headaches that were aching. "Arruughh/Wuuraagh?" The Submen were yelping out from the bees attacks, but didn't see Ray was flying over them with something in his hand.

"A-A-Anyone for a g-g-game of golf?" Ray asked out, as he spills out his golf balls on the ground where the Submen were walking a bit.

"Waruughh/RAauughh…." The Submen didn't watch where they step, and ended up slipping on the golf-balls to fall on the ground. "Cluphmm…." That one maneuver was unseen, but left them out while ray glides around to recollect his golf-balls.

"Bonza mates! My turn now!" Marine cheers out before swinging her jump ropes like a lasso to tie the feet of a nearby Submen around the corner.

"Wrruuuagh….Gurlphm?" From Marine's tactic, she caused another Submen foe to fall on the ground, and near some others to boot. "Gllarughpm?" That move knocked down a good threesome in one 'go', for the little raccoon girl.

"The tennis balls are all in, Tails!" Cream spoke to her friend, as she and Cheese were loading up their tennis balls into the tennis ball machine Tails had set up.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese nods of in waving that they are now all set and ready to go.

"Ready….Aim….FIRE!" Tails was signaling out before he took aim of some nearby Submen with his device. "Powh-Powh-Powh-Powh….." Tails was firing off a lot of tennis balls within each few seconds right at the enemies.

"Gaurghh/Gaauurrgh/Arrugh?" Some of the Submen were trying to block those shots, but even with their arms up, it wasn't enough?

"Hut-Hut-Hut!" Tom spoke off the football battle cry, as he rose up to begin his tackle!

"Clushphmm…" Soon Tom tackled against the first two Submen in front of him off their balance. "Gauurghh/Gaaurghmmm?" Each of them oppoents moans out before being knocked over while Tom was on the ground. "Gaurughhh-Guurwwuuagh/RAarrughhh-Gaarugh?" But the other Submen duo were falling down a dune sand hill until one hit the ground face first. "Cluphmm…." Then without warning, his traveling buddy was the next heard screaming to join him. "Waruughh….?" Then without warning again, he bash right against his ally afterwards. "Cluphmm….." They were both knocked down for the count, as say in football count from that play.

"I'm out of there league!" Tom exclaimed off while turning away from seeing he took down two Submen.

"Gauphm…Tom!" Suddenly without a warning, Lira's voice was heard, calling for Tom for help!

"Hauugh?" Suddenly, Tom turns to gasp at what he saw behind him, even more so, so did Tails' group from what they saw shocked them too.

We see Lira was held off the ground by two Submen that kept a grip on the struggling Luman girl's arms.

"Help me?" Lira cried out to Tom and her friends to help her out with a worried face, as one Submen thrown her over his shoulder to carry her away. "Heeelp!" Lira called out from being taken away by the two Submen that caught her.

"Crickey, our Sheila mate is being Submen-napped!" Marine yelps out with worry that the others were so busy fighting, they forgot to watch for their defenseless friend?

"Tom, you got to get to her, we'll cover you from any Submen from behind!" Tails issued to the red-haired boy, as the others in Tails' group were regrouping to back up Tom.

"I'm coming Lira!" Tom calls out to the Luman girl, as he was seen running up some sand dunes to reach her friend, soon accompanied by Tails' group.

"Cruuff-Fruushmm…." Suddenly without warning, near Lira's bag, the sand moved to reveal another Submen in hiding! "RAArrruuurrrghhh…UUuarrghh!" The Submen that raised his arms up to frighten Tom and his friends was none other then Zorog, as he put his arms down to challenge the red-haired boy and his animal friends.

"I-I-I-I think we missed this one?" Ray nervously points out that Zorog was someone they miss to take out.

Tom got his bat in front of him, ready to strike when he saw the Subman slowly about to approach him!

"Auugh!" Tom swings his bat down to hit Zorog with it, but the unexpected happened! "Clumph…." Zorog caught the bat from coming to him, as he had a grip on it. "Clumph!" Then Tom used his other hand to grab the top part of the bat next with a stern expression on his face against this Submen.

"Uaagh?" Zorog replied confused by Tom's tactic before frowning to counter this? "Clumphm…." Soon Zorog took the other top end with his other hand to even against Tom. "Clumph…." But Tom pulled a fast one in slipping his bottom hand on the handle to grab the next part of the bat. "Clumphm…" Then Zorog's other hand from the bottom moved up in the same manner Tom did? "Clumphm…" Then Tom's hand soon covered the last side of the bat which made a confusion to his opponent.

"Hahahahah, boy, these guys maybe big and strong, but they sure are slow!" Charmy laughs off a bit at seeing how these Submen act from a strange situation of reaching game.

Tom smirks in seeing he's gotten this Subman in his trap before doing something else. "Arruughhh…RAArrugh!" Tom leans back with all his might, gets on the ground before….he uses his opponent's strength against him.

"WRuuarghh-RAAruugh?" Zorog yelps out loud when Tom throws-kick him over to the other side before Tom gets up with the aid of his friends. "CLuummpphmm…." Soon the Subman ended up hitting the ground on his back with a loud thump noise. "Guuurarrguhuphm?" Zorog yelps out from the impact on the ground that ended up knocking him out.

"Hurry Tom, we might be short on time?" Saffron spoke to Tom of their situation, that little fight might have cost them some time to save Lira?

Soon Tom gets up to his feet again, as he looks out ahead of him for something…or someone? "Lira!" Tom calls out to the Luman girl by her name, even stretched out his arm in wanting to reach for Lira, but…. From the far scene of where Lira was, all but her bag pooch was left? That and two more Submen that were nearby that saw Tom and his group of animal friends before approaching the boy.

"Oh No, Miss Lira is gone?" Cream yelps from seeing their Luman friend has been taken away.

"Chao….!" Cheese yelps in worry that their closes friend they meant since coming to this time period is gone?

"Well, we can still take them, right?" Charmy spoke with a little cocky attitude while wielding his tennis racket in his hand.

"B-b-b-but we're low on golf-balls a-a-a-and tennis balls?" Ray stuttered out to show his and Creams buckets, very low on ammo on both ways to distract the Submen with trips and range attacks?

"Uh-Oh?" Charmy gulps in worry now, this wasn't looking good for the group now?

Tom looked from those in front of him to see those that were in back of him now from his right side?

"Gauruurghhh/GRuuuoohmmm…." One Submen was coming up from behind while he and the others were making loud roar noises. "URraghhh/ARruguhhh/Wooruuaaghh!" Tom looked to his left side to see another Subman was approaching while making a roaring noise. "GRuuaughhh/WAruugh-WRAAarugh!" Tom looks around before circling in seeing that he and Tails' group were completely surrounded by Submen!

"Our situation seems to be turning now?" Saffron said nervously from noticing what's happening here?

"Urraghhh/WRaarguuhhhh/GRruauughhh/WuurAArrugh/GururGruuagh!" From all around, there were up to four to five Submen that cornered Tom and Tails' group, even Zorog was up to his feet again.

"Blimmey, we got only out rackets, jump ropes, and a tennis ball machine, but no ammo?" Marine exclaimed in shock, they were down to the very few bits of their materials to hold the Submen back?

"We'll hold them off with some use of close combat materials, but for how long seems to short with these odd numbers against us?" Tails theorized they would hold off for a bit, but without a plan to get out of this, they are as good as defeated?

It looked like from Tom's situation, that he and his six animal friends were now completely surrounded with a hard luck to break through? "Frusuhoophmm…." That is until a brief sandstorm was seen blowing across the ground, even against Tom and Tails' group with the Submen as well!

"Wait…is that another…" Saffron slowly begins to say in fearing it's what she and the others didn't wanna know, but...

"SANDSTORM!" Charmy shouts out loud in fear of what's coming straight at them now!

From Tom's brief seeing moment, the Submen were blinded by the sudden sandstorm arrival and had to shield their eyes during the wind storm? "Fruufrusophmm…." The Submen tried to reach out for something, but they could not find or touch who they wanted when their eyes were shield from the wind storm of sand? "GUrraaRuaughmmm…." Suddenly from Zorog's position, he open his eyes a tiny bit with his hands down, to see something? "Huagh?" Zorog gasped from noticing something ahead of him and the others that spook him out.

"This isn't just any sandstorm breeze, take another look!" Tails spoke from looking around before signaling his friend to notice what he sees!

"Grurbvhhruuvhmmm…." From before the entire group, was a new tornado touching the ground from the sky, and heading directly for them? "Fruphfruphuumm…." From seeing this with a worried face, Tom had to duck down while the Submen were at the moment, puzzled by this storm. "Fruuoogroouhmm…." During the wind blowing in the other Submen's faces, Tom and his six animal friends were rushing through their defense positions for the red-haired boy to grab a bag pooch of Lira's off the ground.

"Grugurguvrughmmm…." At the moment, the tornado was quickly starting to approach the others with a faster rate.

"W-W-W-We can't fly our way through t-t-t-that storm with you Tom, we'll b-b-b-be thrown off course?" Ray exclaimed nervously in seeing that storm was too strong, even for fliers like him and everyone except Marine to go through.

"I know, that's why I got Lira's pooch!" Tom replies in knowing the animals are right about that subject, but he has a plan.

"For what?" Cream asked with a puzzled faced shared by Cheese when they looked to wonder what Tom meant?

At this moment, Tom reach's in Lira's pooch bag to pull out, a familiar parachute sheet the Luman used before when they arrived here?

"Grugruvhhuuruphmm…." The tornado was whirling ever closer, but Tom and his group of friends were actually rushing into the storm itself with a plan?

"Fruusohmm…Frruushohmm…." At this moment, the Submen were trying to protect themselves with their eyes shut and their arms raised to shield them from the storm.

"Frruusoophmm…." During this moment of time, Tom was holding out the parachute tied to his waist while he holds the two control rings in his hands. "This looks easy when Lira does it?" Tom stated out on how Lira once did this stunt with no problem to do it?

"Let's just hope you learn enough!" Saffron stated off in hoping Tom learned enough from just watching Lira pull off the said stunt?

"Everyone, grab onto Tom!" Tails issued out for his friends to grab onto their friend for this plan. Charmy and Saffron grabbed Tom's shoulders, Cream held onto the boy's neck while Cheese grip himself on the girl rabbit's forehead, Marine held the back part underneath Cream, Ray and Tails hug around Tom's side waist in what they all knew would be a rough flight?

"Fruushoohmm….." Soon the wind was picking up, as Tom was holding the parachute from getting blown away from him.

"I just wish I had her give me a few….." Tom was stating something out with his eyes shut in wishing Lira was to give him something, but…. "LESSOOOooons!" Tom yells out before he was suddenly lifted into the air by the wind force of the tornado!

"WAaahhhh?" Tails' group yelps out loud while holding onto Tom as best they could from getting separated?

"Froowuuphmm…." From the silent wind blowing, we see from rising from the ground was Tom and Tails' group riding the parachute up in the air.

"Aaaaauuughhh?" Tom was yelping out from looking down from how high he and his size animal friends were going up so high in this storm?

"Frruuooshhumm….." Mean time, the five Submen on the sand dune watched the wind was blowing still. "Frugruguraafruoohmm….." At this moment of time, the tornado was starting to get much closer to where the Submen were, so that left one chose!

"RUUUUN!" Zorog yells out to his brethren that they need to turn and leave before the storm catches them. With his orders given, Zorog turns to flea while the others were also doing the same, just as the tornado was coming close to where they once stood? "Froousuhmmm…." The tornado's suction was now starting to become much stronger once it was getting closer to the Submen.

"BLAarrugh/ArruuArrughArrugh!/Gaauraaugh?" Soon Zorog and two other Submen were running as fast as they could, until the storm from the tornado swooped them all up in it's winds. "GArruughh/WAruuARRrugh/WuuuWarrughWAaarugh?" They all let off a cry from being swallowed up inside the tornado's winds while it still continues.

"Arrughhmmm/ARruughmmm?" Soon within the eye of the storm, Tom was steering his parachute with Tails' group holding on to him while dodging two Submen screaming in panic inside the storm. "Garuugh-WArrughh/Wuuarrgh-Raaugh?" Tom yelped, but luckily steered his parachute to miss both Submen from coming in contact with him.

"Well at least they missed us?" Charmy signs in relief to see that they got out of that danger?

"I-I-I thought there were three, w-w-w-where's the other…?" Ray was asking off from seeing they only had two pass by, so that leaves….?

As Tom was finding this as a lucky break for relief, the unexpected happen? "Clurhhpmm…." Something or someone ended up clubbing right under Tom's front body, Zorog! "Auugh/Guurphm?" Tom and Zorog let off their own moans from the contact impact they've had which the force sent them up!

"NEVERMIND!" Charmy yelps out too yell from the unexpected collision force from their extra passenger?

"Keep this steady Tom, or we won't get out of this without a few scratches?" Tails issued out to Tom that if he loses control, they may come out of this with a few scars and such, and they might not be very good to help rescue their friend?

"Gurrhpm-Huurmph?/Augh, let me go! Auugh?" Zorog was yelping from being under Tom's legs from the storm blowing the parachute up more while Tom was complaining to the yelping Zorog during his steering of the parachute towards the right side.

Soon we see something outside the tornado, and what comes out of it is none other then, Tom, Tails' group and Zorog!

"GuuuraaRRrugh!" Zorog yelps out loud from falling quickly since he has no parachute to slow him down. "Cluhpmm…." Which while Tom safely was levitating down by his parachute and Tails' group of fliers saw it was safe to fly down themselves, saw the Subman that was with them hit the ground. "Frouhhmm…Cruuooffghmm,…." Soon Tom lands himself and the parachute on the ground just after passing Zorog's lying body. "Fruoophmm-Cruffhh..fruphm…" Once Tom had gotten his parachute to settle down when the wind was no longer blowing for him, he turns to see the Subman that fell down with him?

"Urraagh, Uuuhhm?" Zorog tried to lift himself up, but he just collapses on the ground, completely tired out?

Soon Tom comes over with Tails' group flying beside him, as the red-haired boy was checking Zorog's laid body out? "Curfuophm…." He searched one of Zorog's pooch bags to pull up a net, which he happily stretched out to show this to the out cold Subman. "You won't be needing this? I hope?" Tom asked off in remarking that with the Submen knocked out, he used the net to capture Zorog in it.

"Yeah! Since your out cold and all that!" Charmy bragged out from seeing that Zorog won't be able to fight back or complain much as he is now.

Later, we see Tom's bat on the ground, near a rock where Tom sits down there. "Wooouagh?" Tom signs off a breath from feeling tired after finishing the job, as we see Zorog was now tied up in the net while out cold still.

"Well, w-w-w-we at least made it out of that m-m-mess?" Ray signs near Tom in seeing they got out of the tornado just fine.

Tom noticed a rock on the ground near him, as he picks it up to know very well on what it is? "Glad we didn't land on one of these?" The boy knew about the exploding rocks, one can trigger the other and be exploding all over.

"Good thing too, or we be exploding all over mates?" Marine replied out of what could have happened to the rest if such a thing happened?

"Perhaps we can use these, exploding rocks could give us a better chance to defend ourselves against the Submen?" Tails stated off an idea he just realized, as he picks up a few with a smile.

"You think so? Well in that case, lets pick up a few if it'll help us save Lira!" Tom replied in thinking the idea had some thought, and it could very well be handle to aid the group.

"Then we best start gathering them that are still around?" Saffron spoke from flying over some spots to pick up a few exploding rocks herself, followed by Charmy aiding her.

Soon Tom was starting to pack a few of the exploding rocks in the pooch bag, thinking that he and Tails' group could use them?

"Say, what about sleeping beauty here?" Charmy points out the out cold Zorog in the net, what are the gang going to do once this big Subman wakes up?

"W-w-w-what do we do when he w-w-w-wakes up?" Ray questioned that thought of dealing with a Subman captive once he awakens, he might not be to happy?

"Well, perhaps he could help us find a way to get around the underground the Submen memorized, and possibly lead us to those they captured!" Tails spoke from a thought when rubbing his chin, thinking that maybe with a Subman, he could help the group make an easier time walking around underground and find out where the Submen would keep their captives?

"Sounds good to me, but something tells me he won't wake up until morning?" Tom nods in thinking what Tails said was a good idea, but they best wait until morning first.

"A fall like that would knock anyone out, the poor thing?" Cream spoke in feeling sorrow for Zorog's out cold state from seeing the poor Subman won't wake up until morning after having a fall impact out from a tornado?

"Chao, Chao?" Cheese nods in agreement, as they will have to wait until morning to get some answers out from Zorog.

Pretty much, Tom was picking up a few exploding rocks near him while even Tails group of friends went around to careful pick up some for Tom while the boy stood near the out cold Zorog.

Soon at the next scene change-moment, we see the sun was rising up from over the sand dune hills. During which, as the light was shining upwards, some of it's rays were shinning on Zorog who was flinching his eyes from feeling something on him? Just then, he opens his eyes from being out all of last night, only to realize….it was morning, and he was out in the sun light!

"Arruughhh?" Zorog groans out while struggling in the net, as he closes his eyes while complaining! "My Eyes!" The Subman continues to struggle while making more groaning and moaning sounds. "Arruuuaarrgh-ARrrughhh, ARrrruugh?" During which, the scene shows Tom and Tails' group looking up at the raising sun before turning over from hearing the Subman captive in pain?

"Wooh, what's wrong with him?" Charmy asked surprised that someone could be in so much pain from being out in the sunlight, why was that?

"I think I get it, the Submen have lived underground, but from living without light, the brightness tends to harm their eyes in a more serious matter?" Tails explained the matter from seeing how Submen seem to act, recalling the details of them coming out in the night and never showing in the day?

"T-t-t-that's right, he can't s-s-see well in bright places c-c-cause of it?" Ray replied in remembering the bright light the gang saw and how the Submen reacted to it?

"Crickey, I kinda feel sorry for them poor blokes now?" Marine replied in feeling pity for the Submen being what they are now?

"Raaruuughhhh?" Zorog makes more noises while struggling from being out where there's bright light? But was unaware of some hand of Tom's with his shaded glasses being brought over, to Zorog's face before…. "URraugh?" Zorog replied puzzled, as something is on his face, the shades were on his eyes which confused him before looking through them?

"It's only the sun?" Tom spoke from being seen by the tainted lenses from Zorog's vision, as the boy stood up to state things a bit. "These will help." Tom stated out on Zorog's condition, as he was exclaiming something from what he and Tails' group have realized? "You've lived in the dark, too long?" What Tom said was true, for the Subman to be living in the dark underground for so long, being in the light pains their eyes?

"How can I be alive in the light of the sun?" Zorog asked puzzled while looking around in completely baffled that he was even alive when the sun's light was so painful to him until moments ago? The puzzled Subman looked up to Tom and Tails' group from truly being bewilder by things? "I can even see?" To him, Submen can't look or see things when there's bright light anywhere, but from the tainted lenses, that all changed?

"Of course you can, thanks to those shade glasses that block out any light from entering." Saffron stated out that it's from those tainted lenses that Zorog can see.

"This way, you won't be in pain from your eyes not use to the light yet, sir?" Cream kindly told the Subman to not worry about feeling any pain in his eyes now.

"Chao!" Cheese waved his arms up in agreeing there, the Subman has nothing to worry now.

"The Driver say Submen can live in the world above only at night?" Zorog explained something to which Tom kneels down to hear this Subman's story that got his and Tails' group's interest?

"What's he talking about, mates? This…Diver matter?" Marine questioned one part of the story Zorog explained?

"I think he means a tribe leader, this 'Driver', must be in charge of all the Submen?" Tails theorized on knowing the subject of the Driver was a term for the Submen's leader.

"The Luman live aboveground!" Tom spoke to state something to the puzzled Zorog before explaining something. "And Luman and Submen….were once the same?" Tom exclaimed out towards Zorog to understand that both Luman and Submen were once the same, they were humans long ago. "I come from a time in the past?" Tom pats his chest while looking away for a moment to explain something out to Zorog. "Where there were no Luman or Submen."

"Right, even before us animal creatures too!" Tails stated to point about him and his other animal friends that long before, there were only human beings in the past.

Tom gazed down at the Subman to state out who was left in his time period that were the only known species. "Only human beings."

Zorog was staring at Tom and his six animal friends puzzled, but he stubbornly looked away. "Luman are not like Subman?" Zorog argued off to shake his head at that subject of Submen and Luman being anything related? "The Driver teaches our tribe that the Luman are enemies!" Zorog explained out again of the Submen's Driver, telling them something which even caught Tom's and Tails' group's attention? "They would destroy us! If they could?" Zorog turns to face Tom and his friends to snap off in exclaiming that the Luman would end up destroying the Submen if they even wanted too!

"Boy, does this guy not know what Luman do?" Charmy remarked off in not believing this Subman's story of Luman being dangerous, that's the most ridiculous thing he's heard yet.

"M-m-maybe cause they always acted w-w-without knowing first?" Ray questioned the thought of Submen not knowing that answer?

"Then why do your people give the Luman food?" Tom stared at Zorog while waving his left hand up to ask puzzled why the Submen feed the Luman if they are enemies?

"That's very true, you've been giving them meals to live off on?" Cream questioned off in thinking it was strange to even try that?

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese spoke in agreement, giving food to others that are enemies is very odd?

"You wouldn't give your enemies that would destroy you food without a reason, right?" Saffron questioned the thought, like if there was a reason to keeping the Luman alive?

Zorog looks away from Tom and his friend's stares, puzzled by that question itself it would seem? "I do not know?" Zorog shakes his head in not knowing that very question itself for reasons unknown? "We have always feed the Luman?" He turns to replied confused that the Submen have always feed the Luman even if they were enemies, yet somehow, does not truly understand or question the method?

"Man, this guy sounds like he doesn't have a clue what his tribe does?" Charmy held his head in being so confused by this conversation?

"S-s-s-so how can we get him to b-b-believe us?" Ray asked in how they can get this Subman to trust them, so that he could help them out?

"I have an idea, can you guys trust me." Tom spoke to Tails' group of an idea while saying for them to just trust him for some reason.

"Sure Tom, but what is it?" Cream replied, but was puzzled by what Tom was going to do?

"I think we're about to find out?" Saffron spoke in thinking she and some of the others will see what Tom has in mind?

"If I free you?" Tom spoke with a stern face in making some deal to Zorog which surprised Tails' group at what the boy was thinking? "Would you come with me and my friends and find out what the Luman are really like?" Tom points to Zorog before waving his left hand off with a smile, inviting the Subman to actually see how the Luman truly are from his so-called claims?

"Crickey, you sure of that mate?" Marine asked in surprise, why would they let the only lead they have to finding the kidnaped Luman, Lira and Tom's father like that scout free?

"I think he is Marine?" Tails whispered to the girl raccoon while Tom was still having a chat with the Subman captive.

Tom then stands up to his feet while also continuing to speak with Zorog. "And if what I said is true? Will you help me find my father, and Lira?" Tom asked off that if he can prove the Luman are of no danger, then Zorog can help him and his friends find the missing people the Submen have taken. "And….my Time Machine!" Tom added off to ask since the Submen took the only vehicle device capable of sending him, his father, even Tails' group back to their own time periods.

Zorog heard this deal of Tom's and was looking away in finding himself very lost? "This….is some kinda trick?" Zorog spoke to himself while one eye looks up from the shaded glasses with suspicious if Tom and his friends were trying to trick him?

"You hear that, he thinks we're lying?" Charmy pointed out with a gloom tone that this Subman doesn't believe them?

"Ah trick, huh?" Tom looked down at Zorog before his serious face turn to a smile in guessing that the Subman doesn't believe the boy's words?

"Guys, I think we best help Tom out?" Saffron spoke to her friends in thinking that whatever Tom is about to do, they will have a role to play in this?

"To do what?" Marine asked in not following this so-called plan one bit?

"By showing him that what Tom said isn't a trick, but the truth and to earn some trust!" Tails exclaimed out to his animal friends, as they came up to Tom with preparing what the red-haired boy was going to do.

Then without warning, Tom and Tails' group lowered down with their hands over the net. Zorog closed his eyes to expect the worst of the ones that caught him to do something until….? "Fruuphmm…" Tom and Tails' group pulled the net off Zorog, as it made the Subman captive yelp! "Huuagh?" Zorog was shocked by this, and in fright, crawled behind the sand to look up at the ones pulling this stunt? "Huuaagh?" Zorog kept crawling backwards while Tom and Tails' group slowly moved to the frighten Subman in not understanding what was happening?

"Alright, your free!" Tom exclaimed out after tossing the net aside and waved his arms out with a smile in stating Zorog is free now. "Go back to your tunnels!" Tom waves out his right arm with a stern face, asking that the Subman he's setting free to go already to his place. "Live the rest of your life in the dark!" Tom waved his arms out in stating that if Zorog does the choice of leaving, he'll always be living in the dark without ever seeing the light besides having something to protect his sight.

Zorog was confused and puzzled by this tactic move he did not expect, and was getting up to run a bit. But suddenly, he stops and turns around to ask this puzzling question of what is happening with this strange situation of him being let go free? "You…do not try to stop me?" Zorog spoke out in confusion, unable to understand why neither Tom or Tails' group goes to stop him from escaping?

"Duh, some of us can catch you by flying, but we're not, as you can see!" Charmy exclaimed that why some of them would be capable to catch Zorog, they aren't doing so.

During that moment, Tom and his friends walk up to Zorog, as the red-haired boy begins to speak to the Subman. "I can tell you the truth!" Tom exclaimed out to Zorog with a determine face, as he and his animal friends were approaching the Subman. "I can even show you the truth, if you'll come me?" Tom stops when he is close enough to Zorog in saying that he can show this Subman the truth of things that he and the others of his kind have been left in the dark of ever knowing. "But I can't make you believe it if you won't open up your mind." Tom stated out with a serious statement that if Zorog doesn't for once in his life, listen and realize the possibilities to learn of the truth, he can never truly believe it then?

"That's right, sometimes, you have to be brave to take a first big step in life. You can't just stay in the dark forever without ever wondering the truth." Cream kindly explained that sometimes, people must be brave enough to take a step in life and face the light of reality's truth and not stay hidden in the dark from being scared.

"Chao, Chao! Chao!" Cheese was nodding in full agreement with a smile escaping his face.

Zorog was puzzled by this, as he looks out over somewhere, even his eyes were showing innocences of this situation? "Muhmm..Muphm?" As he was looking in the distance of the dessert, he soon turns to Tom and his friends with his response to the offer. "I will come with you!" Zorog replied in feeling that if there is a truth out there he doesn't know, and from what has been done to him that were signs of trust, then he can't block it out from seeing the light of kindness from people he tried to hurt.

"Y-Y-You will! Gee, t-t-thanks?" Ray replied in surprise and thankful reply that the Subman will give them a chance to prove their story to him.

Tom looked to Zorog in seeing that the Subman trusts him, he says something to him first off. "If we're going to be friends? You better start calling me Tom!" Tom implied with his hand out in wanting a friendly shake greeting to the Subman.

"My name's Tails!" Tails flew up on his tails to wave mention to himself and his namesake.

"Hiya! Name's Charmy!" Charmy flew up next to wave his hands over his head with a happy manner.

"I'm Saffron!" Saffron flew up near Charmy to give a friendly greeting as well.

"My name is Cream, and this is my friend, Cheese." Cream politely introduce herself to the Subman before her, even to introduce her pet Chao too.

"Chao!" Cheese waved from Cream's hold on him, as if saying 'hello' as well.

"And I'm Marine, a captain, please to meet yah mate!" Marine waved a friendly wave while stating off her title claim.

Zorog was confused by what Tom was doing, but strangely, he lifted his one hand up, and began to shake Tom's hand? "I am Zorog!" Zorog introduce himself while shaking Tom's hand which was making the boy yelp from the strong grip his new Subman friend has.

"Please to meet you?" Tom replied off with a cheery smile at welcoming his newest friend from this time period, a Subman at that. "I think?" Tom exclaimed that last part out with a cheeky smile in seeing that for a new friend, this guy's got a strong grip.

"Well one thing's sure! Wohohoh?" Charmy spoke off from seeing this before yelping from Zorog shaking his and Tails' hands at the same time. "He's got a good grip!" The bee boy stated on this guy's good grip work that was shaking them up and down.

"We-we-well when we're all done being friendly, we can head back to the dome." Tails spoke off from his shaking feeling before he let go and spoke a bit more clearly on what they do next.

The scene changes to Tom and Tails' group, leading Zorog with them across the dessert near some rock hill. We look closely down at this group, Tom and Tails' group knew where they were going, and they were bringing Zorog along since with the tainted lenses on his eyes, he need not fear the bright light harming his eyes. Soon the scene changes to the travelers arriving back at the dome where the Luman live. At this point, the group was walking steadily into the open gate entrance, which the scene zooms up where we see the other Luman people doing their own basic lives from going around their home.

At this moment in time, the Luman are all outside their homes meeting and greeting before they took notice of Tom's return with Tails' company, and their new friend, Zorog, when they stopped in the center. Some of the Luman were puzzled and confused a bit when they saw Tom's group bring someone else into their dome? But never the less, Tom and Tails' group smiled when the Luman came to greet them with smiles while Zorog felt a bit nervous from being in the home of the Submen's natural enemies?

Zorog looked over to Tom and his animal friends a bit cautious and concern, even from his shaded glasses, he seem nervous of meeting the Luman in person in their own home and daily life?

But Tom smiled in assuring his Subman friend he had nothing to fear from the Luman, and he was going to prove it. "I like you to meet a friend of mine!" Tom replied out with a smile towards the Luman in planning to introduce Zorog to the Luman people.

"Plus, he's our friend too!" Cream stated out that Zorog was also their new friend as well.

"Chao!" Cheese replied out with a happy wave in agreeing to that term.

"This is Zorog!" Tom waved his hands low to introduce Zorog to the happily surround Luman people that were looking at him while the Subman looked around at them too?

"Hechechech/hahahahaah/haughuaghuagh!" The Luman tribe people waved their arms up and were giggling with laughing joy to Zorog. "Zorog!" The crowd of Luman replaced out in a cheer to welcome the Subman into their home in a very happy and friendly invitation.

"See?" Tom spoke to Zorog who looked to him and became puzzled, as the Luman came up close to the group with their cheery smiles. "The Luman are harmless." Tom exclaimed out to the worried Subman that the Luman here are no threat, as Zorog looks around at all of the Luman before him from his shaded glasses? "They don't even know your a Subman." Tom stated out a fact of the Luman not knowing that Zorog is one of the Submen creatures. "They've never seen one?" Tom stated out while the gathered Luman of a girl and two boys stared at Zorog's new company with smiled, cheeriness and joy, not being afraid of him being a Submen since they clearly never saw one during the day? "Your Driver made sure of that." Tom stated in reminding Zorog that from his so-called Driver, made sure no Luman ever saw Submen before.

"And then some! Gulp-Oww?" Charmy added off before Saffron elbow him in the gut to have him not be rude which made him yelp a bit in pain.

"Yes?" Zorog nods in hearing the statement about his Driver and his choice of reasoning now made sense to him? "That is why the Driver stop us chasing you? So the Luman would not see us?" Zorog explained out in finally getting why his Driver ordered such an thing for them to cease their chase on Tom and Lira that one night?

Tom nods that Zorog has finally gotten that picture very clear to him now, he's finally understanding the truth now.

"W-w-well we know why they are n-n-never seen in day light?" Ray suggested on the subject why Submen have never been seen by the Lumans eyes?

"Right, the sun hurts their eyes and so they use the darkness to surprise the Luman when they capture one of them before any would warn the others of what they look like?" Tails explained a good theory, the Submen are not seen at night, therefore, the Luman don't see them and any that finally do are taken to not inform their friends of what dangerous creature the Submen even look like from it being dark?

Soon near some plants, we see Zorog going to them, touches some of it with his hand while speaking? "The Driver say that…Plants are like Subman?" Zorog exclaimed from what he was told while looking at the plants growing in the Luman's field? "They can not live in the light of the sun?" Zorog questioned the plants, wondering how they can even live in the light of the sun?

"Crickey, who told you that phony-boloney, mate?" Marine asked in completely surprise that anybody would say something so ridiculous?

"Yeah, even I know that plants need sunlight, us bees love the pollen!" Charmy exclaimed to state with a boosting pride expression on knowing a thing or two about plants.

"It was also the only thing that made Charmy paid attention in school." Saffron explained out something to the others, much to her bee friend's sudden yelping reaction to hearing this!

"Awww?" Charmy moans from hearing that embarrassing secret told out which made some of the other animal friends giggled under their breaths.

"Plus, my mommy told me that plants need light to grow, so people can grow food and use medicine herbs, they always need a little tender love, care, plenty of water and sun light." Cream explained out the usages that plants have for many people, how they are grown, what types there are, to the needs they require to grown full bloom.

"And you never question it?" Tom spoke in asking Zorog if he even bother to question how the Submen grow food in the first place without any light from the sun light, when back in the tunnels. "Even though the plants in your tunnels need light to grow?" Tom points his left hand's index finger up to recall the Submen had bright lights in that one room they pass through one time during their escape.

"If plants can grow in the sun?" Zorog was slowly starting to ask with a puzzled face in questioning things he knows up to this point? "Why don't the Luman grow there own food?" Zorog turns to Tom and his friends in asking why the Luman can't grow their own share of food since their plants can grow in the sun light?

"That's….a pretty good question mate?" Marine was about to state something, but stopped in realizing that it was very much the truth.

"You've always given it to them?" Tom stated off with a stern focus face in telling Zorog that his Submen tribe has given the Luman food all this time. "They don't know how?" He shrug off his arms in stating that because of the Submen's work to giving the Luman food, they don't see or know how to grow their own share of food?

"That is very true, they act and behave like children who depend of others to take care of them." Saffron explained that the Luman were very peaceful folks, like children that wish for no harm, but to enjoy themselves and have fun.

"Will you help me now?" Tom asked Zorog who turns to face Tom with a serious face that both equally shared? "Where are Lira and my father?" Tom asked out in wanting Zorog to cooperate in helping him rescue the ones taken by the other Submen. "What do the Submen do with their captives?" Tom asked more forward with a determine and serious face in wanting to know what the Submen do when they capture their captives, namely the Luman along with the boy's father?

"They are taken to the Driver?" Zorog spoke off with a clear state of speaking with an honest face even behind the shaded glasses, saying the captives are given straight to the leader of the Submen, the Driver. "I don't know what happens to them?" Zorog shrugged off his shoulders that after that, none of the other Submen or Zorog knows what happens once the task is done?

"Well that's a start, I guess?" Charmy rubbed his head in being a bit puzzled while thinking they got a lead, somehow?

"Why would a Submen leader want Luman, is the puzzling question?" Tails questioned something still not adding up, why would Submen even need Luman when they are feared by the Luman people, it still didn't add up to him?

"Got me mate, even I can't figure out what the dingo Driver would want them Luman blokes for?" Marine shrug off in not getting much of this puzzling situation herself, even everyone else was sorta in the same boot?

Tom closes his eyes from hearing this, as he turns to walk away from Zorog a bit while leaving him and Tails' group puzzled to what the boy is going to do next? "I want you to take me back to the tunnels!" Tom spoke off from looking the other way, wanting Zorog to take him to the tunnels area where he and his animal friends once were.

"Not alone your not, we're going along!" Saffron spoke with a serious face, she and her friends can't just let Tom go off alone again without backup at least.

However, Zorog approaches the red-haired boy and his animal friends to say something about that plan. "Because of you, all the shafts to the surface are sealed!" Zorog explained by pointing his left finger into his palm that from Tom's action, the Submen have made certain to make sure that no one comes through their tunnels so easily. "They can only be open from inside!" Zorog pointed out to explain that the only way to open the shafts, is from inside.

"Rats! Now how can we get there without an opening shaft?" Charmy cursed in hearing that their only way in has been cut off, so where do they go from here?

Suddenly, Zorog approaches the depress Tom and Tails' group, places a hand on the red-haired boy's left shoulder to get his attention with a smile for some reason? "But there MIGHT be a way!" From Zorog's tone in his voice, it sounded like there was in fact, another way to get into the tunnels.

"Gee, thanks Mr. Zorog." Cream thanked the kind Subman for saying there's a way to get to the underground.

"Chao!" Cheese also showed his thanks by waving his hands up while flapping around Zorog in a happy manner.

"S-S-So when do we g-g-go?" Ray asked out on when and where they should go from here to get to the underground tunnel of the Submen?

"At night my young friends, trust me." Zorog stated out on where they must go, but the thing is, that they must wait until after it gets dark first.

"I trust you! And so do my friends, we'll leave when it gets dark!" Tom replied in having full trust with Zorog, and even his animal friends felt this Subman can be trusted now from learning the truth.

"Then it's settle, everything will be up to us by the time night falls." Tails spoke with a determine face, feeling that whatever they do, they best hope that they can do this. This rescue mission for the captive Luman, Lira, and even Tom's father won't be easy, especially when the Sudmen's Driver is using the Luman for something they must discover?

**VISION NOTE:** A Tiny info about what the Submen do with the Luman is described here, however, this is only seen in the animated film while the novels & live-action films, tell a different story.

Now this was a **VISION** a bit worth waiting for, wouldn't you agree? Truthfully, the VISION-KING is getting so close to wrapping this up, and soon, it'll be here for all to witness. In the next chapter, Tom, Tails' group follows Zorog to find another way into the Submen's underground tunnels. There, the rescue for Lira seems to go off while they find something, 'interesting', in what the Submen use the Luman for? The group must also find the Time Machine, but things don't go so smoothly as Tom & friends believed? But it's around here, that Tom & his father are reunited, and they meet the Submen leader, the Driver, where trouble comes because 'they know too much' of things? This **IN-VISIONED** process is something that brings the curious minds to a stand point, one never knows what will become of those that go through this? So don't threat, there's still 'time' to see how much more 'time' the travelers have here to make a stand, all in good 'time' to be revealed, don't you think?


	10. Chap 09: Secret Entrance? Rescue Plan!

Author Note: Greetings to many out there, my fellow followers & viewers today. You have the finest news of knowing that after this, there's basically only TWO more chapters left to go here? Can you **ENVISION** it all, the Time Machine fanmake story here almost complete, what a thrilling experience. The 'King of VISIONS' has such high hopes to help many like to create versions of this story in, heh, the future of our time's history? So **VISUALIZE** this as much as you want, what happens here before we come close to the near ending of this work will be breath taking all the same. So what are we waiting for, it's 'time' we see how things will end up for our heroes?

**Chapter 09) Secret Entrance? Rescue Plan!**

The scene changes to the dessert when it's nighttime with it being so dark with the wind blowing. "Frruusoophmm…." From the sand blowing around, the scene zooms to the right where we find ourselves at the metal pole triangle site where the Submen leave food for the Luman to come get? There from the bright light of the full moon, the scene zooms down for us to notice that someone or some folks sitting on the ritual table of where the food usual is set. It was Zorog, Tom, and Tails' group, as they were just sitting there, waiting around for…something?

"I give up, Zorog?" Tom spoke out from where he's sitting next to the Subman that is helping him? "What are we waiting for?" Tom waved his left hand out in wondering to the Subman who doesn't have his shades since it's dark, but the boy needed to know just what they were doing?

"TRreesiihmm…." Suddenly without warning, the question of what the group was awaiting for, happened when the table they sat on budged from machine wiring gear noises being heard?

"Ahhh?" Tom yelped out from the suddenly feeling which made him and Tails' group a bit jumpy while Zorog was calm.

"Ask and you receive!" Charmy yelped out to remark Tom's questioning the subject to only get a sudden response.

"What is this?" Tom asked from looking down at the table in suspicion that where they sat on just moved? "What is happening?" Tom asked out puzzled and confused to Zorog, but he never got his answer?

"Trusuhhh-qruushhhmmm….." For suddenly without warning, the entire table was lowering itself down….a secret hole where it was being lowered down by metal poles? "Wrruuooophmmm…." After Zorog, Tom, and Tails' group stood up, they saw below them, the hidden tunnel ruins spot, and one spot had a tunnel opening while they were riding down some elevator device?

"Hurry!" Zorog spoke out to Tom and his friends, as he suddenly jumped off the ritual table when they were close enough to the ground. "Tuphm…." Zorog had made a successful landing on his foot, knee and hand before running off in a direction.

"Glurphm…." The table soon made a complete landing sound when it touched the bottom while Tom and Tails' group saw Zorog running off in the right direction.

"Wait for us, mate!" Marine shouts before she and everyone else was following Zorog's trail of leaving the scene.

"Hurghm?" Soon Zorog jumps over to get behind a small pile area of rubble in the corner. Then he's soon join by Tom and Tails' group in jumping over the pile to hid with the good Subman. But while Tom looks up to see what's happening, Zorog brings his hand up to pull the boy down. Just in time too, as we see a Subman has arrived at the scene too.

But not just one, there were three, and each holding or carrying baskets of bread in their hands before placing it on the ritual table. "Truushoophmm….." Soon the ritual table was starting to go up, just as Tom's group look up to see what was happening. "Crusuuhoophmm….." The table was rising up to the surface area where their was light from the hole where the table once stood.

"So that's there secret to delving food unseen?" Saffron quietly exclaimed in witnessing the food transport for the Luman to gather near when the time to hunt comes?

"W-w-who would have t-t-though of that?" Ray whispered out to the rest in seeing this unbelievable situation.

Soon we see Zorog was sneaking around the entrance tunnel while looking back to make sure he was going to be seen. Then afterwards, he begins to run down the hallway tunnel, followed by Tom and Tails' group running after him.

"Okay, stage one of sneaking in so far is going good, what's next, Tails?" Charmy stated off to his two-tailed friend, wondering where they go from here?

"We need a ride transport, namely the train cart, that should get us to where the Submen keep any captives?" Tails explained out to his friends of what to do next, get on a train and follow it to where they last saw the Submen take any captives too?

The scene changes to where there is a train cart in the waiting, just as there was one to be position there. Soon Zorog walks up to get aboard, followed by Tom and Tails' group to join the good Subman inside.

The red-haired boy and his six animal friends notice Zorog was reaching for the control lever device. "Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" Tom asked a bit unsure if Zorog even knew how to work the controls from recalling his last encounter with such a device. Zorog looked to Tom with a trouble stare by that claim, as the red-haired boy speaks out his mind. "I can drive. I've done it before?" Tom raised his left hand up to point his thumb out on driving this train cart which Zorog listen to hear this. "I have experience." Tom stated off his final statement of knowing how to handle driving this train cart to Zorog.

"Like you did any better without letting me steer, Tom?" Tails questioned his friend from remembering how the two-tailed fox warn Tom of trying to do something he had no understanding of?

"Yes, I saw how you stopped the cart?" Zorog slowly turn his head to state to Tom on what he saw in how the boy once stopped the cart…by crashing it against the rubble rocks.

"Which let's face it mate, wasn't the best driving we seen?" Marine stated off in thinking that adventure wasn't one of the best moments.

"Truuvhuumm…." Soon Zorog pulled the switch lever down to start up the train cart. "Gruuuvhummm….." As the engine was starting, Tom wanted to do something, but Zorog cut him off to look back with this to say. "Lever goes this way!" He push the lever up in order to instruct Tom on how he needs to drive a train cart properly. "Gruuvhumm…BrriignnBrriinnghnnn…." Soon we see the train cart was moving out while it's wheels were screeching against the floor. "Gruuvhmmm…." We see it passing by from where it was once parked, to now driving on down the tunnel path that lied before the rest.

The scene changes to a familiar underground transport station area from before with it's two tunnel entrances and broken staircase. "Gruvhmmm-MRruuvhhmmm…." Soon we see the train cart that was driven by Zorog with Tom and Tails' group, as the passengers before it was starting to slow it's speed descent.

Zorog was the first to get off, as he slowly moves up a bit before noticing a pathway to a tunnel spot. "This way!" Zorog turns to Tom's group and points his lelf hand out in the direction they must go. With all that said, Zorog ran with Tom and Tails' group following behind the good Subman down that tunnel path.

The scene changes to some ruin rubble and poles on the ground before the scene shifts to where we see Tom and Tails' group behind Zorog, who was in front of two metal doors?

"So is this the place, mate?" Marine asked if this was the place they had to come to or not, but it's clear to the others that it was.

Soon the gang was getting ready, raising their bats, tennis rackets, tennis ball machines, to even buckets filled with golf & tennis balls along with jump ropes to be prepared for anything.

"Your father and the Luman are in here!" Zorog exclaims to Tom and his friends coming up to him, as he points in stating that behind the metal door, was where the captives were kept.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's bust them out!" Charmy cheered off in a ready-go attitude with a wave of his tennis racket in his arms.

"Curf-Fruuuhmm…Gruuvhmm…." Soon Zorog grabs both sides of the metal doors, and opens them up with his strength where we saw a brief peek of some Luman? "Gurgh…GURRRhmmm….." Zorog of course was struggling to open the doors, as he was halfway opening them. "GURrrhhmmm…Gurgphm?" Suddenly he stops his moaning struggle from seeing that he hasn't gotten them open enough to get himself, Tom and his friends in. "GUrrgruhmmm-RAARRRrughh!" That's when Zorog put all of his strength into one big push force, and struggled his best to open the doors. "GRruuughhnnn..BReehnnn…." From this Subman's brute strength by nature, it sounded like he was actually making the doors get forced open until…. "Raarrrughh…RAARRrugh….ARRugh!" He pushed so hard, that from his roaring cry, ended up breaking the metal doors down. "CLUPHhmm-CRuuophm…"

"Brizizizibrisisitrizizhmm…" And from when Zorog, Tom and Tails' group looked inside after the Subman's display of strength, saw electric sparks flying around in the air?

"Man, this guy's a real whooper on the strength booster! He might almost pair with Knuckles and them other mates on the strength matter?" Marine exclaimed in surprise from seeing how strong Zorog was to do that whole thing?

"I-I-I just hope n-n-nobody heard that?" Ray spoke out in worrying if anybody may have heard the doors breaking down or not?

"Guys! I think we have more urgent matters for what's behind the door!" Tails stated out from taking a more notice of the situation.

"Brisisitrizizihimmssuphm…." Of course, once the group saw all the electricity, Tom and Tails' group slowly enter the place where…the Luman laid out on flatbeds with helmets on them while in some sleep state?

"Huuagh?" Tom gasped from just looking around at what he sees, all Luman captives lied on these wall plated beds, with the helmets on their heads and their eyes shut, as electricity flows across the room with energy? "Trisisistriziziztrizzihmm…." All male and female Lumans were stack in rows of these set ups while they were remain in a deep coma-like state?

"Unbelievable?" Saffron utter's out that one word from just looking around this place?

"I can't believe this…there…there…?" Cream tried to speak out with Cheese beside her, this was so scary, the girl rabbit couldn't even finish her statement.

"There using the Luman as a power source?" Tom stated off from just seeing a sleeping Luman strap to a helmet to give off energy of some kind? "Brisisitrizizihmm…." Lots of energy was being sent out of the Luman from what energy they were giving off, as Tom goes on from where we see him explain things a bit. "They harness and focus the energy with their minds?" Tom looked around at all of the Luman captives to the machine, this might explain why the Submen needed the Luman alive, to supple energy? "That's what powers your machinery?" Tom stated off to Zorog who was coming from behind the boy before he walks ahead, telling the good Subman of how their machines are even run?

"PRuush-PUFFfwuophm…." Of course, one blue volt almost hit Zorog which made him yelp before it hit him. "Guuagh?" Zorog yelped out before staring at that spot angry on that close call before running off to join Tom and his animal friends.

"Wooh!" Charmy ducks away from a close volt almost hitting him too! "These things aren't safe?" The young bee stated in what was almost close to harming him.

"Yikes!" Ray dodge a volt shot that almost hit him too, as he signs from seeing he got away in time. "I-I-I agree, let's h-h-hurry up?" The young flying squirrel stated that the sooner they are done here, the better they can leave.

"Brizizitrisisiuhm…." We see a row of Luman hook to the helmets to focus their mind's power into energy for the machines to run, just before Tom is seen walking by them. "Lira's got to be here somewhere?" Tom stated off while looking for his Luman friend, Lira, recalling of her capture the other night while passing more Luman captives hooked to the machines.

"Don't sweet mate, we'll find the Luman Sheila before you can say….Strewth!" Marine was about to boost on Tom not needing to worry, as they will find Lira before they know it until suddenly...

"Briziisuuhpm-Ruushophm…." The machine's electricity was soaring around the Luman rows while Tom was walking down one row spot with himself prepared and holding his bat for defense. "BRizizigruususihm…." As Tom was passing by while looking around, little did he and his small animal friends know what was before them? "Auugh?" Tom yelps out from staring in shock at what he see's just ahead of him and is left gasped with an open mouth from noticing it!

"What is it Tom..Guuagh?" Tails turns to look at his friend, before he and the other animals saw with the same gasp feeling as the red-haired boy was.

"BRusushh-Brizizisuhmm…Briziziuhpm…." Just in front of Tom and his little animal friends, down the row of stack Luman, they saw in front of them three more Luman with the center person being…Lira herself, hooked to the machinery?

"Lira!" Tom exclaimed out in surprise expression to find the friend he was searching for, as he and Tails' group quickly rushed over there.

"Brusisitrzizizhuphmm…." The electricity of blue volts still traveled from the Luman row's brains, just as Tom arrived at the spot where Lira was place followed by his small animal friends.

"We found her, so how do we get her out?" Saffron stated, but wondered how they can get Lira out of being hooked up to this machine?

"They only have the helmets hook to the Luman's foreheads to their brains? Just remove the helmet by sliding it off, and that should sever the connection!" Tails explained from flying up to study Lira's hook up with the machine by only the helmet keeping her from going anywhere and keeping her in this suspended state.

"Alright Tom, time to get to work!" Charmy cheered for his red-haired friend to take the stand, as Tom smiled for the young bee's eager aid to push him to be the hero.

"Gruusvhhmmm…." Just then, Tom puts his hand on the helmet part and pushes it up to free Lira from having her mind's power being used. "TRuushmm…." From doing so, it was shutting down the power from Lira's station, as the Luman girl begins to wake up?

As Lira shakes her head from what happened, a happy Tom and a smiling group of animals stared at seeing their friend was alright before the Luman girl turns to see them. "Tom? Everyone?" Lira spoke with a smile expression, this one wasn't so blank from seeing her friend Tom and his animal friends once again that made her happy. "I dreamed you and your friends would come?" Lira exclaimed out with a happy expression in stating how she dreamt of being rescue by the red-haired boy and his little animal friends?

"Ah, that's good to here. Miss. Amy would say something like that about Mr. Sonic?" Cream replied with a happy sign while stating off something that would have been said by a friend of her's in the animals time period?

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese nods in knowing that was right what Cream said of Amy and Sonic, as anyone else from that time period knows about the meaning.

"Which knowing Sonic, he probably freak out a bit? Hechech?" Tails laughed off a bit while rubbing the back of his head for the very thought.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked with a happy face with his hand up to see if something was still wrong with Lira, if she was going to be okay or not?

"Yes? The Submen did not harm me?" Lira responded to Tom's question, as she slowly got up from her bed spot to stand in explaining to Tom that she wasn't harm by her captors?

"Well that's good news, plus, we also have a new friend!" Charmy replied out with a grinny face before suddenly remembering that they have someone Lira should meet.

"He's a Submen named Zorog, but don't worry, he's on our side." Saffron explained out to Lira to not be worry from when she meets their new friend, who is a Subman.

But just then, Zorog soon came into the conversation, as he came up to see Tom after he and his animal friends rescued one of their Luman friends.

"Where would they keep my father, Zorog?" Tom asked the good Subman friend he and Tails group trust, as the red-haired boy wondered where his father, a non-Luman would be kept?

"I do not know?" Zorog shrug off his shoulders with a puzzled face on that question itself while shaking his head in not knowing either? "I was not with those who captured him?" Zorog held his right palm up in stating with a serious face that he wasn't with the Submen that had taken Tom's father when he arrived?

"Gee, sorry Tom, guess when they found him to not be Luman, they didn't leave him in this place?" Tails apologized to Tom, the boy was so looking forward to finding and being reunited with his father.

"What about the Time Machine then?" Tom asked off another serious question that also needed to be answered with a stern face? "I'll need to go back and get help?" The boy explained while looking down in sadness, if he can't find the Time Machine, he can't go and get help to come with him to aid in helping those he's befriend here?

"Come!" Zorog spoke to Tom, Tails' group and Lira with a serious face before stating something. "I know where they were taking it!" Zorog exclaimed that he knows where the other Submen had taken the Time Machine, as he begins to walk off. "Brisisitrususihmm…." The electricity was still running power from the other Lumans, as Tom and Lira were following Zorog while Tails group was slowly catching up.

"W-W-What about the other Luman?" Ray asked about freeing the other captured Luman, they can't just leave them here, right?

"I'm afraid we can't free them at this time, if we go as a crowd, the Submen would see us and stop us." Tom sadly inform the squirrel that they at this moment of time, are few too short on extra help and would need more then just what they got. "The Luman are not fighters, so we will need to get help if we are going to save them all and get out of here?" Tom explained a bit more forward in what they have to do, it's a hard decision to go with, but it's the best they can do at this time.

"He's right guys, we'll just have to come for them later?" Tails sadly stated off to his friends that they'll come back and rescue them Lumans later. "If Sonic was here, he do this all with Super Sonic Speed, but he's not here, so we need to do things in a slower step." The two-tailed fox knew that if Sonic was here, his speed would be very helpful, but without that fast hedgehog, the gang needs to do things at a slower paste.

"Crickey, Biscuits, I ain't one to leave me cremates behind, but….I'll once swallow me pride, just this once to do this!" Marine complains while taking a deep heavy sign in just listening to the rest. As the entire animal group was following behind Tom, Lira and Zorog in where the Time Machine has been re-located.

The scene changes to where we see Tom was in front of a tunnel path with Lira behind him before something caught his eye.

"The Time Machine!" Tom exclaimed out with a smile, as Lira approached from behind her friend to see something too, along with Tails' group beside them.

The scene now shows before the group, the Time Machine that brought Tom and even Tails' group of animal friends from their pasts into this distant future. It was on an old railroad track just near some rubble that had came down behind it from a broken ceiling top. Tom, Lira, Tails' group and even Zorog all saw the Time Machine there, undamaged and ready to go.

"With it, we can bring help from my time and Tail's friends from their time to find and rescue my father!" Tom exclaimed off with joy in knowing that with the Time Machine, the group has a plan set to aid them in their rescue operation still in effect.

"Don't forget about saving the other Lumans too, mate!" Marine reminded Tom of the other Lumans still hooked to the Submen's machinery since they can't free them all at this time.

"Don't worry Marine, I'm sure Tom hasn't forgotten them either." Cream stated to let Marine know that Tom wasn't the type to forget other people like that.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese replied in agreement there that Tom would not forget to aid the captive Luman still.

As Tom looked around to his left, his smile turn to a puzzled expression from seeing….Zorog. "Come with us! Back to my time!" Tom happily invited Zorog to come with him, Tails' group, even Lira who stood beside him while the boy waves for the good Subman to travel with them.

But Zorog makes a frown while looking down at the ground when being asked this invite? "I can not?" Zorog sadly turns around with a sorrow face in rejecting Tom's offer before giving a reason. "I have much to think about?" Zorog exclaimed to hold his hand out in confusion before grasping it with a serious face suddenly? "I must decide what I am to do?" He looked away in stating that for him, he must make choices that he himself has never made until he meant Tom and discovered some truths he's never known before? Lira looked to the good Subman with a blank smile while Tom had a puzzled expression and Tails' group was just confused before Zorog puffs his chest up for a moment. "Huuaaagh!" Then when he is done, he suddenly turns around to leave the group, heading down the dark tunnel before vanishing within the darkness.

"Gee, I'm gonna miss the big lug, he almost reminds me of Vector?" Charmy signs in sadness, feeling that he's gonna miss Zorog while stating how he reminds him of someone.

"H-h-h-how does he remind you of V-V-Vector?" Ray asked his bee friend that puzzling question he did not get?

"Cause they're both slow?" Charmy shrug off his shoulders to report out with a smirky smile on his face on stating that subject he found funny.

"Charmy, never mind the details?" Saffron sternly told her friend to not be getting side tracked like that, which Charmy sheepishly rubs his back in understanding the message.

"Come on, we better get going!" Tom turns to point Lira in the direction of the Time Machine, as the two along with Tails' group soon started to walk down in that direction.

"If we can show ourselves to your time period Tom, then the people of your past will have to believe your story!" Tails exclaimed out that if they go to Tom's time, the six animal creatures would be the first proof step in stating the truth to get some help to go time traveling.

Soon Tom, Lira and Tails' group approached the Time Machine after running up to it while checking to make sure it works.

"Good!" Tom stated from placing his bat on the cushion before turning to say this to Lira and his friends. "It doesn't seem to be damage?" Tom reported that the Time Machine is fully fine which means, they can travel in time without any problems at all? "We better get aboard!" Tom turns to invite Lira to get in first, as she was taking the first step while he and Tails' group would go a bit afterwards?

"Boy mates, this was real easy! Not one Subman found us or even had us put up our dukes for a good brawling?" Marine bragged out in feeling mighty proud of themselves for getting by without so much of a struggle.

"Wait! Espio once told me that if things were so easy, they maybe 'too' easy to let our guard down, being a ninja and all?" Charmy suddenly yelped out in recalling something he was told by his friend, who was a known ninja in feeling something about this wasn't right?

"What does that mean?" Cream asked puzzled in not following, both her and Cheese stared at the other in wanting to know?

"Usually it means?….A TRAP!" Tails was about to state when he suddenly paused and then shouted in shock surprise, that this was a trap lying in wait for them, but…to late!

"Fruuophmm…." Suddenly from out of nowhere, nets soon fell right onto Tom's group by surprise! "Aaahhhhh?/WAaaahhhh?" Tom and Lira yelps out some loud cries from the nets catching them, and making them fall off the Time Machine.

"Ahhhhhh?" Tails group yelps out a scream from all of them were caught in one net which left them stuck?

"RAruughhh!/GRuuArrugh!" Suddenly from above an open hole circle mark, we see many Submen jumping down from there while making their battle cries. "RAARRruughhhh!/Guurrrraarrgghhh!" They all landed on the ground, as they approached Tom and Tails' group that were standing up, but Lira was completely on the ground, defenseless. "Arrugh-Arff-Arrugh!/Guuraruughmmm?" Soon two Submen approached Lira's spot, planning on recapturing the escape Luman girl.

"Ugh-Ugh!" Tom was swinging his bat off against one Subman, who was known as Brawl as best he can to keep the enemy away. "Cluphm-CLUMpFroohmm…" But the Subman grab the boy's bat and Brawl brought Tom down on the ground. "Gaugh?" Tom let off a groan, as he accidentally lets go of his bat that rolled off away from him.

"Rauruughhh!/ARrughhh!" The other Submen were still roaring while dealing on the others, as Tom lied their on the ground almost out cold?

"Eeughn?" Tom tried to struggle with little effort to get free, but it was no use?

"Let us outta here, you Neanderthals!" Charmy snaps at the Subman while he and the other animals tried to break free with little effort.

"Grruuophm?" Soon one Subman grabbed the net that brought all of Tails' group up, as he snarls at the little furballs for one of their insults at them!

"I think you just made him mad, Charmy?" Saffron worriedly whispered to her bee friend that he might have upset one of the Subman.

"Eheheheh, I guess these guys can't take a joke?" Charmy sheepishly laughs off a bit with a nervous face before gulping that they were all in deep trouble.

Suddenly, we see Lira was trying to kick herself free when two Submen picked her up by one holding her shoulders and the other under her knees. The scene shows one Subman, Brawl from recalling him before, standing up while holding and looking over Tom's bat weapon in curiosity while he also looked puzzled by Tails' group of weapons too that lie on the ground?

"Urrragh!" Tom groans while trying to reach over to his pooch bag to get something that could help the group out. "Cluaphm-cluaphm…." But as he was reaching for his share of exploding rocks, a Subman nearby grabbed the pooch bag away from Tom. The red-haired boy saw in disbelief that he lost whatever he had to even the odds, but not before more Submen, two at least approached him that caught his eye.

"Cluhpm…" Soon Tom was picked up too by two Submen by his back and under his knees, as Brawl watched this from nearby while still holding the boy's bat.

"Crickey, how can things get much worst?" Marine groans in seeing that they ended up getting capture, what more could go wrong?

"Ask and you shall receive?" Tails stated out with a dry expression, as Tails' group and Tom were turned to look at something from afar, like to look at someone coming?

Then without a warning, the familiar Submen leader (the one with the painted green marks that was seen as the leader earlier in the story), the Driver came out of the shadows, and came up to speak to the captured Tom. "You should have known we would use your machine to bait a trap!" The Driver explained out with his stern and satisfying face that he planned that Tom's group would try to come after the Time Machine, it was all a set up! "Now there is no escape!" The Driver stated out to the serious and angry Tom who yelped from hearing that last stuff while still keeping his expression focus.

"Can't we talk this out?" Cream suggested a thought of reasoning with the Submen's Driver?

"I d-d-don't think they l-l-listen?" Ray stuttered out in worry that it might not be so easy to talk there way out of this.

"Chao?" Cheese sadly nods with his eyes looking down, they don't seem to be getting out of this one?

The Driver was walking away from Tom before giving his orders to his men while going around the Time Machine. "Return the Luman girl to the power chamber!" He issued that Lira would be return to the power chamber room, where the group saved her from, but is now going back. "Take the boy to the deep cell while his furry friends are placed in a separate cell!" The Driver ordered out his next order, as the ones with Lira were taking her away, the ones that were carrying Tom and Tails' group were being handed out. "I will decide what to do with him and his furry creatures later!" The Driver stated off his decision on what he'll decide on how to deal with Tom and Tails' group for their interference, as the other Submen were leaving, only Brawl was left behind by the Time Machine.

But unknown to the others, Zorog sneak up behind a wall part to look back in hearing what the Driver just said, his friend Tom and his little animal friends were in danger. "Tom?" Zorog whispered out under his breath while looking away with his eyes shut, not believing that he ended up getting his new friends caught in a trap set up without knowing or warning them about it?

The scene shows the Time Machine left alone be itself at this period of time? But instead, it was in company by a Subman, and not just any, this was Brawl, Zorog's friend, who looked back to see it? From seeing such an interesting machinery before him, Brawl couldn't help but approach and smile at seeing it's wonderments? "Urgh-Urgh? Urrrgh!" He exclaimed in 'awe' at seeing all the features, but the one that caught his attention was the lever switch? "Urrragh?" Brawl confusedly replied in his mumbles, finding the lever switch to be puzzling to his mind? After coming to a conclusion with a stern face, Brawl made his decision, as he plans to reach his hand out to touch the lever until…

"Noooh!" Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke along with a hand that stopped Brawl from touching the Time Machine's lever which if he did, would have activated the machine.

Brawl looked around his right side to see who stopped him, but instead of being upset, his frown turn to a smile! "Zorog!" Brawl exclaimed happily in seeing it was his friend Zorog, who he thought was vanquished from not returning?

"Clumph!" But just then, a serious Zorog covered Brawl's mouth to cease him from making such a loud noise. "Shush!" Zorog held his other hand to signal his friend to keep quiet, as to not alert the other Submen that he is here. Then once done, he removed his hand and waved for a lost and confused Brawl to follow him. With a serious face, Brawl quickly went with to run after Zorog, leaving the Time Machine unattended for the time being.

Soon the scene changes to were we see a metal cell door that was sounding like it was getting open? "Grughnn-GRruuiiighnnn!" Then once it was open, we see a struggling Tom without his football armor gear on and with two Submen holding his arms as he struggles. "Ugh…Uuagh!" But no matter how the boy struggle, he was no match for the Submen's clear evolve strength. "Heey?" Soon the Sudmen tossed Tom into the cell where he made an impact of the metal ground. "Gruufhh-Grruufphmm…." Soon Tom begins to struggle in pushing himself up from the floor, and as he was halfway up, he looked back at the doorway with an angry face at the Subman left to gaze at him. "Curph-CLRASPhmmm….." Soon after taking the moment at looking at Tom, the last Subman soon turns around while shutting the metal door, trapping Tom inside the cell room.

Tom looked on angry from being put in this prison cell hold, but that was about to change from what happens next.

"Tom?" An old male voice called the red-haired boy's name, as Tom looks to his left to see who the voice belong too? It was an old man dressed in grey suit clothing and grey hair with blue eyes with glasses. It was none other the Henry Spender, Tom's father who was sitting on the bench stair step in moaning his stay before his eyes flare up in joy to see his son.

As Mr. Spender stood up in overexcitement, Tom also recognized his father right away. "Daaad!" Tom spoke out with a happy smiling face to see his father again. "Clumph-clumph-Clumph…." Soon Tom and his father walk across the room before giving the other a big hug, they were so relieve to see each other again, after all this time (pardon the pun)? "Oh dad?" Tom spoke in such relief joy, as his father rubbed the back of his head to be happy to embrace his son again while the red-haired boy spoke. "I was beginning to think I never find you?" Tom spoke in almost starting to doubt himself in ever finding his father from being lost in the future somewhere in time? "I've been searching for you for 10,000 years!" Tom separated his close hug with his father while still keeping his hands on Mr. Spender's shoulders, stating off with a smile to make a joke of how long he's been searching, and it's no joke of how long it's been to come find the missing man.

Henry Spender seem to have a sad expression on his face even when he's happy to see his son again, as he starts to say something. "I hoped someone would come looking for me?" Tom's father stated out to his son that he hoped that someone ended up coming for him. "But I never dreamt it would be you?" Tom's father exclaimed out in happy disbelief that his rescuer ended up being his son, as Tom lets go of his father from his hands on the shoulders. Mr. Spender puts his own hand on his son's shoulder in being happy that his son ended up coming to rescue him. As Tom smiled for this compliment, his father however showed a sad expression which made his smile fade before hearing this? "And now we're both prisoners?" Mr. Spender sadly stated their situation, as he turns away from his son to set near his step seat. The poor man clamps his hands together to look down in sorrow with his eyes shut, he ended up dragging his son into his mess, and look at what's happen.

"It's not your fault, Dad?" Tom slowly approach to be in front of his father, waved his hands up in stating this whole thing wasn't Henry Spender's fault with an honest face.

"I never should have come to the future?" Mr. Henry Spender shook his head off while complaining about coming to this distant future. He looks down with grief and sadness while making some statement to himself on the matter. "Perhaps man was not meant to tamper with time?" He rubbed his left hand before looking up to his son, feeling that he has now realized how foolish it was for him to be messing around with the fabric of time travels?

Tom stared at his father with a blank gaze from hearing this, as the sadden Mr. Spender felt so depress for some reason?

"But I thought if I could find cure, in the future?" Tom's father went off to explain something that he had something in mind, a quest to find some cure in the future? "And bring it back…in the past?" He looked away from getting to the part of bring whatever cure he's referring to from the future to his past, but that's when he stops for a brief moment. "Guagh…Then I could save her?" He signs while putting his two fingers on his head, as he lets off a little moan for what he would have done from finding a cure. "And your mother would still be with us?" As Tom's father stated this, Tom suddenly looked away with a thought of where his father was getting too? He did the whole time travel to the future, to find a cure to save Tom's mother from passing away?

Mr. Spender then slumps his head down and looks to the floor with a sad face, feeling he's let himself down on his mission?

Tom then approached his father before sitting down with him to talk about what he heard. "That's why you spend all those days alone in your workshop?" Tom raised his hand to his father and away, now understanding why his father was also so busy working in his workshop. He did that to build the time machine and to figure out where in time could he find a cure for Tom's mother? "Why didn't you tell me?" Tom puts his left hand on his father's right knee, wondering why Mr. Spender never said this to his own son?

"I didn't wanna get your hopes up?" Tom's father turns to state with a truthful statement, if he said this to Tom, he might have given his son hope of his mother coming back to them? "In case I failed?" He waved off his left hand to state if he told his son of what he was doing, that put to much fate in Tom to think he would get his mother back, and if he failed, his son would be most disappointed.

"Father?" Tom spoke to his father, as they looked to each other before giving each other a hug to support the other. Despite all that, Tom still cared for his father, as did Henry Spender care much for his son to understand his reasonings.

"Breeecruuhmm…Bruughnnnn…Cluuffuphmm…" Suddenly, there was a metal door sound opening which broke off the father-son moment and their hugging scene for the two Spenders to notice who was coming? "Cluphmcluhpm…." It was a Subman, but not just any Subman, this was the leader of the Submen, the Driver himself!

"I have decided!" The Driver puts his chest with his left hand in stating his decision that he's come too while speaking to the Spender family. "You know too many secrets of the Submen!" He soon points his right hand at Tom while snapping at the red-haired boy for knowing so much about the Submen that he shouldn't have. "You will stay in this cell…..Forever!" The Driver proclaimed the sentence calling, saying that because of Tom's interference in knowing about them, he will never leave.

"But what about my friends?" Tom asked the Driver of what he plans to do with Tails and his friends that traveled with him with a serious face.

"They also know too much, and shall stay in their cells…Forever!" The Driver exclaimed with a stern tone that he used on Tom earlier, no one is leaving once they know the Submen's secrets.

Tom and his father yelped from this news before looking at each other, these Submen think that because they know their secrets that can never leave, why?

Soon Tom's father, Henry stood up before walking over to talk to the Driver. "I don't understand?" Mr. Spender raised his arms up in not getting what's going on with this entire situation that's going on from the Submen? "There's so much we can learn from each other?" He holds his right hand up in saying that he and the Submen can learn a lot about each other, maybe get to understand one another's way of doing things? "I…." He tries to think of what to say, but after a brief pause, he places his other hand to his chest while explaining something. "I could show you how to use my machine? To visit other times!" Mr. Spender pointed out that he could show the Driver and his Submen how his Time Machine works and see other time periods in history.

But from the Driver's eyes, they seem to hid doubt and suspicious from hearing this offer?

"We can teach you how to live above ground!" Tom soon approach next to his father, as he too was stating something to help offer to the Submen with a determine face and raised his left hand to state the living above ground part. "With the Luman!" Tom also stated off that they could show how Submen could not only live above ground, but also live together with the Luman as well.

However, The Driver of the Submen was gritting his teeth, showing that he was not very happy of what he's been told or offered?

"Noooh!" The Driver yelled out in anger with his right fist clamped in rejecting both Henry and Tom Spender's proposed offers. "We do things the old way!" The Driver stated out blankly that he says that the Submen do things the old fashion way. "The way they have always been done!" The Driver approaches a cautious, yet serious expressed Spender duo in stating his claim before explaining it. "Submen feed the Luman!" He raised his left fist while wiggling his right hand's fingers in stating that the Submen feed the Luman their meals. "The Luman power our machines!" Then he presses himself over against a yelping Tom and Henry with his stern angry face and tight left fist on what they do with the Luman afterwards.

"Curffh-Currfhh, cuurfhmmm…" Soon the Driver begins to walk away from the Spender family, now understanding what is going on? The Submen give the Luman food, so that when they take one of them for each food offered, they use them to power their machines from their powers of the minds?

At this point, the Driver gets near the metal door leading out of the cell before putting his left hand on it while saying something. "If things change?" The Driver was stating off with a closed eyes in just thinking of what could happen if what the Submen do suddenly changes for them? "Maybe the Submen think they need a new Driver?" The Driver exclaimed out while looking the other way with his eyes, thinking that if things change, the Submen would get a new Driver? "Maybe they think they don't need a Driver at all?" Then he squints his eyes to shake his head around from thinking that if things change, the Submen could think that they do not need a Driver to lead them at all?

"TrufQrruoophmm…" Soon the Driver leaves the stern faces of Tom and his father, as he shuts the metal door behind him after he departs from the cell.

"He reminds me of some fellas at school?" Tom suddenly spoke off with a serious face in recalling what the Driver was doing that he remembers it from another group? "Always trying to be important!" Tom exclaimed out from seeing that the Submen try to be the most important, their acts make him remember those like the ForchunKnotty's way of doing things. "Set themselves apart!" Tom stated off from remembering what he was told by the group he joined, separating the fortunate ones from the unfortunate people from being the more important members, it's almost like the same thing for both Submen and Luman? "But people can't just live in their own little group?" Tom stated off to which his father was nodding in agreement to what Tom was saying. "Or they'll end up like the Submen and the Luman?" Tom raised his right hand in stating that if people stay in their own groups, then they'll never corporate and be separated because of their differences and their living style. "They have to learn to live, and work together!" Tom exclaimed out, as he puts one hand down, raised his left hand up to point out that both different tribes must learn to live together despite their difference. "Auugh?" Tom then signs while looking somehow distracted at the moment with something on his mind. "I wish I can tell that to the fellas back at the school now?" Tom exclaimed in regret that he should have said something like that to the members of the ForchunKnotty, but he didn't know of it until just now, and it's very late indeed?

Tom's father saw how hard his son was giving himself, so he decided to speak to help encourage his son. "Don't worry Tom?" As he spoke, he tries to explain something in lightening up both Spender members spirits on this dark mood. "We'll think of a way out of here?" Tom looked to his father from hearing such a plan which perk his interest from his father's assuring face to have fate. "There's nothing the human mind can't do!" He holds up his left hand's index finger to state something about the human mind's unnoticed limits of potential. "Given enough time?" He waves his left hand's palm out that with enough time, they can put their minds together to think of a way out of this.

Tom showed a smile from hearing his father's words of encouragement, they really helped him out. "I say times the one thing we got plenty of?" Tom spoke before turning to look at his father in knowing that since they are in the future and all that, they have lots of time.

"That's the spirit, son!" Mr. Spender pats Tom on his shoulder to congrats him on seeing the brighter side of their situation. "You know?" Tom's father spoke while bringing his hand down, as he begins to mention something after walking past his son. "One should always be careful what one wishes for?" Mr. Spender exclaimed with a wave off his left hand, as Tom looked to his direction when the old man was saying something with a deep serious face. "Even while I was working….?" He turns his head to look down on the floor in stating something when he did his work in the past? "I always wanted to spend more time with you?" He turns around to admit with a heavy sign that he wished to spend more time with his son when he was even working in his workshop. "Like we use to before your mother….?" Tom's father was starting to say while Tom was approaching him, but the old man stops when looking down. Even recalling how things changed for him so much after his wife and Tom's mother passed away?

Just then, he was given a pat on his shoulder which made a sorrow looking Mr. Spender look around back of him to find Tom with a understanding face. "I know, dad?" Tom stated off in understanding what his father was going to mention, as he looked his eyes the other way when he started to say something too. "I missed those times too?" Tom stated out before looking to his father, he remembers all the fun times he and his father once had together before they all just went away? Tom closes his eyes with his head down while Mr. Spender closed his eyes too while nodding.

"Bam! Paff-Powh!" Suddenly, there was some pounding and bashing sounds followed by some groan cries? "Graaauughhh!/GRRuuuuaaagh!" They were Submen cries, as they got the attention of both Tom and Henry to look over at the spot where the noise was coming from? "GRRaauuughh?/AAARruughhh?" The Submen screamed while still getting some beating into them that was very brutal? "POWh! BAAmm! POffuhmm!" From all that noise, even Tom and his father were becoming a bit puzzled by this? "Gurgh-GArrugh?/WARrruughhh?" Tom's father look to Tom who shrug in not knowing what was causing the Submen to make such noises? "Bam! Pow! Bamhh-Puffhmmm….." With nothing else, the two Spenders just look to the door to find out there answer?

At the moment, it seem all was silent from the front of the metal door until…? "KUR-BOOooommmh….." Without another warning, an explosion force blow open the entire metal door! "Clruughh-Clrurrghhhmmm….." Then after the door landed on the ground from a few clank noises, smoke filled the air? "Crugrugrughmmurphm….." The smoky rubble mist was cogging up the entire cell room, including those still inside it. Tom and his father held their arms to block out some of the stuff from touching them while unaware who or what was behind this?

As both Spenders looked forward, they were soon able to see someone who was behind the explosive smoke screen to be….Zorog? "Urghm?" Zorog replied out from saying his little hello with a smirky face which made Henry look to Tom and Tom to his father at seeing this. "Your rocks work good!" Zorog explained out to Tom, stating that from his pack of exploding rocks, helped to break down the cell door.

"Zorog!" Tom exclaimed out with a smile to see his friendly Subman friend, even Tom's father was all to happy to see Zorog was helping them. Soon both Spenders were walking up to their friend and savior for breaking them out.

"Cluphm-cuphm-cluphm!" Outside at this moment, we see Brawl was patting the bat Tom owned in his hands over the knocked out Submen before looking over to where Zorog is? As Zorog waited for his friends, Tom and Henry got out for the good Subman to point to Brawl from the two humans noticing him. "This is Brawl!" Zorog introduced his Subman friend to the Spenders, as the mention Subman came up to meet the humans. "I told him he could keep the wooden stick if he helped?" Zorog explained what he did to get Brawl's aid, as Brawl was nodding to all of that with the bat he likes in hand.

"I'll even give him battling lessons!" Tom waved off his right hand while looking at Zorog to say how else he would thank Brawl's help while wanting to keep the bat. Zorog smiled at Tom's kindness for allowing his friend to have the bat that he's grown to like.

"Huagh-Haugh-Haugh?" Brawl laughs out while holding the bat in his hands, waving it in front of him.

"Wait! Where's Tails group?" Tom suddenly asked in wondering where his other friends were that came with him, as they were not around?

"In here, Tom!" From near the cell door the Spenders were put in, there was another door nearby, and from it was Tails' voice. "We can hear you all from here!" Tails voice replied out from where the others came to observe the door.

"Tails! Do you need some help?" Tom spoke to Tails' voice if he and his group need any help getting out from behind the cell door?

"Nah, we got this, we stash one exploding rock from those Submen! So…here comes the wine up!" Charmy exclaimed off with a not so worried voice, as he made the sound of a pitcher from a baseball team.

Tom suddenly step back from the door, as did anyone else for a surprise moment about to come. "KUR-BOOOooommhh!" The cell door got blown off the same way as Tom's door did, only from the inside?

"Cough-Cough-Cough!" Of course, those that were exiting it were coughing from all the smoke that was escaping it?

"Cough-cough….A little more warning next time, Charmy?" Saffron asked her bee friend while coughing a bit more from being caught off guard by that move.

"Sorry, I thought a quick pitch would blow it open?" Charmy sheepishly apologized while rubbing the back of his head, he thought that move could be helpful, but it seems the move was a bit much.

"W-w-well it did, t-t-too much?" Ray slowly stated on how that move was a bit much for them to escape, as it was not a quiet way to sneak out?

"Amazing! More furry creatures? Like that blue hedgehog?" Henry exclaimed in surprise smile, as he bends down to look at Tails' group in finding them fascinating.

"That's Mr. Sonic, how'd you know him?" Cream spoke out in surprise to here this new person they meant knows there friend Sonic the Hedgehog?

"Why he saved me from my trip to 2902 from a few….ruffians, but before I could thank him, he ran off with the speed of light? Like a Sonic Boom in a living creature?" Henry explained that when he once got to the year 2902 like Tom did, he ran into trouble, but was saved by someone as well, only it was a known blue hedgehog that Tails' group knew too well.

"Yep, that sounds like Sonic alright!" Tails nodded with a smile in agreeing that from the description, it was their friend Sonic alright. "So your Tom's father? Henry Spender, right, it's a pleasure to meet you." Tails asked in thinking this was the man their friend Tom was looking so much for.

"The pleasures all mine." Henry responded back, as he holds his hand to shake Tails' hand in greeting the two-tail fox.

"And you must be Zorog's buddy, put her there, mate!" Marine came up to happily hold her hand for Brawl to take.

"Ugh? O-kay?" Brawl slowly responded in a bit of confusion, but took Marine's hand to shake…..her entire body up in the air because she was so light and he was so strong.

"Crickey, them Submen have the strongest handshakes?" Marine yelped from Brawl's handshake before he lets the raccoon girl go on the ground while trying to stop her world from spinning around.

Once everyone was all friendly with each other, it was time now to get down to business. "We got to get to the Time Machine!" Tom's father raised his hand up to explain to his son with a concern expression of the matter of getting to the Time Machine that can send them back.

As Henry Spender was turning to walk down a spot, Tom was rubbing his chin from thinking about something for a moment. "We can't leave Lira behind?" Tom shrug his shoulders while turning his head to tell his father something that caught his attention to look back and stop for a moment.

"Uh-Oh! T-t-t-that's right, she was t-t-taken too!" Ray yelped out from remembering that Lira was taken by the Submen again, when they were caught?

"Who's Lira?" Tom's father turned around to ask puzzled with his hands on his waist line in not knowing of who his son was referring too which made him a bit suspicious of Tom's actions?

"A girl?" Tom turns around to reply with a serious face in telling his father that the name was of a girl.

"Is that a problem, sir?" Cream asked Tom's father of what would be the problem of Lira being a girl anyway?

"Chao…?" Cheese shrug off his shoulders in not getting the picture either?

"How old are you now?" Suddenly, Tom's father went off to ask just how old Tom was, in finding out if Tom has suddenly develop feelings for someone?

"Wow, that came out of nowhere?" Charmy replied completely lost while scratching his head, not ever following where this was going?

"He probably thinks that it's been so long, that Tom has found himself someone he loves?" Saffron whispered to Charmy's ear in explaining what Tom's father was thinking which made the bee boy yelped in suddenly getting the idea?

"Let's hope not, he's from the past, if he stays here, it could effect the past and future and throw everything out of order?" Tails whispered to his two friends and the other animals, should this be such a case, it would spell disaster in more ways then one?

"This isn't just about Lira?" Tom shook his head with his eyes shut in stating something much bigger to his father to understand. "We got to help the Luman and the Submen change their world!" Tom turns around to open his arms out in stating both Zorog and Brawl as examples of having Submen and Luman change the ways of how their worlds act accordingly? "Get ride of the ignorance and fear!" Tom turns to his father in stating how each of the two surviving members of human kind, as evolved forms need to no longer have either mention two that stop them from getting along and working together.

"That's right, we gotta show them to get along with each other, mate!" Marine swung her fist in plainly agreeing with everything Tom was getting too.

But Tom's father had a stern dry face from hearing all of this, as he soon responded to this. "Tom?" He spoke out his son's name, even clamp his hands together while looking down in deep thought about this idea plan. "This may not be the world we would choose?" Henry rubbed his hands while explaining something to his son to understand him before looking up to continue talking. "But it works?" He shrug out his open palms in stating that the world of the Luman and Submen have their own ways of how they deal with each other? "Who are we to change it?" Henry Spender points to himself in stating that this world was evolved in how it's made to work, so how are they, people from the past, to change the future of this time period?

"Gee, we never really thought of it like that way before?" Saffron slowly spoke with her head looking down, is it fair for them, people from the past to change the ways of the future from just not liking what they are seeing being done, even though it's how they have come across from time passing them by with their evolution?

"You don't have to keep doing something just because it works?" Tom made a frown, as he argued with his father that sometimes, people don't have to do the same routine if it always works without finding another way. "Not if there's something better!" Tom exclaimed out after shaking his head in stating that with their help, they can show those here another way that could work for everyone.

Brawl nods to that agreement while holding and smiling at the bat in his hands.

"Golly, Brawl agrees with Tom on that matter?" Marine exclaimed with a smile in seeing one of the Submen has gotten the idea, in a way that is?

"That, or the part of having that bat makes it better that he likes it." Charmy exclaimed that instead, Brawl found something better to use that he's never done before and likes it?

"Well, it's a start?" Cream slowly states in thinking that it was some start for a Submen to experience?

"Human beings can think and make choices!" Tom was explaining this out to his father with a smile, as Henry Spender was rubbing his mouth and mustache in thinking over what his son is getting too. "They can make things better!" Tom turns to look at his father in trying to tell him that from the human minds within the Luman and Submen, they can choose and make up their own choices that can be better for them all.

"Alright Tom?" Tom's father waved off his right hand in admitting defeat to his son's fair point on the subject. "We'll try?" He shrugs off his shoulders in accepting to try to help get the Luman and Submen to see things for the better of their lives.

"Right, we will all help out in any way we can!" Tails exclaimed out to the rest that they are willing to help change things for the better.

With everything set, Tom and his father were now walking off down the hallway to go in a general direction.

At this moment, the two Submen watched the humans leave while Brawl was looking over them with Zorog by his side.

"Think?" Brawl replied confused while rubbing the back of his head, not quite understanding Tom's point of Submen thinking?

"HuuaaAugh?" Zorog looked to his clueless friend before shaking his head off in annoyance that Brawl doesn't know much of thinking for himself. "Come On!" Zorog wave motions his head with his serious stern face for the puzzled Brawl to just follow him and the others. With that settled, Zorog and Brawl soon went off to follow the rest that were ahead of them.

Tails' group was following in-between Tom and the Submen that were on their side while chatting of a plan.

"So how do we get the other Submen to listen, mates?" Marine asked her animal pals in what the plan is to get the Submen to change their ways?

"Well unless the Driver is able to change his mind, he'll just order the others to stop us?" Saffron pointed out a problem to the situation, the leader of the Submen who won't listen.

"Man, that guy's more stubborn and hardheaded then Vector is?" Charmy complained out while stating how that 'certain' Subman is very hard to get things straight.

"S-S-So how can we do this?" Ray asked out in wondering what they can do to still help?

"Maybe with a little help from the Luman, we can shine a little light on this subject?" Cream stated out an idea of having the Luman aid them in their struggle to get the Submen to see something to change their ways?

"Chao!" Cheese replied out in a cheer for that good idea that the girl rabbit came up with.

"That's right, perhaps the Luman can show something to get the Submen to finally open there eyes?" Tails spoke out in thinking that maybe an idea like that could work and bring both tribes together, just one problem? "Just need to figure out what it is first?" Tails muttered under his breath, still not knowing how they can have the Luman aid the group, but hopefully, something will come up?

**VISION NOTE:** The plot in what the Submen do for the Luman are revealed. Which is much different then what other Time Machine fans of the book & film series has seen before, but this was an animated movie changed to fit for younger viewers.

Now this was a **VISION** that was cutting it close to where all almost seemed lost, but unexpected help comes out of nowhere. Truly, the VISION-KING has plans where the gang return to where the Luman are held, they set them free while fighting a hard battle to defeat the Submen to change things for the better? But can things go so well, let your **IN-VISIONED** minds show you, just what will happen here? Can the group of time traveling visitors change things for the better, can they ever return home, we won't know that until...the next 'time' I post the chapter? So until that 'time' comes around, we'll just let 'time' take it's course slowly, for we have all the 'TIME' in the world? Heh, time puns are still funny to use even now, but in any time's case, til the next time, enjoy this work.


	11. Chap 10: Fighting To Change Things

Author Note: Greetings to all my followers & viewers to where I am happy to say that we're almost done, as it's my second to near last chapters? That's right, the "King of VISIONS" has just one more chapter to post, and BOOM, we got a complete story version relating to the 'Time Machine' novel/film works, but being closer to the animated movie part. So **ENVISION** all that you want, what happens here, shall only serve as the near final for the next dramatic moment. You'll have to **VISUALIZE** things as seen from the actual animated film to the special 'Sonic The Hedgehog' touches added to it. But no 'time' for that, it's 'time' we hurry on for the 'timely' hour at hand...or is it? So get ready for the 'time' of your imagination, the 'time' is afoot, especially for the 'time' puns I like using!

**Chapter 10) Fighting To Change Things**

At this moment, the scene changes to to another part of the subway where there's a few ruin rubbles lying around the front parts of it. We next see Tom, his father, Zorog, Brawl, and Tails' group all walking across the subway path going in a direction. They pass by some of the things along the way, but just more ruin rubble and broken cable wires and metal poles scatter across the floor and ceilings. Tom was looking around to take notice of the area of the down forward path they were on, but as they pass by, they were unaware from on the right side above the walls, was a hole area? From it, there was another Subman with another, they saw Tom's group heading out with their own.

"ReeeUARRrugh!" One Subman went off to make a loud yelling noise, as if making an alarm sound off!

"DurARruughhh/RAaauuRAArugh!" Both Submen went off howling and roaring out their cries, as if making their voices be heard everywhere!

From Tom's group, they stopped from wondering what was going on?

"We are seen!" Zorog looked back to the group from noticing behind them, that the other Submen had spotted them which everyone saw it was true. "RUUUN!" Zorog points his left finger out in telling his friends that they must run that way.

"No need to tell us twice!" Charmy exclaimed with panic, the last thing they need is a whole load of those Submen before they can even get started on their plan of action.

Soon the group were beginning to run off in the general direction Zorog pointed for them.

"ArruuArrgh!/WAarruughhh!" The other Submen were making their roaring cries before some were beginning to take action. "GuurAArrugh!/Wooruuuagh!/Waauurrrghhh!/GurrrArrugh!" Many Submen voices are heard while one to two of the Submen from the wall hole group of one at a time to run after the fleeing heroes. "Guuraagh/WRuuuAaagh!" There were still moan cries while others were beginning to show up from that hole in the wall.

"Does anybody know what to do from here?" Saffron asked out in a hurry in wondering what they should be doing while running?

"Yeah! Run, run, and run some more! Or in some of our cases, Fly!" Charmy exclaimed to his bee girl friend while the two were buzzing ahead.

Tom was running up ahead with a serious face, they need a plan and fast if they are to get away from some pursuers. Suddenly, Tom was seeing up ahead, was a familiar two way split tunnel that he once came across before when following the Submen last time.

But of course, Tom stops at the two way split while looking around both ways before turning to get help from his group now catching up to him. "Which way, Zorog?" Tom asked the Subman coming up to him, as he waved his hand out in wondering which way they needed to go?

"This way!" Zorog points out towards the tunnel on the left, as he, Brawl, Tom, Tom's father and Tails' group followed him down the other path.

"W-w-w-we best hurry, they sound v-v-very angry!" Ray exclaimed out from possibly hearing how mad the Submen behind them are getting?

"WRaauughhh!/GurrAArugh!/GAarruughh!" We see three Submen roaring and growling while trying to catch up to Tom's group. "Wuurraghhh!/WARrruurrghh!/WUuoorrgh!" From more growling noises, we suddenly see Zorog stop his feet in front of him, from noticing shadow images across the side walls? "GUurrraargh!/WAaarruughhh!" There were two more Submen, as they were around the other corner, trying to catch the prey in a trap.

"No!" Zorog yelps from seeing that there path has been cut off, as he tries to look for another way while Tom and the others await his next issue on where to go from here. "This way!" Zorog quickly points to the right side in telling the group and those like Tom's father and Brawl on all of them needing to go the other direction.

"Are you sure, Mr. Zorog?" Cream asked if there Subman friend knew on which way to be going or not?

"Wauurrghhh!/Guuruaagghh!/WAaauuurrrgh!" Suddenly, the right sided tunnel from the fork in the path showed two more Submen coming out from that direction.

"Gurgurguraaahhhhh!" Zorog yelps in shock and surprise, that path was no good either, they had no way to go?

"GuurRRAarrugh!/WUuuarrugh!" Pretty soon, Submen were cutting off Tom's group from all corners, behind and from the fork in the path.

"Chaoooo!" Cheese yelps up frighten that they were surrounded by so many enemies.

"They must have been order to stay in different spots to catch their prey in a box trap, and we fell for it?" Tails exclaimed from seeing how the Submen were doing this, they maybe low on intelligence, but with the right leader coordinating them, they are a big threat.

"RArruughhh!/Guuuarrugh!/Waruugh-Rooraugh!" Soon as the Submen were roaring with their arms up to capture their prey, Tom turns around, see's the pooch Zorog had before picking up a few familiar rocks from it. "Guurragh-Guargh!/ROooaaaurghh!" As the Submen were still making their roaring voices, Tom had what he need to aid the group's escape.

"Cover your eyes!" Tom turns to his group to state them on what to do which they all did. Tom held the rock over his head, then throws it up over to the ceiling before…it explodes? "KUR-PUFFFfuuhmmm….!" The exploding rock explodes out into a bright light, which was seen by all of the Submen, unfortunately.

"BuurrrArrugh?/WAAuurrghhh?/" All of the surrounding Submen yelps from the bright flash of light that they saw for the brief moment in surprise before…. "BREeeuagh?/Gurraaa-UUuuaghm?/GurAa-Arrugh-Arrrugh?" All of the Submen soon were covering their eyes even after the bright light vanish afterwards. "Arugh-Arugh?/GurWoough-Arugh?" All of the Submen were in pain from the bright light that blinded their sensitive eyes sight?

"Come on! They're blinded by the flash!" Tom smiled off at seeing his plan work, as he turns to raise his right hand for the others near his right side, his father, Brawl, and Tails group to leave while they can.

"Guuraarghh?/WAauurghhh?" The Submen let off more groans, just as Tom was turning to run off for an open path. "GarururARgh!/WArruugh!/DuuArrugh!/Grruugh-Raargh!" Pretty soon, Tom lead himself along with Zorog, Brawl, his father, and Tails' group to escape down a tunnel path while leaving all of the other Submen chasers behind in the dust.

"Crickey, good thing you remember them exploding rocks made a good flash bomb, mate!" Marine exclaimed in surprise while commenting Tom's quick thinking that saved them.

"How many more of them do we have left?" Saffron asked out in wondering how many more exploding rocks do they have that could still help them.

"Counting some that we manage to sneak on to ourselves with whatever we could salvage back from losing most of our gear from the trap, only a little amount for a small group of Submen will be plenty." Tails explained out that from whatever they kept during the trap by the Time Machine, and from getting some back afterwards, they got only the littlest amount left to handle a few more Submen, if they need to blind them that is?

"That's plenty more then where we started." Charmy exclaimed off to make a positive comment on that even if they are short, they still got plenty to use, right?

"Briziztrissiuphmzizihmm…." Soon, the scene changes to a familiar two metal door where we see a blue volt of electricity flying through the air. "Cruuffuphmm…." Soon, the metal doors were getting open again, and by Zorog it would seem so like before. "Gurrrhaugh.." Of course, like before, the Subman was struggling in getting these doors open especially after he last time broke the other ones. "RarrrRAAAuurrghhh-UURaarugh!" Then with all of his strength, Zorog pushed both sides of the metal slide door open to see and allow his allies to get in.

"Brizizitruzuhmm….." Soon, Tom was the first one to slip under Zorog, as he ran across the hall of Luman strapped to machine helmet beds. Tom soon stops in the middle of the spot to look around before being joined by Zorog, Brawl, his father, and Tails' group.

"There she is!" Tom points his left hand's index finger with a determine face in seeing someone he's looking for to the group.

"Brizizitrisisuhmm…." From another scene, we see four Luman from two boys on the left to two girls on the right with the one on the farthest side being Lira, all in a deep coma-state to power the machines. "Wrizizizhuihpmm…" Soon Tom slowly approaches the spot where Lira is hooked up to the machine device with a serious face, before pulling off some attach wires from her head.

Soon when all of the wire connecters to Lira were off, the Luman girl opened her eyes to see someone familiar. "Tom!" Lira happily exclaimed in being glad to see her friend again after another recent separation.

Tom approached up a bit with a smile at seeing Lira was okay now while unknowing seeing that the electric blue volt was starting to fade.

"Quickly, let's get the other Luman here awake!" Tails issued to his friends, as they were up on the other three Luman that were connected to the machines.

"Right, up and atom, mates!" Marine replied back before pulling some wires out of some Luman's foreheads.

"Rise and shine!" Charmy sang out for the Luman to wake up which they were doing from being freed.

Soon the other three Luman were being helped up out of their bed plates after getting disconnected from the machine by Zorog and Tom's father while Brawl watched from behind and Tom picked Lira up in a hug. "DRuushhgruoohmmm?" Of course, when they did this, the machine's power was starting to get depleted from no longer getting energy from the Luman's mental mind powers?

"Okay, n-n-now we just need to get the o-o-others free next?" Ray spoke in seeing they need to just free the other Luman around here, and everything will be good to go, right?

"I think that may have to be stalled a bit, look!" Saffron spoke from noticing something with worry before pointing this out to her friends to see.

"Get them!" Suddenly without warning, the Driver and the other Submen saw what Tom's group was doing from the open door path they left unattended. Soon the Driver ran in with his other Submen following him to stop Tom's group of what they are doing.

"Zorog!" Tom spoke to his Subman friend, as he came up to him and Brawl that were ready to fight while some of the others and freed captives watched. "The Rocks!" The red-haired boy reminded Zorog of the exploding rocks they have to use against the Submen.

Soon Zorog was reaching into the pooch bag, took out some familiar shaded glasses of Tom's before putting them on and bringing one rock out. "Froouphmm…" Soon Zorog looked to Tom and thrown over to him, one of the exploding rocks which the boy caught. "Froouphm…." Then Tom aim and throws his rock over to where the Submen are before them.

"RArruughhh?" One Subman roared out puzzled from seeing a rock land under his feet before… "KUR-PUFFhhumm…." It exploded into a bright light which flared out even over towards Tom and Zorog whole luckily the latter had shades to protect his sight.

As the two smiled at this win, Zorog suddenly looked over to his right side with suspicious? "Trucgh-Treachh…." Soon two more Submen were coming out from a sewage lid to surprise the group? But Zorog smiled, as he reaches into the pooch of his to grab another rock, leans back before throwing it as well. "Froouphm….." With good aim, the rock was heading directly over to where the two Submen were coming out from.

"KUR-PUFFFuhmm…" Before the two Submen from the hidden spot could sneak in, the rock hit and exploded into a bright light before them. "GurHARrugh-WAarugh?" One Subman roared out in pain with his eyes shut, that light really hurt him. "Guuraghhh?/Waaruugh?" Both Submen from that spot were crying out in pain while the smoke was clearing from their side.

At this time, most of Tails group were handling things pretty okay on their end, sorta?

Saffron managed to watch her front to duck from one to two Submen tackles, but? "Haaugh?" Saffron yelped out a cry, as one Subman grabbed the girl bee's wings from behind her?

"Raruughhh!" The Subman growls against the struggling Saffron, but before he could do anything? "DIiinnghh!" There was a strange noise sound that went off, and then what happened next was a shock? "WArruuagghhh!" The Subman that had Saffron released her to yelp in pain across the floor from something that stung him?

Saffron turn to see her hero was none other then Charmy, who rescued her. "Hah! Take that, you big bully! Nobody messes my girl and gets away with it!" Charmy bragged out with a chuckle while Saffron blush that her friend saved her in such a way.

"RUuarrghh!" Then while the two bees were distracted, the same Subman grabbed Charmy by his stinger.

"Yipes!" Charmy yelps from being hung upside down with an angry Subman looking really mad at what the bee boy did, this won't be pretty?

"CHaaoooohh!" Cheese's voice was suddenly heard, and he zoom pass Charmy right towards his opponent.

"Pooowwhh!" Cheese made a direct contact with the enemy Subman with an uppercut jab move that caught the opponent by surprise. "URRrarrgh?" The Subman yelps out before tossing Charmy free and falling off his blanche. "Cluphmm…" He falls on the ground, as Cheese flaps over to Cream awaiting her pet with a determine face.

"And no one messes around with my friends, it's not very polite!" Cream stated out her own claim to teach the mean Subman to not harm her friends with Charmy punching in the air in agreement.

"C-C-Can't catch me! C-C-Can't catch me!" Ray was seen flying around the air, getting three Submen to try to follow and catch him. "Burrgah?" But most of the Submen bumped into other Submen not looking or watching where they were going, making a confusion. "Now you g-g-guys!" Ray signaled over to where Tails and Marine was, with the raccoon girl holding the tennis ball machine?

"Powh-Powh-Powh!" Marine fired off a few good extra shots from the tennis ball machine which was impacting all over the ground. "Kur-PUfffhmm! Kur-Pufffhmmm! Kur-Pufffhmmm!" And each one of them exploded on contact which released a bright light that was blinding the Submen, for instead of tennis balls, they were the exploding rocks. "Burraghhh?/Arruuagh/RAArugh?" The Submen were yelping and letting out cries while blocking their eyes from the light blinding them. "KUR-BOOM! KUR-BOooommm!" Afterwards, Tails flew over the blinded Submen to drop some exploding rocks that made a force that sent the Submen across the floor.

"That'll teach you blokes to not mess with Captain Marine, of the Seas!" Marine bragged out while holding the tennis ball machine like a pro., making herself look good doing this.

"Just keep at this everyone, we're driving them back a bit!" Tails spoke out to his friends that as long as they keep this up, they can win here.

At this moment, Brawl was standing guard with his bat in front of the four Luman with one boy worried and one girl with long blonde hair looking behind him and Lira in a near shoulder hug with another boy with concerns. Suddenly, there were something suspicious happening above which Brawl turns around to take notice of. "BrruuaaghAAarugh?" Brawl growls out from noticing two Submen were lowering down a ladder, so they can get down to capture the Luman escapees. Brawl and the freed Luman saw what the enemy Submen were doing, so Brawl lifts up his bat and took a swing at that action. "WAaCHruuhmm…." Brawl manage to bash and break the ladder away with his wooden bat easily.

"GUaruugh?/GAArrugh?" The two Submen were groaning out their cries to see they lost their chance to surprise the group.

"Huuagh?" Suddenly, Henry Spender gasps at something he sees that shocked and surprised him. A Subman was running up to capture the old man that was left alone. "Cluphm?" But without even knowing it, another Subman came from behind Tom's father to trap him in a grip hug to keep him from escaping. "Urragh?" Henry lets out a groan while struggling to get free before yelping from seeing another Subman that was coming at him before almost near him. But just as this Subman was almost near him, Henry Spender lifted his right leg to put his foot against this Subman's chest point. "Urgh!" Then with his little strength, Tom's father kicked that Subman off his balance.

"Urgah-Guahmm?" The Subman yelped from the kick push off it got from Tom's father that was making him walk backwards before. "Truffh-Crruffhmm…." Yes before he fell on the floor afterwards from losing his balance then.

Now Henry Spender had to turn his head to look back at struggling with another Subman that had him in a bear lock hug trap, as he grabbed this brute's arms. "Curffhh-KRruuffhhmmm…." Then with all of his might, he manage to throw that Subman off of him to roll out in front of the floor.

Then one Subman nearby had a stern face before throwing over a net! "Frouufropuhmm…" The target of the net was for the person he was aiming for, and it was…Tom's father.

"Noooh!" Henry Spender held his hands up in protest with a shock expression to not wanting to be captured? "Cruffhhm-Crruuhhmmm…." Soon the net had fallen right on Tom's father after he had made one Subman fall on the ground while the one in front of both tossed the net that caught the old man. "Guuraphm?" Tom's father yelped before he landed on the ground, caught in the net by one of the Submen. He looks over his shoulders to the right in looking for someone to help him. "Tom!" He called out to his son with a worried face, asking for some help on his side.

Soon from Tom and Zorog's end, the red-haired boy turn to take notice of his father's need. But yelped a bit himself, as he and Zorog notice that some Submen were starting to come up and corner the good heroes. "THumphmm…" Then Tom ducks underneath the Subman trying to grab him, and with a determine face, launches himself to deliver a tackle thrust. "Uaagh!"

"Waaurhg?" The Subman yelps out from Tom's tackle before being sent down on the ground, "Thumphhmm…." Once that was finished, Tom, Zorog and join by Brawl with his bat tried to see the situation's problem before the red-haired boy left them?

"Urragh-UUargh?" Henry Spender tried to struggle himself free of the net he was in, but could not seem to do it? "Uhm-Mhurphm?" Just as he thought he couldn't get out, Tom comes around to help his father out.

"I'll get you out of this thing!" Tom assured his father, as he bends down to help get ready to tug the net off his father.

"Uragh! Look out, Tom!" Tom's father yelps out in fear, as he points to warn his son of something behind him.

The moment Tom looks behind what his father wanted him to see, it was too late when the Driver was bringing a net over to capture Tom next. "Frouphm-frouphmm…." Tom held his arm up to brace himself, as he was soon caught in the net too while struggling to get free, as the Driver looks to the captured humans with a frown.

"Driver!" Suddenly, the Driver turns to look to his left side to see the voice belong to Zorog! "Here! Catch?" Zorog spoke while Brawl was beside him, as the Subman with the shaded glasses reaches in to grab another rock from his pooch. "Froouphm…fruusohmm….." Soon Zorog throws the exploding rock, as it travels to go straight at it's target until.

"Cluphm…" Until suddenly, it was stopped and caught by the Driver's hand? "Uaugh!" The Driver let out a yelp from his catching the rock before it would explode. "Good throw!" The Driver looked to his two betrayers while commenting Zorog's throw of the rock before…. "Froouphmm-fruuuphmm…." But then the Driver throws the rock right back at the thrower, namely Zorog.

Zorog ducks down in time for the rock to miss him, but Brawl accidentally swung the bat to hit the thrown rock like a baseball. "KUR-BOOommmm!" Yes, Brawl hit the rock which in truth instead of being sent back, the hit exploded the rock from the force of the bat's swing?

"GUurraaUUUaarugh?" Brawl yelps out from the explosion that sent him backwards and Zorog forward from the blast shockwave. "Cluphm-crufuphm..." Zorog falls on the ground from the explosion that knocked him forwards, a bit stun. "Froouphupm…." Soon a net was seen thrown over poor Zorog when he was down, trapping him in the net.

"Curkh-curkh-curkh!" Soon another Subman was running off pass a fallen Brawl while another Subman held a net in his hands. "Frouphm-froouphmmm…" Soon when Brawl was trying to get up while feeling his head, he was caught in a net too by the Subman that had it.

"Clurhm-clurhm…." Soon the Subman that ran join the other three Submen surrounding the Luman and Lira in a group block circle with them in the center. It was a Luman boy, girl, boy, girl against their backs from seeing how their corner escapes were block in four ways.

"Crickey, there in trouble!" Marine yelps from seeing that Tom, his father, even their Submen allies; Zorog and Brawl are in trouble. "Back off you dingos! Fire!" Marine turns around to aim the tennis ball machine to aim at some Submen trying to go apprehend the Luman.

"Powh-Powh-Powh!" Marine shot off three rocks from the machine, and they went soaring on over towards where the Submen were. "Froouhpmm….clurphm….." But then suddenly, the Submen copied their leader by grabbing the rocks in their hands before they even touch them.

"Hugh? Why just happened?" Charmy asked from buzzing near Marine in being puzzled by the Submen were now catching the exploding rocks instead of ducking away?

"W-w-why didn't they explode?" Ray flew over near Marine's spot in questioning how the rocks never exploded?

"It's cause of their density, their matter can only be trigger by a harder substance then a softer matter on impact." Tails explained out a scientific theory of why the rock's structure didn't go off like they were suppose too?

"Um Tails, what does that mean?" Cream asked her two-tailed friend puzzled, even Cheese held his head in not getting it himself?

"In English, please?" Saffron spoke in asking what Tails was saying in a more understanding definition since none of the other animals knew such sciency stuff?

"It means that the rocks blow up if they hit something hard, but if grabbed by the soft touch, they don't explode." Tails stated out the plain simple matter of how the exploding rocks work, only from a harder contact would set them off. "That's why the Driver grabbed it when it didn't explode, but when Brawl tried to whack it." Tails exclaimed from noticing how the Driver did his move, by grabbing the rock before it makes contact with a harder subject with a soft grip that won't set it off, but in contact of something harder would trigger it.

"Then let's see them try catching these things!" Marine exclaimed out with a serious face, and took another aim with the tennis ball machine loaded with some exploding rocks left.

"Wait Marine! We should first….?" Tails tried to stop the rash-ful raccoon girl from jumping the gun, but too late?

"FIRE!" Marine shouted out before taking aim and then pulled the trigger of the tennis ball machine. "Powh-Powh-Powh!" She fired off three more rocks from her machine that went right at the Submen again.

"Urragh!" The three Submen soon copied their leader to throw the rocks right back at the first thrower. "Fruuoohmm…." The rocks were soon soaring in the air, just as they were coming into view.

"Fruusohpmm….." Both rocks were seen a few times from either side coming at the other before, they hit each other. "KUR-BOOOommmhhm…." They all exploded in a big flash blast that pushed the Submen back and even Tails' group off.

"WAaauughh?" Tails' group yelps out from the force being stronger to knock them all against each other until they are seen on top of the other like a pile?

"Frouphm…clurphm…." Suddenly, the six animals found themselves in a net from another Subman nearby that trapped them.

"I tried to warn you, if one exploding rock could make a exploding blast, anymore would be too overwhelming for us?" Tails explained to Marine of what his warning was about which made her make a sheepish smile in apologizing for her late thinking?

"Chaooo?" Cheese cried out from holding his hands to his nervous face, they were caught, this wasn't good.

"N-n-n-now it seems we're the ones that are in need of r-r-rescuing?" Ray utters out in fear that with everyone caught, how can they escape now?

"Clurphmm…" Soon another Subman's foot was seen which made some Submen look from their caught prisoners and nearly caught Luman to see who it was…the Driver.

"You and your friends!" The Driver was speaking to Tom and his group while stating his reasoning of what they were trying to do. "Want to change the Submen!" He looked left and right, thinking the group was trying to make everything the Submen do change, including his role as leader. "For that!" The Driver begins to state with his stern serious tone before making this issue order. "You Will PAY!" He declared out his order on what shall be done to Tom's group for their interference in their way of living for the last time.

"Gulp! Do you take cash or credit? Ha-ha-ha..hah…?" Charmy gulped in worrying and nervously asked if this Driver of the Submen meant pay in money before chuckling a bit in fear?

"Charmy, I don't think he means money?" Saffron whispered to her friend in worry that it might not be that kinda 'pay' they are going to be dealt with?

"T-t-that's usually Vector's line, he uses it i-i-in case of a problem?" Ray exclaimed off what Charmy used just now, knowing that Vector would use that when he felt he was in trouble, and this was definitely one of those times.

"This seems to be a problem?" Cream spoke in concern from seeing the Submen had finally beaten them?

"Chao?" Cheese gasped in worry while hugging to Cream for protection which the girl rabbit did for her pet Chao friend.

"Man, I really hope we can get a miracle here?" Tails asked out from noticing how bad their situation has turn into, they were so close to winning, and now things have fallen apart, not good? "Sonic, if you ever had those times like this, would your luck help us, if it does, I pray it's soon?" Tails asked off in wondering if his best pal Sonic had to be in this situation, would he get one of those lucky breaks? And if so, could something like that be the only thing left to help save everyone from a terrible price from the Submen's leader?

**VISION NOTE:** Some of the fight scenes have been added when involving Sonic cast members while trying to make it as lively as possible. Many can guess what Charmy The Bee did with his stinger, Cream The Rabbit using Cheese The Chao to deliver melee combat works, Ray the Flying Squirrel for distraction while Saffron the Bee also did some work in scout related work, Tails serving as the brains while Marine the Raccoon being...well, overly excited and reckless.

An explanation about how the 'Exploding Rocks' work is told for those that wanted to question about what happened in this story. Also, it's the only logical understanding I can help bring forth in how they work from the gentle to hard touches that set them rocks off?

Now this is a **VISION** that can be almost a clear picture for the 'so-close, yet so-far' statement? Now it may seem this isn't as long as the others or is just in the right fitting, but hey, this is how I prepare the chapters as followed. Again, the VISION-KING only does what he can to follow how to present a work to be as it is to satisfy all minds. But don't be discourage, for soon the **IN-VISIONED** moment will arrive, and that will be...YES, the FINAL Chapter! The gang of time travelers looks about done for, or is it before a miracle ends up saving the gang? Also, time is of the essence, literally to hurry to where the Time Machine is, but what happens during the last second before departing, will be a shocking thing where time seems to stop when Tom & his father, even Tails' group witness a tragic event? How will it all end, will those that exist from different time periods be alright, or is there a way to 'change' events from the past to lead to better events for the future? So many questions, yet so little 'time' to discuss it here & now, just wait & see? The 'time' of the COMPLETION of this work shall be where even HISTORY shall be born anew for all, heh, 'TIME', so until then...enjoy this work to your most satisfaction.


	12. Epilogue: The Future Is How You Make It

Author Note: Greetings to all viewers and followers, for at along LAST, we're at the FINAL chapter! Also, I need to apologize in seeing an error in one of the time scenes of my eariler chapter, but don't threat, it's been fix to fit more accordingly to now. So **ENVISION** this spetacular moment in, well history, for the work that will someday create more stories like this, but different? The "King of VISIONS" has once again, done it again in bringing you something not found around, isn't it? A **VISUALIZED** story of a popular 'Time Machine' series of books, novels, to films and this Fanmake of the Animated Movie, come alive...only in a NEW scene with 'Sonic the Hedgehog' cast? Which speaking of which...stick around, for in 'time' for the grand surprise to make your 'time' enjoying this, freeze? But why say it now, come along and see for yourself, the closing to this story AND...news of the 'timely' mentioned of something...NEW...to come up? Hmm, 'time' to check this out and see, shall we?

**Epilogue: The Future Is How You Make It**

The scene shows that Tom and his father were lined up in front of the Driver, all tied up while the other Submen were around to watch this. Near the Submen, they held Zorog and Brawl while two others watch the cornered Luman prisoners with Lira among them. Even Tails group was stacked in front between the Spenders and the Luman for what's about to happen here whiled tied up themselves from wings, ears, to tails?

"We caught you first time!" The Driver was speaking to the prisoners, namely Tom, his father, even Tails' group from what he's saying. "We let you live!" He points to the tied up Tom in stating about capturing Tom and his furry group of friends the first time, they were going to make them live imprisonment. "We will not…make the same mistake this time!" The Driver grips his fist in stating with a serious face, that the Submen won't make that mistake again.

"I'm getting a bad feeling?" Charmy spoke a bit nervous, thinking this was gonna be the end for everyone?

"Tails mate, if you got a plan, I suggest you do something?" Marine asked in a hush voice in pleading to her two-tailed friend to do something before it's curtains for them.

"Wruusoohpmmm…." Suddenly without warning during the Driver's lecture, he was puzzled to see himself…being lifted off the ground? "DUIUIURAgh! Guuargh-Haurgh?" The Driver yelps in fear that he is somehow floating in midair without knowing how?

"Wow Tails, how you do that?" Cream asked Tails in not knowing how the two-tailed fox manage to do this out of the bloom?

"I-I didn't, that wasn't me?" Tails stuttered out in complete confusion, not even sure what was going on here, but it was somehow familiar?

"T-t-t-then who?" Ray asked out in wondering just who was responsible for this?

"Chao!" Cheese spoke in spotting something in the corner of his eye.

"Everyone, something's happening!" Saffron spoke to Tails group to turn to see something surprising before the group?

"Gurgruvuhhurmm….?" Suddenly, during the weird noise happening from what they were all seeing be done to the Driver, Tom and Spender looked to each other confused? "Fruuophmm…." As one Subman near the Spenders went to see his leader, the ropes on Tom and his father were to their confusion, slipping off of them, even Tails' group were free?

"What's happening?" Henry asked his son on what seems to be happening here all of a sudden?

"Glurph-glurphm, gluprhm…." The ropes that bind the humans and animals suddenly fell on the floor, as if down by magic?

"It's the Luman!" Tom pointed his right hand's finger with a smile to tell his confused father of what or who is responsible for this.

"Gurgurguravhhmmm….." Suddenly, the scene shows Lira and her three other Luman were standing in a circle formation, glowing a bright yellow glow over their bodies which made their hair flap around while the Submen were staring in confusion to what's happening to their Driver?

"There using their power!" Tom exclaimed out what the Luman were doing during the Submen's brief confusion, as it seems this peaceful tribe group was now fighting back, by working together with their mind powers combined.

"Incredible! It's amazing!" Saffron spoke in amazement in seeing the Luman's mental powers being used on a greater concentration.

"But I thought Lira said they couldn't do it?" Marine asked confused, Lira said the Luman have never tried to combine their powers, so how are they doing it now?

"That was then, and this is now! We finally got the upper hand here!" Charmy exclaimed with a cheery smile to see that their defeat has been reversed now.

"It also explains the Driver levitating and the ropes coming off? They are working their minds together to do even more impossible task?" Tails exclaimed out in explaining how the Luman are performing this task, and it's an amazing one at that.

"Grugruuahhmm-grugrugruvhhmmm….vruuhmm…." From seeing the Luman's glow, some closed their eyes while one boy had his open to blink a bit. "Ruushurmm…Grugruhummm-grugrugvhmm…." Even from behind, Lira also had her eyes open before blinking in seeing that what Tom told her was working, the Luman are combining to use their powers at the same time.

"Stop Them!" The Driver yells down to his Submen looking up at him in confusion of his levitating? "Get me Down?" The Driver angrily points his left hand's index finger in stating he demands to be brought down on the ground.

The Subman heard that order, and turns to where the other Submen are around the Luman that have their eyes all shut around them, ready to approach them.

"Should we help?" Cream asked a bit worried until someone told her otherwise?

"Actually, I think they can finally help themselves." Tails stated off with a smile in what he and his friends will see next?

"Frouushhmm-Frruusohmm…." Suddenly, some of the Submen were beginning to levitate off the ground just like the Driver. "Wauurrrrogh?/ARruaruaaarugh?" The Submen cried out from being floated off the ground and helpless in the air while only one Subman was watching this from behind from not being levanted. "WRruuaahghh?/RArruughhh?/Rrruaughh?" The Submen were screeching and crying out in fear of what's happening to them, even the ones still on the ground can't approach the Luman from seeing this power unfolded. "BRaauurgghh-Guuargh?" Soon one Subman yelps from his floating situation, as he tries to get himself together, but was puzzled and didn't know what to do?

"Without meaning to, the Submen taught the Luman how to use their powers together?" Tom happily exclaimed with his fist in a grip, as he and his smiling father looked between his son and this work before them. The Submen ended up helping to teach the Luman how they can use their powers together to aid in defending themselves.

"Hurry Tom!" Tom's father turns to his son before exclaiming something of a plan with a determine face. "We must set the other Luman free!" The old man stated out that if they get the other Luman free, they too can help in their hour of need.

"Right, let's set them all free!" Tails exclaimed out before turning to his animal friends in stating what they must do now.

"Yeeeah!" The other animals in Tails group cheered before separating to help free more Luman.

The Driver was seeing and hearing all of this while floating in the air before he turns to call someone. "Zorog! Brawl!" He was calling the last two Submen that have turn against him with a worried face in needing something of the two. "Don't let them do this?" He pleaded to Brawl and Zorog who had the tainted glasses on while some of the other Submen that were holding them watch what was happening without stopping it? "Without the Luman power?" The Driver points his index right finger to his Submen, including those he's trying to reason with. "The Submen…Can't NOT Live!" The Driver exclaimed out that with the Luman's power for their machines, the Submen can't live without it?

"We can move to the surface and grow our plants there!" Zorog throws his fist up to make an exclaiming point of a different option towards his Driver. Stating they can move out of the underground life to grow their plants above which from his explanation, some of the other Submen found shocking and amazing to hear while looking to the Driver about this in finding this agreeable? "In the Sun Light!" Zorog exclaimed out that they can grow their plants within the sunlight, that's were the life to their plants comes from and needs, so they can survive.

"As Luman slaves?" The Driver shrug out his shoulder arms in rhetorically stating that if they do that, they just be slaves to the Luman. "Now that they know there TRUE Power?" The Driver exclaimed out to Zorog below that with the Luman finding out their true powers, he fears that the Submen will forever be slaves to those that can control them.

"I…don't?" Zorog slowly responded while taking his tainted glasses out in looking puzzle about that statement from his Driver, as he looks away for a moment.

"It doesn't have to be that way?" Tom spoke out which made Zorog break off his puzzled thought from hearing the boy answer that question. "Submen can teach the Luman to grow food!" Tom explains out, as we see him in front of before pointing his finger at the freed Luman, as Tom's father pats one Luman boy to see he was alright, the same was done by Tails' group. "And the Luman can power your machine!" Tom waved off his hands to state out how both tribes people can help the other with their own situation of lacking.

"That's right, I can help redesign them to work better without the force on the Luman?" Tails spoke out with a device in his hand, as he pressed it, showed something of a plan on re-designing a power source from the Luman to better run the machines better then the Submen ever did in the past.

"You can make a new world!" Tom exclaimed off to state something major to the Driver of the Submen to see. "Together!" He turns to look the other way, in stating that the Submen and Luman can make their new world when working together then against the other.

"Grughmm-vruuhmm, bruvhmmm…." We see the Luman still glowing to keep the Submen above with their powers with one boy's eyes open from the other two, which would be the same for Lira?

"Are the Luman willing to change things for the better?" Tom approaches Lira's group, who were still using their powers to float the Submen they had in the air before Tom asked if they are willing to change for the better cause.

"The Luman are not afraid to change." Lira spoke with her eyes still shut, explaining for herself and the other Luman with her while still concentrating. "Not now!" Lira opens her eyes while smiling off over to Tom's direction in giving the Luman's answer to Tom's question.

"Grugruvhhmm…vrushhmm…." Suddenly, the Driver yelped from feeling something happening, as he felt his moments in the air suddenly making him descend. "Froouphm….." The Luman end up having the Driver land on the ground while their powers are still at work. "Frroouphmm…" Soon another Subman came down to the ground from the Luman's doing. "Froouphm..clumpclumphm…." Soon another Subman of a rounder kind landed on the ground and stabilized his feet from the Luman letting him back on the floor. "Froouphm..clumph-cluphm…" Then a different Subman came down and landed on his feet from the Luman's power.

Soon when all of the Submen are on the ground, Lira shows a calm expression, as the glowing aura around herself and the other Luman fades away.

"You must learn to see things in a new way?" Zorog spoke to his Driver in stating about how they can do things differently, as he held his hands to the Driver's right hand to plan to help him up. As Zorog helped his Driver up to his feet, he presented the Sudmen's leader with the tainted glasses that Tom lent him with a smile on his face.

The Driver yelps in confusion and suspicion of what Zorog is offering him before stopping to take a closer look? He reaches down to pick up the tainted lenses from Zorog's hand, and puts them on his own eyes. He looks through them on his front side, sees Zorog and Brawl nodding their heads with smiles in letting their Driver who see's them with a protection of light touching his eyes know it's okay. The Driver looks to his left side with the less light lenses, to see the Spender family, with Henry nodding and Tom making a wave from their friendly greetings, even Tails group waved a hello and smiled at the Subman's new shaded glasses. The Driver looks to his right side, seeing the same like the others from his shaded glasses, he sees the Luman smiling and nodding to him, even Lira wasn't afraid of him now that they reach an understanding.

"Perhaps…?" The Driver raised his right hand up to say something, and with a little smile starting to show up on his face. "Perhaps the young ones are right?" The Driver admitted in sorrow that Tom and those that are young like the Luman, even Tails group that they were right about change. "It is a time!" At realizing this new information, he raises himself up before pushing his shaded glasses down his nose to speak with his eyes seeing out front. "For Change!" He smiled when he nods to happily announce that it is time that the Submen change their old ways.

"Guuragghhh!/Wuuurrraaghhhh!/Yah-Yah-Yaarrgh!/Gurhaurghuargh-huargh!" The other Submen heard this, and were smiling with cheering, clapping, flexing their bodies, and raised their arms up, they were all happy to hear the news of change with them and the Luman.

"Gehahahahaahah!/Wahahahaah!/Wahahahah!" Soon the Luman were laughing from hearing the good news from the Submen's Driver accepting change, even Lira laughed with her people at knowing they can all get along.

"Well that's bonzer, but won't it take them Submen blokes time to get use to the light of the sun, mates?" Marine cheered out before asking something of how the Submen can handle the light of the sun, they only have one pair of shaded glasses on their hands?

"Don't threat, you can have these spare sun glasses of Vector's collections to help your people see good in the sunlight!" Charmy happily exclaimed, as he brought out a suitcase full of shaded glasses to the Driver and his Submen buddies to use until their eye sights can handle the sun's light.

"Urrraaughhh!/Wuuraargh!/Guuarrgh?" The Submen cheered from picking up each different style of sunglass shades, and tried them on, looking interesting and seeing that they can see these lenses protect against bright lights.

"B-B-But what if Vector finds out y-y-you took them a-a-and gave them away?" Ray asked out a sudden question that Charmy forgotten, that those shades belonged to Vector, and that their friend would not be happy to know that his collection was gone?

"Relax, I'll just say that I gave them to people that needed them, and they honored Vector's self-sacrifice to help those that are blinded by sun-light." The young bee shrug off while stating out his basic explanation on how to handle Vector when the time comes. "He'll feel so eagerly proud and filled with pride, he won't even be bothered by the lost?" Charmy assured the rest that knowing Vector back home, it won't effect their friend that badly.

"Hahaha! Yep, that sounds like Vector alright?" Saffron laughed off a bit in thinking that was so true of all of that being of their friend, Vector.

"Can we stay for a while, dad?" Tom asked his father while we see the scene of more Luman's being freed by Tails' group that were heading to the laughing Luman while the other Submen looked to them with blank, but happy faces. "It sure would be something to see them building their new world?" Tom exclaimed out when we see him with his father, both smiled at seeing this happy setting of both Luman and Submen's problems put behind.

"We'll have to go back to our time first?" Tom's father stated out after putting his hand one Tom's shoulder to state out something.

"Gee, already Mr. Spender?" Cream asked a bit sad when she and the other animals were coming up to hear this news?

"Chao?" Cheese signs in hearing they can't stay to watch the Luman and Submen build a new world together?

"He must have his reason you guys?" Tails stated out in telling his friends that Tom's father must have his reasons for doing this in the first place?

"You are correct, Tails." Tom's father acknowledges Tails' understanding of what he needs to say at this critical time. "The Time Machine can only stay in a different time for three days!" Tom's father explained out a function of his machine to Tom, who stared at him with a puzzled face when he and even Tails' group heard this right? "Before it automatically returns home!" As Tom's father stated off that explanation, it was clear, Tom's father's invention return home with the message after three days had passed? "That's why it returned to the workshop?" Tom's father held his head with his right hand and pointed his left hand up in stating something else on that matter. "Where you found it!" Henry pointed to Tom who still had a blank face from hearing all of this with shock and surprise expressions. "Because I've been in this time for three days?" Tom's father exclaimed out in ending his explanation after showing three fingers to state he's been here for that many days already.

"Wait! You mean you didn't send it yourself?" Charmy asked completely puzzled, Tom's father didn't send his Time Machine to his son in the first place?

"I-I-It does it automatically by i-i-itself?" Ray stutters to say about realizing the machine does the return trip stuff by itself without a pilot setting the course?

"Ugh mates, how many days have we been here with Tom?" Marine suddenly asked in puzzling concern, unsure how long they have been here in this time period precisely?

"But dad?" Tom slowly begins to speak with a near gap from his mouth in about to say something he just might have realized. "I've been here three days?" Tom asked out with a puzzled expression, he's been here for three days along with Tails' group of friends, from going on a hunting trip for food with the Luman, to escaping a Submen ambush, to about this night when coming to rescue his father and Lira's with her people?

"Which we were also along for the ride? Heheh…?" Tails exclaimed with a shrug off action while chuckling a bit nervously, knowing that he and his friends just came along for the ride to aid Tom's quest to find his father.

"Uh-Oh?" Saffron yelps in realizing what they were talking about which made her gasp in surprise.

"That doesn't sound good?" Cream spoke with a cautious feeling in knowing what's about to happen next here?

Henry Spender had a serious face from hearing this out before, he began to yelp! "THREE DAYS!" Tom's father exclaimed out in complete shock to hear this, his son along with Tails' group have been here this long? "Come on my boy!" Tom's father opens his right palm to his son in stating something out of major importance. "We must busal!" Tom's father stated out before rushing off down the metal doorway that was left open where Tom and his six animal friends saw the old man run down towards.

"Ugh, w-w-what's 'busal' mean?" Ray asked puzzled in what Tom's father meant by that word?

"It means we got to hurry or we might be stuck in this time forever!" Saffron translated the one word's meaning from someone of a 19th Century to a more modern day's usage of the word, but in a quickening settlement.

However, during Henry Spender's running section for them to quickly leave, a familiar Luman was seen after stopping a few feet from Tom.

Tom turns around to look behind him to see Lira was there, as he waves his left hand out to say something to his first Luman friend. "Come with us, Lira?" Tom was asking the Luman girl of this future world to come back in time with him and his father. "Back to 'MY' Time!" Tom wanted Lira to come, after being together, he wish that she could at least come with him.

"Wait a second! We can't do that? If you are thinking what we think you are up too, then her permeant stay in the past might cause a Time Paradox!" Tails yelped to explain what Tom was even suggesting, having Lira come with them to the past to stay for a while was one thing, but a permeant stay could result in a time-splitting anomaly of something from the future being discovered by people of the far past?

"Strewth! That's bad, right?" Marine replied out in complete surprise to hearing this before asking if it was that big and bad of a problem to deal with?

"Ooooh yeah, it's bad alright? If Tom's wanting to risk having someone he cares for be a guest in his time, permanently!" Charmy exclaimed to dryly state of what could be the problem should their friend get away with doing this.

Lira at this moment heard Tom's offer to bring her to his time period, but she sadly looked down? "I can't?" Lira sadly rejected Tom's offer when looking up again with a sad face on her expression. "My world is changing now!" Lira holds up her hands to try and explain to her close friend, Tom of why she can't come. "There's so much to do?" Lira explained to Tom who had a sorrow face that was blank, Tails' group saw that the red-haired boy knew that with things happening in Lira's world, she needs to stay and help? "My place is here." Lira finished off her explaining while dropping her arms while Tom lowers his head down in sadness.

Tom looked to Lira with a sadden and blank look, feeling that Lira is right, that he can't take her with him when she has to help her world change for the better. "Tom!" Suddenly, Tom yelps to turn his curious head to face the back where the metal doors were, as his father was heard calling out to him. "Hurry!" Henry Spender sounded like he needed his son to hurry if they were going to return home before their only ride goes without them.

"I think your dad's calling you?" Charmy spoke in letting Tom know that his father was calling him.

"And he sounds in a big hurry too?" Saffron stated to the red-haired boy that it sounded urgent for Tom to move quickly.

Tom was torn from knowing what he must do, as he turns to look at Lira one last time with this thing to say. "I'll see you again, Lira!" Tom held his hand out in a holding stop sign in stating to the sadden Luman girl that he'll return to see her again, in time. "I promise!" Tom exclaimed out that he will promise to meet and see Lira again, after all of their adventures, it's just only fair.

"Right, we can also see you again!" Cream spoke out with a smile of assurance that even the little animal creatures will see Lira, the Luman and the Submen again.

"Chao!" Cheese replied out with a cheer in full agreement on that with a smile.

"And that's a promise we can keep!" Tails happily stated out with a proud pound on his chest, cause they do know of a way to return to this time period, sorta.

"P-p-positively! We have p-p-plenty of time!" Ray stuttered out slowly to state that they do indeed have a way and that they will come and visit everyone here as soon as they can.

Then once that was done, Tom turns with a determine face before running along with Tails' group. At this moment, Zorog comes behind Lira who notices his presence, as he puts his right hand on her right shoulder where the Luman girl holds onto it with concern feelings for Tom and his little animal friends when she watched them go.

"Goodbye Tom! Everyone!" Zorog raised his left hand up to wave goodbye to Tom and Tails' group, as Lira looks down with her eyes shut for prying hope of Tom's leave and safe trip. "Good luck!" Zorog replied out in wishing the red-haired boy and his animal friends good luck on their return trip with his determine face. Lira opens her eyes to think about what Tom said, as she puts her trust that the boy she meant will indeed come again.

The scene changes to another part of the underground tunnel where there were still rocks rubble scattered around and other entrance paths to take? But they matter little when we see the Spenders; Henry and Tom rushing off a fast as they can with Tails' group behind them by taking to the air to fly quicker.

"Think we can make it?" Cream asked her friends if they can make it back to the Time Machine on time or not?

"We can fly faster over to the Time Machine, but Tom and his father won't I'm afraid?" Tails stated that while those of them can fly faster, Tom and his father can't and would be left behind.

"Can't we like stop it from leaving them here?" Saffron asked Tails if they could reach the Time Machine and stop it from leaving any of them behind?

"I won't have enough time to stop whatever function it's been set on?" Tails sadly exclaimed that even if they did make it, there would not be enough time to understand how the Time Machine works?

"So it's sink or swim? How long do we have before it automatically leaves?" Charmy exclaimed off of the choices they got before asking how long they still have before their ride goes.

"Recalling the time of three days ago to now, I say….not very long?" Tails calculated the time of their arrival from three days pass to now, and let's say that it won't be long now?

"Huagh-Haugh-Haugh-Haugh!" Tom was panting a bit much from him and his father running to rush back, at this running rate, they might not make it in time to return to their time? Just then, Tom pulls out a familiar skateboard still strap in his backpack he got from his great-granddaughter, Brittany. "Gruuuvhhoomm…." Soon Tom sets it down on the ground, as it begins to roll with some speed traction. "Cluffcluff…." Soon Tom gets on the skateboard to ride it a bit which soon stops when Tom's father was running by his son. "Get on, dad!" Tom asked his father who stopped to get on his skateboard to help them out.

"Of course, the skateboard you got from Brittany!" Tails exclaimed in surprise with a smile in forgetting Tom still had that skateboard?

"The one who's your great-granddaughter of 2902!" Charmy stated out in where Tom even got the skateboard, from meeting his future great-granddaughter….which, Tom will have to tell his father that seemed puzzled to hear that.

"That speed should more then help you both be fast enough to catch us!" Saffron stated in believing with this, both Spenders can be just as fast as the fliers are.

Once Tom's father got onto his son's skateboard and wrapped his arms around his son's waist, Tom started to skate them off. "Cruuvhhmmm….." Tom was skating down the path with Tails' group flying at even speed to follow their friend at to the Time Machine. "Qruuvhhmmm-vroohhmm….." As Tom skates around the corners from some rubble, he and his father were hanging in there while Tails' group was right behind them.

Meanwhile, the Time Machine was left on on an old opening of railroad tracks on an island from where anybody would go up and down to get to any spot to catch a train in the past? "Trruusvhhmmm…Qrruussvhhmmmm!" Suddenly, mist was circling around it's feet, and then blue volts were shooting out from it while almost getting covered in a sphere of energy?

"Quickly Tom! Everyone!" Henry Spender shouts out, as he, Tom and Tails' group skate/fly from the side on the machine's left side, just as Tom's father got off the board to run to his machine.

"Qrusshhmmm…GRrruushhoommm….." The sounds of it were proof that the Time Machine was about ready to launch itself back into the past.

Tom quickly grabs his skateboard to not forget it while Tails' friends rushed him to hurry.

"Hurry, n-n-n-o time to l-l-lose here!" Ray hurriedly ask that Tom move quick or they won't have any time left?

"Gruuoovhhmm….." As the Time Machine was powering up with violet mist surrounding it's feet, Tom manage to jump into the vehicle next to his father while Tails' group manage to sit in the back with any room they got to squeeze in. "THrusuhhmmm-Truushhmmm!" Some thunder blasting sounds were heard, just before the entire machine was covered in a sphere of energy. "TRuuosohhmmm…QRruuoshhmmm…" The Time Machine was glowing with a lot of volts shooting off around the outside sphere. "TRusuhWophwophm-Woorphumm…." The entire Time Machine was getting completely covered in a energy sphere and was soon about done before…. "TRUSshoo-WOORRuphmm…." It vanished completely into nothing while leaving some mist clouds and some volt electricity behind before they vanished. They gang had made it just in time before the machine went back in time with them along with it.

At this time, we see the inside of an underground railroad tunnel, nothing out of the ordinary except…. "Vruusohhmm-VRroouhmmm…." Except a circle pattern showing up before mist clouds exploded from there and energy coming out from within? "Gruugrughmmm-Vrroohmmm….." Then an energy sphere was seen cover the entire spot while more mist and electric volts shot out. "Thrushhmmm-Trusuhhmmm…" Some sounds were heard, as something was starting to come out from this? "THRrouhmm…Grugruguvhhmmm…." From one big flashy blast, we see a familiar Time Machine with it's passengers inside of it. "TRuushhvruuhmm…wooohhmm….." The entire sphere of energy was fading away from the Time Machine, as everything else from the mist and blue volts were fading away too.

"Tails, where are we?" Cream asked from noticing they are in a different place again, of some time period?

"Chao-Chao?" Cheese responded in confusion too, wondering where they are now.

"More like, 'when' are we?" Saffron correctly stated out that it's not where they are, but more likely when they are in time?

"I think we're in, Tom and Mr. Spender's time period in 1902?" Tails explained a theory from seeing where the group are, as he and everyone else from Tails' group fly or in Marine's case, jumped out to stretch a bit.

Soon the Spender family took notice of where they are, as they were definitely not in the future anymore? Both Henry and his son, Tom, looked to the other with smiles on their faces in knowing they did it, they are home in 1902. Then the two Spenders got out of the Time Machine to take a step on the railroad ground to observe the place they've landed in.

"That's funny?" Tom exclaimed with putting his left hand on his head in confusion, something was off about their return?

"What's so funny, Tom?" Charmy asked puzzled that his friend says something strange about this place, isn't this the Spenders' time period or something?

"This isn't your workshop?" Tom exclaimed out with looking down at the ground, stating that when he used the Time Machine, it was in his workshop, but now after he, his father and Tails' group came along, they ended up in a different place?

"Workshop?" Henry Spender spoke off with a smile while Tom and Tails' group turn to see what Mr. Spender was about to say? "Oh no, it wouldn't be?" Mr. Spender exclaimed out in sarcastically stating that this place isn't in fact, his workshop.

"Hugh?" Tom yelped out in surprise and confusion, just what was his father going on about?

"Okay, I'm confused here mates? What's going on?" Marine scratched her forehead in being totally clueless and confused by what this discussion was turning out to be?

"G-G-Got me too? I'm not u-u-understanding this?" Ray shrug off his shoulders in not following any of this himself of what Henry Spender was exclaiming about?

"You see the Time Machine occupies the same space, no matter what time it's in?" Henry Spender held his left hand up to point something out before waving his hand down in theorizing his statement. "The Submen moved the machine in their time!" Tom's father moves his right hand's finger to point out something that the Submen did with the Time Machine before exclaiming a conclusion. "So now it's in a different place in 'our' time." Henry Spender explained with a shrug off his shoulders, that from what the Submen did, is the Time Machine was moved from one place in one time spot, it appear in a different spot then where it was precisely.

"Um, so that means…?" Charmy asked in still not following any of that very complex explanation that his mind didn't get?

"He means that since we were in an underground area of the ruin future, we came to a underground site of the past after being relocated." Tails explained out in an easier explanation from the Time Machine being moved from certain area spots to where they are builded or left to be from times pass between future and past.

"I suppose that makes enough sense in a way?" Cream slowly replied with a little smile from following a little of that theory from Tails?

"Hmm…Chao?" Cheese held his head from trying to process this info but signed in giving up, as even a little Chao couldn't handle it?

"Simple, really?" Tom's father exclaimed off in stating it was simple to understand how the effects worked. "When you understand the principle!" Henry stated that for those that understand the Time Travel theories, it makes perfect sense to those that get it while also trying to explain it better for others that need more clearing.

"Truhaughuaghaugh….." There was a wearied noise happening in the background, as it was unheard for the time being?

"Yeah, but?" Tom shrug off his shoulders in confusion, as he was still curious about one thing? "Where are we?" Tom wanted to know where they were in 1902 if this wasn't his father's workshop, then what else was it?

"Vrruuuoohmmm….." Suddenly, there was a loud whistle sound which made Tom and his father flinch before turning around where a bright light was flashing upon them.

"I-I-I think that's our a-a-answer there!" Ray nervously pointed towards something directly approaching the group with wide eyes.

"Gurhaughaughaugh…." From behind the the Spender family and Tails' group, there was a classic 19th Century train coming along the tracks. "Wooorvruuhmm…..Woovruuhmmm…." And from the sound of it's whistle and closing light, the scene shows it's nearly coming at our group that have return from the future.

"Heavens!" Tom's father yelped out in seeing they were in the middle of a train's railroad crossing coming straight at them.

"Crickey Mates! We're about to get up close and personal to a train!" Marine yelps from seeing that this wasn't their idea of a nice return home's welcome.

"Everyone, head to higher ground!" Saffron shouted out, as she and Charmy grabbed Marine, as they, Ray, Tails, Cream and Cheese took the first flying head start to get away before becoming railroad flatten animals.

Soon Tom and Henry were turning to run away from this incoming train until Tom stopped, much to his father's notice? "GTrufruhfruhmfruhm…." As the train's sounds were getting louder, Tom's father determinedly tried to pull his son's right arm, but Tom wasn't moving?

"The Time Machine!" Tom stated out while looking to his father in concerns for his invention, they can't just leave it.

"There's no time!" Tom's father exclaimed out with worry for his son who looked back to see the train was coming closer to them, they can't get the Time Machine off the tracks in time. "RuuUN!" Tom's father issued out to his son that they must flea while they have the chance before they are goners as well.

Without arguing that, both Tom and his father turns around to quickly run off to get away from the incoming train.

"Truhaughaughaugh….." The train was just about near the Time Machine while the Spenders father and son ran before…. "KAR-BOOMMmmm….CReakihh-creakishhmm…." The Time Machine was bashed and exploded into pieces among pieces from the smoke cloud that covered it. "Grugruhaughaugh…" Soon when the smoke screen is cleared, we see the train is driving down it's tracks without being effective or stopping what it just ram into?

"BRRuughhnnnnn….." Suddenly, as Tom and his father were running ahead while catching up to Tails group, the red-haired boy looked back from hearing the train's whistle go off!

"YIKES! That sounds like a train is coming right behind us!" Charmy yelps before looking back to seeing the train was truly catching up to them now?

"Trutruhaughuagh…." From the scene shown, the train was running on the tracks faster with it's lights flashed ahead, just about to come close to whatever or whoever's in front of it?

"Over there, a ledge step!" Tails pointed towards a safe spot for the gang to get off of, as the animals make it first while signaling the Spenders to follow their lead.

"Truturhaughaughaugh….." From before the group, there was on the right sided of our view, a step ledge where passengers await the train. "Fuofuofuofufohh…." As the train was moving faster, Tom's father ran over to luckily be the first to hop onto the ledge, but was very slow until Tom came from behind to push him forward. "Frouphfrouphfrouphm…." Suddenly, Tom yelps from noticing that he was still on the tracks, and the train was coming up fast. "Gruaogh-Fruaghfraugh-fruagh!" We see it's cars passing by from it's speed course without slowing down.

"BRruuiiighhnnn….." The train was making it's last whistle sound while Tom was staring at it like a deer in the headlights. "Vruuhhmmm…Vrruuvhhmmm….!" Suddenly, during the whistle and bright lights flashing, someone reached over to grab Tom's right hand. "Vrruuohmm….." Soon it was later reveal to be Henry Spender, as he pulled Tom from on the ledge step with Tails' group holding onto him to pull the red-haired boy off the tracks just in time. "Gurguirhaughaiughaugh…wowowowhowhommm….." Soon as Tom lied down with his father and animal friends, they saw lots of cars with windows passing by over their view. "Gurgargh-gurgargh-gurgarghfruuhmm….fuoffhfuooffhfuofhmm….fuohmm…" Soon, we see the train was now heading out down a tunnel entrance, soon to be long out of sight from where the gang was?

"Trufhmm-trufhmm, truufhmmm…." Soon Tom, his father and Tails' group spots a piece of the destroyed Time Machine's engine thrust rolling across the floor from the wind force from the speeding train.

"Boy howdy, that could have been us instead?" Marine exclaimed out in surprise, thinking if they didn't make it soon, they would have been looking as wrecked as the destroyed Time Machine.

"Oh father?" Tom signs in remorse in seeing what has happen to his father's precious invention of a life-time. "Your time machine?" Tom looked to his father with his sadden face in knowing that his father's greatest invention is now long gone, destroyed.

"W-w-we're sorry that you lost it, s-s-sir?" Ray stood up to apologized to Henry Spender in thinking he's sad about losing his machine.

"We know it was very important to you?" Cream also stood up with a sorrow bow in knowing how important that invention was.

"Chao?" Cheese also moaned deeply in feeling sad at this moment here.

"It was the device you used to find a cure for your wife and Tom's mother, now it's all smashed to pieces?" Saffron spoke in feeling so bad for Mr. Spender's life-long work to create such a machine, all gone.

However, Henry Spender just had his usual face of not freaking out over what happened, but why? Tom's father looked back from where his machine was destroyed before turning to face Tom with a smile on his face, much to his son and his animal friends confusion?

"That's alright, Tom. Everyone!" Tom's father responded off while patting his left hand on Tom's right shoulder, as strangely both were smiling towards each other? "Your safe! We're all safe?" Henry Spender exclaimed in joy, so what if his Time Machine is gone and his chance to travel through time along with it, the important matter was his son's safety first along with his and even Tails' group.

"You-you mean, that's all you cared for? Ours and your son's safety?" Charmy asked surprised and puzzled, Tom's father made an amazing machine, and he doesn't feel bad about it being destroyed?

"I think he's very much honest, Charmy. He choose his son or his invention to save." Tails stated to his friend that somehow, Henry Spender was more caring for his son and rather not risk losing him too.

Soon Henry Spender stood up on his feet, as he was exclaiming more of his relief on his son's well being. "That's all that matters." He waved his arms out in stating that to him, his son was more important to him then anything else.

"Aww, ain't this great Tom, your daddy really much does care about you from the bottom of his heart!" Marine exclaimed with a happy grin, Tom now see's very much that when this all started, he had doubts of his father loving him, but that's all in the past now.

Tom smiled from hearing his father say things like that, it proves to him that his father does really care for him.

"We can rebuild it!" Tom stated out a proposed idea suggestion to his father about the Time Machine while being helped up. "I like to help!" Tom waved his arms out in asking if he can help his father re-build the time machine.

Henry Spender heard of Tom's offer, and shrug his shoulders up in the air in being unsure about something here? "I don't know if we can?" Tom's father stated out with doubt in his voice while looking down at the ground before looking up again with a smile to his son and to even Tails' group. "To be honest?" He puts his right hand on his forehead before stating something of an honest truth? "I'm not exactly sure how the Time Machine worked?" Tom's father looked away from his son's face, as he wasn't a hundred percent sure how he got the machine to work in the first place? "Perhaps I shoulda made more complete notes?" He shrug off his hand from his head in thinking he should have made notes on how he builded and worked the Time Machine, as he has no memory of how he manage to do it now?

"It's okay, sometimes, inventors make those little mistakes?" Charmy shrug off to tell Tom's father not to let this bother him much?

"I…" Tom's father shrugs himself off before lowering his shoulders in stopping to think of what to say about making such a error mistake? "I suppose I'm not much of an inventor?" Henry Spender shakes his head off before turning away from Tom and Tails' group in stating he's probably not much of an inventor if he makes such mistakes?

"Gee, he sounds kinda depress now?" Cream states with a sad face at how Tom's father is really feeling sad about this thing effecting him?

"Chao?" Cheese silently replied out in hearing this too, the poor old man might almost think about giving up being an inventor.

Tom saw how much doubt his father had, so he decided to speak words of encouragement to lift Mr. Spender's spirit. "I found out in 2002!" Tom speaks to state something he found out with a smile to his father on a discovery he made in a certain time period. "That you'll invented something that'll make us rich!" Tom holds his left hand's index finger up to state that his father will invent something that makes the Spender family very wealthy! "Not that it really matters?" Tom shrugs off his hand in stating that such a thing to happen doesn't matter at this point in time.

"T-t-try telling that to Vector, h-h-he might have something to say a-a-about it!" Ray pointed out in stating something that the animal group knew too well about a friend of there's not would disagree.

"And that's the understatement?" Saffron remark off in knowing their friend Vector, it's the understanding part of it.

"And we'll find a cure and go back to save your mother!" Tom's father turns around with renew confidence while looking to Tom with a smile on a plan from hearing such news. He now believes that when such a thing happens, he can rebuild the Time Machine, possibly better to go back to save his wife and Tom's mother from passing. "Then perhaps the three of us will go live in the future!" Tom's father walks around the train tunnel in explaining the possible plan on what the Spender family will do before looking to his son of his thought idea. "In a better world!" Henry Spender comes up to his son in stating with a hope filled expression, that he dreams that he can have his family live a better life in a better world out there, somewhere in time!

"Bonza! That sounds like a great time, mate!" Marine cheered with open arms in liking the idea of the entire Spender family living in a better world.

"Marine, they can't, if they do, then all the Spender families in our time will vanish?" Tails whispered to the energetic raccoon girl in reminding Marine that if the Spender's of this time period leave to never return, then it would effect the time stream of where they live along with every other time period of the future they seen?

"If we want a better world, dad?" Tom slowly spoke in rephrasing the idea that his father wants to have with his son and all that. "We have to make it ourselves!" Tom exclaimed that for them to have this better world, they must make it themselves. "Today!" Tom added off in stating that they must make the better world starting today, cause they have all the time in the world to do it.

"I agree, that's the best thing you can do!" Saffron nods with a smile in thinking that does sound like a much better idea.

"To live in a better world, you just have to make it yourself as best you can! Just go where the wind takes you?" Tails stated off while mentioning something to explain how the two Spenders can make the better world for not only themselves, but others too. "That's what Sonic would say about now if he was here?" Tails stated off in knowing his blue hedgehog friend would say something like that about now.

Henry Spender looks to his son with proud eyes, as he rests his right hand on Tom's shoulder in feeling he agrees with the red-haired boy. "How would you like to take a walk, son?" Tom's father asked out while he puts his left arm around Tom's shoulder, as they started to walk off with Tails' group happily following them. "We could talk?" Henry stated that while the father and son walk, they can talk about things, from their lives to future plans, etc.

"Walking?" Tom raised his left hand up in repeating what his father said about walking like it was something odd? "That's like, so, ten-minutes ago!" Tom exclaimed out while walking a bit further from his father while making a slang statement of walking was something in the past, even to have his father stop while he looks down for something?

"Wow, he musta caught that from our time mates?" Marine replied surprise that Tom was using slang words to discuss the matter of what to do that's from old fashion to what's new.

"T-t-to speaking slang t-t-talk, perhaps, m-m-maybe?" Ray replied out in seeing it too, and was kinda puzzled if this was okay or not?

Tom bends down to the scrap remains of the Time Machine, as his father and friends watch Tom look through it for something? Just then, Tom brings up the skateboard that he brought along with him from the mid-future and a gift from his great-granddaughter. He smiles in knowing how to make his new future, an interesting one at that.

"It's your great-granddaughter's skateboard!" Charmy stated out, so Tom did bring that skateboard from his descends time-line.

"Speaking of which, how are all of you going to get home?" Tom spoke out from a sudden thought, how will Tails' group manage to return home to their time line?

"That's right, with the Time Machine destroyed, it could take some time to even fix the damages? We might not know when it could function to bring you back to your time period?" Tom's father spoke out in theorizing the condition of the Time Machine and how long it would take them, it's hard to say how long Tails' group of six would stay here in their time line? "Not to mention, if people see you, that might be a problem?" Henry Spender pointed out another thought, if anybody saw these creatures, the people of 1902 would be scared and frighten or would try to catch Tails' group to further study them?

"That's okay, I know Sonic would figure out what to do, so I'll prepare something!" Tails shrug off his shoulders to grip his hands behind his head, feeling that with a confident smile, they don't have anything to worry about.

"Crickey, how yah gonna do that mate, call that Sonic-mate of yours on your wrist watch?" Marine asked Tails a bit bizarre and asked in puzzling curiously if the two-tailed fox had a way to contact Sonic or not?

"Nope, leave a message, stating a time and date and place on where to meet us." Tails stated a plan idea to his animal friends of a way to reach Sonic with a message for him, and to have the blue hedgehog find them. "Sonic will just need two Chaos Emeralds, and we're good to go!" Tails stated on how Sonic can get to them and with that, everything was settle for the six animals return trip to their time line.

"Then I guess this is goodbye, Tom, Mr. Spender? It was a pleasure to meet you both." Cream approached Tom and his father, as she and everyone else were shaking the two Spenders hands.

"Chao-Chao, Chao!" Cheese flaps his wings up to pat on Tom and Henry's shoulders with a smile on his face, glad to have meant the two.

"Hehehe, it's been interesting to meet you all!" Tom's father laugh off from Cheese's friendly personality before gently holding the Chao over to Cream to happily take him back.

"And thank you all for the help!" Tom thanked Tails' group for their helpful aid, without them, he might have had very much trouble to get his father back and to save a future world of it's separate society's living?

"No problem, it was our pleasure!" Charmy exclaimed with flex's his vest in feeling proud of himself.

"It was an experience we'll never forget!" Saffron kindly stated out to the Spenders that they will never forget this adventure.

"S-s-so don't forget us!" Ray stutters out in asking that neither Tom or his father ever forget about them.

"Maybe we'll catch you blokes around sometime in our time or yours?" Marine exclaim off with a smile to mention that with luck, they may see the Spenders of 1902 in their time again, or the other way around?

"Right, if you ever get your Time Machine fix, you know where to find us, and so do we!" Tails happily stated with a smile that where ever they are, past, present, or future, they can diffidently see each other again. "Goodbye!" Tails waved his hand in signaling his farewell to Tom and Henry Spender while taking to the air by his twin-tails twirling into a helicopter.

"Bye!/Seeya!/Chow!/Farewell!/Goodbye!" Soon the other animals were saying goodbye too before following Tails' lead in taking to the skies. Saffron and Charmy buzzed off with carrying Marine in their hands while Ray glided in the air with Cream flapping her ears to get flight with Cheese flapping his wings besides her. The group of six animals flew off in a secret vent hatch they could use to leave unseen while Tom and his father waved farewell to their anthropomorphic friends, they smiled in knowing someday, they can always see them again when they get their Time Machine fix, but for now, they have a lot of things to catch up on during the time here.

The scene changes to a new area with bright clear skies and the tweeting of birds. Then the scene shifts down to where we see a familiar River Dale university school inside it's fence.

Inside the place, we see non other then Harney walking in the middle of the middle place of the school. He seem distracted while carrying his books in his hands, but when he looked up, a smile appeared on his face. "Tom! Your Back?" Harney shouts for joy in seeing his friend, Tom Spender was back while giving a wave off to where his friend was.

Soon, we see Harney running down to where we see Tom suited up in his gentleman's outfit along with wearing the ForchunKnotty sash around his outer outfit. Tom smiles while giving a little wave in being glad to see his old best friend again after so long?

"Steady Spender?" A familiar fancy voice spoke out, which belong to the older member and councilor of the ForchunKnotty along with his brother. As they watched from underneath a pillar with gaze eyes of Tom's actions of what he mustn't do with the less fortunate people of society.

"Remember?" Potts spoke out in reminding Tom of his situation while his older brother smirks with his arms cross to see how this plays out. "Your in the ForchunKnotty now!" Potts reminded that Tom is a member of their club's society now, and that if he talks to those unworthy, he'll be kicked out.

From the scene shown, we see Tom was walking up to were Harney was when he stopped from not only seeing Tom ,but two members of the ForchunKnotty with him to watch Tom. "I forgot?" Harney remarked off with a stingy tone when Tom stops from seeing his friend suddenly do something, knowing that Tom is now a ForchunKnotty member now. "He can't speak to me now?" Harney reminded himself with a groaning tone in remembering that Tom's got a fortune with those guys, so he can't interfere or he'll ruin it for his best friend. Soon Harney turns around to leave, knowing it's better he doesn't ruin his best friend, Tom's chances with a good future?

Tom see's his friend Harney leaving with a sad face, he can't let this go on?

So after turning around to look back at the two ForchunKnotty members, he turned back to Harney's direction before…waving to call him out! "Hey Harney! Wait up!" Tom held his right hand up in asking his friend to wait for him.

"Haaugh!" The elder brother turns to gasp in shock at seeing what Tom has just gone and done, it made him undo his crossed arms?

"Aauugh?" Potts yelps out in shock with his hands waved off in not believing this, Tom has spoken to the less fortunate?

"I guess I won't be needing this anymore?" Tom spoke off from looking down at his ForchunKnotty sash, as he held it before slowly taking it off while the two member brothers watched him in frowny faces at what the red-haired boy's done. Then without another moment, Tom held and let go of the sash which freaked the two members out to see Tom do that. The front with the ForchunKnotty symbol was facing up, as Tom actually choose to leave the club?

Both brothers were shocked and looked back at each other in disbelief? "No one quits the ForchunKnotty!" The elder brother protest of what Tom has done while looking to his brother Potts in not knowing or even believing this is happening? "It just isn't done?" The elder brother and high councilor member held his right hand up to point his finger that no one has ever quit their club, their society while Potts bends down to pick up the thrown sash.

"Your putting your whole future in jeopardy, Spender?" Potts states out before snapping in anger after holding Tom's former sash in explaining that if Tom does this, he's throwing away the future he wishes to have.

"The future's what you make of it!" Tom exclaimed off to reply with his left hand raised in stating with a smile of how the future is made. "Trust me?" Tom points to himself with a sly smile in basically saying he knows, and for that, he has experience in knowing of that. "I know!" Tom finished off to end his debate of knowing that he can make his own future which he'll make on his own, just as how he saw it.

Then Tom runs a bit off away from the two stooped ForchunKnotty members to see he's running over to Harney who was happy to see his friend, back to his old self. "Gurhahahah!/Hachachach!" Both Harney and Tom laugh off together, like their friendship has been renewed again. "Hechechechee?" Harvey laughs while Tom looks to his friend in being glad to be with him again, they both were happy about it.

Then we see the scene of the school's above site from above, as we zoom slowly away from it up to the rooftops. This basically ends the story that even from believing that separating one's self from others will make them better for the future is wrong! It's 'how' you make the future together with others that it all comes together to create….a New World?

Suddenly, the ending credits begin to appear on a dark screen!

_Executive in Charge of Story & Development_

Eric Lewald & VISION-KING

_Story Editor_

Eric Lewald & VISION-KING

_Executive in Charge of Production_

Stacey Gallishaw & VISION-KING

_Production Supervisor_

Shannon Nettleton & VISION-KING

_Coordinating Producer_

Christy Buskirk

_Associate Producers_

Jennifer Cheng

Patty Jausoro

Kyle Jolly

_Production Coordinators_

Tanya Calderon

Brenda Goggins

Dick Grunert

Kyle Jolly

Sarah Jane King

Sam Kuhlmann

Neal Morgan

Sean Reed

Tim Wolkiewicz

_Production Assistants_

Mona Lindsey

Jared Mroz

_Voice Directors_

Marsha Goodman

Pam Carter

_Talent Coordinators_

Deborah Matlovsky

Barbara Lee

Gregory Alvarez

Karen Abbott

_Recording Engineer_

Tom Ware - Ware House Production

_Starring_

Michael Monroe Heyward

As

Tom Spender

_Also Staring_

Danielle Young - Lira

Kim Carlson - Rose

Philip Chen - Asian Man

John Dittrick - Luman

Nils Haaland - Brall

Travis Howe - Potts

Matt Kamprath - Umpire

Jon Kodera - Zorog

Ian Lee - 2nd Street Kid

John Lee - Mr. Spender

Jerry Longe - Henry Spender

Chris Lundquist - Outfielder

Ryle Smith - Skinhead

Paul Sosso - 1st Brahmin

Aaron Wilhoft Bottomley

Tony Wike - Policeman

Hillary Williams -Brittany

D. Kevin Williams - Foreman

Spencer Williams - Harney

_Extra Starrings_

Miles "Tails" Prower - Amy Plant

Cream The Rabbit & Cheese The Chao - Rebecca Handler & Unknown voice?

Ray The Flying Squirrel - Unknown?

Charmy Bee - Amy Birnbaum

Saffron Bee - Unknown?

Marine The Racoon - Unknown?

_Later Starrings_

~A Surprise~

_Original Concept Designs_

Sung Hwan [Steven] Choi

_Original Color_

Noel Aragon

Jessica Laine Proctor

_Pre-Production Design by_

Studio 352

_Storyboard Slugging_

Russ Mooney

Ken Kessel

Brian Ray

Vince Davis

DAle Case

Barbara Dourmashkin

Soonjin Mooney

Herb Moore

Mike Lyman

Karl Fisher

Tom Mclaughlin

_Exposure Sheet Timing_

Gary Acott

Jean Paynter

Mike Grimshaw

Shelley Mcintosh

Mario Carbera

Sheranne Johnson

Ernie Schmidt

Mike Stribling

Isao Nago

Bill Wolf

Neal Warner

Natalie Holt

Aaron Crippen

Paul Strickland

Kunio Shimamura

Dan Thompson

Bill Ewing

Kent Butterworth

_Lip Assignment_

Catherine Luker

Jeffrey Peterson

_Creative Consultant_

Phil Harnage

_Script Coordinators_

Kerry Glover

Anita Lish

Cat Sides

_Technical Coordinators_

Joseph Clunis

Mando Minchaca

_Executive in Charge of Music_

Karyn Ulman

_Music Supervisor_

Andy Muson

_Music by_

Michael Tavera

_**2002 DIC Muci, LLC**_

_Technical Music Coordinator_

Gil Perez

_Music Assistant_

Lynda Fechino

_Director of Post Production_

Shannon Nettleton & VISION-KING

_Post Production Supervisor_

Emily Montaniel & VISION-KING

_Post Production Coordinators_

Mona Lindsey

Scott Nuno

_Video Post Production Services_

Hyper Image LLC

_Post Production Director [Hyper Image]_

Rob Smiley

_Picture Editor_

James Hereth

_Digital Effects Artist_

Dean Jackson

_Symphony Editor_

Joshua Harman

_Assistant Editor_

Lukas Szabo

_Post Production Assistant_

Adam Hall

_Post Production Producer [Hyper Image]_

Rhonda Smiley

_Audio Director_

Judy Reilly

_Post Production Sound Services_

**Advantage Audio, INC.**

_Sound Designer_

Paca Thomas

_Dialogue Editor_

Robbi Smith

_Music Editor_

Marc S. Perlman

_Foley Artist_

Phyllis Ginter

_Foley Mixer_

Marilyn Graf

_Digital Audio Transfer_

J. Lampinen

_Re-Recording Mixers_

Ray Leonard

Michael Beiriger

_Auteur_

Louis Gassin

Bench Warmers

Robby London

Jeffrey Wernick

_Animation Produced by_

Hong Ying Universe Company LTD.

2002 DIC Entertainment Corporation

And Special Thank You Support Works From

VISION-KING Production

Soon the scene returns to the top of Tom Spender's school, where we see Tails' group was on the very top of the highest roof top.

"So how will or when can Sonic find us?" Charmy asked Tails in wondering when their friend, Sonic of their time can come get them in the past?

"My message was put in the one spot that Sonic passes a lot which on to the day we left our time, it will alert him of our need?" Tails explained to his friends on knowing Sonic, he left a message that only the blue hedgehog would find and notice, but only on the calculated time year and date of when they left. "That way, we don't…um….meet our selves in the past? It's a very complex time method to understand?" The two-tailed fox shrug off his shoulders, explaining time travel theory is tricky stuff.

"Blimmey, but it's already near the end of today with no sign of the mate, and…." Marine was complaining that so far, Sonic or anything of a needy pick up ride hasn't arrived to help but just then, something cut her off from finishing her complaints.

"PRrusuhopmm….." Suddenly from behind the six animals was a strange white portal cloud sphere that appeared before them that caught their attention?

"I-i-i-is that our r-r-ride?" Ray asked the group in a bit surprise shock to seeing something like this out of the blue?

"It must be, it's so…hugh?" Saffron was about to say, but suddenly yelped from noticing that….she was floating? More then that, she and everyone else was glowing a neon blue color?

"We're levitating?" Cream stated out from noticing that something was making everyone levitate in midair?

"Chaooo?" Cheese yelps from trying to swim his wave, but the force that was making him and the rest rise was bringing them closer towards…the portal?

"Woohhh!/WAaaugh?" Soon the six animals were yelping out from being forced right into the portal? "Wruusohpmmm….Prisishumm…." Then afterwards, the portal not only had all the passengers flown into it, it vanished from site like it was never there in the first place? Meaning that whoever or whatever was happening, it seem to happen at the place Tails pretty much had coordinated the group with him to be at….at this time point?

Suddenly, the scene shows the city at it's near end of the day just before changing to night, as all was quiet? "Brusuwhoopmm….." Until suddenly, the same portal that appeared before Tails group opened up and soon without warning, those that went into it, came out? "Woooh?/Waauugh?/WAAahhh?" Everyone was yelping from being thrown out of the portal, just before piling right onto each other. "Gaugh?/Goough?/Gwouagh?" Once that happened, they let off some moans before the portal ended up disappearing? "Ruushophmm…prishhmm…" Once gone, the group got themselves up to notice something strange around them?

"Glad to see you all are back?" Spoke a familiar voice which made the young animal group looked to see someone was there?

One was a sixteen year old echidna, red/peach/white (for Birthmark and gloves)/black (for nose), and violet eyes. He wears white gloves with pointed knuckles, red and yellow shoes, and green cuffs.

A large green crocodile with red spikes going down his back, and appears to be 20 years old. He wore grey headphones, a golden chain around his neck, black cuffs with golden buckles, and black and white sneakers.

A purple chameleon with a yellow horn between his eyes, three black spikes on his back and a long coiled tail, plus his age is close to being 16 years old. Wearing white gloves with black cuffs with white bandages and small grey compartments, violet shoes with black straps and cuffs with bandages above them.

A female black winged, white bat that looks to be 18 years old. She wears a skin-tight black jumpsuit with a pink heart-shaped chest plate, white elbow length gloves with pink cuffs and knee-high boots with metal soles and heels.

The last ones were hedgehog type anthropomorphic creatures.

A female hedgehog who appears to be twelve years old, pink fur and hair, green eyes. Light amber (muzzle, arms, and inside ears), a red (main dress and shoes color), white (gloves, dress inside, and secondary shoe color), gold (gloves-rings). She wears a cheery red dress, with red boots that have white stripes. A red hairband, and two gold ring bracelets.

A black hedgehog with black fur and red highlights on several of his body parts, and also had six long quills with red highlights and small patch of white fur on his chest. He wears gloves with red and black cuffs with golden rings on them and a pair of red, white, and black hover skates with golden ring cuffs.

He is silver white on head and chest, silver/tan fur, and yellow eyes. He wears gold cuffs that go around his wrist and legs that are just a bit higher than his gloves and boots. Cyan lines encircle the cuffs. His boots are indigo colored down the side and have teal-coloured tips. A white line goes straight down the middle to the teal tip. On the top of the middle of his shoe is a red gem-like adornment. The design on his gloves have a cyan circle that has a line at the bottom that goes down to his cuffs. These channel his telekinetic ESP abilities through his shoes as do the ones on his gloves.

The owner of the voice that spoke was a fifteen year old hedgehog, blue and-peach-skinned, and green-eyes. He's light weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap cuffs, and white gloves with sock-like cuffs.

"Sonic? It's you!" Tails exclaimed with a smile while he and the others stood up to greet their friends that had come for them.

"You were expecting someone else, little buddy?" Sonic replied off with a smile before giving the two-tailed fox a knuckle pound in showing they're cool. "If I didn't find you, Amy here would have been tailing me more until I did something." The blue hedgehog pointed out that if he didn't find his little bud and friends, he have problems with someone here.

"We're all so glad you're safe and sound, we were worried?" Amy kindly spoke in being very glad the group of older animals found their young friends. "And I'm surprise Rouge lent a hand, and for free?" The pink hedgehog stated to look at the bat girl in what she did in their search?

"Right honey, it's not like me, but what the hay, you would not believe who else we were looking while searching for any spare Chaos Emeralds?" Rouge exclaimed out in agreement while stating that the group had to look around to find two emeralds of crystal and dark blue in the other two unmentioned hedgehogs hands.

"Had to find Shadow and Silver here after I found your old, and I mean old watch?" Sonic exclaimed out with showing an old decades watch device that was once Tails' wrist watch, but time has done it's toll.

"Humph, luckily, Sonic got that wrist watch of yours at the timing when racing me?" Shadow slyly remarked off with a sly smile in stating where Sonic managed to find the watch of Tails for them to receive a time matter message from the past.

"Then after getting two Chaos Emeralds, we open a Time Portal to the right time period before I pulled you out!" Silver explained out the next part on how the group manage to get the young animals back to them from the stay in Tom's time of 1902?

"So you were the one that pulled us out?" Saffron asked out in realizing the one that did the levitating of their bodies was Silver's telekinetic powers?

"Well Blaze had an emerald on hand while Knuckles helped Vector and Espio stop a crook from stealing one here?" Silver rubbed the back of his neck before wave-motioning it to others behind him in the shadows that were here to greet the young ones.

At that moment, someone appeared who was known as Blaze to the group. She appears to be fourteen years old, lavender fur, lavender/white skin, and yellow cat eyes. She wears gloves similar to those worn by Sonic, only there's fuzzy lining on the cuffs. Her shoes have the same motif as Sonic's, but have fuzzy lining and are high-heeled. She also wears a purple robe, lined at the neck with gold (possibly a necklace) and at the bottom with magenta, and a pair of white tights. She has a ponytail, and a jewel-like red orb is present on her forehead.

"I also happen to be looking for Marine at that time. But I guess she manage to handle herself well enough to help you all?" Blaze spoke with a smile while patting Marine on her head which she laugh a bit in liking and not being bothered by it.

"Ah golly Blaze, it's good to see you too!" Marine chuckled off to return Blaze's comment in being happy to see her friend again.

"We also brought Cream's mother, Vanilla and Might the Armadillo when looking for her daughter and Ray?" The purple chameleon known as Espio spoke, stating that the ninja and the rest brought others with them to meet the other youngster as well.

On the next stage of intros, came two more characters into the picture that knew Cream and Ray.

For Cream's mother, she was a cream furred rabbit, orange hair on top while her cream fur in the back is down like two spilt ponytails behind her lop-ears, brown eyes which have eye-lashes and a slit pink lipstick on her lips. She wears a purple and crimson dress with a red-violet-brown vest, and a orange ascot tie around her neck, crimson shoes with yellow bands on top, and white gloves.

Then after her came someone Ray knew to be Mighty, as he was a black-and-yellow armadillo with red shell, and has light blue eyes. He wears simple white gloves and red and white shoes and they lack the gold buckles. His black nose is somewhat loner and more pointed than usual.

"Mama!" Cream spoke with happiness and joy before running over to give her mother a hug.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese happily cheered before rushing over to give Cream's mother a hug in being happy to see his owner's mother again too.

"Oh Cream, I'm so glad your alright?" Vanilla happily exclaimed while returning the hug from her daughter with her eyes closed, being so glad to see Cream again.

"And I'm glad you're alright too, Ray?" Mighty came over to give Ray a shake of his hand, as the yellow squirrel sheepishly rub his back during the hand shake motion.

"Ah M-M-Mighty, I had some f-f-friends with me the w-w-whole time!" Ray stutters out to say while looking over at everyone that he was with during the whole time adventure trip.

"Speaking of time, mind expelling why you all were stuck in the past?" The green crocodile named Vector asked off a question that was on everyone's minds? "And you better explain why you were gone so late and that my entire collection of sunglasses are missing at the same time!" Vector asked in demanding to know the truth while asking something personal of his!

"Ugh, well we went to help our friend find his father from using a Time Machine…and…?" Charmy was starting out to say, but was stopping in wondering how to get away without telling Vector thew whole truth?

"Okay, and may specks? Where are they?" Vector replied out in getting most of that, but asked with impatience of where his shades were!

"Uuugh?" Charmy yelped with worry while looking a bit guilty with twiddling his thumbs together? "Well Vector, you see, we….?" The bee boy wasn't able to say it out, but someone did?

"We gave them all away, didn't we mates?" Marine stated out what they did of Vector's shaded glasses which made the other young animals yelp that the raccoon girl said that out so easily without a second thought?

"YOU DID WHAT!" Vector screamed out in shock, Charmy and the other young kids gave away his shaded glasses? "My Collection, you gave them all AWAY!" The crocodile couldn't believe what he heard, it was unbelievable, why they do that?

"But Vector, it was a good cause for some creatures that could not see in the brightness of the sun?" Saffron tried to explain they had to do so in order to help the Submen from 10,000 years into the future of today?

"BUT DO THEY KNOW IT TOOK ME A LIFE-TIME TO COLLECT THEM?" Vector shouted out from not paying much attention, still overly shock at what he's heard of his sunglasses being gone?

"But they honor you as a hero for giving them a chance to see the light of the sun?" Charmy quickly pointed out the one thing he knew his gator friend would not pass up to hear.

"When I get through with you Charmy, I'm gonna…" Vector was about to scold the young bee before he stopped himself short while being puzzled? "Wait a second? I'm a hero? No fooling?" Vector asked in surprise in not believing he is a hero out of the blue?

"That's right Mr. Vector, your shades are helping the Submen live in the light of the sun along with the Luman." Cream explained out from her hug with her mother in letting Vector and everyone else know something that happen on their adventure into the future.

"You are so thoughtful, Vector?" Vanilla sweetly replied out with a happy tone and smile to Vector being the generous helper that he is.

"Well I ugh?" Vector was baffled by Cream's mother and her comments that he was left speechless without much to say?

"Isn't that something to hear Knuckles, the big gator's a hero?" Rouge teased out over to the red echidna who heard the whole story with a serious interest on certain parts.

"What are these…Luman and Submen creatures?" Knuckles asked puzzled, thinking that they were very odd names and some that aren't heard much around here or even this time?

"You seem to know some very interesting names from something in the past? Or was in the future?" Espio asked in suspicion that the young animals that were lost in time's past, may have been to the future somehow?

"They are the evolved forms of humans in the far away future." Cream stated out what the two different creatures of the future are, the evolution of humans.

"T-t-they are the ones we meant t-t-ten-thousand years in the future where they were s-s-separate from the other, but thanks to h-h-h-helping our friend, it's all good!" Ray explained that the two different species are from a very far future and that they were separated from the other until they came and settle things.

"And the Submen agreed to teach the Luman to grow food while the Luman power their machines with their minds, like Silver can. All to make a better world for themselves to live in!" Tails stated off in explaining what is happening at the very moment in the future with both tribes people working together to help improve their world.

"So people in the far future can get my abilities of telekinetic powers too?" Silver asked in surprise and unbelievable tone, finding this the most surprising news of all to here?

"Yes, but the Luman mostly used them for fun task, and starting food fights?" Saffron stated out that while the Luman have such powers, they mostly behavior like children.

"And for my specs, what they got to do with anything?" Vector asked in wondering if his shaded glasses played some important role in all of this?

"Charmy just gave your collection to help the Submen be with the Luman even in the sun light until the Submen's eyes were able to handle the light again." Tails explained out what Charmy did for the brute bond Submen, so they can live in the light of the sun without being in pain of the light until their eyes grow out from their time in darkness.

"Hmm, well now, I guess if my specs helped end a war between some folks unable to live above ground, then what the hay?" Vector stated out his own theory on understanding the true meaning of all of this information. "I'm all happy to be apart of history!" The gator puffed his chest, pound on it to look heroic to the eyes of many.

"Speaking of history? We need to get to the Spender family on their anniversary of Henry Spender's invention, Brittany's father invited us which the girl was happy for it." Sonic spoke out in just remembering something they all nearly forgot. They got to meet the Spender family of this time for some big anniversary event that's going on?

"What, that old spoiled cracky pants bloke that does nothing all day but play golf?" Marine asked out in ill temper in recalling how bad Brittany's father was from not looking to be much the caring or kind type of person?

"B-b-but Brittany said she didn't like her d-d-dad?" Ray slowly asked out puzzled in not recalling Brittany ever liking her father?

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked with a raised eyebrow in being a bit lost on why the young ones before the rest were acting so strange?

"Tomas Spender III isn't like that, he's a kind and gentle person in willing on helping people get jobs?" Blaze explained out something that needed to be cleared which to many of those that recalled from the events before, were shocked!

"Huagh?" The young animals replied confused, that doesn't sound like the same person they remember when they left with Tom?

"What made you ever think he wasn't like that other then he likes to play golf after a hard's day?" Silver asked skeptic of the statement that Tails' group of young friends were thinking different of the older Spender man of today's time?

This was very puzzling indeed, but the smart two-tailed fox was the one that solved the solution. "I think I see, when we meant Tom and his father, they must have made certain that for their next generations, the Spender family wouldn't be living off the good life and doing nothing when we first left?" Tails explained that from before, they recalled all of the Spenders being snobby money-loafing loaders, but now that they returned, things seem to have changed a bit, for the better?

"Ohhh, my brain hurts just thinking about it?" Charmy held his head in finding this all very hard to process, that's what happens when others understand how time travel works like that while some, not so much?

"There ,there, Charmy." Saffron patted her young bee friend on the back to help ease his painful headache which was working.

"Well lets go everyone, we mustn't keep our friends at the Spender home waiting?" Vanilla stated out to everyone that they need to get going, or they will be late on the Spender family's anniversary celebration of their greatest success of an invention by Henry Spender, Tom's father.

"Yeahhh!" The entire Sonic group replied out with a cheer while Espio and Shadow nods in silences in understanding this.

"Say, how come you meant the evolve forms of humans, but none of us?" Knuckles asked a puzzling question while everyone was all walking off in a direction towards the Spender home manor?

"That is a puzzling mystery?" Tails spoke off with a thought that was curious to him, he rubbed his head to think of an answer, but was unsure?

"Well little bro., if we know one thing, it's this!" Sonic rested his arm around Tails' shoulder with a smile, as both of them looked to the other with smiles that were shared by everyone.

The scene shows from 10,000 years into the future, we see the Luman and the Submen now working together with their shared activities. The Submen are helping the Luman know how to grow plants while the plans Tails left behind aid in having the Luman power their machines with the Submen working in the sun light with the spare shaded sunglasses given to them by Tom an his friends. Lira, Zorog, Brawl and the Driver each were helping the other out before they soon notice something walking in the dessert distance?

Suddenly, during this moment, we hear Sonic's voice, as it begins to narrate through what's being seen in the time period of the Luman and Submen. "_That the future can show many surprises, and that includes people accepting others?_" From what Sonic said, the Luman and Submen looked to the other, and then at something in the dessert. They appeared to look like people, but smaller then human sizes? They worn robs to protect their bodies and from the wind's breeze revealed they were all…anthropomorphic creatures, the evolved evolution forms of those like Sonic's group? "_And what makes an even better world is how you described it, all of us working together to make such a thing happen!_" As Sonic narrates, we see the new evolved anthropomorphic creatures approaching Lira, Zorog, Brawl and the Driver, with the leader of the new group holding a hand out in wanting to be friends. With this, both tribes smiles before those among the group, such as Lira and Zorog extended a hand each to welcome the newest surviving members of the future. "_So I say, the future, if we ever do see it…..will be way past cool to see a whole better world waiting for us all!_" From Sonic's last narration, the leader of the animals appeared to be an evolved hedgehog before smiling at the new found friends in this time period he and his tribe have long been searching for. Now begins a new chapter in this world's path to a better understanding of each other, to accept everyone, people, animals, evolution, all to bring them together to create….

_~A Bette World?~_

**THE END**

**VISION NOTE:** A big thing to notice is that the parts where Tails group returns back to their time line is explained in a time theorized method that has been seen and done in many different series of today of getting messages from the past, to the future. Also, the parts added to the 'after' ending were extras to make it interesting for many Sonic The Hedgehog fans that wondered what happens in the future & if there were any anthropomorphic creatures too? All of which, have been thought of to make this extra ending, a tasty treat for all of us to enjoy.

**VISION-ANNOUNCEMENT:** At long last, this **VISION** that I've wanted to see up on the Fanmake site is COMPLETE! Now for all 'TIME', any old fan of Time Machine, should anyone wanna make a story of such a series, can use this work as an inspiration to create originals of their own? Hugh, one of the ones I'll miss doing is the Time Puns, they were funny while they lasted, don't you think? Truly, I have created the **IN-VISIONMENT** of another story that's spreading across the net to catch any person's eye, just like the previous works of many that were never done, but have been posted cause I wanted them to be seen for all. Now, many of you are wondering, if the VISION-KING, is planning what new story to post after the finished completion of this one right here? Well I normally decide one feeling gut in what can attract many viewers on what I have in my 'PREPARED' section, but...I've decided to make that a surprise? Just wait for the next 'This Is THE MASK, TALK SHOW' to give you the heads up of what's happening, anything I got working on to any story that may just appear on my site? Who knows if 'some' of you, might even wanna suggest which story you want me to post next, but for now...we wait. Cause as always, I'm working, and around now, my job is getting a little more trickery to get a few things ready and prepared? But never fear, for I can still keep going, and I got many surprises awaiting for us all in due..., hech, Time, if you will? Ahh, even to the end, those puns are still good, so let's wait to see how the Future...is waiting for us?


End file.
